Dulce Locura
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: Zero es sentenciado a muerte, lo toma con total sumision pero aunque zero no quiera luchar habra alguien que lo haga aunque el no lo quiera. el secreto mejor guardado del consejo de cazadores es revelado.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Dulce Locura

Autor: Immperial Draconis

Resumen: La familia Kiriyuu ha mantenido un secreto que incluso sus propios miembros no conocen del todo; solo saben que son herramientas dispensables y su vida depende del consejo de viejos caza vampiros. Así que cuando Zero Kiriyuu es sentenciado a muerte, este no se sorprende demasiado por ello y asume su muerte con demasiada pasividad. Pero incluso aunque el no desee salvar su propia vida otras personas harán hasta lo imposible por salvarle aun cuando esto los lleve a revelar el secreto mejor guardado en el consejo de ancianos.

Categoría: Manga Vampire Knight

Genero: yaoi por supuesto/drama/romance

Clasificación: Nc-17= No menores de 17 años

Advertencias: Normalmente tiendo mucho al drama, incluso un poco a la violencia así que puede que haya algo de ello en mis fics y no puede evitarse el amor, al amor por sobre todo (no muy meloso que empalague prefiero la verdad aunque duela que una mentira que te destruya el alma) así que bueno están advertidos.

Capítulos: hasta el momento 14 ¿Quién sabe hasta donde llegue esto?

Dulce Locura  
By: Immperial Draconis o Elfo Agua Crystal (Tengo Ambos seudónimos).

Disclamers: VK no me pertenece ni sus personajes (a excepción de mis inventos y desvaríos que muchas veces suelen surgir mientras escribo así que si esto llega a pasar pido disculpas hehehehe por si llego a generar traumas o cosas futuras por desvirtuar a los personajes muajajaja no lo hago de mala fe)

Nota/importante: Aquí Zero todavía no toma la sangre de Kuran (y esta demás decir que tienen una relación del perro) en fin y de cierta forma de momento Zero es mas humano que vampiro algo así como una enfermedad (raro pero cierto que no afecta demasiado su vida aunque no puede quitarse) y claro que cambiare las relaciones en cuanto a los vampiro de nivel e o d; nunca las he entendido del todo bien. Así que tomare mas relaciones a mi gusto personal muejejeje. También diré que Yuuki sabe por Kuran que son hermanos, que ella es una vampireza y por lo general su trato sigue siendo igual aunque ahora hay un compromiso de por medio y Yuuki mantiene su fachada de humana, sigue en la clase diurna, sigue siendo prefecto y anda como siempre con Zero. A su vez Zero sabe sobre ellos, pero por el cariño (no amor) que le tiene a Yuuki no ha logrado hacer nada en su contra, lo cual le ha traído problemas. (todos saben, caza vampiros, vampiros, solo los humanos no saben nada de nada).

Episodio 1:  
Vacío como el Cielo Gris de Invierno...

Como todos los días los tumultos de niñas se arremolinaban en torno a los pasillos y puertas que darían el paso a la clase nocturna hacia sus clases. Y como de costumbre el equipo de "apaciguar revoltosas" hacia un buen trabajo. La clase nocturna liderada por Kaname Kuran se deslizaba por los pasillos y corredores con la intención de llegar a sus clases mientras eran como siempre presas de las miradas admiradas y excitadas de jóvenes pertenecientes a la clase diurna por igual. Como un día normal, completamente expuesto a la mirada critica de quien aunque dudaba completamente que lo supiesen a memos que fueran cazadores como Kiriyuu o de su "linaje" pudieran percibir que eran vampiros. Y hablando de ello, paseo la mirada como siempre para ver donde se encontraba su dulce y tierna Yuuki y de paso mandarle una mirada desafiante a cierto cazador para molestarle, ya mas por costumbre que por el hecho de hacerlo (bueno admitiéndolo muy en el fondo, le gustaba molestar al delegado, era uno de esos placeres de la vida). Para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada acongojada y algo triste de su protegida y ninguna mirada desafiante a la cual fastidiar. Yuuki se encontraba con otros dos alumnos tratando de sofocar al mar de hormonas sobreexcitadas que eran los alumnos de la clase diurna, pero a su alrededor no se encontraba el joven albino protegiéndola como siempre. Esto desconcertó a Kaname, ya que Zero era casi como un perro guardián dispuesto a atacarle al mínimo pensamiento y ahora no estaba. Maldito perro, esperaba que no estuviese holgazaneando por ahí con chicas dejándole el trabajo a la linda Yuuki. Sino se las vería con el, por algo le había dejado estar cerca de ella, para protegerla y para que Yuuki no se sintiese triste. Iba a darle unas cuantas lecciones de obediencia a ese perro, para que no abandonase así a su protegida.

Desvió el camino de sus pensamientos, ¿y a el que rayos le importaba que el guardián no estuviese? Mejor para el, así no tendría que hacer tanto para impresionar al bastardo manteniendo su elegante y estoica mirada, momento. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pensar demasiado traía demasiadas complicaciones y problemas a largo plazo mejor no hacerlo (y no sabes cuanto amorcito muajajaja incluso tu no vas a salvarte; ya que tu inconciente lo sabe aunque tu lo desconozcas). Siguió caminando, tratando de que sus pensamientos impertinentes se alejasen, pero sin poderlo evitar inconcientemente lanzo una mirada de reojo al lugar donde el prefecto debería estar siempre, el lugar le pareció solitario y vacío, pero se obligo a si mismo a esfumar el pensamiento de ello tan rápido como había surgido. Se dijo que solo lo había hecho inconcientemente para mirar a Yuuki, si, solo lo había hecho por eso, como siempre.

*****************************************

Las clases nocturnas habían dado inicio y el mar de feromonas se había dispersado. Kaname había sido mandado a llamar a la oficina de Cross Kaien puesto que se había generado una junta de ultimo minuto y el como máximo representante de la clase nocturna debía estar presente. Pidió permiso antes de atravesar la puerta de la sala de reuniones, el espectáculo que lo recibió no lo esperaba. Frente a estaban el director y dos personas mas, el las conocía desgraciadamente, eran cazadores. Pero no entendía su estancia ahí, menos con cosas del colegio y tomando el té con el director.

-que bueno que haz llegado.-dijo con una sonrisa que pareció la de siempre pero Kaname supo que era falsa, había demasiada tristeza acumulada en ella. La taza de té parecía tener vida propia por el temblelequeo nervioso del director-

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.-pregunto sin más, no confiaba en estos tipos, no cuando se trataban de cazadores-

-ellos… bueno tienen que ver con lo que discutiremos aquí hoy.-dijo de forma cordial indicándole con un gesto que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones-

-entiendo.-tomo asiento mientras veía como el director parecía reticente a iniciar cualquier dialogo aun cuando se notaba a leguas que estaba desesperado por hablar, el director dejo la taza sobre la mesilla tratando de no volcarla-

-Kaname hemos recibido la orden de bajo sentencia del clan de cazadores, bueno…-dijo jugueteando con unos papeles en los dedos de forma titubeante, Kaname supo que en cualquier momento el hombre rompería en histeria o en llanto-

Hizo un gesto con los dedos haciendo que el director le entregara los papeles para que por fin pudiese entender todo este disparate, ya que por lo visto era demasiado difícil para el decir nada. Vio como el director con un suspiro de alivio se los entregaba. Miro atento las proclamas y mientras mas leía, no sabia por que, la bilis subía desde su estomago hacia su garganta. Una furia ciega y roja empezaba a surgir sin saber bien a bien por que el malestar que estaba sintiendo por lo que estaba leyendo, mas aun cuando nada tenia que ver con el.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-gruño en tono amenazador sin saber por que su reacción había sido demasiado apasionada. Claro sabia que era, pero no lo entendía, ¿Por qué ahora?-

-el clan de cazadores determino que Kiriyuu Zero debe morir. Por razones del clan, no hay más que decir.-intervino uno de los hombres. Uno de grandes ojos caramelos y barbilla partida donde la barba castaña ya empezaba a cubrirse de plata al igual que el largo y ensortijado cabello-

-eso es una estupidez.-dijo con articulada indiferencia-

-Kiriyuu Zero se ha vuelto una amenaza contra el clan.-dijo simplemente el otro cazador. Tomando el té. Como si no estuviesen hablando de la muerte de un chico ahí precisamente-

-…... ¿solo para el Clan?... (Eso ni ustedes se lo creen, Kiriyuu-kun es el mas leal al clan de cazadores, ni un perro seria mas leal).-siseo de manera burlesca, furiosa pero siempre manteniendo una postura arrogante carente de sentimiento alguno, no sabía por que demonios estos hombres no podían hacer nada-

-esto es un edicto del circulo de ancianos. No hay nada que pueda hacerse una vez que ha sido proclamada la sentencia. Todos los cazadores están informados de este hecho y es una obligación que cuando vean al joven este deberá ser asesinado sin el menor contratiempo.-informo nuevamente el de ojos caramelo con pesar. Pero sabia que nada podía hacerse.-

Estaba muy molesto, lívido, terriblemente furioso, pero jamás lo daría a notar abiertamente. No podía entender ni por un segundo la decisión de ese estúpido círculo de cazadores, no lo entendía. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, de algo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento y aunque lo había notado en el momento de la salida de la clase nocturna hacia sus clases, ahora lo había olvidado completamente, si estaban hablando de Kiriyuu-kun, ¿Por qué este no estaba presente en la sala?. Algo no le estaba pareciendo natural ahí. Miro al director y los ojos de este parecieron interpretar sus preguntas.

-estos cazadores vinieron a informarnos del hecho, Kuran-kun. Pero desgraciadamente no pudimos prevenir el primer ataque.-dijo con amargura mientras sus dedos aferraban una taza de té nuevamente, con tanta fuerza que parecía la rompería en cualquier momento-

-cierto, no sabíamos que los clanes de cazadores Glüsshaven y Rozzamane se pusieran como orden eliminar al chico esa misma noche.

-¿entonces?-especto, tratando de sonar completamente desinteresado de la cuestión real de lo que ellos querían decirle-

-Zero es fuerte y logro escapar pero desgraciadamente no sin daños. Debido a su seguridad se encuentra en un hospital de mi confianza debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.-la mirada del director se había perdido en la contemplación de su taza, la cual estaba vacía-

-¿solo?-cuestiono arqueando una ceja tratando de no parecer interesado, eso era una soberana estupidez, sobre todo con lo absoluta y estupidamente leal que era Zero, incluso obcecadamente obediente ante esto, el chico simplemente se entregaría en bandeja de plata a la menor oportunidad. ¿Y estos que hacían?, lo dejaban solo, maldición-

-no, como ya te dije es un hospital de "confianza" incluida Yuuki no sabe donde esta. Así que de momento no me preocupo por la seguridad de Zero. Lo que me preocupa es que la academia no podrá protegerle ya. Yuuki no ha parado de llorar por lo sucedido.

-…¿esto que tiene que ver conmigo?...-Kaname miro fijamente al director, podía ver su desesperación aun cuando este tratase de que no fuese así.-

-Kuran-kun… como tú tienes poder sobre la clase vampirica además de que eres parte de nuestro acuerdo, yo te pido que…-dijo dificultosamente tratando de no enredarse en sus oraciones y que fueran coherentes-

-sabe bien que Kiriyuu-kun no es parte de la clase vampirica o cuando menos no del todo… Cross, te lo diré ahora. Sabes muy bien que Kiriyuu-kun no hará nada a menos que lo desee, podrás muy bien esconderlo en los calabozos de la academia o mantenerle aislado, escondido o encadenado en cualquier lugar que prefieras.-dijo secamente, como si nada de lo que estuviese pasando a su alrededor fuese con el, y en cierta forma así era-

-Kuran-kun, la única forma de mantener a los cazadores a raya es que tu intervengas…-la mirada severa en el castaño, le obligo a hablar nuevamente-podría, pero eso no lo mantendría a salvo-dijo dudoso, habiendo sopesado esas posibilidades. Pero bien sabia que una vez puesto como objetivo de los cazadores era muy difícil salir ilesos a menos que fueras mas fuertes que ellos o pertenecieras a un grupo que pudiese mas que ellos-

Se levanto de su asiento de manera incomoda, tratando de mantener su elegante forma de ser mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Kuran-kun?-pregunto perplejo el director ante la actitud del vampiro, la cual parecía completamente ajena al problema que se estaba planteando ahí-

La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras la figura estoica del vampiro, que salio sin despedirse, ni decir nada a nadie.

****************************************

Miro el lugar donde sus informes le habían traído, hacia dos días que había mandado a sus informantes a hacer las investigaciones pertinentes. Sabia que el director confiaba en ellos, pero la verdad el no tenía tanta fe como el director sobre esas personas. El edificio no parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal. Es mas parecía un edificio ejecutivo de alto nivel que a un hospital, claro que las apariencias engañaban y esa era justamente la función de la fachada, una vez adentro podía verse el alto nivel tecnológico y de salud que había ahí. Se dirigió directamente hacia las dependencias del Director General del Hospital, tenia que hablar con este. El cual lo recibió rápidamente, al solo escuchar su apellido, logro informarse de todo lo referente al estado actual del chico, poco después fue acompañado hacia donde debía estar Zero. El director le indico con un gesto de cabeza que lo siguiera, tomaron el elevador y se detuvieron el al piso nueve. El pasillo elegante en colores pastel con franja metálica al medio no daba la sensación de hospital sino mas bien de un hotel de lujo y no dudaba que las instalaciones fueran fabricadas con esa idea en mente. Se detuvieron ante una de las pocas puertas que tenía el piso, la placa versaba el número pero no la identidad del paciente como era común. El director entro primero dejándole la opción a la enfermera que los acompañaba de cerrar.

Kaname entro a la habitación con su habitual postura de seguridad, observando cualquier cosa que pudiese serle de utilidad, antes siquiera de dar una mirada al que ocupaba la habitación, la imagen le descompuso por un momento aun cuando sabia que podía encontrarse, claro que en su eterna fachada no dio a notar nada. El extraño silencio pacifico del lugar le hacia sentir inquieto, todo el lugar en si le hacia sentir raro, aun mas cuando Kiriyuu-kun hacia inexplicablemente juego con toda esa atmósfera bizarra. No es que nunca hubiese visto los estragos que otros cazadores podían hacer a otros cazadores cuando estos fallaban o se volvían blancos por desobediencia o por traición, pero nunca pensó que eso fuese a pasar con Zero Kiriyuu. El peliblanco estaba tumbado en la cama con un yukata color crudo, rodeado de vendajes cubierto hasta medio torso por las sabanas blancas de hospital, su piel de por si blanca parecía ahora casi transparente a excepción de donde el tatuaje parecía mas pronunciado y fijo que nunca. Los sueros y las bolsas de sangre extra encajados en ambos brazos supliendo cualquier deficiencia que pudiese tener a causa de las heridas goteaban lentamente. La inexistente respiración apenas concordaba con el medidor mecánico de latidos. El color amoratado verdoso de varios cardenales se veía ahí donde la piel no había sido cortada y tenía vendajes que no podían pronunciarse tanto como los cortes mismos. Los labios rotos habían perdido el color luciendo casi a un punto muerto y el único índice de color en ellos era costra sangrienta que parecía haberse instalado ahí, pero incluso todo esto no le había importado demasiado en el pasado, no le había llamado de tal forma como lo había hecho el rostro de Zero en ese instante. El cual aun con un vendaje provisional para el ojo derecho el cual parecía haber bajado su inflamación, bandas curativas ensangrentadas y algunos puntos sobre el pómulo y el labio, pero de alguna manera no pudo despegar sus ojos de el, no es que fuera cosa del otro mundo o le hubiese impactado de sobremanera e incluso podría decirse que de alguna forma lo sabia aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, en ese momento como ningún otro supo que Zero tenia algo, tal vez no de forma convencional, incluso no sobrenatural, pero Zero, era inesperadamente bonito, pese a tener el cabello completamente desarreglado, tener una cara común y de tez imperfecta; ojos escasamente vistos por el constante ceño fruncido y las pestañas no demasiado tupidas, si bonito aunque fuese soez y vulgar, incluso casi molesto, si, bonito pero nada mas. Un hecho que nunca había atestiguado hasta ese momento y así se quedaría. Como un hecho, claro, pero nada que realmente le importase.

Zero parecía dormir de manera tranquila bajo los efectos de los calmantes, dedujo. Aun cuando Zero era la estampa perfecta de la enfermedad, la escena le parecía en extremo chocante. El poderoso guardián derrotado tal vez por si mismo. Incluso sentía algo parecido a un sentimiento penoso por el joven; mirándolo de rival por rival, lo cual le hizo preguntarse seriamente si no estaba alucinando. El rostro sereno y tranquilo de Kiriyuu Zero, algo que jamás nadie había visto o cuando menos el no lo había hecho y que nadie mas vería puesto que con el carácter que tenia el chico dudaba mucho que a menos que estuviese casi muriendo, como se encontraba en ese momento, fuese capaz de dejar esa careta de suficiencia y mal carácter que tenia casi permanentemente. Era extraño, casi ridículo, el mas que nadie, nunca había sentido mas que una terrible irritación por e alvino, pero en ese momento incluso podía sentir algo de simpatía por el. Extraño puesto que el chico no era mas que una fuente de constante molestia para el. Era como ver a dos personas completamente distintas, ajenas una de la otra. Demostrando esa debilidad que jamás se había permitido, demostrando lo humano que aun en gran parte era. Lo cual lo desconcertaba inconcientemente, pero era aun mas duro estar conciente de ese desconcierto puesto que jamás sentir nada mas allá que la nada total a cualquiera que no fuese Yuuki. Ni lastima, ni resentimiento, ni dolor, nada, absolutamente nada. Incluso esa misma noche había acudido a ese lugar solo por Yuuki, si, como si Zero fuese la mascota preferida de Yuuki y a el le correspondiese resolver cualquier problema en la que esta se metiese para que Yuuki no estuviese triste. si y si Zero moría o le pasaba algo, ella sufriría y estaba en sus manos evitarle cualquier sufrimiento a la castaña. Sino fuera por que era un maldito vampiro sangre pura hubiese jurado que estaba alucinando por algo en la sangre que había tomado esa tarde. Pero ni estaba loco y por supuesto no estaba alucinando ni ningún otro estado causado por compuestos alucinógenos en la sangre que había bebido.

-no ha despertado desde el ataque, es normal debido a la cantidad de heridas, su cuerpo intenta curarse a si mismo.-dijo el Director General tomando el reporte del medico en turno y leyéndolo, casi susurrado pero sabia que Kaname lo escucharía tan claro como si estuviese hablando a gritos. La enfermera después de hacer todos los procedimientos correspondientes, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de Zero, alargo el brazo despejando la frente de Zero de su cabello puesto que se le había pegado debido al sudor, sabiendo que esa era la única oportunidad de hacerlo puesto que sabía que el chico era muy irritable y no le gustaba que lo tocasen. Lo sabia por que cuando lo trajeron aun medio inconciente había sido difícil lidiar con el, ya que no dejaba que nadie lo tocase-

-entiendo…-dijo parcamente dándoles a entender que quería estar solo, haciendo que al poco tiempo la habitación quedara despejada. La mirada de Kaname estaba centrada en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese la cama, pensando, analizando lo que estaba haciendo y por que lo estaba haciendo, en su recorrido encontró en la mesilla, en un jarrón de cristal, flores. Estaba preguntándose quien las había traído cuando la puerta de la habitación-

-Kaname-Kun…-dijo la joven castaña mirando en reconocimiento a quien estaba en la habitación-

-Yuuki…-dijo suavemente regalándole una escueta sonrisa, observando con discreción que la chica llevaba un ramo de flores parecido al del jarrón-¿no deberías estar en clases?

-si, bueno. Me escape.-dijo con simpleza, algo avergonzada de haber sido descubierta- no me dejaban verlo después de clase, así que bueno…

-pudiste decírmelo…-dijo tratando de entender el proceder impulsivo de la chica, aunque sabia que de por si ella era así-

-no quería molestarte…-dijo con timidez tomando asiento en la única silla cercana a Zero -

-nunca serias una molestia…

-te lo agradezco. –dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera, la cual se opaco un poco por la tristeza en sus ojos- Zero me preocupa, aunque es fuerte no deja de ser…

-su sangre vampirica, le ayuda…-dijo haciendo constar el hecho de que no solo como cazador tenia la facultad de curarse rápido, inconcientemente sus ojos miraron los dedos de Yuuki ir y venir por la frente del albino que ni se daba cuenta del hecho debido a su inconciencia-

-si.-sonrió con tristeza, sabia que si no hubiese sido por la suerte de Zero y por la sangre vampirica de este, tal vez no lo hubiese contado en ese momento-

- no debes entristecerte.

-Zero es muy difícil, si decide algo será muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, eso me tiene preocupada. El nunca me pediría ayuda.

-no tienes que hacerlo, sabes bien que puede cuidarse solo…-dijo con suavidad, tratando de animar a la castaña-

-lo se, pero no siempre podrá solo… -dijo deteniendo sus dedos de la frente de Zero- aunque no lo parezca Zero no es tan fuerte como parece… Me gustaría que pudieses ayudarle…-dijo enfocando sus grandes ojos marrones en Kuran-

-si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré…-dijo concediendo, no podía luchar contra los ojos de cachorro abandonado de la chica-

-gracias Kaname-kun, eres el mejor…-dijo abrazándole con cariño sorpresivamente-

El sentimiento calido y agradable de los delgados brazos de la chica rodeándole le hizo sentirse extrañamente reconfortado, pero no como en antaño, tal vez por el lugar se dijo. Inconcientemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cama, donde el albino descansaba. Gruño por lo bajo, sintiendo que el sentimiento desagradable que había tenido hacia rato se había transformado en cólera hacia si mismo y un objetivo indeterminado de momento. Se reprendió mentalmente por dejar divagar sus pensamientos a ese punto, el no podía estar pensando así y nunca iba a ver a Zero Kiriyuu menos que como un perro guardián de ínfima categoría.

En segundos supo que debía hacer…

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 2:

Humana Fragilidad…

La diferencia entre humanos y vampiros era un abismo. El mismo lo sabia, incluso aunque los vampiros tratasen de convivir entre los humanos había una clara diferencia que hasta el momento no se había hecho presente lo suficiente como para atraer su atención. La fragilidad humana, la tan absurda y desquiciante fragilidad humana. Bueno, no es como si nunca lo hubiese pensado o tenido en mente; por el contrario lo tenía presente cada segundo que convivía con Yuuki, la antigua Yuuki a la cual tenia que tratar como si fuese cristal, aun cuando ahora seguía tratándola así sin importar su nueva condición. Era extremadamente y dolorosamente conciente de esa efímera humanidad que podía ser destruida apenas y con una leve presión de sus dedos. No es que los humanos fuesen como el cristal, pero para los vampiros en comparación si que lo eran. Aunque en cierta forma este control ya era casi un habito en el para no hacer daño a Yuuki y para que la confianza del director Cross no se viese destruida. Pero en la actual situación, Kaname Kuran no sabia que hacer. La habitual forma seria y cortante de Zero Kiriyuu siempre había mantenido su relación en una estricta casi rayando en lo desafiante y muy estrangulada por no decir ofensiva relación de guardianes a favor de Yuuki; mas allá no había relación ninguna. Incluso ahora no iba a haber relación alguna, el solo ordenaba y debían obedecer, todos, y Zero no iba a ser la excepción a esa regla por muy humano que aun fuese. Zero Kiriyuu era el perro guardián de Yuuki y eso no iba a cambiar pronto, así que debía obedecer como el perro que era. Aunque dudaba mucho que hubiese resistencia alguna. Todo desafió o signo de laucha alguna se había desvanecido. Incluso los ademanes y carácter fuerte del chico, incluido los constantes desafíos que no se doblegaban ante los ojos del vampiro; le habían dado por sentado muchas cosas que inconcientemente no había pensado hasta el momento. Incluso admitía que en cierta forma la presencia fuerte del chico le había hecho olvidar que en realidad era un humano con quien rivalizaba y no un vampiro como el. Pero todo eso se había ido, se habían esfumado. Como si en lugar de Zero Kiriyuu estuviese ahora una cáscara vacía y sin espíritu alguno, completamente opuesta al carácter al carácter y espíritu del chico.

Pero los hechos de la última semana le habían dejado claro algo más que nunca. Kiriyuu Zero era mas humano que nunca en su corta vida incluso con esa fragilidad humana de la cual no podía deshacerse aun cuando las habilidades y fuerza extra de caza vampiros le seguían. El rostro lleno de cortes apenas cicatrizados que no eran de mayor importancia al igual que los golpes que tapizaban la blanca piel no eran nada en comparación con los profundos cortes que tenia en toda la espalda que marcaban cada parte de ese piel sin dejar ningún lugar sano, mas aun las pullas que eran un estigma en el otrora blanco lienzo. Aunque para todos el rostro serio y ausente del albino no revelaba nada como siempre, para Kaname que era mucho mas observador que todos, ese rostro por única ocasión le dejaba ver un vacío, frío e inamovible como el cielo mismo. Un vacío que era hermosamente terrible de admirar, tanto que dolía solo hacerlo pero que al mismo tiempo no podía parar de observarse como un extraño suceso meteorológico que se daba una vez cada miles de años y solo podía verse una vez en la vida. Desde que el chico había despertado hacia menos de tres días había sido informado de los acontecimientos y Kaname había presenciado el vacío por primera vez. Zero en vez de refutar o decir algo simplemente se había rendido, había aceptado la sentencia con sumisión absoluta que había dejado perplejos a los presentes. Incluso el director Cross le había abofeteado ante su falta de respuesta; ante la falta de consideración a los sentimientos de quienes lo apreciaban, la rabia y la impotencia se habían vuelto imparables. Tanto que el siempre amigable director le había gritado hasta casi quedar afónico, sin recibir respuesta alguna, mas que la silenciosa atención del joven.

Desde ese día Kiriyuu Zero se había vuelto un contenedor vacío y ausente; esperando la ejecución de su sentencia. Incluso había rechazado volver a la academia, alegando que no quería que volviese a pasar algo así y ellos quedaran involucrados, no cuando esto no tenia nada que ver con ellos, así que dándole las gracias al director Cross le pidió que no volviese que el se las arreglaría cuando pudiese salir del hospital, lo cual no iba a ser pronto. El director Cross le miro herido pero aun así cumplió con lo que Zero le pedía aun en contra de sus ideas, no sin dejar "La rosa sangrienta" de Zero para su protección pero dadas las circunstancias ya no sabia si había sido tan buena idea. La que si volvió y día con día durante esa semana era Yuuki, solo para ser recibida por la puerta cerrada de la habitación del ojivioleta, aun así esta que se sentaba a un lado de la puerta hablando, hablándole a esa puerta cerrada esperando que el joven se decidiera a decir algo o que le amenazara con su amada "rosa sangrienta" o cualquier cosa, solo quería una reacción de el, pero Zero no parecía notarle o más bien intentaba ignorarla. Kaname cansado de los desplantes del albino, se presento en la habitación del mencionado sin importarle un comino como fuera a recibir su visita. A él solo le importaba que si tenía que amenazar, manipular, chantajear, encadenar o vigilar a Zero Kiriyuu las veinticuatro horas del día o incluso enfrentarse y matar a medio consejo de cazadores para que Yuuki fuese feliz, lo haría y no le importaban en lo mas mínimo las consecuencias.

-¿pero que demonios?-exclamo Zero cuando su puerta fue abierta abruptamente aun cuando esta tenia puesto el seguro-

-todo lo que necesite será enviado, Sr. Kuran.-dijo el Director general acompañado por el mencionado y por varias personas mas.

-…-simplemente asintió con la cabeza-

Zero trato de alcanzar el cajón de su mesa de noche, donde descansaba "la rosa sangrienta" pero Kaname que previa cada uno de sus movimientos, hizo que sus acompañantes (los cuales no eran vampiros sino guardaespaldas entrenados) lo inmovilizaran justo antes de que lograse alcanzar la preciosa pistola. No sin forcejeos por parte de Zero que luchaba tan fieramente que logro que sus heridas se abriesen, aun así los hombres no parecieron notarlo puesto que ni aun así le soltaron, manteniéndolo quieto para que dejara de lastimarse. El Director le aplico los suficientes sedantes para dejarlo fuera de combate, logrando que así fuese transportado sin ningún altercado más.

******************************

Volver a la academia no era lo primero ni más sensato que Zero tuviese en su mente o en su lista de cosas por hacer en un futuro y ahora con transferencia en la clase nocturna mucho menos. Aun así no es como si hubiese tenido opción, ya que Kaname no le había dado ni un segundo para escapar (puesto que los sedantes impuestos en su cuerpo lo habían paralizado por completo dejándolo sin fuerza alguna y por momentos sin conciencia). En la limosina donde los seguros no podían ser abiertos a menos que Kaname lo quisiera, además de que estaba siendo resguardado por los guardaespaldas que ahora sabia habían sido contratados por Kaname para asegurarse de que no hiciese ninguna tontería. Entonces que mas daba dada su situación actual moriría mas tarde que temprano por que no hacer la lista "cosas que nunca haría a menos que tuviese una sentencia de muerte" o quien sabia tal vez terminara haciendo que Kaname se diera cuenta que el no era útil y este lo matase antes que los cazadores, bueno todo podía pasar ¿no? Lo habían encontrado una vez, podían encontrarlo más veces.

El edificio principal de la clase nocturna se erigía frente a ellos. La limosina se detuvo, como aun era de mañana la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba en sus habitaciones durmiendo o haciendo los deberes, mientras que la clase diurna tomaba sus materias. Lo cual daba un silencio bastante cómodo al lugar. El chofer le abrió la puerta a Kaname, y este salio del automóvil con ese aire señorial innato en su figura mientras que los guardas espaldas salían tras el (o mas bien cargaban en brazos a Zero, ya que este no podía mantenerse en pie debido a sus heridas y a los sedantes; bueno uno lo cargaba y los demás hacían guardia por si algo llegaba a ocurrir) Zero aun vestía un yukata aunque mas grueso y respaldados por varios abrigos sobre sus hombros, lo cual lo mantenía bastante abrigado. La Residencia de la Luna por dentro no era nada parecido a un edificio que tuviese que ver con estudiantes (bueno tal vez uno que tenga estudiantes de altas elites sociales si) pero nada que ver con los de clase diurna. Este era una construcción definida a la comodidad y lujo de los habitantes. Las estancias y recibidores, así como las salas de estar y de estudio común eran lujo y elegancia; solo les faltaba el mayordomo por ahí (aunque Zero no dudaba que estuviese por ahí, escondido). Subieron varios niveles (no se como son los edificios aquí, los voy a poner con seis o siete niveles comunicados entre si). Llegaron al último, a las habitaciones de Kaname. En el mismo piso había cuatro habitaciones mas, nada más. Lo cual sugería el gran espacio de cada una. Las cinco tenían placas, una de ellas tenía el nombre de Kiriyuu y fue ahí donde uno de los guardaespaldas abrió la puerta dejando entrara al que llevaba a Zero mientras los otros esperaban ordenes. Al igual que todo el decorado las habitaciones no se quedaban atrás, incluso podría decirse que las decoraciones eran aun mucho mas ostentosas. El guardaespaldas instalo adecuadamente a Zero en la cama y terminado su trabajo salio de ahí de la misma forma silenciosa de la que había entrado.

-como representante de la clase nocturna, te doy la bienvenida Kiriyuu Zero. Puedes utilizar cualquier parte de las instalaciones en los edificios aunque de momento deberás recuperarte para integrarte a las clases.-dijo con tono sarcástico haciendo del perfecto anfitrión como si en verdad estuviese dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno y no a su enemigo-

-……-le dedico la mas hostil de sus miradas-no tengo por que estar aquí, es mas no pienso estar aquí…

-incluso si tengo que encadenarte para que no salgas de aquí. Mientras tanto esta puerta se encontrará cerrada bajo llave. Incluso los balcones en tu condición te serán imposibles.

-bien.-dijo de mala gana-

-no te equivoques Kiriyuu-kun hago esto por Yuuki y para evitarle sufrimiento, nada mas. Así que no tengas ideas de más.

-no pensaba en nada. Pero gracias por dejármelo claro.-dijo con sarcasmo-

-entiende bien esto Kiriyuu-kun, deberás cuidarte incluso aquí, aun cuando tengas sangre vampirica tienes mas de humano, así que serás propenso a ataques por parte de los nuevos vampiros y tal vez algunos viejos que no tengan suficiente control sobre si mismos. Ninguno se atrevería a hacerlo por su cuenta pero no puedo controlar la sed de todos aquí, así que sabrás.

-lo entiendo.-dijo con sequedad, eso tal vez le hubiese importado en el pasado. Ahora no tenía ninguna importancia. Como todo lo que dijese Kuran-

-tus cosas han sido trasladadas y algunas han sido reemplazadas. Los uniformes escolares están en el armario. Tu habitación cuenta con cualquier cosa que pudieses necesitar. Incluso en un rato deberá venir alguien para cuidarte.

-absolutamente no.-dijo de tajo, una cosa era que Kuran fuese un maldito idiota que fuese en su contra cada que podía, pero otra cosa eran otros-

-tu no tienes opinión sobre ello, así que. Además creo que será Yuuki o Cross así que tampoco tienes salida, recíbelos con agradecimiento.

-ellos menos que nadie…

-no tienes alternativa.-dijo con lenta y total satisfacción-

-…-simplemente se encogió de hombros dirigiendo su mirada hacia el impresionante ventanal resguardado por gruesas cortinas en color azul y bordados herbales en hilo de color plata y blanco-

-por cierto esto-le mostró en alto "la rosa sangrienta" de Zero- debes mantenerla, te puede servir. Aunque debo decirte que las reglas siguen siendo las mismas de la academia-puso el arma en el cajón de la mesilla de noche- resguárdala bien.

-no la quiero, deshazte de ella.-gruño con desagrado, como si solo verla le fuera un recordatorio de todo lo que estaba sucediendo-

-¿Por qué?

-…..-su silencio fue la más fluida de sus respuestas-

-se que esto tiene que ver con la sentencia y la renuencia a decir el por que detrás de la misma, pero como dije lo sabré a su tiempo.-y su sonrisa decía que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo-

-inténtalo…

-¿por que?...-volvió a preguntar, pero Zero no estuvo seguro de si ahora Kuran le preguntaba por la pistola o por su decisión. Aun así, no diría ninguna de las dos-

-…-si Zero había escuchado la pregunta, no lo dio a notar mientras sus ojos seguían vagando por ahí, más allá de las ventanas, más allá de las nubes-

-lo volveré a repetir y espero que esta vez me respondas, por que sabes, no podrás negarlo siempre.-dijo tomando asiento, su voz se había hecho dura, quería respuestas y las quería ya. Ningún maldito vampiro clase inferior le iba a desafiar y menos este-

-…-Zero le miro con aire irritado pero no era ni la mínima copia de las irritaciones a las que Kaname estaba acostumbrado-

-incluso, aunque seas el perro de Yuuki, no pasare esto por alto…-su voz como finas agujas penetrando en sus sentidos-

-………-supo que Zero se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar aunque no hubiese abierto la boca, podía oler su sangre aun cuando no pudiese verla-

-Bien ya que tengo tu atención, contesta.-cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho esperando por que el chico hablase. Su atuendo en un traje ligero en color oscuro le daba un aire más casual que el uniforme de la escuela incluidas las gafas de sol-

-no tengo por que hacerlo.

-Kaname le tomo rudamente por el mentón obligándole a mirarle fijamente-eres un insignificante humano que lo único bueno que ha tenido en su vida es la sangre de un vampiro en su cuerpo-a cada palabra Zero parecía tensarse por la furia. Bien, había hecho reaccionar al chico.-e incluso tu mísera vida esta en mis manos ahora; incluso tu no pensé que fueses tan cobarde.

-piensa lo que quieras.-la comisura de sus labios dejaron salir la sangre que había estado deteniendo dentro de su boca-

-soy el máximo representante aquí de la clase vampirica y no, Kiriyuu-kun. Puedo entrometerme en tu vida tanto como lo desee simplemente por la sangre en tu cuerpo y eso no podrás evitarlo.-dijo ignorando el penetrante aroma de la sangre en la habitación, esa sangre en especial, era especiada, espesa, tal vez afrutada. Su olor le recordaba a un buen Chardonae, nada especial-

-….-la mirada de odio no se hizo esperar-

-tu vida pertenece a la clase vampirica, así que no tienes nada que decir al respecto de mis acciones sobre ti.

- nunca, ¿entiendes? Nunca voy a pertenecer a esa maldita clase suya…

-Kiriyuu-kun, incluso si tengo que romper cada uno de tus huesos para que obedezcas, no dudes que lo haré. Así que actúa como el perro amaestrado que eres.-dijo haciendo presión sobre el hombro lastimado de Zero, haciendo patente sus palabras con sus acciones-

-no es algo que incumba a un vampiro como tu –dijo con los dientes apretados reprimiendo el dolor en, mas para si mismo que como respuesta a Kaname-

-tu vida le pertenece a Yuuki, todo en ti.

-…-se limito a apretar los dientes. No quería seguir prolongando una discusión que no tenia significado ni lógica para el-no le pertenezco a nadie, no soy…

-si, lo eres, pero uno que también es la clase mas inferior de vampiro y esa va a cambiarte pronto. Es mi derecho como sangre pura, puedo ejercer mi poder sobre cualquiera que tenga sangre vampirica.

-no lo creo.

-oh, yo si lo se. Pero en ello no voy a obligarte, lo harás por ti mismo. Puedo asegurártelo.

-no lo haré.-dijo tercamente. Más Kaname le tomo por el cuello de la yukata en color crudo del hospital elevándole de la cama rudamente-

-no tienes opción en ello. Lo harás y punto. Puesto que comprobaras que convivir en dos lados distintos con la clase nocturna no es nada comparado con vivir en el corazón de esta.-le miro fijo, presionándole con sus palabras y poder- Incluso tu inútil vida sirve para algo; proteger a Yuuki. Así que vivirás para ello y cuando dejes de servir yo mismo te matare. Es incluso más sencillo que eso. No puedes decirle no, a Yuuki. Eres tan patético…

-….-se mordió los labios en indecisión-

-lo supuse.-dijo con sarcasmo y perversa satisfacción, Zero le miro perturbado- incluso hasta el mas fiero perro se doblega ante su amo, ¿no lo crees Kiriyuu-kun?.-sin mas salio de la habitación dejando a un shockeado y furioso Zero ante las palabras tan hirientes de su rival-

**************************************

La puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse esa noche por segunda ocasión, como un remolino de energía la pequeña castaña entro a la habitación del albino con su entusiasta energía y feliz de que por fin el chico hubiese vuelto a la Academia (claro que no sabia que fuera contra su voluntad, Kuran no le había dicho nada). Se acerco feliz hacia la cama de Zero, donde este se sentó lentamente, acomodándose contra las almohadas, que por muy lujosas que parecieran eran incalculablemente cómodas y suaves. Sus heridas habían vuelto a ser curadas y vendadas pero el efecto de los analgésicos ya estaba pasando, miro a la castaña por breves instantes, la presencia de la castaña ahí opacaba el dolor de sus heridas por uno aun más fulminante.

-es bueno verte recuperadote, además transferido aquí. Se que te gustara mucho estar aquí, aunque extrañare que me ayudes con la clase diurna pero he encontrado a dos ayudantes bastante buenos.-parloteo la chica arrodillándose sobre la alfombra, apoyando los codos sobre la colcha que cubría medio cuerpo del que ahora esta recostado contra la cama-

-basta Yuuki, basta…-dijo con voz cansada, irritado. Desviando el rostro hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados en un rictus doloroso como si la sola voz de la chica le produjera dolor-

-no te preocupes Zero, pronto resolveremos estos, veras que si…-dijo acercándose para acariciar el hombro del chico confortándolo-

-Yuuki, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes o no quieres entenderlo?-le miro de frente apartándole la mano de su hombro con un movimiento firme, los ojos cuales piedras precisas parecían apagarse, consumirse en una oscuridad insana. Opacando el violeta-

-¿a que te refieres Zero?-dijo completamente ignorante de lo que el albino le quería decir-

-¿no lo entiendes?, no quiero que estés cerca, no quiero tenerte cerca. ¿No lo vez? Nada va a volver a ser igual…

-Zero, pero si estas bien, aquí, todo estará bien ahora…-dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la colcha, de frente a Zero-

-no, no lo va a estar. Soy un caza vampiros Yuuki, y tú eres un vampiro…-dijo exasperado, desesperado, llevándose las manos a la altura del pecho en forma de garras como si estuviese desagarrando entre sus dedos algo demasiado doloroso para el-

-Zero, pero dijiste que eso no te importaba…-dijo tomándole por los hombros para que la mirase puesto que Zero parecía absorto completamente en sus manos-

-y no lo hace y eso es lo que esta mal. Un caza vampiros que se rehúsa a hacer su trabajo ya no esta haciendo para lo que fue entrenado, mi propósito lo he dejado de lado…-dijo irritación, sintiendo frustrado y confuso consigo mismo-

-no, Zero, eso no es verdad…-le zarandeo tratando de que Zero la mirase-

-ya no soy necesario, ni como arma. ¿Entonces, cual es mi propósito en esta vida, sino desaparecer?

-no hables así Zero, tu eres necesario para muchos, para mi.

-¿para ti? ¿Cuándo tienes a Kuran, pequeña princesa Kuran?-dijo con burla en un susurro, agrio, nostálgico, casi desesperado. Sus ojos por fin la miraron para darle cuenta de la desesperación silenciosa que gritaba y desgarraba como lobos en su interior-

-….-la castaña abrió los ojos impresionada, Zero jamás le había hablado así, ni referido a ella de esa forma. Era como un acuerdo tácito de no romper la burbuja de su rutina natural, ahora todo parecía al descubierto, rompiéndolo todo-

-solo estoy aquí por que así lo deseas, princesa.-dijo con amarga burla hacia si mismo, con desilusión y resignación, pero sus palabras en verdad querían decir "solo por tu capricho estoy aquí, no por que yo lo desee así"-

-….no soy una princesa y eso no es cierto Zero….-dijo angustiada, viendo como a cada segundo el Zero que ella conocía se rompía y desaparecía -

-solo vete, solo te pido eso…-dijo tratando de que su voz fuese fuerte, tranquila. No pudo. Su voz fue frágil, dolorosa como si cada letra fuese desgarrada desde su interior-

-…..- la voz quebrada del chico, le produjo a Yuuki un sentimiento de angustia y un nudo en la garganta que no pudo dejar pasar `por mas esfuerzos que hizo y no pudiendo soportarlo salio de la habitación con los ojos llorosos-

-solo puedo pedirte eso, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?...-dijo bajito, su voz apenas un respiro en su garganta, cabizbajo. El y la soledad de esa habitación tan ajena a él y a la vez una parte de la que nunca podría deshacerse-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 3:

Nuevas Caras…

Había pasado una semana y como Kaname había previsto las únicas veces que la puerta de Kiriyuu-kun estaba abierta eran las visitas de Yuuki que fastidiosa siempre buscaba oportunidades para visitar a Zero, aun cuando este le había pedido que ya no fuese a visitarle mas. Yuuki no se dio por enterada o no le importo, así que Zero la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraba. Zero ya podía levantarse de la cama más por aburrimiento y tozudez que por que estuviese bien; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en inactividad y ahora que ya no era mas delegado junto con Yuuki pues su tiempo libre había aumentado drásticamente. Una cosa era haberse dejado ver vulnerable ante Yuuki, otra muy distinta era dejar a los demás ver su miseria. Así que haciendo uso de esa fuerza que siempre le socorría volvió a ponerse la mascara de indiferencia que siempre le levantaba en los momentos que ya no podía. Además había logrado engañar al medico y este le había dejado asistir a clases. Hoy por fin podría reincorporarse a las clases, aunque realmente no le apetecía un mínimo ¿que demonios tendría que aprender el ahí? En una clase hecha solo para vampiros, pero bueno la asistencia era parte esencial si quería pasar los exámenes y pasar los cursos, aunque realmente no sabia para que lo hacia, si al final de cuentas terminaría muerto, tal vez solo por tener algo que hacer y no estar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes por así decirlo. De todas formas que mas daba, ni siquiera estaba seguro que viviera más allá del semestre. Se arreglo el uniforme, se sentía extraño, aun cuando estaba acostumbrado a los uniformes este era completamente diferente para el, se sentía despojado y a la vez algo indiferente. Se miro en el espejo y no pudo reconocerse, salio del baño y miro inconcientemente hacia su mesa de noche donde una semana atrás "la rosa sangrienta" descansaba. No lo pensó demasiado, se acerco a la mesa y abrió el cajón donde estaba resguardada, la pistola le dio un brillo en bienvenida, se abrió la chaqueta del uniforme y la guardo, abrochándose las largas cadenillas al chaleco. Las viejas costumbres eran muy difíciles de erradicar y más cuando iba a estar en medio de vampiros.

Miro el reloj antiguo que pendía de la pared, pronto iniciarían las clases nocturnas y el tendría que ir; pero pensándolo mejor no necesariamente tendría que ir con el grupo de chupa sangres, además estaba de por medio la estampida de feromonas que como cada noche estaría ahí dispuesta a todo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina, no, mejor no, mejor esperaba a que se dispersasen y el luego iría además que mas daba, Kuran dijo que necesitaba la asistencia pero no especifico que debía llegar temprano. Además estaba Yuuki, no quería verla. Suficiente había sido tenerla toda la semana a distintas horas y sin previo aviso, no podría soportarlo una vez mas. Quería cortar todos sus lazos con ellos y no parecían entenderlo, no querían respetar sus deseos. ¿Es que no podían entender que solo le hacían más difícil las cosas?, ¿Es que no lo podían dejar ir?, solo quería que todo estos terminase, que se acabase, ya, ahora, maldición. Se sentó en la cama dispuesto a esperar que todo se calmase, pero como si hubiese sido previamente calculado alguien no había respetado sus silenciosos deseos y llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Kiriyuu-kun? ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo al voz jovial a través de la puerta-

-¿Qué deseas?-contesto de mala manera Zero mientras se levantaba e iba a abrir la puerta-

-soy Akio-kun, Kuran-sama dio ordenes precisas de que asista a clases.-dijo presentándose una vez que Zero abrió la puerta, muy a su pesar-

-asistiré, Kuran no tiene que preocuparse por ello, solo espero a que el mar de hormonas de desvanezca.-dijo monótonamente sin hacerle demasiado caso al hecho de que un vampiro estaba en su habitación-

-esas no fueron las ordenes de Kuran-sama.

-¿y a mi que cuernos me importa?-el hastío y el aburrimiento eran palpables en su voz, como si estuviese hablando con un mosquito molesto-

-Kuran-sama dijo que debía acompañar a la clase nocturna en tu primer día ya que puede ser confuso en cuanto a las aulas de clase.-dijo algo intimidado, la mirada feroz de Zero tenia ese efecto sobre muchos como el-

-¿Qué parte de "y a mi que cuernos me importa" no entendiste?-rodó los ojos, ¿es que estaba hablando en un idioma que los vampiros no entendían, o que?-

-Kuran-sama ordena y yo obedezco.

-bien, inténtalo.-dijo como si nada zero dándole la espalda suficiente había hablado ya-

-por favor, Kiriyuu-kun acompáñeme.-dijo el vampiro tomándole por el brazo en un movimiento algo rudo instándole a seguirle-

-no vuelvas a tocarme ¿entiendes?-reacciono de manera violenta haciéndole una llave, el vampiro se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo de la habitación en un segundo-

-pero…

-no me gusta repetirme. –saco la "rosa sangrienta" y le apunto para reafirmar sus palabras-No por que este en esta clase significa que me agraden. Y las cosas no van a cambiar demasiado a como eran antes de que estuviese aquí. Ustedes no me agradan y yo no les agrado. Punto final.

-Kiriyuu-kun. Ya sabia yo que algo como esto pasaría.-la voz que conocían tan bien les interrumpió al momento-

-Kuran-gruño entre dientes molesto Zero, soltando su agarre sobre el aturdido vampiro-

-Kuran-sama-dijo el vampiro neófito alegre de haberse librado de una muerte segura-

-puedes irte, Akio-kun.-dijo con voz solemne que solo escondía una orden inmediata, la cual fue obedecida al instante-

-si, Kuran-sama. Con su permiso.-dijo rápidamente, escapando de ahí sin dejar rastro alguno-

-¿pensé que estabas de acuerdo en asistir a clases?

-y lo estoy, solo que no me dejare ver con la clase nocturna.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la trivialidad del tema-

-eso es una soberana estupidez, ahora eres parte de ella.

-no por gusto, sabrás.-dijo con hastío desarreglándose la corbata tirándola sobre la cama y abriéndose en cuello de la camina en clara exasperación-

-eso no es importante, viniste por algo así que limítate a realizar las ordenes que se te dan.

-no.-corto tajantemente al sangre pura-

-¿no? Han intentado matarte cuatro veces en esta semana Kiriyuu-kun. Y no me importaría menos, pero eso solo hace sufrir a Yuuki. Mientras no sepa que demonios esta pasando aquí, tú no tienes derecho a decir absolutamente nada. Menos si no quieres decir nada sobre ello.-dijo con un gruñido estampando a Zero contra la pared tomándole por el cuello en una garra de acero-

-podrías dejar que terminasen el trabajo, seria mas fácil.-le reto dificultosamente. La mano que sostenía la "rosa sangrienta" estaba inmóvil a su costado, casi como si no quisiese apuntarle al vampiro como antaño-

-tal vez, pero antes que ellos yo lo haría.-dijo acercándose demasiado a el Zero, súbitamente los colmillos de Kaname salieron de sus labios en una clara insinuación de lo que quería, las vetas carmesí en los ojos caramelo solo fueron la confirmación de lo que de hecho pasaría -

-¿pero que demonios? ¡Basta, suéltame!-trato de defenderse, usando las manos. La "rosa sangrienta" se balanceaba sostenida únicamente por la cadena abrochada a su chaleco-aghhhh….- los colmillos de Kaname se incrustaron en el blanco cuello-

Los colmillos de Kaname le provocaron escalofríos y algo parecido al escozor. Sentía como poco a poco la piel era desgarrada a mayor profundidad mientras la succión de la sangre se volvía de a momentos mas profunda. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando de manera desenfrenada, en un sentimiento entre el pánico y algo parecido al placer, no un placer suave y cadencioso, sino brutal y avasallante, completamente dominante para el cual todas sus defensas se veían rotas con el simple suspiro placentero de su boca. Su mente viajo a cuando fue mordido por primera vez aun en contra de sus deseos, un miedo irracional atenazo su cuerpo pese que su racionalidad batallaba tercamente por no dejarse vencer. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo una oleada de sensaciones que no pudo ni quiso comprender. Zero trato de empujar con todas sus fuerzas pero a cada segundo parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no pudo mover a Kaname ni un centímetro, mientras que en su cuerpo algo empezaba a crecer, demasiado fuerte, demasiado caliente, demasiado sexual, inusitadamente entrelazados en un cóctel seductor, demasiado aterrador.

-puedo olerte, aun no te has recuperado del todo.-dijo Kaname por fin cuando hubo terminado de extraer la sangre que le pareció suficiente. La voz tan cercana y satisfecha parecía tan sensual y embriagante a sus oídos que Zero supo que algo no estaba del todo bien.-

-ese no es tu problema.-trato de refutar con rabia inusitada, su corazón aun palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho. Se sentía asfixiado, no podía casi ni hablar. Dolía, en verdad lo hacia como si hubiesen desgarrado mas que su piel sino también su alma en un instante-

-claro que si, por que en unos minutos estarás rodeados de vampiros que podrán oler tu sangre a gran distancia sin el mínimo esfuerzo.-los dientes de Kaname recorrieron el cuello de Zero en una sensual y candente caricia de manera inconciente ante la satisfacción y sentidos del vampiro. El cual al darse cuenta alejo su boca de ese cuello como si le quemase-

-no por que yo quiera. Y quítate de encima no soy tu maldito abastecedor.-dijo con voz estrangulada haciéndose el fuerte pero sabia que su cuerpo temblaba por completo ante la cercanía del vampiro y demonios, no sabia por que razón. Tal vez por el inusitado temor resurgido, el dolor y ese algo que no quería ni saber por que; estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, cuerpo y sus sentidos-

-creo que hoy no podrás asistir a clases.-el vampiro lo complació dejándole apoyado contra la pared, soltándolo con un ademán de repugnancia total mientras que con la otra mano se limpiaba la boca como si cayera en cuenta que lo que acababa de hacer fuera mas de lo que planeaba hacer-

-no, decidas…-trato de moverse para enfrentarse al vampiro pero de pronto se sintió mareado, no podía sostenerse en pie, se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de que el piso no se moviera- ¿Qué… que demonios hiciste?-sentía la boca seca y nauseas, se llevo la otra mano hacia el estomago-

-solo tome algo de sangre, estarás bien para mañana.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto-

-maldito vampiro…-logro articular antes de perder la conciencia, mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia el frente-

Kaname logro atajarlo antes siquiera de que se diera un golpe contra el suelo. Bien, había logrado que Kiriyuu no fuese a clases hoy. Tomo a Zero en brazos y le acostó en la cama, en un segundo le desvistió observando las heridas de la espalda que aunque parecían cicatrizadas no lo estaban o por lo menos no por completo. Es por ello que sentía el olor a sangre. Kiriyuu-kun era un testarudo, tendría que mantenerle bajo vigilancia mucho mas estricta de ahora en adelante. Si hubiese asistido hoy así hubiese ocasionado un caos tremendo y el no podía permitirse eso. La clase nocturna no podía permitirse ningún tipo de desliz así, eso no estaba en el trato. Aun si tenia que venir cada día para chuparle al sangre hasta que se recuperase por completo para evitar un caos peor, juraba que lo haría.

***************************************

Algunas noches después, en la Asamblea de los caza vampiros, el consejo de ancianos se había reunido varias noches seguidas para resolver cierto problema que hasta ahora no había podido ser resuelto.…

-su condición no cambiara.-hablo uno de los caza vampiros de la junta. Habían estado hablando horas de lo mismo-

-no de momento, ya que al parecer no le importa unirse al lado vampiro.-dijo otro con sorna-

-no creo que conozca la cláusula de su familia.-hablo con voz calmada una anciana mujer que parecía salida de una taberna de hombretones que de una estética-

-aun así acepto estar bajo la protección de los vampiros.-hablo uno mas viejo. El cual le faltaba un ojo-

-realmente no. Más bien Kuran-san ejerció su derecho de protección a su sangre, nada más.

-podemos ejercer presión para que sea entregado.-dijo otro mas belicoso, hastiado de tanto discutir, el prefería entrar en acción-

-no, ya que si hacemos esto mas grande puede que alguien aun recuerde la cláusula y la haga valida.-protesto imponiéndose uno de los mas viejos-

-no creo que existan vampiros que aun la recuerden.-desdeño el comentario la vieja mujer-

-no lo creas. Que hayas te hayas topado con ese tipo de vampiros en los últimos cinco mil años no significa que no estén ahí.

-solo dos vampiros pueden hacer valida la cláusula y ninguno de ellos esta aquí en este momento. Uno ni siquiera se sabe si aun esta vivo, por decirlo así.

-el gen vampirico oculto, seguirá así. No quiero mas sangres puras por aquí.

-es humano y lo seguirá siendo hasta que este muerto.-asesto uno de los cazadores mas jóvenes. Revelando sus intenciones cuando clavo su cuchillo en una de las mesas con furia-

-por derecho será así, el gen vampirico oculto solo puede ser despertado por otro sangre pura.

-espero que tengan una buena razón para darme.-resonó una melodiosa voz atrás de ellos, por lo que todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz- Y si, hoy es su día de suerte chicos, siento no haberme aparecido antes pero como comprenderán Suramérica esta algo lejos de aquí y además los informantes no son tan buenos.-se disculpo el recién llegado, el cual estaba cómodamente sentado observando la discusión. Tras el a cada lado habían tres diferentes vampiros, haciéndole escolta-

-Lord Sill-Valenze.-dijo admirado uno de los más antiguos cazadores parecía que se iba a morir a cada instante por lo viejo que era-

-por supuesto. ¿O acaso esperaban que decidieran desaparecer a mi estirpe y yo estuviera como si nada?-dijo con una sonrisita que parecía rayar entre la burla y la furia-

-no es su estirpe, es un humano, un caza vampiros…

-silencio. Teníamos un convenio, viejos. –la furia estaba siendo controlada pero aun así. El aspecto del vampiro no era feliz-Y ustedes están rompiéndolo. Denme una buena razón para no matarlos a todos en este preciso segundo.-gruño de manera feroz, los más jóvenes cazadores retrocedieron intimidados-

-pido una disculpa, Lord Sill-Valenze. Como ve la nueva junta de ancianos no estaban informados del todo de la cláusula. O eso quiero creer.-dijo el anciano, tratando de conllevar mejor la furia del vampiro. Nunca se habían enfrentado a un vampiro así de viejo pero sabía por registros que eran terriblemente poderosos, y no quería hacerlo a menos que tuviera la ventaja de ganar-

-eso no me sirve de mucho. Henshioku-san, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.-el control en su voz era visiblemente palpable-

-y el acuerdo sigue en pie.

-entonces informo que Kiriyuu-kun estará bajo mi tutela desde este momento.-mas bien ordeno en vez de informar-

-tendrás que hablarlo con Kuran-san, el lo tiene bajo su protección.

-eso será fácil de remediar, aunque advierto que despertare su gen vampirico.-dijo con una sonrisita mucho más jovial-

-solo si el lo decide así.-advirtió el viejo cazador, retándole la autoridad del vampiro de alguna forma-

-bien, si eso es lo que decidís. Seguimos en un acuerdo mutuo de no agresión.-dijo sin darle la menor importancia a la advertencia-

-si por alguna razón sabemos que no es así, se hará no le necesario. Sabes las reglas Valenze.

-bien, pero tengan en cuenta que incluso yo no obligaría a nadie pero si me siento en peligro o a el, no dudare ni un segundo en eliminarlos de mi camino.-dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y su tono de voz era frió y distante-

-entendemos. Seguimos en el acuerdo de no agresión.-convino el anciano-

-bien.-dijo conforme el vampiro y en un segundo había desaparecido con toda su comitiva-

-señor, ¿no piensa hacer nada?-pregunto sorprendido uno de los novatos-

-esto no es algo que tenga que ver con ustedes. Y como escucharon este acuerdo y sus cláusulas es más antiguo que ustedes y varias de sus generaciones.

-señor.-dijo claramente ofendido-

-espero que no vuelvan a hacer algo tan estupido, otra vez. El equilibrio entre vampiros y cazadores es muy precario y nos ha costado siglos tener este acuerdo de no agresión.

-podemos con ellos.-arremetió con pasión otro cazador uno mucho mas veterano-

-eso es la estupidez de la juventud hablando por ti. No los conoces como yo, así que mejor no opines sobre ello. Nunca has enfrentado la fuerza de vampiros tan antiguos como el. Este acuerdo es mejor que tenerlos matando o creando más vampiros por ahí indiscriminadamente.

-si, lo siento señor.

-aun así todas las cláusulas tienen un defecto. No sean estupidos, todo cazador sabe esperar el momento adecuado. No necesariamente hay que poner en peligro un acuerdo para que todo salga según sus planes.-dijo el viejo con maliciosa premeditación-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 4:

Secreto a Voces…

El nuevo día recibía a un nuevo personaje en la Academia Cross. Su sonrisa era embrujante y su aura encantadora, haciendo que más de un alumno se quedase encandilado ante tal presencia. El cabello platinado lacio largo hasta un poco más allá de los hombros estaba pulcramente amarrado en una coleta baja. Los ojos claros, en un ámbar dorado. El saco de corte recto en blanco le daba un aire serio que no combinaba demasiado con la jovial apariencia que tenía aunque usarlo sin camisa debajo demostrando sus bonitos pectorales le daban buenos puntos a favor, los ojos dorados chispeaban bajo las gafas de sol. El hombre que departía alegremente con uno de los profesores de la clase nocturna en una de las jardineras de la academia, era acompañado por dos mas; una hermosa trigueña, como de 1.60, con hermosos pelo ondulado color chocolate y grandes ojos avellanados. La otra persona era un hombre de blanca piel; sobrepasaba el 1.70, de cabello negro enrulado hasta el cuello y de ojos dorados. Ambos iban vestidos a la última. Como si de modelos se tratasen. El profesor de la clase nocturna parecía conocerlos puesto que hablaba familiarmente con los tres.

El director Cross miraba la escena desde su oficina a una distancia bastante considerable, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Esos tres eran vampiros. Aunque no recordaba haberlos visto nunca en su vida o en el registro de vampiros. Aunque parecían muy cómodos bajo la luz del sol. Lo que significaba que tenían una tolerancia muy desarrollada a el. El vampiro de cabello platino pareció percibir que estaba siendo observado y ante toda lógica sonrió de manera despreocupada y saludo al director con la mano en alto. Lo cual sobresalto al director, pero siendo como era le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma. Minutos después los tenia a los cuatro frente a el.

-Kain Cross, es un placer conocerle.-dijo el vampiro presentándose con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que le hacia parecer mas joven de lo que en realidad era-

-el placer es todo mío, siempre que lleguen visitantes con intenciones pacificas.-dijo demoliéndole la sonrisa, el vampiro tenia un aura agradable y nada amenazante. Le ofreció sentarse, los otros dos vampiros que acompañaban al vampiro habían salido de la oficina para que pudiesen hablar a gusto-

-y así es. Mister Cross. Justamente vine con esas intenciones.

-el señor Valenze vino a suplirme en mi clase de estudios socio-históricos.-intervino el profesor que Cross conocía perfectamente bien-

-¿tenia planeado dejar la clase, Sr. Klezwet?-dijo asombrado Cross, pues no había sido informado de este hecho-

-si, pero no había informado de ello puesto que no había recibido confirmación del Sr. Valenze. Hasta el día de hoy.

-entiendo eso, pero el Sr. Valenze es el adecuado para su clase.

-por supuesto.-afirmo rápidamente el profesor con bastante seriedad-

-si se refiere a la pedagogía, he tomado todos los cursos necesarios Master Cross hasta hace algunos años impartí cátedra en al Royal Academia St, Revly en Eslovenia y la Universidad Rossmary Imperial en Ucrania, todas para vampiros jóvenes. Aunque los últimos cinco años he estado en Suramérica.-dijo Ilion rápidamente dándole algo de su currículo para aplacar la incertidumbre del director-

-vaya, su currículo es impresionante.-dijo asombrado con tan detallado historial-

-nada que otro como yo, no pueda hacer.-dijo jovialmente tratando de quitarle importancia-

-lo dudo, Sr. Valenze ¿o debería decirle lord?

-mis títulos nobiliarios están de mas. Solo vine a impartir clase.-dijo sinceramente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con cautela-

-entiendo, entiendo.

-¿no hay ningún problema que el Sr. Valenze tome mi lugar?-pregunto a su vez el profesor Klezwet-

-por supuesto que no, es mas lo agradezco.-dijo gustoso Cross, aliviado de que hubiese un sustituto tan rápido y al parecer bastante calificado para ello-

-no se arrepentirá de esto Mister Cross.-dijo feliz, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja confirmaba el hecho-

*****************************************

Kaname observo desde su habitación los acontecimientos. Era curioso, pero a la vez inquietante. El conocía a muchos de los vampiros en el concilio, pero no recordaba haber visto a ninguno de estos antes. Al parecer no venían con ninguna intención, pero no debía confiarse y descartar algo más. Esa ultima semana había sido en verdad una catástrofe tras otra, mientras que por un lado trataba de lidiar con el indisciplinado albino que a cada posible oportunidad trataba de escapar; ignorar a Yuuki o causar cualquier conflicto en la Residencia de la Luna por su constante encierro (bien ganado, por intentar escapar o engañarlo para asistir herido a las clases nocturnas) y sus constantes desaires, desplantes en sus encuentros con la castaña (la cual siempre terminaba con Kaname contándole todo), por otro lado tenia que lidiar con los intentos de asesinato que no paraban era algo que empezaba a irritarle. Mantener a Zero Kiriyuu con vida se había vuelto mas complicado que nunca antes.

Toda esa semana había estado manteniendo a toda la clase vampirica lejos del piso; claro que no tuvo que hacer demasiado, como siempre el solo tenia que decir una palabra y esas serian cumplidas inmediatamente. También durante esa semana no había vuelto a atacar a Zero puesto que este no se lo había permitido, atentando incluso contra si mismo había obedecido a Kaname para contrariedad y estupefacción de este y se había quedado en su habitación a espera que el doctor le dijese lo contrario. Había cuidado que las visitas del medico que atendía a Zero fueron discretas para evitar cualquier pregunta; aunque el cambio del delegado a la Clase Nocturna no había pasado desapercibida. Bufo contrariado, expresando en la soledad de su habitación por primera vez, algo de incomodidad que sentía. Esas dos últimas semanas habían sido extrañas y raras. No que nunca hubiese hecho algo por Yuuki, pero esto empezaba a trastornarlo un poco (empezaba a dudar que hubiese sido bueno mantener al albino con vida). Sacándolo de su habitual rutina de defender a Yuuki y demás quehaceres como sangre pura, ahora tenia que hacer lo mismo por alguien mas y eso lo hacia sentir extraño y confuso. No es que fuese curioso por naturaleza, es mas pensaba que todo el mundo le era indiferente, pero por alguna razón en esas semanas una inhabitual curiosidad había empezado a hacerse presente en el. No es que le interesara en lo mínimo la vida de Kiriyuu Zero, es mas prefería ignorarlo olímpicamente, pero no podía evitar saber, saber que demonios estaba pasando y por que el de entre todas las personas (vampiros) tenia que importarle aunque fuese de manera insanamente curiosa. Incluso aun cuando se refería a ese interés extraño "insana curiosidad" no había dejado de notar que incluso empezaba a notar cosas que el nunca se hubiese fijado a menos que fuese Yuuki la que fuera observada; (y no es que admitiese que ahora observaba mas a Zero que de costumbre), no señor, simplemente ahora notaba mas cosas que ya había notado antes.

Lo que no podía siquiera admitirse a si mismo es que por mas vueltas que le diese no podía encontrar por que su atención se encontraba tan centrada (fascinada) en observar cosas de las cuales ya era conciente y nunca le había importado en absoluto en el pasado. Como que Kiriyuu-kun siempre sin importar el día comía demasiado poco, dormía menos y hablaba aun menos. Que incluso pese a no aparentarlo leía mucho (por lo que dormía aun menos, Kaname sabia esto puesto que su oído sensibilizado podía escuchar desde su habitación sin ningún esfuerzo el sonido de las hojas al pasar de un lado al otro de los libros) y que pese a todo lo que dijera mantenía un estrecho vínculo con la "rosa sangrienta" pese a haber dicho que no la quería. Y esto ya lo había notado antes, solo que hasta ahora se había hecho conciente simplemente por esa "curiosidad insana" que había surgido de la nada. La cual empezaba a fastidiarlo. Tal vez era por que Yuuki siempre estaba hablándole de el y todo, puesto que el chico aun seguía tratando de correrla para no verla y Yuuki siempre terminaba en su habitación contándole todo y desahogándose. Por alguna razón también sabia (y demonios, que en verdad no sabia por que lo sabia) por que conocía tantos detalles que ni el mismo sabia que sabia pero que si le preguntaban estaba seguro que podía responder sin temor a equivocarse ni el mas leve titubeo. Lo cual solo le estaba provocando malestar. Era normal que un vampiro de su clase supiese mucho, si no tenia nada de raro, lo que no era normal es que supiese tanto de una persona que no debía importarle en lo absoluto, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba pasando aun en contra de sus deseos y el no sabia que era, lo cual lo dejaba fuera de control, no podía a acostumbrarse a no saber lo que pasaba ni a no tener el control de las cosas, pero sabia muy bien que algo estaba pasando. Lo único que tenia que averiguar era ¿Qué?.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, observo salir al vampiro acompañado por el profesor Klezwet hacia la residencia de los profesores. Al parecer el vampiro era un conocido del profesor y venia de visita, no le tomo demasiada importancia, pero aun así no dejo de tomar nota mental que debía investigar quien era. Deja de lado sus cavilaciones, estas no iban a llevarlo a ninguna parte, menos si estas estaban enfocadas en cierto peli plateado a unas habitaciones de distancia.

*****************************************

Esa noche incluso Zero se había incorporado a las clases aun en contra de los deseos de Kaname. Logrando levantarse mas temprano y esquivando a toda la horda de feromonas (ya que incluso esas chicas estaban ahí desde esa hora y Zero aunque trato de pasar desapercibido había fallado miserablemente, varias y varios de la clase diurna le habían mirado como si se tratase de un caramelo, ahora que lucia el uniforme de la clase nocturna parecía haber captado sin proponérselo realmente la atención de mas personas que antes; lo cual solo provoco incomodidad en el y su tan conocida mirada que hizo retroceder a las personas algo intimidadas, por lo menos en eso no había perdido su toque pensó una vez que logro atravesar el mar de feromonas. Pero por los suspiros que había escuchado al marcharse de ahí, supo que se había ganado un nuevo club de admiradores aunque no lo quisiese en lo absoluto, lo cual solo le garantizaba un montón de personas alborotadas todos los días de su vida en esa academia, maldición.) Había esperado casi una hora antes de los comienzos de las clases nocturnas, evitando así que Kaname le impidiera asistir a ellas. Pese a todas las preocupaciones de Kaname, nada paso. Al parecer los demás vampiros en su afán de ignorar por completo a Zero ignoraban el sutil olor a sangre que despedía. Tan sutil que solo Kaname podía olerlo. Aunque pensándolo más racionalmente, un vampiro hubiese necesitado estar cerca de Zero para olerle y Zero se mantenía lo más alejado posible de ellos, solitario entre los últimos pupitres del salón. La clase dio inicio con la entrada de un elegante hombre vestido en un traje color gris de corte juvenil aunque no demasiado, con camisa blanca abierta revelando sus clavículas y una gruesa cadena de eslabones con un pendiente en forma de escudo pegada al cuello. La presencia que emanaba del hombre impuso silencio rápidamente y sus penetrantes ojos vagaron por el aula reconociendo y apropiándose en un segundo del lugar.

-buenas noches, jóvenes. Como verán el profesor Klezwet tuvo que partir dejándome la clase a mí. –Dijo con una sonrisa que dejo encandilados a varios vampiros-Mi nombre es Ilion y mi apellido me lo reservo ya que será una de las primeras tareas a investigar, pero ustedes pueden llamarme profesor Sill. Estaré por un tiempo indeterminado, así que espero que pronto se adapten a mis reglas y eso incluye poner atención.-en un segundo dos ráfagas golpearon las cabezas de dos estudiantes que estaban tonteando ante la asombrada y estupefacta mirada de la clase-

-pero que demonios…-protestaron los dos vampiros que habían estado en el espacio durante la explicación-

-sino piensan tomar mi clase en serio les pediré que se retiren, Aidou-kun e Ichijo-kun-los bellos ojos dieron una clara advertencia que no le gustaba que le desafiaran por mas vampiros sangres puras que fueran o lo que sean-

-profesor Sill no hay problema algunos, como representante de la clase nocturna le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.-dijo kaname con el diplomático tono de voz que solía usar, no sin darles una mirada a ambos vampiros, que parecían encogidos ante la reprimenda-

-gracias, Kuran-kun. Pero no obligare a nadie a estar en mi clase si no lo desea-sonrió de manera encantadora cambiando tan rápido su actitud retadora que dejo confundido a kaname- ¿o no, jóvenes?-dijo dirigiéndose a ambos vampiros-

-no, no. Por supuesto que nos quedaremos-dijeron atropelladamente ambos vampiros-

-perfecto, entonces debemos…

-¿profesor Sill?

-si, ummm Hiko-kun ¿no?.-dijo observando una libreta de anotaciones donde tenía los perfiles y fotografías de cada uno de los vampiros en su clase-

-si, profesor. ¿De donde proviene?

-esto es parte de su tarea pero bueno, será una pista, soy de Austria. Como sabrán de las principales veintitrés familias de sangres puras que existían en al antigüedad, de las cuales los Kuran son una de ellas se han diversificado algunas y con los nuevos tiempos se han creado nuevas familias y aquelarres que no necesariamente son sangres puras sus miembros. Con las guerras entre cazadores y vampiros los miembros fueron reducidos hasta dejar poco menos de tres miembros por familia, aunque en la actualidad existen cinco familias que tienen una gran cantidad de miembros.

-solo teníamos conocimientos de 13 familias.

-eso es lógico puesto que sus estudios socio-históricos solo abarcan los últimos treinta siglos, las diez familias que no conocen datan de mas de hace treinta siglos pero según los informes habían sido exterminadas o no habían tenido contacto con otros vampiros sangre pura; por lo que se les dio por muertos. Por lo tanto no tenían por que ser puestas en los libros de registros. Un protocolo muy natural. Entre esas diez desaparecidas esta la mía.

-esta tratando de decirnos que usted tiene mas de…

-ummm, yo no tengo la verdad absoluta además estoy dispuesto al cuestionamiento siempre fundamentado. Me gusta que mis alumnos tengan su propio criterio sino que chiste de formar nuevas generaciones que dominen el mundo ¿no?. Pero si desean saber mas, traje volúmenes que pueden ser de ayuda en sus dudas pero eso podrá ser en su tiempo libre, así que como no quiero perturbar el temario del profesor Klezwet seguiremos en donde se quedo. Así que abran sus textos en el capitulo 15: "Rebeliones entre licántropos y vampiros en el siglo XVII"-dijo haciendo que los alumnos tomaran sus libros para seguir la explicación que vendría con el tema, pero no todos los estudiantes parecían conformes con el tema elegido- ¿algún problema con el tema, Yuane-kun?

-no entiendo por que debemos ver temas relacionados con los licántropos, no son mas que bestias tontas e irracionales.-dijo con una cara de repugnancia total-

-me temo que no Yuane-kun. Que los vampiros de cierto nivel tengan el poder de controlar las acciones de los licántropos no significa que estén bajo su control total. ¿Alguna vez has estado bajo el peso de media tonelada de músculos y las garras y dientes que puedan triturar y rasgar tu piel en cuestión de segundos? No, no lo creo

-ellos no tienen la suficiente inteligencia para actuar por si solos.

-como saben los licántropos se manejan en manadas, en las cuales existe un lobo alfa el cual es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el mandato vampirico y lo suficientemente inteligente como para emboscar a un vampiro y matarlo sin ningún problema.

-eso es absurdo.

-¿alguna vez se ha enfrentado a algún licántropo alfa, señor Yuane?

-no, pero

-bien, entonces no puedes opinar sobre ellos. Incluso entre alfas hay unos más fuertes que otros. Se pueden decir que son los "Sangres Puras" de su genero, pero el verdadero nombre que se les da es el de "Sangre Real", ya que pueden controlar su transformación a placer haya o no luna y mantienen su lado animal separado de su lado racional en perfecto equilibrio. ¿Tal vez Kiriyuu-kun pueda ilustrarnos más acerca del tema?

-el aludido simplemente le dio una mirada que podría haberse interpretado de infinitas maneras, pero simplemente se limito a contestar- su saliva es muy toxica tanto que si un licántropo te muerde morirás seguramente o te conviertes en licántropo, en el caso de los vampiros esto no es así, simplemente mueren, es por ello que se cree que los vampiros controlan a los licántropos para que no sean una molestia para ellos. Aunque se dice que las mordidas de los vampiros tienen el mismo resultado en los licántropos así que esta teoría no me parece muy valida del todo. Un licántropo es más fiel a su familia que un vampiro. Existen teorías sobre que las razas pueden combinarse entre si, pero hasta ahora no se tienen registros sobre ello, ya que ambas razas se odian entre si, son enemigos naturales.

-las bestias no reconocen a amigos de enemigos, Kiriyuu-kun

-por el contrario, Akio-kun. Los licántropos tienen reacciones instintivas de protección a sus seres querido por el contrario de los vampiros.

-excelente. Y como veo que la clase aun esta falta de información valiosa acerca de los licántropos nos dedicaremos las siguientes clase a hablar sobre ellos; sus costumbres, conformación social o jerárquica, efectos curiosos de su condición sanguínea y demás cosas que pueden ser de utilidad en un futuro. Incluso si todo sale bien tal vez puedan ejercitar algo de lo aprendido en una clase practica. Y su segunda tarea será registrar y rastrear los árboles genealógicos de sus familias hasta el ultimo miembro del que se tenga conocimiento en sus familias incluyendo las filtraciones de sangre, ya sean humanos, gnomos, gigantes, hadas, magos, ninfas, veelas y si, por supuesto licántropos.-el sonido de exclamaciones indignadas y asqueadas por parte de los alumnos ante tal opción fuese posible fue su respuesta- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que encuentren cosas interesantes. Y si Kiriyuu-kun, eso va para ti también, los cazadores tiene una interesante historia genealógica.-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que el propio Zero no supo interpretar-

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 5:

Lluvia en mi Interior…

-¿Kaname-sempai?-pregunto la castaña asomando la cabeza por la puerta de las habitaciones de Kuran-

-¿si, Yuuki?-respondió el joven vampiro levantando la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo-

-¿has visto a Zero? No pude encontrarlo en su habitación.-dijo entrando la chica a la habitación con su usual timidez cuando se encontraba con el vampiro a solas-

-debe estar en algún lugar de las instalaciones de la clase nocturna.-dijo evasivamente volviendo su atención a los apeles en su escritorio-

-me preocupa que salga solo.-dijo mordisqueando una de sus uñas con incertidumbre-

-es algo que siempre ha hecho, esta bien. No creo que se arriesgue a salir de las instalaciones cuando pende una condena de muerte sobre su cabeza. De todas formas alguien esta detrás de sus pasos.-dijo de alguna forma calmado, puesto que a quien había mandado a vigilar al albino era una persona claramente calificada para hacer su trabajo, además los vampiros jóvenes no podrían salir de día. Aun así los viejos eran otro cantar y el desasosiego de no tenerlo a vista le producía una punzada de dolor-

-entiendo. Aun así, el es tan independiente, no me gusta que este solo.

-somos dos…-dijo descuidadamente pero tan bajo que Yuuki no pudo escucharlo. Inmediatamente dijo mas claro aun reprendiéndose a si mismo mentalmente por tal absurdo que había escapado de si-puede serlo pero incluso el comprende que no puede solo con esto.-dijo tratando de animarla, pero por alguna razón supo que su voz salio con desgana y hastío. Increíblemente esos sentimientos no eran para Zero-

-cierto, pero me gustaría que confiara mas en mi. Siempre se lo guarda todo.- Yuuki no lo noto, como siempre ensimismada en su mundo personal-

-…-simplemente le sonrió condescendiente. Yuuki era muy inocente, Zero no iba a confiar en ella nunca, ni en nadie. El chico solo confiaría en alguien quien pudiese igualarle o superarle y aun así seria muy difícil, ya que los sucesos de su vida le habían obligado a no confiar en nadie-

-Zero no esta bien, debemos vigilarle no quisiera que hiciera una tontería.-dijo con voz angustiada-

-Kiriyuu-kun es un adulto Yuuki, no necesita que estén vigilándole constantemente-bueno el le había puesto vigilancia pero solo por razones absolutas de seguridad (si como no, a otro perro con ese hueso). Empezaba a cansarle que Yuuki tratase a Zero como si fuese un invalido o imbecil que no podía hacer nada por si mismo cuando claramente podía hacerlo y mucho mejor que con Yuuki a su alrededor-

-aun así no debe estar solo.-reprocho la chica haciendo un puchero-

-te prometo que yo estaré cerca, no le pasara nada.-prometió, inesperadamente Kaname supo que cumpliría con esa promesa a cabalidad-

-te lo agradezco, Kaname-sempai.-sonido tiernamente. Pero en esta ocasión por alguna razón a Kaname esa sonrisa no le produjo el tierno sentimiento que antaño, sino uno más parecido al que se tenía con un hermano o un amigo muy cercano-

-de nada, sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus peticiones-N/¬_¬:muajajajaja si claro, estas haciendo esto por ti mismo y no por la odiosa de Yuuki-

***********************************

Dejo la mano que sostenía el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el césped, se encontraba sentado contra un frondoso árbol y los rayos solares atravesaban apenas las frondosas ramas llenas follaje. Levanto el rostro cerrando los ojos a contra luz dejando descansar la cabeza contra el tronco, la suave brisa le hizo suspirar mientras sus dedos deshacían el nudo de la corbata y abrían los primeros botones de la camisa del uniforme. Los jardines de la zona nocturna estaban arreglados cuidadosamente y lucían esplendorosamente. El lugar se encontraba silencioso, ya que no habían alumnos a la vista puesto que todos los jóvenes vampiros no podían exponerse demasiado tiempo al sol o tendrían lesiones evidentes y si habían vampiro mas viejos(los vampiros mas antiguos tienen mas tolerancia al sol) por ahí, no parecían querer ser molestados puesto que no se daban a notar. Sus dedos acariciaron la bandita pegada en su cuello; las heridas de los colmillos de Kaname aun persistían sino fuera por que siempre tenia el uniforme se hubiese notado que llevaba la curita. La piel herida aun parecía cosquillear con un dolorcito que calentaba la zona de forma que era desagradable y una constante mortificación para Zero. Y el calor del día no ayudaba en nada mas que aumentar el calorcito interno que empezaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo en oleadas; calor que había aparecido cuando Kaname le había mordido compartido con ese dolor asfixiante que le producía el tatuaje. Para cualquiera hubiese sido un dolor no soportable, pero para Zero era una tortura soportable, merecida. Eso le recordaba a cada minuto su estatus. Era un caza vampiros y estaba orgulloso de ello, pero había otra parte de el que parecía haber despertado sin su consentimiento y que poco a poco parecía ir ocupando cada célula de su cuerpo. Su mente se negaba a huir, tenia que enfrentarlo. ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando ni el mismo sabía que pasaba? En toda su vida jamás había sentido miedo, había sido entrenado para no sentirlo. No es que fuera valiente o sin sentimientos. Claro que los tenía y era vulnerable como cualquier otro, incluso tal vez más. No es que no tuviese miedos, los tenia, pero sobre ellos había tenido responsabilidades que no podía dejar de lado por sus miedos. ¿Y ahora que le quedaba? Nada, nada más que sus propios miedos que parecían querer consumirle.

-¿pero que tenemos por aquí? Si es el propio Kiriyuu.-una voz estridente le saco abruptamente de sus cavilaciones-

-no es que no aprecie la compañía, pero por que no te esfumas.-dijo con tono irritado abriendo los ojos en una fiera mirada-

-interesante. Sigues siendo el mismo cabron arrogante que cuando eras delegado de la clase diurna.-dijo uno de los seis vampiros que habían aparecido en ese momento para fastidiarle. Les recordaba vagamente, ya que eran de cursos mayores a los cuales nunca le había puesto demasiada atención-

-eso es por que sigo siendo el mismo cabron arrogante, sea delegado o no, este en la clase diurna o en esta otra.-se levanto sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme, el lugar ya no era confortable para el por la indeseable compañía-

-aun así, deberías respetar a quienes estamos en años mayores ¿no lo crees?-el de la voz chillona el cual había hablado primero, se llamaba Carl Treman. Recordaba haber tenido un par de conflictos con el por las normas escolares. Era muy delgado casi esquelético incluso mas alto de Zero, de cabello lacio en un rubio melado-

-no, no lo creo.-dijo sarcástico, disponiéndose a irse del lugar pero pronto se vio rodeado-

-interesante, genio. Sobre todo cuando estas solo frente a seis vampiros que podrían matarte en segundos.-los seis pares de ojos le miraban fijamente, como lobos hambrientos-

-o que yo podría herir muy seriamente.

-vaya desparpajo del humanito este.-se mofo otro, un vampiro grande y fornido con cuerpo de jugador de fútbol americano, el cabello oscuro en puntas le daba un aire de delincuente juvenil que no podía con el-

-este "humanito" puede darte la paliza de tu larga y fría vida.-esos seis pares de ojos estaban en color carmesí, eso solo podía significar una cosa-

-no lo creo, sobre todo por que estas herido. Puedo oler tu sangre.-dijo Carl con una voz que parecía sumergida en el deleite del aroma de la sangre-

-huele sumamente deliciosa.-secundo un vampiro bajito mas bajo que Zero por una cabeza, de cabello oscuro y negro-

-solo démosle una probadita, me gustaría ver como se retuerce.-la sonrisa cruel de un pelirrojo de ondulantes cabellos hasta la espalda, perturbo por un segundo la mente de Zero sobre todo cuando se paso la lengua por los labios en una clara indirecta-

-siempre que no le matemos.-accedió Carl-

-nadie podrá decirnos nada, incluso el no dirá nada. Es demasiado orgulloso.-sopeso otro de los vampiros, completamente dispuesto a atacar al albino-

-suficiente.- si había tenido suficiente de que los vampiros le viesen como refrigerador ambulante. No iba a dejar que ninguno otro vampiro lo utilizase como bolsa de sangre ambulante-

Los vampiros intentaron tomarle por los brazos, pero Zero fue mas rápido y en cuestión de segundos tenía a dos contra el suelo. Pero eso no evito que los otros cuatro atacaran. Un fuerte empujón lo conecto contra el tronco de un árbol, haciendo que sus huesos protestaran ante el rudo golpe. Su entrenamiento le hizo reaccionar al segundo siguiente evadiendo por muy poco los golpes de los vampiros. Ahora los seis le atacaban, Zero utilizo una barrida para derribar a tres mientras que a los otros tres los lanzaba lejos de su área de defensa. Aunque al parecer tenía controlada la situación, no resistiría mucho a ese paso. Las uñas crecidas de los vampiros lograron rasgar su defensa y su carne, varios sutiles cortes adornaban su rostro y brazos. Trato de limpiar la sangre en su uniforme, pero este solo se teñía de rojo, maldijo, ya no estaba utilizando el negro, el cual escondía todo. Y eso solo parecía alentar a los vampiros a hacerle mas cortes. La única forma de librarse de ellos, era hiriéndolos. Y la única forma de herirlos descansaba a su costado. Rápido cual rayo logro herir a cuatro antes de ser sometido contra el suelo por los dos restantes. Las sombras de los árboles le dieron la suficiente capacidad para identificar a las sombras que eran los vampiros por los destellos del sol en su rostro. Tener el peso de varios vampiros sujetándole contra el pasto no era intimidante en lo mínimo, ni siquiera esas miradas carmesí hambrientas. Tal vez solo el escozor de las heridas en su cuerpo le recordó que no se encontraba muerto en ese momento. Su incomodidad nació cuando uno de los vampiros se acerco a el demasiado violando su espacio personal, enfrentándole a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Pudo sentir el helado aliento del vampiro en su rostro, lo cual le asqueo. Trato de resistirse nuevamente pero los vampiros le presionaron contra el suelo con una presión que parecía ser toneladas, "la rosa sangrienta" estaba fuera de su alcance. Las lenguas de los vampiros que le sostenían por los brazos y hombros lamieron la sangre de las heridas en sus pómulos, sintió nauseas.

-Carl mordió directamente en la base de la muñeca, provocándole pinchazos de dolor a Zero, el cual mantuvo su rostro libre de cualquier emoción no les daría el placer de verle dolorido-deliciosa, justo como pensé que seria.

-Carl déjanos a nosotros también-protestaron los otros tres vampiros que sostenían las piernas de Zero-

-por supuesto, por supuesto. Pero debemos poner mas cómodo a nuestro anfitrión.-dijo el vampiro enfocándose en el cuello de Zero, notando por fin la banda curativa en el cuello- pero que es esto, parece que no somos los primeros.

-….-desvió la mirada indignado-

-dime Kiriyuu, ¿Qué se siente, ser sometido por quienes tanto odias?-dijo con la burla en al lengua, quitando la banda curativa de un tirón descubriendo las claras heridas hechas por colmillos-

-creo Treman-kun que esa no es forma de tratar a un estudiante miembro de nuestra clase.-sonó la voz autoritaria a sus espaldas-

-Kuran-san.-sonaron seis voces al unísono-

-el mismo. Atacar a un compañero puede traerles serias consecuencias.-dijo con reprobación ante las acciones de sus subordinados-

-el no es uno de nosotros. No puede ser considerado.-gruño el vampiro pelirrojo con frustración-

-eso no es importante, es un alumno de la clase nocturna y debe ser respetado aunque sea un humano.-Kaname le miro con autoridad refrenando los impulsos asesinos del vampiro-

-no puedes pedirnos eso, Kuran-san. El es una tentación ambulante y lo sabes.

-ustedes aceptaron las reglas de la academia, no atacar a sus compañeros es una de ellas.-el tono severo de Kaname no admitía replica alguna-

-….-eso era verdad, pero nadie podía culparlos se habían controlado pero hasta ahí, no mas. La sed de sangre era un aliciente muy fuerte-

-deberé llevarlos con el Director Cross, el sabrá que aplicar en este caso.-dijo ignorando los gestos atónitos de los vampiros que le miraban-

-pero si usted es el encargado de la clase nocturna.

-si, pero en este caso no tengo la menor intención de hacer nada.

Los vampiros liberaron a Zero murmurando maldiciones, aun así obedecieron las órdenes de Kaname y se dirigieron hacia las dependencias del director Cross. Kiriyuu no se movió de su sitio en el suelo, esperando que todos los vampiros se largasen de ahí, para su mala suerte Kuran se quedo observándole, esa mirada le fastidio. Levanto el brazo ocultando sus ojos. No quería que ese vampiro en especial estuviese ahí, no quería que le hubiese salvado muy a su pesar. No quería que le viese así, no así, cuando estaba roto y de alguna forma destrozado por dentro.

-Kiriyuu-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto observando que el joven no tenia la mínima intención de levantarse de su sitio-

-si, lo estoy.-dijo cortante, aun cuando no quería responder debía hacerlo, cuando menos eso le debía por ayudarle-

-…-quería preguntar varias cosas pero la actitud tajante de Zero no se lo permitía-

-¿no deberías ir a ver que esos, no se vayan por la tangente?-trato de cortarlo para que se largase de ahí-

-no harán eso, si saben lo que les conviene.-su aura amenazadora le hizo saber a Zero que era lo que había motivado a obedecer a esos vampiros-

-deberías regresar a las instalaciones de la clase nocturna, debes tener mucho que hacer.-insistió nuevamente, quería que le dejasen solo ahora-

-nada que urja realmente. Lo que si no deben esperar son esas heridas que tienes. Debes ir a la enfermería.-le informo observando que las heridas sangraban nuevamente, sobre todo las heridas de la muñeca-

-estaré bien. Me quedare unos momentos aquí antes de volver a mi habitación, ahí me curare.

-eso solo atraerá a más alumnos.-le rebatió con irritación-

-la sangre se secara en unos minutos y no habrá problema. Además los demás alumnos aun están en sus habitaciones.

-no todos.-dijo con cierta sorna, refiriéndose al ataque del cual había sido objeto hacia tan solo unos minutos-

-seré mas cuidadoso y precavido.-mascullo fastidiado y con el orgullo herido-

-por supuesto, de eso me encargare yo.-dijo con decisión arrodillando una rodilla sobre el césped y tomándole por un brazo, pasándoselo por los hombros, tomando con la otra la estrecha cintura forzándole así a incorporarse junto con el. Juntos, demasiado juntos-

-pero que demonios, suéltame. No me trates como a una indefensa y asustada damisela que no lo soy.-trato de soltarse pero la mano alrededor de su muñeca no se movió ni un centímetro-

-te trato como a mi se me pegue la gana. Y no, no te trato como a damisela en apuros, simplemente te trato como a una persona que ha sido atacada por seis vampiros y pese a eso ha salido relativamente intacto. Pero que es lo suficientemente cabezota, orgulloso y testarudo como para admitir que necesita ayuda.-dijo caminando lentamente adecuándose al paso de Zero, el cual estaba reticente a moverse-

-yo no necesito ayuda.-replico tercamente, tratando de separarse nuevamente. Logrando nada más que sus doloridos músculos protestasen-

-oh, por supuesto que si, la necesitas y desesperadamente. Kiriyuu-kun tu no puedes hacerlo todo solo.-dijo con una voz suave y calmante. Tal vez cariñosa. Recordaba que ese tipo de voz solo la había escuchado cuando Kaname hablaba con Yuuki-

-….-no supo que argumentar, Kaname tenia razón de alguna forma. Claro que primero se mordía la lengua y se ahogaba con su propia sangre que admitirlo frente al vampiro-

-bien, eso es. Callado y obediente, esa es la actitud de gratitud que esperaba.

-solo hago esto por que me ayudaste y por que no quiero causar mas problemas, nada mas así que no molestes.-dijo con testarudez, tratando de ocultar que la dolía algo, igualmente Kaname lo notaba pero no dijo nada-

-bien, eso esta bien.

Kaname sonrió complacido, la verdad es que después de la visita de Yuuki se había quedado con la ansiedad de no tener a la vista a Zero así que había ido a buscarle simplemente para ver con sus propios ojos de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Había llegado justamente antes de que Carl y los otros atacaran a Zero, la persona contratada por el estaba a punto de entrar en acción pero el mismo por alguna razón le había detenido, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Zero por defender su vida o por dejarla a la deriva por fin. Pero lo supo al instante. Zero no se dejaría matar por un vampiro, jamás. Era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse matar por un vampiro. Podía dejarse matar por alguna promulgación oficial de los ancianos cazadores pero no por un vampiro. Solo había intervenido cuando lo creyó pertinente y cuando las acciones habían llegado a un punto donde los vampiros no iban a salir indemnes de sus acciones. Es por eso que los había enviado con el director Cross, el podía ser indulgente pero Cross no, sobre todo cuando se enterara de los hechos. Además no iba a ser bien visto que el tomara decisiones sobre esto, no podía ponerse del lado de un humano por muy reglas de la academia que fueran infringidas.

La verdad es que por muy imparcial que fuera en este asunto no iba a serlo. Había tenido que controlarse bastante cuando vio atacándolo a esos seis vampiros, estuvo a puntos de ir y arrancarles la cabeza, había tenido que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no mandar a todo al diablo. ¿Y por que? Por un humano, nada menos y no cualquier humano sino por Kiriyuu-kun un caza vampiros sentenciado a muerte. Aun no lograba entender que pasaba con sus sentimientos, realmente sus sentimientos posesivos se iban a volviendo cada vez mas fuertes con el paso del tiempo. Suspiro derrotado, no quería saber que pasaba con los conflictos en su interior, lo único que quería en ese momento era disfrutar de esa tregua no verbal, donde el calor suave y reconfortante de Zero a su costado le hacia sentir bien, pero pese a todo el sonido de ese corazón que seguía latiendo a un ritmo suave y pausado provocándole un alivio a Kaname que ni el mismo sabia que necesitaba.

Tras ellos, alejado en una de las jardineras del lugar. Alguien más observaba todo lo ocurrido. En su momento había pensado en intervenir el también, pero había dejado que todo transcurriera para comprobar ciertas cosas que ahora tenia bastante claras o mas claras que otros. Sonrió con premeditación, algo bueno iba a surgir de todo esto, tenía el presentimiento. Si lo tenía. Mas allá en la parte del bosque cercano los cuerpos de varios caza vampiros eran reducidos a nada por seis vampiros con extremada precisión. El nuevo atentado contra la vida de Kiriyuu Zero había sido socavado inmediatamente. El sol brillaba en lo alto haciendo que la platinada cabellera brillase deslumbrante, era hora de hacer cosas y arreglos, si todo iba como planeaba iba a tener mas de un miembro nuevo en su familia.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 6:

Tres Sangres Puras…

-¿a que debo tu repentina invitación, Kuran-kun?.- esa noche que parecía pronto se volvería en alba dijo presentándose en el lugar neutral que Kaname había sugerido-

-no es nada raro recibir una invitación por parte del representante de la clase nocturna para hablar cuestiones escolares.-dijo con voz diplomática y que sonara sincera, mientras el ofrecía asiento. El lugar sugerido para la reunión era un palacete grande de puertas de cristal ubicado en los jardines del colegio, en el área nocturna, el lugar estaba dispuesto como para una sesión de té-

-creo que la platica ira mas allá de cuestiones escolares, joven Kuran.-le hizo notar que había que dejar fuera formalismos e ir directo al grano-

-es bastante perceptivo, Lord Valenze.

-oh, veo que ya ha hecho su tarea. Pero eso no es lo que importa o ¿si?-dijo sin encanto, afuera llovía volviendo el ambiente frió. La lluvia era fuerte y constante creando una niebla que hacia al lugar mas misterioso de lo que era. Por el temporal ningún vampiro saldría, podrían hablar a sus anchas sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Estaba esperando esa reunión.-

-puede, siempre y cuando sus intenciones sean reveladas.-dijo con cautela tratando de deducir por que un vampiro antiguo estaba ahí y con que motivos-

-a Shisuka la mataste tu, Kuran-kun.-Kaname reconoció a el vampiro que tenia frente a si, era imponente y tenia cierto parecido a alguien que el conocía aunque no supiera ciertamente a quien. Utilizaba trajes de marca y parecía muy a gusto con su imagen, propia de un verdadero lord europeo, pero si todo era cierto bien este podría ser un rival por territorio, puesto que no veía realmente la utilidad de que estuviese ahí-

-así es Lord Valenze. Si vino por ello, debe saber que…-dijo tratando de poner las cosas en claro, nadie tenía que decirle nada sobre nada aun cuando este vampiro fuera un antiguo sangre pura-

-no vine por ello, Shisuka se labro su destino. Yo solo vine por algo que tu tienes bajo tu custodia y puedes llamarme Ilión.-dijo tomando asiento, no quería generar malos entendidos-

-¿y eso seria?-cuestiono, sirviendo el liquido rojo en dos copas. Debía ser hospitalario con su invitado ya que parecía que este venia en son pacifico-

-Kiriyuu-san.-dijo aceptando la copa-

-¿Qué tendría que ver el con un lord como usted, Ilión-san?

-mas de lo que imaginas. Por ello vine ya que tu lo tienes bajo tu custodia.-dijo con una sonrisa que pondría los pelos de punta a mas de uno-

-sabe que no puedo dar algo a menos que sepa la razón de ello y aun así puedo reservarme el derecho de no hacerlo.-tomo el vino de su propia copa-

-el ya no esta bajo peligro, lo cazadores suspendieron toda acción dirigida hacia el.-dijo también dándole un buen sorbo a su propio vino-

-puedo imaginar que eso tiene que ver con usted. Yo no he podido tener una audiencia con ellos.

-si, pero no me confió demasiado. No creo que dejen todo esto tan fácilmente.-dijo con resquemor, sus ojos eran afilados y peligrosos ante las posibilidades, que no eran puesto que el mismo había tenido que socavar un intento hacia poco-

-no pondrían el acuerdo de no agresión en peligro.-vacilo, sabiendo que eso era menos probable antes que cualquier otra cosa en realidad-

-claro que si, si es para evitar que otro sangre pura surja.-movió la delicada copa entre sus dedos haciendo que el líquido destellara brillos rojizos-

-¿otro sangre pura? ¿Kiriyuu-kun?-dijo confuso no entendía bien lo que implicaba todo eso-

-muy perceptivo. ¿Sabes lo que es un gen vampirico oculto?-dijo el vampiro mayor, mientras se acomodaba para la explicación que seguro vendría-

-no.

-no es de extrañarse, pocas veces ha sucedido y en tu familia nunca se ha dado puesto que no hay ni una simple mezcla de sangre con humana.-se encogió de hombros no dándole la mayor importancia al asunto-

-en mi familia la sangre vampirica no se ha mezclado.

-en la mía si, aunque eso fue hace mas de cincuenta siglos.-dijo con una sonrisa que parecía mas al sarcasmo que al humor-

-…..-los ojos de Kaname se abrieron de la impresión sin que este pudiese evitarlo-

-mi hermana Ileyezka Valenze, princesa de Valenze, 3200 A. C. en los Reinos Macedonios, lo que ahora es Austria. Primera en descendencia hacia el trono. Se enamoro de un humano y no uno cualquiera: un caza vampiros. Shionae Kiriyuu, primer Kiriyuu en línea de sangre. Mi clan desterró a mi hermana al enterarse de esto, pero eso no impido que la sangre se mezclara. Mi hermana murió en el alumbramiento. El niño que surgió de esa relación nació completamente humano sin ningún tipo de poder vampirico, o eso creímos; la única muestra de su origen eran los cabellos platino y los ojos claros. Al ser humano no hubo reclamo a que el padre se lo quedara. Yo apele pero el padre tenía más derecho que yo. El niño fue criado como un caza vampiros y todos sus descendientes siempre fueron hombres. Se hizo una investigación precisa ante tal hecho y se dedujo que los cazadores de esa familia por herencia recibían un gen vampirico que solo podía ser despertado por sangres puras de nuestro clan. Al saberse esto entre los caza vampiros y algunos miembros de mi familia se hizo un acuerdo para no iniciar una guerra entre ambos bandos por la disputa del descendiente. Puesto que el clan vampiro había rechazado sus derechos desde el principio por el descendiente tuvo que atenerse a un acuerdo. Lo que Genero una cláusula especifica para que ambos bandos estuviesen en paz. Si algún miembro de la familia Kiriyuu se quería cambiar de bando, ninguno de los dos bandos objetaría nada, claro que esto no podía ser influenciado por el conocimiento del gen en sus cuerpos. Pero eso nunca pasó en estos siglos, habían entrenado bien a los cazadores y ninguno quiso cambiar hasta el día de hoy.

-no tengas por seguro ello, Kiriyuu-kun no quiere mucho a los vampiros. Solo por eso se dejaría matar.-dijo comprendiendo la actitud del joven caza vampiro-

-incluso aun cuando no sea conciente del todo, se que lo desea. No por nada el consejo decidió eliminarle.-dijo dejando la copa en una mesa-

-¿piensas despertarle?

-esa es la idea. Kiriyuu-kun tiene la sangre de más de cincuenta siglos intacta en su cuerpo, te imaginas el poder que será despertado. Actualmente existen muy pocos vampiros así, mi aquelarre seria mas grande con el.

-si le despierta. Estará bajo su supervisión.

-Por supuesto, es mi sobrino de forma directa ya que es descendiente directo del hijo de mi hermana. Por el destierro de mi hermana, el no es proponible como jefe de familia en nuestro clan, pero es importante que su línea de sangre no desaparezca. Incluso debo ver que se relacione con la gente adecuada para el, no podrá fácilmente controlar su poder. Aun si no lo desea, no puedo permitir que mi familia desaparezca.

-eso no hará que el acuerdo sea respetado.

-¿y crees tu que a mi me importa un estupido acuerdo cuando trataron de matar a mi sangre?-le riño de manera sorpresiva-

-Sr. Valenze, debe recordar que esa actitud no ayuda en lo mínimo. Y yo he trabajado mucho por ese acuerdo.-trato de razonar con Ilión-

-una vez que el sea despertado, no podrá hacerse nada. No podrá oponerse. Además el acuerdo no será violado, Zero no matara a ningún humano o beberá su sangre.

-si eso piensa. No conoce del todo a Kiriyuu-kun.-dijo refiriéndose a que Zero no iba a oponerse-

-he protegido a esa familia por mas de cincuenta siglos, creo que se de lo que hablo. Incluso, para ti Kuran, la sangre es mas fuerte ¿no? será lo mismo para el.

-….-le miro con censura, la sangre en la familia era un llamado mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro. Sobre todo el llamado de la persona que querías-

-bien, ya. ¿Me ayudaras?-el vampiro menor el miro con dudas- una vez que suceda yo me encargare de todo, el no será un problema para ti. Además una vez que lo haga podrás enfocarte en lo que mas te importa ¿no?-dijo con presunción, refiriéndose a Yuuki aun cuando sabia que esto no podía originar el resultado que deseaba, debía probar que tanto podía presionar-

-uno no debería meterse donde no le llaman, sabe.-le respondió con irritación, pero extrañamente esa irritación no era para Ilión, bueno no totalmente, en parte era para el también ya que lo que Ilión había implicado algo que para el ya no tenia gran sentido últimamente-

-por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Me ayudaras?. Incluso podría conceder eso que tanto empiezas a desear.-dijo con una sonrisita misteriosa, sabiendo que Kuran no iba a entenderle demasiado, pero podía intentarlo-

-le miro intrigado no sabiendo a que se refería realmente, pero la mirada fastidiosa del otro le abstuvo de preguntar. Mejor pregunto algo en lo que sus pensamientos no paraban de girar-¿Qué hará con el? ¿A dónde lo llevara? ¿Sabe que esto va a provocar más problemas que soluciones?

-demasiadas preguntas para alguien que no tendrá nada que ver en este asunto, una vez que despierte por supuesto.-dijo suspicaz. Sabía que había algo más que un simple sentimiento de curiosidad tras esas palabras solo que el mismo Kaname no se había dado cuenta de ello o no quería asumir del todo lo que conllevaba ello-

-el chico tiene un fuerte lazo con Yuuki Cross. Ella fácilmente no va a dejar esto pasar.-se justifico aun sabiendo que no tenia por que hacerlo-

-no necesariamente. Puedo hacer que le olvide rápidamente.-la resolución rápida dejo asombrado a Kaname-

-no te atrevas a acercártele.-gruño en protesta, aunque esa amenaza a Ilión no le hizo gracia-

-no pensaba hacerle nada, mi familia es "vegetariana" por así decirlo. No matamos humanos ni bebemos directamente de ellos. Mi familia es propietaria de un consorcio de laboratorios y hospitales a nivel mundial, bebemos sangre clonada. Incluso estamos desarrollando una marca que pueda industrializarla para el mundo vampirico de forma legal-dijo condescendientemente-

-eso suena desagradable.-dijo imaginándose la perspectiva, aunque realmente no era mala idea. Eso podría ayudar a evitar muchos problemas por lo que en la actualidad eran atacados por los cazavampiros-

-puede serlo, pero es mejor que matar a alguien por descuido o tomar esas desagradables tabletas que ustedes toman. Además sirve mucho para el control ya que como no proviene de algo vivo, la necesidad por ellos se ha vuelto casi nula. Una vez que tienes tanto en el mundo como yo, no necesitas demasiado. Incluso puedes pasar desapercibido en un día soleado.

-aun si es así, si te lo llevas le causaras un gran dolor a Yuuki.-dijo cambiando de tema repentinamente, tratando de sacar de su cabeza todo lo que implicaba lo que estaba diciendo Ilión-

-ese no es mi problema, será el tuyo. Yo simplemente te quitare un peso de encima ¿no? Así que decide, ¿me ayudaras o lo haré solo? De todas formas lo haré.-le presiono, sabia que de una forma u otra, Kaname aceptaría.-

-…-simplemente afirmo con la cabeza aunque realmente no quería demasiado-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro que ese gen reside en mi?-la voz profunda y lacónica a sus espaldas los sobresalto, ambos voltearon para encontrase a otra persona que había escuchado la platica-

-¿Kiriyuu-kun?-pregunto Kaname no se había percatado que este estuviese escuchando la conversación. El joven lucia pálido, llevaba puesto el uniforme el cual lucia desarreglado. El saco estaba en una mano y la corbata en uno de los bolsillos. Todo Zero estaba empapado mirando a ambos vampiros bajo la lluvia-

-responda, mi familia tuvo gemelos. Ichiru.-entro al palacete escurriendo agua e ignoro a Kaname y se centro en el vampiro que era muy parecido a el, a excepción de los ojos los cuales eran de un color dorado-

-eso es sencillo, joven Zero. Tu hermano ichiru era mas débil que tu en todos los aspectos. El gen no podía residir en su cuerpo, si hubiese residido en el su cuerpo no hubiese sido débil en lo absoluto. Incluso Shisuka solo veía a un humano en el, un débil humano pero contigo fue distinto por eso no te mato en primer lugar como a toda tu familia. ¿Conocías esta información?

-no, en mi familia solo había una cláusula. Si eras infectado por un vampiro debías morir, sobre todo nuestra familia. Nunca supe el por que, solo esa era la ley y se respetaba. Si éramos sentenciados a muerte debíamos matarnos nosotros mismos o entregarnos inmediatamente, solo éramos una herramienta dispensable.

-eso es absurdo. Pero por lo visto tú no piensas igual. –Vio el titubeo en Zero-Bien ¿Qué decides?

-entre una sentencia a muerte, seguir de recluso de kuran o ser un vampiro. Prefiero la sentencia.

-se lo dije, Kiriyuu-kun no es muy fácil de convencer.

-puedo verlo, pero eso es algo que caracteriza a nuestra raza. Y lo siento joven Zero no pienso rendirme. –Le dio una mirada a Kuran el cual comprendió al instante, en un segundo el vampiro mayor tenía sujeto a Zero sin posibilidad de escape contra la pared con una sola de sus manos-

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo tratando de librarse, pero Kaname simplemente veía todo sin mover un músculo. El vampiro mayor estaba utilizando su fuerza vampirica-

-si escuchaste pensaba hacer esto con o sin tu consentimiento. No dolerá demasiado y en un minuto podrás ver todo desde perspectiva diferente, esta en tu sangre y es parte de ti.-dijo descubriendo el cuello y hombro del chico. Miro por una milésima de segundo las casi imperceptibles marcas de mordida de Kaname, eso podría utilizarlo después a su favor, de momento no diría nada sobre ello pero luego hablaría muy seriamente sobre ello-

-no quiero ¡¡¡¡arggghhhhh!!!-El vampiro mayor le mordió el cuello succionando la sangre de manera rápida y efectiva. Desgarrando de manera brutal la piel. Por un segundo fugaz su mente había divagado, antes que el vampiro abandonase su cuello. En toda su vida había sido mordido por tres vampiros en total. Shisuka, Kaname y Valenze, pero comparando las mordidas ninguna se comparaba con lo que había sentido con Kaname. El joven vampiro había hecho que su mordida fuera indolora y suave, agradable mientras que los otros dos había logrado que el dolor se expandiera como una enfermedad dolorosa por cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero al segundo siguiente se reprendió por estar haciendo una comparación, eran vampiros, por el amor de la Virgen de la Plata-

-tu aorta esta desgarrada, no morirás por tu gen pero tu sed despertara inmediatamente. Solo es cuestión de beber mi sangre para que la tuya despierte. -dijo mientras le soltaba y caía al suelo por la debilidad en sus miembros. Ilión se limpio con el dorso de la mano la sangre en sus labios y lo restante con la lengua-

Zero se llevo al cuello las manos, ahí donde la sangre empezaba a manchar su blanco cuello y sus dedos. El cuello le punzaba de dolor en intervalos irregulares. Por un segundo traicionándose a si mismo, sus ojos había vagado hacia Kaname que tenia su penetrante mirada sobre el, impasible como si de una estatua se tratara. Pero solo había sido un segundo pues el mismo Zero había roto la conexión que se había hecho. El propio olor metálico y salado de su sangre empezaba a marearle y asquearle o tal vez era la falta de sangre lo que le hacia sentirse mareado. Tal vez el vampiro se había equivocado y moriría en segundos, esperaba que así fuese aunque muy en el fondo no sabia si eso quería en realidad. Sentía la boca seca, reseca más bien. Tenía sed y era terriblemente dolorosa, como puñaladas en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su lengua cosquilleaba al igual que su garganta, podía sentir como sus caninos se habían vuelto mucho más agudos. Vio a Ilión acercarse a él de manera despreocupada, su cuello estaba a la vista.

-bebe-le ordeno arrodillándose cerca de el, ofreciéndole su cuello-

-no-dijo tercamente levantándose tambaleante apoyándose contra la pared de cristal manchándola en el proceso-

-si que eres terco-gruño algo irritado, le tomo por el mentón y le obligo a abrir la boca de forma brutalmente dolorosa- si no quieres beber bien, entonces te obligare.-Ilión mordió la muñeca de su mano libre, en un segundo el chorro de sangre inundo la boca y garganta de Zero-

Zero intento moverse pero era imposible, trato de escupir pero Ilión no se lo permitió, así que la sangre siguió su camino. Solo cuando Ilión estuvo seguro que zero había bebido lo necesario le soltó dejándole caer en el suelo puesto que Zero no podía sostenerse por si mismo. Zero sentía que se ahogaba pero no por falta de aire sino que sentía como si hierro liquido y candente obstruyera su garganta. Se llevo los dedos hacia la garganta, se sentía terrible, tal fue el dolor que incluso se había hecho daño con sus propios dedos en la piel del cuello, dejando sendas marcas en el. Algo caliente y doloroso se concentraba en su pecho, de tal forma que parecía querer destrozarle el pecho con la intención de salir de el. Se llevo las manos al pecho en un vano intento de detenerlo todo, quería que parase ya. Podía sentirlo sofocándole, rompiéndole, sin que el quisiera. Una extraña y resplandeciente aura empezó a cubrirle dejando claro que el poder empezaba a emerger como la champaña de una botella. Se arrodillo aun con las manos sobre su pecho y se encogió sobre si mismo siendo presa aun del dolor agonizante que se extendía por todo su ser. En un segundo todo se quebró incluso el propio Zero que grito en dolorosa agonía contorsionando su cuerpo en un ángulo imposible dejando así de alguna forma salir el dolor. La habitación se ilumino con un grandioso resplandor que se extendió por la habitación en ondas de poder que destruyeron todo a su paso. Kaname e Ilión se llevaron el antebrazo hacia los ojos esquivando el poder y energía que surgía del cuerpo de Zero cuando esta pareció llegar a un punto imposible. Toda su apariencia se rompió como si el cristal se tratarse revelando tras ella algo. El dolor ceso, todo había cesado. Dejando tras el una nueva persona, un nuevo sangre pura.

Era perfecto…

Era hermoso…

Era fuerte…

Nadie podría decir lo contrario…

Ahora el podría defenderse solo…

Incluso podría ser una fuerte competencia con Yuuki…

Extrañamente eso no le importaba como debiera…

Es mas, no le importaba en absoluto…

Ahora tenía un deseo más fuerte que su protección hacia Yuuki…

Un deseo desgarrante y doloroso…

El mayor secreto del Consejo de Ancianos había sido revelado…

Un caza vampiros era un vampiro y no una cualquiera era un sangre pura…

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 7:

Sentimientos Insensatos…

Abrió los ojos como si acabase de caer dormido y se hubiese despertado al instante por un sentimiento angustioso que atenazaba su garganta y pecho. Suspiro fuertemente tratando de bajar la ansiedad que no sabia de donde provenía, solo que le hacia añicos el alma. Se levanto de la cama agitado, tirando las frazadas por todo el piso. Se llevo una mano al cuello tratando de aliviar el dolor o la sensación de ahogo que tenia así mismo la sensación pulsante de que cada gota de su sangre parecía desplazarse por su aorta como si navajas fuesen. No recordaba como había llegado a su habitación, el corazón parecía martillearle en los oídos y no en su pecho, tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal pero por alguna razón en ese momento no sabía que era, tomo su reloj de la mesilla de noche. Un sencillo pero elegante diseño en metal inoxidable, le revelo la hora y el día exacto. Noto que la mesilla de noche estaba adornada con un jarrón antiguo repleto de rosas azul zafiro abiertas en esplendor. Ese era el penetrante olor que sentía. No se había fijado hasta ese momento que todo el suelo estaba repleto de rosas azules, suaves bajo sus pies, toda la habitación estaba repleta de rosas azul zafiro cada esquina y resquicio disponible. Se tomo de uno de los postes de la cama sintiéndose mareado, miro a través de los ventanales de su habitación, estaba entre oscuro y empezando a clarear. Eso quería decir que se había perdido las clases de ese día. ¿Por qué? No lograba recordarlo, no recordaba que había pasado ayer y no recordaba que había pasado hoy como para que tuviese que dormir tanto. Algo tambaleante se encamino al baño, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el lavabo hecho a base de cuentas de vidrio y porcelana. Se mojo la cara sintiéndose algo mas despejado. Levanto el rostro mojado hacia el espejo mientras una suave toalla secaba cada gota, el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo de si mismo, le dejo paralizado.

El cabello había crecido hasta más allá de la espalda casi hasta las caderas. Los ojos lilas de momento con ribetes rojizos delataban su nueva raza pero en ellos nada había cambiado, la tristeza y soledad aun seguía ahí, era como ver a través de cristal, nada podía reflejarse ahí. Se miro las manos no pudiéndolo creer, aforrándose tercamente a no creerlo, no podía creerlo. Las alargadas líneas de sus dedos y uñas transparentes y relucientes le dieron la respuesta que no quería. La etérea y delicada belleza que antes parecía rodearle ahora era más presente, penetrante y llamativa casi embrujante. Casi como una llamada de protección engañosa (aunque ahora zero era más fuerte que muchos vampiros sangre pura). Como toda bestia, perfecta para cazar, era atrayente y engañosa, pero letal. Incluso entre ellos mismos. ¿Entonces no había sido un sueño? Rápidamente recordó que había pasado esa madrugada, la mordida, Kaname, la conversión, la sed. Aferro los dedos contra el lavabo sintiendo que el mundo se movía debajo de sus pies. Esto no podía estarle pasando. La piel de su cuello estaba completamente curada, sin herida alguna a la vista. Solo el tatuaje parecía palpitar dolorosamente contra su piel como si tuviese vida propia. Podía sentir el doloroso recorrido de la sangre vampirica en su cuerpo demasiado conciente en su cuerpo de cazador como para pasar inadvertida. Salio del baño en un suspiro violento, observando por primera vez que estaba a oscuras y que si podía ver con perfecta normalidad era por sus sentidos vampiricos. Se acerco presuroso a la mesita de noche y rebusco en los cajones pero no la hallo, también entre su ropa tampoco estaba ahí, maldijo. "la rosa sangrienta" no estaba en su habitación, debió haberlo sabido. Retrocedió tambaleante haciendo que varias cosas a su alrededor dieran a parar al suelo destrozándose, se dejo resbalar contra la pared quedando sentado en una esquina. Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y las luces se encendieron relevando a dos intrusos en su habitación.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto alterado Zero, no solo por si mismo sino ahora por las dos presencias que claramente eran vampiros-

-joven amo. ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo una joven oriental de cabello semi corto a la nuca negro con dos mechones esmeraldas al frente, vestía tipo uniforme militar haciendo juego entre negros y verdes, incluidas las botas militares hasta la rodilla-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-volvió a preguntar sin paciencia alguna-

-oh, yo soy Draconis Valenze y ese antipático y ausente es Alexander Valenze; somos algo así como tu guardia personal combinados con sirvientes.-dijo refiriéndose a otro joven mucho mas alto que ella vistiendo de forma similar solo que en color gris en vez de verde y de cabello semi enrulado hasta la barbilla en un rojo color sangre.-

-…..-miro con desasosiego a ambos vampiros. Pero también algo de simpatía, al parecer su sangre reconocía a otros con ella-

-hey ve el lado bueno, por lo menos no fueron Paris y Dakota ellos si son odiosos.

-mas vampiros con nombres raros.-dijo con sarcasmo, ya estaba hasta el pique de ver vampiros en cada esquina-

-emmm bueno si pero no se los digas en su cara son, ummmm algo sensibles.-dijo sonriendo en condescendencia-

-jummmm-suspiro con burla-

-y eso que no has saludado a Silver y Valiant, ellos si que son un caso, aunque bueno son vampiros recientes. Que se les puede pedir. Lo bueno es que nosotros tenemos mas experiencia claro que sigo siendo mayor que Alexander por dos siglos pero bueno, es por ello que nos dieron el cuidado del príncipe.-dijo parlanchina haciendo grandes aspavientos mientras hablaba-

-espera un minuto ¿príncipe?-cuestiono totalmente perdido en la cháchara de la chica-

-emmmmm, bueno si, usted.-había metido las cuatro, pero bueno no lo sabia. ¿Como demonios iba a saber que el no sabia esa información? Ilión era un idiota por no decirles nada-

-no se de que demonios hablas. No soy un príncipe. -Le experto confundido, la chica cada vez le parecía mas rara a cada segundo que pasaba-

-Emmm creo que el amo Ilión se lo explicara mejor. Emmm si necesita algo bueno, debería descansar el alba esta cerca.-dijo conciliadoramente mientras le dirigía con cautela de nuevo hacia la cama-

-no necesito descansar.-especto sin realmente fuerza parecía que toda su fuerza se había esfumado por el esfuerzo que su mente realizaba por comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí-

-oh claro que si, hasta nosotros lo necesitamos. Pronto lo sentirá ya que usted no ha bebido sangre es por ello que se siente mareado y débil, el amo Ilión se encargara de ello pero al ser la primera vez que toma sangre debe estar supervisado por el.-dijo distrayéndole nuevamente con su charla persuasora mientras le hacia entrar entre las frazadas y recostarle-

-no tomare sangre.-advirtió con tono solemne-

-lo necesitara, todos nosotros lo necesitamos. Pero eso no quiere decir que debamos matar, el amo Ilión ha logrado que dejemos eso de lado.-dijo arropándole haciendo que Zero se recostara contra las almohadas y el edredón-

-¿no beben de humanos?-pregunto bastante confuso y con pesadez al parecer si tenia sueño-

-no y no creas que tomamos pastillas. Giaccc eso si que es asqueroso.

-¿y que es toda esta parafernalia? –Dijo refiriéndose al detalle de las rosas en su habitación-

-son un regalo por parte del señor Kuran-dijo la chica respondiendo inmediatamente a su pregunta-

-sáquenlas de aquí.-gruño por lo bajo escondiéndose bajo las frazadas, en verdad de momento no quería ver nada que tuviese que ver con vampiros- y ustedes con ellas.-ambos vampiros se miraron, no sabían si seguir esa orden. Sabían que por el protocolo no podían hacer lo que Zero les pedía ya que seria una clara ofensa hacia el que las envió, pero si se negaban estaban en contra de las órdenes de Zero. Vaya dilema. Mejor esperaban a que Ilión les dijera algo. Lo que si podían hacer era dejarle solo, así que en un suspiro habían desaparecido de la habitación dejando a Zero y sus tormentosas cavilaciones antes de caer dormido sin darse cuenta-

*******************************************

-Kuran-sama

-Kain-le reconoció dándole una escueta sonrisa. Vio como detrás de el venían otros vampiros que reconoció al instante a los cuales no había mandado a buscar, pero en fin-

-¿Por qué hay dos vampiros como guardianes apostados en la puerta de Kiriyuu-kun?-dijo con despreocupación Takuma-

-¿Por qué crees tu que sea eso?-le cuestiono divertido Kaname, de que se hubiesen dado cuenta tan rápidamente-

-ummm, ¿alguna medida de seguridad?, se nota que ambos son bastante fuertes. Aunque el pelirrojo tiene un aroma raro.-dijo Rima-

-de alguna forma lo es.

-por muy fuerte que sea Kiriyuu-kun no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle demasiados problemas aun clan.-dijo de forma desdeñosa Ruka-

-¿tan grave es el problemas que se necesitan medidas de seguridad?-pregunto algo alarmado Kain pero manteniendo su habitual fachada de calma, ya que al parecer hoy no obtendrían respuestas directas de su líder-

-no solo tiene que ver ahora con el consejo de caza vampiros. Incluso ahora su sangre es mucho mas valiosa.-dijo mientras se acomodaba aun mas holgadamente contra el sillón-

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿es por eso que mandaste ese regalo?-dijo receloso Aido-

-siempre el nacimiento de un sangre pura es un acontecimiento ya que somos tan pocos. Es parte del protocolo.-se encogió de hombros como si lo que dijera fuera lo mas normal del mundo y ciertamente para ellos así lo era-

-esto no es un nacimiento.-especto celoso Aido ante la repentina atención de Kaname hacia Kiriyuu. Si el protocolo marcaba algo así, pero Kuran se había sobrepasado con la atención, se dijo Aido llevado mas por los celos que lo racional-

-revelación o lo que sea. Saben el protocolo no tengo por que dar explicaciones.-dijo con tono áspero, ¿que si se había pasado? Nadie tenia por que decirle ni una puta cosa acerca de sus acciones-

-¡¿pero es Kiriyuu-kun del que hablamos?!-dijo con tono exasperado Ruka, ¿es que Kaname no lo veía? Estaba actuando de cierta manera como lo hacia con Yuuki y eso no podía ser, ya suficiente tenían con soportar a la estupida esa como para hacerlo también con el peliplateado-

-no puedo creerlo.-dijo anonadado Aido-kun-

-Créelo o no. Es así

-¿es por eso que el Concilio de vampiros se reunirá mañana?-dijo con tacto Takuma, tratando de que la atención de Kuran se centrara en la platica-

-………-seis pares de ojos miraron silenciosos a Takuma mientras este miraba directamente a Kaname el cual miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos-

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Lord Valenze?-aventuro Kain-

-Kiriyuu-kun ahora es un Valenze, el único sobrino de Lord Valenze. Y si hicieron su tarea saben que significa eso.-dijo respondiendo a la duda silenciosa que rondaba en la mente de los presentes-

-……………-todos asintieron silenciosamente, por supuesto que lo sabían-

-incluso si no le soportan, ahora es un sangre pura, uno muy poderoso.-dijo señalando silenciosamente que cualquier imprudencia por mínima que fuera podía ser letal. Por muy idiotas que fueran no quería perder a ninguno por alguna estupidez de temperamento-

-no me lo creo, aun cuando sea muy poderoso…

-cállense ya. Váyanse de aquí, quiero pensar tranquilamente.-ordeno ya harto de tanto alegato, les gustase o no Zero era un sangre pura, miembro del muy selecto grupo de vampiros existentes en el mundo así que tendrían que soportarlo o morirían, punto. No había más. Ya que cualquier ofensa a un sangre pura era penada con la muerte, listo y conciso-

Los vampiros salieron de la habitación con malos gestos y a regañadientes. Todos excepto Kain el cual no se había movido de su sitio. Ya que sabia que la orden no había sido dada a el sino a los demás. Sabia que Kaname quería hablar con el a solas. Y que era de mucha importancia ya que al parecer no podía esperar para hablarlo con el.

-bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo que Kaname nunca iniciaría la conversación. Si el quería saber debía iniciar el la conversación-

-pasa que estoy confundido.-dijo sin mirarle, su mirada siempre atenta a la lejanía de la ventana-

-¿confundido?-dijo contrariado, debía ser muy grave lo que le sucedía para que sangre pura estuviese en ese estado-

-no se como explicarlo.

-tal vez si me dices como te sientes pueda ayudarte.

-sabes que a Yuuki la quiero por ser mi hermana y todo eso, le tengo un cariño especial, pero de un tiempo para acá me he planteado que es lo que siento por ella y he llegado a la conclusión de que es nada mas allá que del amor fraternal aunque se nos haya criado para ser pareja algún día. Eso lo tengo muy bien definido. Pero algo ha pasado, no lo entiendo. Hace unas semanas bebí la sangre de Zero por distintas cuestiones.-dijo dubitativo manteniendo sus emociones fuera del campo visual de Kain, tal vez incluso de el mismo.-

-¿bebiste al sangre de Kiriyuu-kun?-dijo impactado ante la verdad revelada por el mismo Kaname-

-si, la bebí, en ese momento no importo puesto que sirvió para mis fines, pero ahora que su gen vampirico fue despertado puedo sentirla dentro de mi con todo el poder que ella conlleva aunque solo sea una mínima parte-dijo haciendo gestos con las manos como si entre ellas estuviese la sangre en cuestión-

-sabes que tener la sangre pura de otro vampiro que no es de tu clan o un sirviente tuyo puede ocasionarte complicaciones que no creo que estés dispuesto a asumir. Es como un compromiso hecho y sellado aunque tu no lo quieras.-dijo asumiendo una posición reflexiva, había notado el cambio de Kaname, este Llamaba por su nombre a Kiriyuu y parecía que no lo había notado-

-lo se y no creo que valga que diga que haya sido antes de que fuera despertado, Ilión sabe o intuye que bebí de Zero.-

-eso quiere decir que puede obligarte.-dijo reafirmando las sospechas que Kaname tenia- y este compromiso es mucho mas fuerte que el que Yuuki y tu tienen.

-si.-cerro los ojos en un gesto de cansancio. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a las posibilidades-

-¿te ha insinuado algo?

-nada, pero con un vampiro como el no puedo descartar nada. Es demasiado peligroso. Ni siquiera se que diablos tiene en mente, puesto que no me creo que haya venido aquí nada mas por que si.

-entonces que es lo que te preocupa.

-hay un problema, no fui el único en beber de la sangre de Zero.

-¿Quién mas?

-Carl Treman, un año mas adelantado que nosotros. Había otros vampiros pero ninguno bebió de Zero directamente.

-no es un sangre pura, pero tampoco es de mala familia ¿las mordidas donde fueron?-se había enterado del incidente pero no a gran escala, ya que el había tenido que administrar las sanciones correspondientes-

-el le mordió la muñeca, yo el cuello. Pero aunque tengo preferencia el puede proclamar un compromiso.-dejo hacer su cabeza contra el sillón quedando semi recostado contra este-

-¿y eso te molesta?-trato de mantener su voz normal, ya que estaba asombrado. Kaname nunca se había sentado así, como si de un chico normal se tratase, el siempre había actuado como el perfecto ser. Este desliz de su rígida postura había tomado a Kain por sorpresa. Aunque eso no era malo, solo les recordaba que ambos eran jóvenes y que aunque no pudieran siempre actuar así, aun seguían siéndolo-

-……….-Kaname se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos miraban el techo de la habitación-

-Kaname.

-por supuesto que si, como no tienes idea y eso es lo que no entiendo. No sabes como me gustaría que proclamara el compromiso así también podría hacerlo yo y retarnos, así podría arrancarle la cabeza con la satisfacción infinita que me da tan solo imaginarlo.

-bien, ya veo tu punto.

-no, no lo ves.-gruño malhumorado-

-simplemente quieres defender las posesiones de Yuuki o tal vez las tuyas, así de simple. Creo que eres muy territorial. Es normal.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio, eso crees?-dijo sorprendido por la tan sencilla respuesta que su amigo le había dado. Una salida perfecta a sus sentimientos, sin parecer obvio-

-vamos, ¿no me dirás que es otra cosa? Hasta ahora solo he visto en tus palabras la posesión nada más. Es por ello que quieres arrancarle la cabeza de Treman.

-si, puede ser.

Kain Akatsuki sonrió cuando vio el alivio cursar los ojos de su amigo, ambos sabían lo que le pasaba realmente. Pero el no podía darle todas las respuestas de manera sencilla y menos ahora que atravesaba la parte mas importante en el descubrimiento de nuevos sentimientos a otra persona que no fuera la pequeña Yuuki mas allá que el cariño fraterno. Kaname quería confirmárselo a si mismo en voz alta y por ello había hablado con el aunque era una cosa muy distinta aceptarlo como una realidad, es por ello que había aceptado tan pasivamente esa salida que el le había proporcionado. A Kaname realmente no le importaba que pensasen de el, incluso ahora que Kiriyuu tenia estatus de sangre pura no habría queja de iniciar algo, pero todo era demasiado nuevo, demasiado frágil. Incluso aunque Kiriyuu fuera un sangre pura aun pesaba sobre el la muerte de Shisuka y los constantes ataques a muerte por parte del clan de cazadores, lo cual no les dejaba nada fácil nada. Debían ir paso a paso, el le ayudaría y haría hasta lo imposible por que su amigo no se desviase del camino. Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien y que el futuro no les deparase demasiadas sorpresas.

N/: Entre los Sangre Pura existen distintas reglas que incluyen y se aplican para todas las clases de vampiros. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a obtener la sangre de otros sangre pura.

*Un sangre pura puede beber la sangre de otro solo cuando estos están comprometidos o quieren un compromiso.

*Si un sangre pura ofrece voluntariamente su sangre a otro es por una razón referente a una relación intima o un compromiso entre ambos. Puede ser que un padre o madre ofrezca su sangre a sus hijos esto es legal, pero entre parientes no.

*Los vampiros pertenecientes a un clan ya sean nobles y así descendiendo en menor categoría pueden ofrecer su sangre a los sangre pura para ayudarlos a curarse o por la sed o por distintas razones. Es un honor para ellos hacerlo; pero los sangre pura jamás pueden compartir su sangre con ellos.

*Si es por la fuerza (ya sea un sangre pura o no el que muerde y obtiene la sangre) se ejerce un compromiso obligado ya que todo sangre pura debe cuidar su sangre y evitar que caiga en malas manos (ya que tienen el poder suficiente para protegerse, según; esto a mi parecer es mas bien un castigo que una serie de reglas para humillar al que fue mordido salvaguardando de alguna manera la honra de la familia en cuestión. Suena muy tipo desfloración o algo así, pero a mi parecer así es. Ya que ningún sangre pura se dejaría morder y menos por alguien que fuese de menor nivel o estatus que el) no se puede matar al que te mordió por mucho que quieras hacerlo.

*En este caso si hay mas de un postulante al compromiso (logrando morder al objetivo) se le dará prioridad al lugar de la mordida, ya que quienes muerden el cuello implica un consenso por el mordido o mucha habilidad para dejar que se muerda esa área, los otros lugares son de menor importancia.

*Incluso un sangre pura puede beber de otro cuando existe una afrenta a pagar (normalmente estas terminan en la muerte del que pierde) para obtener el poder de la sangre del que pierde e incrementar su poder. Normalmente esto no se hace puesto que se considera al que pierde inferior en poder, pero puede hacerse.

*Los compromisos pueden ser hechos por los jefes de familia, sin que haya algún intercambio de sangre previo y los comprometidos deberán hacer el intercambio de sangre en algún momento para evitar nuevos compromisos.

*Los compromisos por acuerdo de las familias pueden ser rotos sin alguno de los comprometidos es mordido por otro, lo cual hace valido el compromiso para con el que mordió.

*Normalmente no se exige cumplir con el compromiso dado las costumbres caballerescas de los vampiros; pero si el caso se diese cualquiera de las partes tiene derecho a exigir el compromiso (sobre todo la parte afectada) o si ninguno de las partes quiere, los jefes, padres o representantes de estos pueden exigir el cumplimiento de dicho compromiso.

*No se puede huir de un compromiso, de alguna forma los vampiros mayores pueden saber quien mordió a quien (¿Cómo lo saben? Eso ni yo lo se) pero lo saben. Así que no se puede ocultar.

*El compromiso es irrompible cuando ambas partes intercambian sangre o beben respectivamente uno del otro. Haciendo que el que es exigido (el que fue mordido) en compromiso solo pueda beber sangre de su prometido como medida de fidelidad. (Tengo entendido que solo la sangre del ser amado puede calmar la sed, no importa cuanta sangre humana bebas nunca estarás satisfecho). Esto puede darse, ya lo he dicho puesto que los compromisos pueden ser forzados. Y esta regla sigue en curso, se quieran o no los comprometidos. (Esta regla tiene tres excepciones; 1) Si alguno de los comprometidos muere o es retado a duelo y pierde el otro queda libre del compromiso pero queda a merced del duelista ganador. (El exigido no puede retar a duelo a su exigidor). 2) Si el que exige (el que muerde) adquiere otro compromiso (bebe sangre de otro sangre pura) el primero se anula. Lo cual no pasa con frecuencia puesto que es muy raro que el vampiro que sella el compromiso cambie de opinión. 3) Si el exigido es obligado a sellar otro compromiso con otro vampiro (obligado a tomar la sangre de otro) el compromiso se anula y el vampiro exigido queda deshonrado.

***********************************

-¡¡¡cállense, cállense, cállense!!!.-dijo en voz alta como si un mantra se tratara. Estaba encogido entre los ropajes de cama en medio de esta-

-¿Qué sucede joven amo?-dijo entrando Draconis y detrás de ella Alexander. Ambos estaban preocupados por el joven, ya que aunque no estaba gritando parecía esta sufriendo terriblemente-

-diles que se callen, que hagan silencio, que dejen de hablar y pensar.-dijo rápidamente con las manos sobre los oídos sujetos con tanta fuerza que parecía querer sumirlos dentro de su cráneo para evitar así escuchar algo-

-¿Quiénes? ¿A quienes se refiere?-draconis solo le miraba impotente, tratando de entender a quienes se refería. Para ir inmediatamente y matarlos si era necesario para que Zero dejara de sufrir-

-a todos en esta maldita academia, puedo escucharles y sentirles a cada uno como malditas ratas dentro de mi. Hagan que paren-la vampiro se sentó a su lado y le abrazo reconfortándole, Zero estaba tan aturdido que se dejo guiar por la voz de draconis-

-calma, pronto todo estará bien….Amo Ilión, venga pronto.-grito draconis, podía matar a toda la academia si era preciso para ayudar a Zero pero sabia que esa no era la solución-

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo apareciendo de la nada el nombrado vampiro-

-no lo sabemos, solo empezó a gritar. Parece como si las voces de todos en la academia le molestasen.-informo rápidamente draconis levantándose y cediéndole su lugar -

-Zero escúchame, ¿Qué sucede?

-solo quiero que dejen de gritar, que se callen.

-¿Quiénes?

-todos, todos aquí. Puedo escucharles, cada uno de sus pensamientos. Todos a la vez. Son como si astillas desgarrasen mi mente.

-entiendo. –Dirigió una mirada a los dos vampiros presentes- cierren sus mentes, sus pensamientos están aturdiéndolo, puede leerlos como si de un libro abierto se tratase. -volvió su atención al peliplateado que se encogía en la cama contra si mismo- Tienes que calmarte. Tu poder esta despertando de manera muy abrupta y al parecer te trae mas dones de los que nosotros podremos jamás tener; así que tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarlo rápidamente.-dijo tratando de explicarle a Zero lo que sucedía, sabia que no era fácil pero debía hacer que sus palabras penetrasen en la mente de Zero sobre toda esa voragimen de pensamientos sino el dolor nunca se iría-

-no quiero, no puedo.-dijo cerrando los ojos, el dolor estaba matándole y apenas podía concentrarse lo suficiente para escuchar a Ilión-

-por favor, se que puedes hacerlo. Solo debes calmarte. Vacía tu cabeza y pronto veras que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-¡CALLENSE!.-grito desgarradoramente-

Fue todo, el poder desbordado de Zero destrozo todo en la estancia. Por suerte los vampiros habían logrado ponerse a resguardo antes de la explosión de poder desenfrenado del chico. Ahora solo el cuerpo desmayado del chico se encontraba entre los pétalos de los restos de las rosas. Ilión suspiro frustrado, al parecer tendrían mas problemas de los que esperaba. Zero era más especial de lo que había calculado, aunque eso lo sorprendía agradablemente ya que esos dones podían ayudarle grandemente en sus planes. Ahora solo había que ayudar al chico a controlarlo y a aceptar que era parte de una nueva vida para el y que debía vivir conforme a ella. A pocos segundos aparecieron los vampiros que faltaban, con una sonrisa les informo que debían hacer habitable nuevamente la habitación de Zero en menos de dos o tres horas mientras que el chico descansaba en su habitación bajo su supervisión (bueno con una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada todo se puede, lo aseguro). Paris solo sonrió sacando una tarjeta de crédito mientras Dakota ponía cara de emoción, mientras que los restantes vampiros ponían sendas caras de sufrimiento. Estas iban a ser las horas mas largas de sus de pos si largas vidas.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 8:

Sensatez y Sentimientos…

Esa misma noche había asistido nuevamente a clases, aun cuando Zero había intentado por todos los medios de no hacerlo. Dos horas exactas antes de su primera clase había tenido a Dakota y Paris en su puerta listos y preparados con toda la intención de alistarlo para absoluto terror de Zero. Los cuales tuvieron suerte que la "rosa sangrienta" estuviese desaparecida de momento sino hubiesen estado muertos en menos que lo que se dice "fandango". En fin pese a su mal humor y su poca cooperación para el asunto, ambos vampiros no se fueron pese a las miradas amenazantes y los ocasionales despliegues de poder que Zero empezaba a dominar de a poco. Draconis y Alex lo miraban todo con aire de resignación y pena ajena ya que no podían hacer nada puesto que había sido una orden expresa de Ilión y si, Zero a regañadientes había obedecido a ella, era eso o tenerlo a el y a los otros dos vampiros dándole lata toda la maldita tarde, no; ya había tenido una y no quería repetirla en lo que le quedara de existencia. Además se sentía demasiado débil y cansado como para discutir puesto que pese a todo y la perorata de Ilión no había podido lograr que Zero tomase ni una gota de sangre. Lo cual ponía de los nervios al vampiro mayor. Los sangre pura con experiencia podían suplir la necesidad de sangre por tiempo indefinido o tomando dosis muy pequeñas, pero al ser Zero nuevo en ello, no se sabia cuanto pudiese aguantar sin tomar sangre. Pero tampoco podía forzarlo a que tomara sangre era demasiado poderosos aunque no dominara su poder del todo. Eso y más bien por que sabía que en algún momento la sed seria más fuerte y tendría que buscarla. Se toco el cabello el cual estaba prolijamente peinado en una coleta baja, no había podido cortárselo ni un centímetro por pedido de las escandalosas (Paris, Yuuki y Draconis que aunque no expresaba su opinión parecía tener la misma idea que ambas (y nosotras también muajajaja)) no quería una escena de lagrimas de cocodrilo como la que Yuuki había interpretado cuando le dijo que quería cortárselo. Y aunque Paris intento trenzárselo, Zero se negó en rotundo (ya que este no era un peinado nada varonil sobre todo cuando quería ponerle moños y flores).

-tu cabello luce tan bien, es hermoso.-dijo con voz soñadora la castaña. La cual se encontraba boca abajo sobre la gran y acolchonada cama de Zero-

-gracias Yuuki, pero eso no me hará cambiar de parecer.-dijo cinchándola-

-pero, si ahora que te vas adaptando a tu sangre. Te pareces cada vez mas a Kaname-sempai.-dijo tratando de hacer un cumplido, y sus ojos parecían dos corazones-

-Yuuki, estas alucinando.-dijo sin mirarla mientras tomaba algunos libros para sus clases. El comentario le hizo sentir herido de cierta forma, pero no iba a dejarlo notar-

-ciertamente.- dijo la voz de Draconis apoyando a Zero desde su esquina, estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas hacia si en el borde del balcón tomando una taza de té-

-no es verdad. Sino fuera por ese carácter tuyo diría que incluso eras mas lindo que Kaname –sempai.-dijo Yuuki irritada ante la interrupción de la vampiro, la cual en ese momento parecía muy interesada en su taza de té y no en la molesta voz de la castaña-

-Yuuki, ¿no es tarde? ¿No deberías estar cuidando la salida de la clase nocturna?-dijo Zero mirando el reloj de su habitación, estaban a minutos de que la clase nocturna fuera a clases-

-oh, es verdad. Es tarde. Bueno te dejo. Nos vemos luego.-dijo saliendo como un torbellino de la habitación-

-vaya chica, si que es atolondrada.-dijo Draconis entrando por el ventanal abierto-

-Draconis.-le dijo a modo de reprimenda, pero esta no tenia ni la mínima señal de censura-

-paz, paz. Solo digo lo que veo.-dijo levantando las manos, con una taza y un plato en ellas-

-aunque tengas razón. No se lo digas es muy sensible.

-¿sensible? Mas bien diría...-mascullo ella cuando fue callada por unas manos en su boca-

-Draconis, ya cállate. ¿No ves que Zero no quiere hablar de ello?-le reprendió Alex-

-oh, entiendo. Discúlpeme.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero Zero sabia que en verdad no lo sentía y el tampoco-

-lo haré si dejas de tratarme de usted. Lo sabes bien.-la chica simplemente asintió y volvió al balcón-

Hastiado y bastante irritado aunque no con Draconis o Alex; Zero había ido a sus clases y había hecho el firme propósito de ignorarlos a todos; aun su mente dolía por los episodios pasados y podía recordar vividamente cada uno de los pensamientos de los habitantes de toda la academia en su despliegue de nuevos poderes, la única forma que había encontrado para evitarlo había sido cerrar su mente a todo, no quería que el episodio se repitiera nuevamente. Además que le parecía poco apropiado y nada educado hurgar en los pensamientos de los demás (aun cuando esto fuese involuntario). Zero había desarrollado también el poder de romper cosas o hacerlas estallar con solo el pensamiento, lo cual no era muy útil cuando se enojaba ya que todo podía ser un blanco. Ilión le había informado que muy pocos vampiros desarrollaban ese tipo de dones ya que los más naturales en ellos y que se desarrollaban con el tiempo era: la levitación, desaparición, control mental. Algunos sangre pura podían invocar hechizos y hacer terribles daños, incluidos la utilización de los elementos a su favor (fuego, aire, tierra, agua, incluso su sangre como arma). Pero no todos podían desarrollarlos en su máxima capacidad. Así que era posible que desplegara mas dones con el paso del tiempo, Zero solo esperaba que le avisaran para estar preparado, no quería más sorpresas. De algún forma se estaba adaptando a lo que era aun cuando no lo aceptaba del todo (puesto que tomar sangre seria como el paso final para el) aunque aceptaba de buena gana las enseñanzas para conducirse correctamente y como lidiar con su poder aun se negaba en redondo a referirse a si mismo como un vampiro. Aun cuando ya había hecho de alguna forma un convenio con Draconis y Alex ya que a los otros los toleraba hasta cierto punto pero nada más; en cambio Draconis y Alex eran a los únicos que mantenía a su lado de manera constante sin sentirse irritado o amenazado. Ya que ellos no eran como los demás vampiros. Es mas parecían ser más humanos que otra cosa (más cuando olvidaban eso del protocolo y dejaban de llamarle con honoríficos). Y en cuanto a eso; Ilión se había negado en banda a explicárselo. Decía que ya lo averiguaría, pero que de momento era mejor que no supiese. Ya que todavía no estaba preparado para todo lo que implicaba ese conocimiento.

Zero sabia que podía lidiar con casi todo tipo de miradas: odio, fastidio, molestia, desagrado, miedo. Podía, pero el casi recaía en esa horrible sensación de ser adorado, amado o admirado. No podía con ellas. Ahora tenia la mayoría de las miradas sobre el y no eran específicamente miradas de odio, fastidio o terror. Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna parecían no poder quitarle la vista de encima (no todos, pero si una gran cantidad). Anteriormente le hubiese parecido divertido (ya que eso significaba que era un oponente al cual temerle) pero ahora solo le fastidiaba. Lo único bueno de ser un sangre pura era que aunque las miradas no dejaban de seguirle por doquier nadie se le acercaba, tal vez aun por que no perdía su aire intimidatorio y por que Kaname y el eran los únicos sangre pura del lugar. Trato de hacer su mejor mirada de intimidación pero esto solo logro amedrentarlos un poco, es mas tal vez casi nada, incluso hasta uno de ellos le había saludado y sonreído con tal simpatía que casi le había dado un soponcio y otro le había mandado un beso volado, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a los malditos vampiros, es que no sabían que era una maldita indirecta?

*****************************************

Kuran sonrió de manera discreta aunque se estaba carcajeando por dentro ante la incomodidad de Zero. Ya que este no estaba para nada acostumbrado al lidiar con lo poderosamente atractiva que podía ser el influjo de su sangre sobre vampiros de rangos menores. Era cierto que todo esto era divertido, pero ahora que se encontraba mas cerca de Zero que en los últimos días, pudo apreciar perfectamente los cambios ocurridos en el. Podía notarse aun bajo todo es temple y fuerte carácter que no se había alimentado y que se encontraba ciertamente débil, aunque es a debilidad no parecía afectar en nada a su apariencia exterior. Es mas, dudaba seriamente que alguien mas que el se hubiese dado cuenta que Zero se encontraba bastante débil y que solo se mantenía en pie por su increíble cabezonería y orgullo. Eso le preocupaba esperaba que el chico no colapsase en cualquier momento. No era raro que los vampiros con rangos menores quedaran embelezados con el. Zero era una persona completamente distinta, incluso sus terroríficas miradas asesinas y de psicópata en serie de antaño solo hacían que se viese aun mas adorable provocando que los demás quisiesen acercarse aun mas a el. Incluso aunque al parecer había perdido peso en esos pocos días, el uniforme le sentaba de maravilla. Si, pobre, se notaba que su poder estaba en total descontrol y algo debía hacerse o si no, no solo la clase diurna sino también la clase nocturna estarían detrás del pobre peli plateado por toda la eternidad. La atracción de Zero se redujo un poco cuando el profesor asignado entro para dar su clase pero aun así no podían evitarse las discretas y las no tan discretas miradas que los alumnos de la clase le daban a Zero, incluido el profesor que aunque era muy discreto no podía luchar contra el poder de la sangre de Zero. Lo cual solo hacia que el susodicho se pusiera de un humor de perros. Hasta que ya no pudo controlarse mas y estallo en cólera.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? Ustedes me odian; yo los odio así que dejen de mirarme y pónganse a estudiar que es lo que deberían de hacer en vez de andarme mirando y usted también profesor Helre; de su clase y déjenme en paz.-grito de manera enérgica perdiendo la poca de por si paciencia que tenia y que había llegado a su tope en ese momento-

Kaname tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse en voz alta de las miradas estupefactas e indignadas (pocos) que le miraban absortos y de que la gran mayoría le miraban como si un angelito los hubiese regañado, para frustración de Zero. Lo único bueno del estallido es que de alguna manera todos habían despertado incluido el profesor y estaban poniendo e impartiendo las clases, aunque no se salvaba de las muy ocasionales miradas de algunos que aun se arriesgaban a mirarle de soslayo. Las clases continuaron hasta el primer descanso de estas, en el cual Zero no se movió de su lugar y estaba absorto en una lectura ignorando a todos. Kaname que le había estado observando todo el tiempo decidió que era tiempo de salir un momento puesto que necesitaba algunos papeles y había algo mas que le estaba molestando desde hacia algunas horas atrás, nadie molestaría a Zero después de su reprimenda y además estaban esas sombras, las que se decían su guardia personal (la oriental y el pelirrojo), así que no habría problemas. Resuelto salio del aula encaminándose hacia la residencia de la luna aunque primero tendría que resolver un problema en la misma área de aulas. Doblo por los pasillos hacia las escaleras, esas que dividían a las clases en grados y medio de ellas encontró a quien estaba buscando.

-¿buscas algo Treman-kun?-dijo con la voz mas solicita y sutil que tenia, incluso el mismo se sorprendió de la naturalidad con que había sonado-

-ummm, podría decirse que si.-dijo Carl de forma dudosa ante el vampiro que había aguado sus planes anteriormente-

-¿no deberías estar en clases, en vez de perder el tiempo por aquí? Además de que por cierto esta es el área para los grados menores a los tuyos.-dijo con un aire tan casual de "como yo soy representante de la clase nocturna puedo hacer y deshacer y tu no me tienes que decir nada de nada"-

-¿acaso esta restringido estar aquí?-dijo con tono socarrón-

-no necesariamente, pero podría hacerlo. Habla de una vez. ¿Qué viniste a buscar?-dijo imperativo no tenia por que perder su tiempo con ese vampiro en particular-

-vaya, veo que no te vas con rodeos. Creo que sabes bien a quien vine a buscar.-dijo muy fresco, como pedro por su casa-

-tengo la ligera impresión que si, pero eso no esta permitido.

-no hay reglas que impidan que los alumnos se frecuenten entre los descansos.-dijo a su vez Carl con la más inocente de sus caretas-

-oh, ahora es un alumno y no tentación. Como lo era la semana pasada.-dijo con desidia, ante la falso que podía ser Carl. Como diciéndole "a otro con ese cuento, yo no me lo trago"-

-eso es cosa pasada. No hay reglas que me impidan estar aquí.

-no, no las hay. Pero se perfectamente que el no quiere verte.-alego con tal paciencia que Carl estuvo seguro que Kaname no iba a dejarle pasara sin una buena excusa-

-eso no es de importancia. No creo tener que recordarte las reglas.-dijo ofreciendo su verdadera careta; diciendo "me importa poco que seas un sangre pura, tengo derechos y tu eres un cero a la izquierda"-

-veo que te ha entrado la avaricia de poder aunque tu siempre has sido irrespetuoso.

-incluso un sangre pura no puede intervenir en esto. Hazte a un lado Kuran-kun.-le advirtió. Sabiendo que tenia ese poder y ni Kuran ni nadie podía quitárselo-

-me temo que no. ¿Sabes? Sino te vas en este momento de aquí te arrancare la cabeza sin ningún problema. Incluso ese tipo de ofensas puedo cobrármelas como mejor me parezca-dijo refiriéndose a lo irrespetuosos que había sido el vampiro con el, solo necesitaba una excusa y Carl se la había dado en bandeja de plata, por muy reglas que existieran habían sus lagunas y el las utilizaría lo mejor posible para su beneficio y el de Zero-

-no puede hacer eso.-dijo con voz incrédula ante la clara amenaza que Kuran le estaba dando-

-oh, claro que si puedo. Soy un sangre pura ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Así que lárgate de aquí.-dijo con una voz tan cantarina que le helo la sangre al vampiro-

-esto no se quedara así, me entiendes Kuran.

-por supuesto, por supuesto. Solo te aconsejo que no me molestes Treman-kun puesto que descubrirás el porque todos temen a los sangre pura.-sus ojos adquirieron tintes rojizos en segundos-

-ja, eso esta por verse.-sonrió de manera burlona, pero poniendo distancia de por medio entre ambos, sabia que en una pelea Kuran podría arrancarle mas que la cabeza en segundos-

-no tientes a tu suerte Carl, no tienes mucha de la cual gozar.-la sonrisa siniestra afloro en los labio de Kaname, uno de sus incisivos sobresalía de su labio. Dándole un aspecto mucho mas salvaje y feroz a la mirada de Kuran-

***********************************************

-no deberías meterte en lo que no te concierne.-dijo la profunda voz del hombre que le miraba entre las penumbras. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y de color cobre apenas cubierto adecuadamente por esas ropas con estilo formal que aprisionaban apenas esos remarcados músculos. Su cabello oscuro enrulado en una hermosa cabellera hasta casi media espalda le daba ese toque exótico que complementaban esos ojos color verde menta-

-¿Quién dice que no me concierne?-le reto Ilión con aire insolente y esa sonrisita provocadora en los labios-

-hacer de celestina nunca ha sido lo tuyo, verdaderamente.-siguió con su argumento haciendo poco caso a las palabras del vampiro-

-ja, y eso tu como lo sabes. ¿Acaso me has estado observando?-dijo indignado. Nunca nadie se había quejado de sus servicios. Bueno tal vez fuera por que era la primera vez que lo hacia o bueno la segunda pero eso no importaba realmente-

-si.-admitió tan fácilmente que parecía cínico puesto que el siempre había gozado de un carácter recio, sutil y serio poco dado a bromear o seguirle el juego a cualquiera que no fuese de su agrado-

-Leviatán deberías hacer algo mejor con tu vida que estar siempre al pendiente de la mía.-le pico sabiendo que Leviatán odiaba que le picaran el orgullo-

-es bastante entretenido, ¿sabes?-por el contrario el otro simplemente le siguió el juego, al parecer hpy estaba de buen humor-

-si, pero a mi me irrita.-dijo enfuruñado-

-esa es la idea.-dijo con una sonrisa cínica sentándose haciendo que la ropa se le ajustara aun mas, dejando ver parte del fornido pecho-

-Levi-gruño de manera que pretendía ser amenazante-

-….-simplemente se carcajeo en su cara-

-nunca cambiaras.-no sabiendo si seguirle el juego o enojarse de verdad-

-llevamos tres siglos de amistad o lo que sea esto y apenas te acabas de dar cuenta, vaya.-dijo con una sonrisa radiante, esa que podía incluso dejar embelezado al mas fuerte de los vampiros-

-deberías dejar el luto y buscarte una o un buen compañero que te quite esas malas mañas.-dijo cambiando de tema mientras recogía los papeles que se habían usado con anterioridad en la junta que había tenido lugar ahí-

-eres el menos indicado para decirme algo sobre ello. ¿No? Tu tampoco lo has dejado.-dijo de pronto poniéndose serio aunque su voz era pacifica tenia un delicado matiz seco que no admitía replicas-

-cierto, cierto. Pero el mío apenas lleva unos años en cambio el tuyo ya lleva unos cincuenta años, ¿no?-cedió dejando los juegos de lado, sabiendo que de nada le serviría bromear con Leviatán sobre ello, ya que fácilmente podría voltearle la tortilla sin ningún esfuerzo-

-ningún pero, cuando tu lo dejes tal vez lo haga yo.-dijo como si nada apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza en su mano, queriendo dejar zanjado el tema de una buena vez-

-eres un licántropo, tu manada necesita a un líder con familia da el ejemplo.-dijo mientras le ofrecía algo de vino en una copa-

-excusas, excusas.-dijo con un movimiento de mano como si eso no fuese nada. Acepto el vino y le dio un largo sorbo-

-no son excusas, son reglas en tu manada.-le dijo ofendido ante la poca importancia que Levi le ponía al tema-

-mas excusas.

-¿Por qué cuando yo lo deje, lo harás tu?-pregunto intrigado no sabiendo por que su amigo de años se comportaba así, ante un tema tan delicado e importante-

-¿no tienes ni la mas ligera idea de por que?-los ojos esquivos del licántropo por fin le miraron fijamente y una mueca misteriosa se instalo en sus facciones-

-no.-dijo perplejo ante la actitud poco habitual del licántropo-

Antes siquiera que pudiese decir algo mas fue aprisionado en una beso demandante que le quito cualquier signo de cordura o razón en un segundo. Solo podía sentir el embriagante aroma de Levi que no dejaba de besarle en ningún momento. El golpe vino de improviso, alejándolos en el acto. La sangre roja goteaba de un corte en el bello rostro de bronce. El licántropo sonrió entre la penumbra, esa sonrisa era entre cínica y siniestra, algo as como una burla para el mismo y para su acompañante.

-nunca me habías tratado como una bestia, Ilión.-le recrimino con aire solemne, sus ojos eran tan serios que imponían-

-nunca mereciste que te tratara así.-dijo tratando de mantener su furia, la cual se debatía entre esfumarse y seguir-

-me lo merezco, pero no soy el único culpable en esto y lo sabes.-reconoció, pero una pequeña flama de furia aun ardía en sus ojos-

-¿Qué insinúas?-entre cerro los ojos con fastidio-

-nada, nada realmente.-dijo dando por finalizada esa platica sin salida. Sabia que Ilión no iba a admitir nada y el no iba a obligarle. Se levanto y tomo unas carpetas con documentos que debía entregar a los ancianos de su manada-

-no intentes jugar conmigo, Levi.-le advirtió, su furia volviéndose aun más fuerte-

-no estoy jugando y lo sabes. Solo que te niegas a admitirlo. –la furia de Levi no se quedaba rezagada, ¿Por qué Ilión era tan obstinado? ¿Por qué demonios no podía admitir que le gustaba? Y al demonio con las malditas razas, pensaba que Ilión podía ser diferente, parecía que se había equivocado-

-no digas sandeces.

-un beso es de dos Ilión. Y tu definitivamente fuiste una parte de este beso.-dijo con fría furia, sus sentimientos se había congelado, no, Ilión los había congelado-

-basta.-le gruño alterado, no podía admitir eso. No es mas, no era una posibilidad, no era absolutamente nada para el-

-Nos vemos Ilión, cuídate.-dijo por fin Levi resignado, sabia que esto iba a pasar, mejor dejar las cosas así, de momento. Miro con resignación y fría solemnidad a Ilion, en unos segundos recito algo haciendo un hechizo de transportación desapareciendo en una llamarada azul-

-maldición.-aporreo los puños contra la mesa descargando algo de su frustración, la cual crujió ante el impacto-

Continuara….

N/: si ya se esto salio medio raro pero bueno (y ni se diga tal vez ponga una relación Toga Yagari/Kaien Cross; no se ya que realmente no tengo demasiada info sobre ellos pero bueno ¿que opinan? Se hace o no) y aunque Ilión no lo admita tiene su corazoncito muejejej. Ya salieron los licántropos muejeje espero les guste esta parte aunque también se vera mas de ellos adelante. Y salieron por fin los celos de Kaname aunque creo que no del todo pero el próximo cap prometo más acción.

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	9. Chapter 9

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 9:

Confusas Ilusiones…

Estaba obsesionado, era la única respuesta a lo que estaba pasándole, no podía haber otra cosa, de ninguna forma, era eso o estaba loco. Puesto que incluso la respiración a unas cuantas puertas de la suya empezaba a impacientarle. Llevaba un par de días así y empezaba a llegar al borde de su propia paciencia y cordura. Aunque aun la culpa y algo parecido al remordimiento le mantenían al límite, en el borde sin dejarlo caer. La cara tierna de Yuuki le mantenía quieto, atado de manos y pies. El tenía un compromiso ya, no podía simplemente dejarlo. No podía ¿o si? No, nunca le habían dicho o inculcado que sus compromisos fueran rotos a menos que tuviera una razón valedera para ello. ¿Pero era Zero Kiriyuu una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo?, esa era una pregunta que debía hacerse y aunque ya lo había hecho infinidad de veces durante esos días y que de alguna forma había llegado a una conclusión, aun no se atrevía, aun no podía.

Por otra parte, no podía, en verdad no podía despegar su atención del peli plateado, no podía. En verdad que no. Por mas que su racionalidad se lo pedía a gritos, su orgullo y su sensatez. Incluso contra consigo mismo, por Cristo, no podía estar…. No, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo. No es que fuese cobarde. No lo era, pero ni siquiera con Yuuki se había atrevido a decir esa palabra, la quería, le tenía mucho cariño pero de ahí a la palabra mayor no estaba seguro. Y entendía que todo se había quebrado, que todos sus esquemas y planes estaban en el olvido pero no podía aceptar tan fácilmente que una persona como "esa" en específico lo hiciese.

Ahora, otra cosa que le atormentaba, si, le atormentaba, era la sangre. Si, la sangre. La sangre de ese sangre pura en específico. No es como si fuese algo de otro mundo, no, no loo era. La sangre de Zero Kiriyuu era la más común entre todas las sangres entre humanos de todo el mundo. Incluso le parecía la más repulsiva de todas ellas. Claro, que lo era, lo "era". Hasta que el muy maldito se había transformado en esto. Y si, ahí empezó su tormento. Todo se había vuelto de revés, propiciando un indecoroso anhelo, uno que estaba vetado, prohibido. No podía, no podía vivir. Demonios, como de inclemente era esto. Por las espinas de las rosas era como vivir en un constante radar, donde sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados y aplicados hacia la fuente de esa sangre. No podía respirar sin sentir la esencia de esa sangre, era como aceptar algo si siquiera haberlo recibido. Era como una atracción inconciente, una de la que no podía huir ni quería escapar, como la gravedad. Quería matar al bastardo, quería gritar a voz en cuello y sacudirlo hasta que su sentir e in decisión se fuesen. Y si, no quería sentir el asfixiante calor ardiente de su propia respiración ante la necesidad imperiosa de algo que sabia muy bien que no debía ni por lo mínimo necesitar, lo aterraba, si, en verdad.

Y lo odiaba por eso y por muchas cosas insignificantes que ya no venían al caso, pero también lo…… bueno, lo deseaba de alguna y siniestra forma, más sobre todo cuando Zero rompía todos sus estándares y pronto se descubría ante el de una forma fascinante imposible de ignorar. Como lo había hecho días después de haberse convertido, antes de entrar a clases con su nueva apariencia. Zero se había mostrado inconcientemente ante él de una manera en la cual jamás se hubiese permitido ante nadie, incluso ante si mismo.

************Inicio Flash Back********************

-no quiere salir de la habitación y no nos deja acercarnos.-dijo con indignación Ilion, puesto que fuera de la habitación puesto que había una barrera que evitaba que cualquiera entrase-

-que problemático.-gruño de manera inconciente Kaname, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba ahí puesto que ilion le había llamado-le dije que no lo aceptaría fácilmente…

-me lo dijiste, pero no quise escucharte.

-usted no conoce a Kiriyuu-kun.-le dijo fastidiándole un poco-

-lo puedo ver. ¿Qué sugiere entonces?-gruño de manera irritada, pero aun así no podía decir que no, Kaname se lo había advertido en su momento-

-déjenlo solo, eso es lo que quiere. Cuando este mas calmado podrá hablar con el.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirando la barrera de energía, una ligera aura dorada cubría las paredes y puerta de la habitación-

-eso no es una opción, ¿Qué tal si hace una locura?

-puedo decirle que por muy estupido que crean que es Kiriyuu-kun, no es suicida, así que dudo mucho que haga algo.

-acepto que el consejo lo matara.-le especto preocupado, no podía evitarlo no quería que algo malo le pasase a su sobrino-

-si, eso hizo, pero si nota el no atento contra su vida cuando tenía especificado hacerlo así…-sus ojos le fulminaron en una fugaz mirada-

-….-le mal miro de vuelta, presionando la mandíbula hasta hacer chirriar sus dientes-

-además con el poder que tiene si hubiese querido hacer algo, ya lo hubiese hecho, ¿no?

-….-ahora no solo era Ilion, los demás vampiros Valenze le estaban mal mirando-

-¿no es ese olor…-los ojos abiertos de todos revelaron lo que pensaban mucho antes de que terminase la pregunta-

-¿sangre?....-pregunto Ilion aun estupefacto de que pudiese en verdad ser eso-

-si, sangre….-afirmo Kaname con molestia-

Todos se abalanzaron contra la puerta con la intención de abrirla pero fueron expelidos varios metros atrás, todos los Valenze presentes, todos a excepción de Kaname el cual no era un Valenze y entro por la puerta sin ningún problema. Kaname se miro sorprendido por haber pasado la barrera mientras que los demás no, la puerta a sus espaldas se cerro de golpe revelando su entrada. Se tapo la nariz poniéndose la mano sobre esta; puesto que el agudo olor metálico y terroso impregnó su nariz y garganta, el olor a sangre impregnaba la habitación. Inmediatamente sus ojos avellanas buscaron al dueño de la habitación, se encontró con una mirada violeta, la cual lo miraba entre el asombro de verlo ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la asombrada voz de Zero le abstrajo de la profunda mirada púrpura-

-entrar, por supuesto.-dijo con arrogancia sobreponiéndose a la vista de lo que Zero estaba haciendo, el pali plata estaba bañado en sangre-

-gruño amenazadoramente mostrando los dientes apenas en un signo de fastidio-…no eres bien recibido como ves…

-lo veo, pero no voy a salir de aquí…-dijo sin poder apartar los ojos de la blanca piel que estaba surcada por innumerables cortes sangrantes. Todo Zero, estaba cubierto de cortes-

-lárgate.-gruño irritado, sus uñas alargadas eran las causantes de sus heridas-

-un fallo en tu barrera fue que no esperabas que estuviese afuera, así que de momento a menos que quieras a todos esos de allá afuera aquí, tendrás que aguantarme.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido, aun así dando pasos cautelosos para acercarse al chico-

-…..bien haz lo que tengas que hacer y largo…

-temo decirte que no pienso irme hasta que dejes de hacer eso, incitaras a los demás a atacarte.

-me da igual…-dijo sin mirarlo por un segundo sus brazos fueron atacados nuevamente provocándose aun mas heridas-

-pues a mi no, así que déjalo ya.

-no quiero…-el cabello peli plata estaba rojizo en algunas partes por las heridas, el rostro de Zero esta manchado de rojo y sus ojos relucían como dos grandes amatistas pulidas-

-lo harás o te haré hacerlo…-le amenazo cambiando ligera mente su postura sin proponerselo-

-oblígame-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa siniestra y desenfocada. Sus uñas estaban en su cuello, donde el tatuaje parecía resurgir entre las heridas y la sangre en un brillante rojizo-

En segundos se vio sujeto por ambas muñecas evitando así mas cortes. Zero trato de librarse pero pudo comprobar que aun cuando Kaname no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para sujetarlo le era imposible librarse. Trato de golpearle con los codos, pero Kaname le doblo los brazos pasándolos por la propia espalda de Zero sin soltar sus muñecas ni por un segundo, quedando Zero en un abrazo muy apretado entre los brazos y el pecho del sangre pura. Zero forcejeo tratando de librarse pero el abrazo se volvió aun mas apretado haciendo sentir incomodo a Zero, el cual trato aun mas de forcejear logrando solo que Kaname apretara mas hasta casi el punto de provocarle dolor.

-maldición, Kuran. Suéltame.-le enfrento con una mirada airada-

-no, hasta que termines con esto. Es absurdo.-le especto devolviéndole la mirada, pero sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados a cada poro de la piel blanquecina, la sangre de Zero empapando y tiñendo de carmesí su uniforme-

-no lo es, no soy un maldito vampiro, no lo soy.-en un momento paso por su mente morder a Kaname para provocarle dolor y que le soltase pero en un segundo la desecho, no quería, no iba a hacer algo que tuviese que ver con su nueva naturaleza-

-te informo aunque no quieras saberlo. Lo eres y eso no va a cambiar.-trago inconcientemente cuando sus ojos se posaron sin remedio en el flujo del cuello de la sangre de Zero, sus venas se saltaban y marcaban sobre la piel por el esfuerzo del peli plata al forcejear-

-maldita sea, no soy un chupa sangre-negó rotundamente con la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro-

-jummm para no serlo tu sangre causara un gran revuelo si sigues así.-le dijo con fastidio y burla, tratando de herirlo-

-me importa un bledo, así tenga que sacarme hasta la ultima gota de sangre. ¿Entiendes Kuran?-le enfrento furioso, no quería que precisamente ese vampiro en particular le viniese a decir verdades en su propia cara-

-no me importa, si lo quieres hazlo, pero no aquí. No cuando puedes hacer una maldita revolución entre los vampiros por tu sangre.

-yo no lo quise así…-trato de forcejear nuevamente-

-pero no puedes evitarlo…-los huesos de Zero crujieron ante el brutal abrazo-

-quiero evitarlo-dejo de moverse por el dolor, sintiendo como sus fuerzas le abandonaban de un momento a otro-

-no puedes, así que afróntalo.

-…déjame-dijo con voz queda, todo rastro de batalla se había desvanecido-

-no hasta que desistas de esta tontería, Yuuki estará aquí en cualquier momento y maldición, no quiero tener que explicar esto.

-………Yuuki no me importa…-dijo con extraña pasividad, que logro que Kaname le soltara, quedando sentado en el suelo de rodillas-

-Yuuki es tu vida…-le confirmo con mirada feroz, no podía ser que una persona cambiase tanto por algo así-

-no mas, no mas…-dijo con convicción, mirando hacia otro lado. Pero su voz parecía dudosa, cansada, extraña-

-aun así no puedo matarte…

-lo hiciste con Shizuka, ¿Por qué yo no?-le dijo con algo parecido a la suplica-

-sabes la respuesta

-Yuuki-dijo con pesar desviando nuevamente el rostro, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro-

-…..si y no. Eres un sangre pura ahora, creo que conoces las razones. No voy a matarte y tú no quieres morir.-dijo con una suavidad propia de el y al vez no tanto, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño con palabras claras y lentas para que comprendiese-

-¿Qué?-Zero le miraba anonadado y estupefacto ante la revelación de su más grande secreto-

-¿Cómo lo se?-sonrió con suficiencia- por que simplemente Zero quieres vivir pese a todo y eso no vas a poder evitarlo ni esconderlo de ti mismo.-dijo dejándolo solo en la habitación, la barrera había desaparecido dando paso a los Valenze; Kaname supo que Zero no haría nada de momento así que podía dejarlo en esas manos-

***************Fin Flash Back*******************

Sonrió con absurda condescendencia, ¿Cómo demonios no lo había notado? Si todo en ese momento apuntaba a mas cosas de los que el pudiese ignorara, pero los había ignorado y si, inconcientemente. Lo debió haber notado cuando la sangre de Zero empezó a llamarlo, a decirle que no iba a tomar mas de otro que no fuese el. Si, pero no podía evitar negarlo, si, demonios. No podía, pasar esto, no a el, no a el entre todos los vampiros. Que irónica vida tenía planeada su destino. Desear a ese sobre otros, como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente tabú, por favor. No solo era frustrante, era hilarante. Un vampiro obsesionado con un caza vampiros, pero que hermosa vida, en verdad era cierto que la vida era una m……. respiro profundamente entre su agitación mientras sus puños se volvían a estrellar contra la hermosas baldosas victorianas del piso haciéndolas miles de pedacitos brillantes de mármol. De alguna forma destrozar cosas era una forma de liberarse y si tenia que destrozar toda su habitación para llegar a algo lo haría, pero de momento debía seguir pensado y llegar a algo de preferencia.

Mientras Zero dormía confiadamente pero debilitadamente a cada segundo, a unas puertas de distancia de Kaname, la mente de este volaba hasta hacia unos días atrás los cuales habían sido una batalla campal contra si mismo y su orgullo, y el verdadero por que de por que estaba haciendo esto en ese preciso momento.

************Flash Back********************

N/: por Concilio me refiero a todos los vampiros ya sean sangre pura o no, todos los que están de acuerdo en una sociedad regida por reglas de jerarquías y valores. (No importa que estén de acuerdo o no con las resoluciones de tomar sangre de victimas humanas o no, cualquier vampiro puede estar en el concilio) Y por Consejo me refiero a solo los cabeza de Familia sangres pura los cuales tienen voz y voto para tomar decisiones acerca de la sociedad vampirica, incluso este tiene tres cabezas de importancia que al final toman la decisión. Estos son llamados los antiguos. Ya que en esta conversación se utilizan bastante estos términos pongo aquí sus significados ya que podría generar confusiones. Se que las notas pueden ser molestas pero lo hago así puesto que muchos no leen hasta el final y pueden confundirse o no entender a cabalidad lo expresado, así que espero no les moleste.

-has hablado con el Consejo de vampiros, Ilión.-dijo con voz desagradable que no dejaba a dudas que no se sentía contento con la información o la forma en como había sido obtenida esa información-

-ciertamente, debía hacer patente mi integración y la de la familia Valenze en el Concilio.-dijo con simpleza, era la pura verdad-

-lo que me lleva a suponer que no nos has dicho todo, Ilión.-dijo de forma que implícitamente dejaba ver cierto enojo-

-el joven Kiriyuu, ahora forma parte de mi familia Mister Cross.-dijo dirigiéndose a Kaien que había sido invitado a esta conversación en particular, ignorando a propósito la afirmación del joven Kuran-

-esa fue su principal intención al venir aquí, ¿cierto?-dijo ofreciéndole una taza de té que apenas había servido-

-no, Mister Cross como se lo dije en su momento al Joven Kuran vine aquí con intenciones pacificas. Mi familia siempre ha respetado los acuerdos de paz entre los mundos. Aunque ver al joven Kiriyuu fue un bono extra. Pero ciertamente no he dicho todo.-dijo tratando de no variar su tono de voz. Sabia que esta era una decisiva platica para sus fines-

-¿Por qué vino entonces a la academia?¿por cuestiones del Concilio vampirico?

-si y no. Tenía planeado venir cuando finalizara ciertos asuntos que necesitaba pero con la sentencia del consejo de caza vampiros tuve que apresurar mi viaje.

-¿no tenia planeado convertir a Zero?-dijo con sorpresa Kaien quien pensaba que eso había sido su principal razón de estar aquí-

-esperaba que todo se diera con regularidad pero todo se vio acelerado por la sentencia y por otras razones que ahora estoy dispuesto a revelar. Siempre y cuando Mister Cross pueda ser lo suficiente imparcial, discreto y cauteloso. Se muy bien que lo que revelare el Joven Kuran no lo divulgara.

-lo seré, téngalo por seguro.-aseguro Kaien conciente que esto no era nada que tomarse a la ligera-

-ciertamente tenia planeado venir a ver al descendiente de mi hermana y hablar con el pero solo para ponerle sobre aviso de manera discreta nada mas. Nunca paso por mi cabeza despertarle. Como ve he esperado ocho siglos ¿por que tendría ahora que forzarle? sino fuese por una razón de suma importancia.

-….-Kuran y Kaien le miraron con algo de escepticismo-

-mi clan es uno de los mas antiguos en linaje y sangre, Mister Cross. Pero como sabe no solo los caza vampiros han contribuido a exterminar a los clanes de vampiros. Incluso entre vampiros existen disputas internas. Mi clan ha sufrido bajas considerables dejando solo siete de mi sangre actualmente, no incluyendo a Zero y solo Zero es sangre pura como yo, cuando éramos un clan de más de cien. En los últimos siglos he seguido muy de cerca las actividades de dos clanes que decidieron hacerse aparte de la sociedad vampirica ya que no querían respetar los acuerdos de paz. Los Grallare y los Donatti. Los cuales son los principales autores de bajas en mi familia y en otras más.

-como no se les ha visto en varios siglos, por ello se piensa que han desaparecido.-dijo Kuran sabiendo que esos clanes de vampiros habían sido borrados como familias sangre pura puesto que no se habían presentado en el Concilio en varios siglos pero aun así habían causado problemas aislados al Concilio nunca de manera directa-

-por el contrario, se han dedicado a conformar su propia sociedad vampirica y puedo decir que son tantos como nosotros, además de que han hecho asociaciones con otras criaturas. Entre las cuales los Veelas son grandes aliadas. Ambas familias han decidido tomar el control de la asamblea de vampiros mediante el numero pero si no logran me temo que una guerra empezara. En dos semanas se reunirán las familias vampiricas para tratar de llegar a acuerdos o las trece que son reconocidas aunque ahora son quince, confidencialmente se que esa conferencia será una catástrofe, una emboscada, la mejor forma de reunir vampiros y de deshacerse de ellos.

-¿ha informado de esto al Consejo de vampiros?.-dijo Kaname ya que no había sido informado de esto y el era parte del consejo-

-por supuesto, pero con el tiempo al parecer los Antiguos se han vuelto demasiado confiados, me temo que esto solo puede acabar en catástrofe ya que piensan que esto no puede llegar a mas. O puede que incluso que estén confabulados con nuestros enemigos.-dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Kaname, Ilión solo se había dirigido a los antiguos es por eso que los demás del consejo no estaban enterados de esto-

-bien, me ha dicho varios motivos pero aun no logro entender la conversión de Zero en ella.-dijo Kaien interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos vampiros-

-como le dije los Antiguos se han vuelto confiados, es por ello que se llevara a cabo un cambio del Consejo.

-eso solo puede hacerse cuando mas del cincuenta por ciento del Consejo esta a favor de ello.

-si, por ellos he hecho todo lo que esta a mi alcance por que ello suceda. Yo represento a la Familia Sill por herencia de compromiso, mientras que Zero al tener la sangre de mi hermana Ileyezka Valenze, princesa de Valenze, de los Reinos Europeos, obtiene el titulo de príncipe puesto que yo le reestablezco su estatus como ultimo representante del clan Valenze haciendo invalido el destierro de su sangre en la familia y puede obtener el trono siempre que obtenga un buen matrimonio. Ahora representa a la Familia Valenze. Ambos tenemos voz y voto en el Consejo. Por lo cual son dos votos de las 15 familias en el Consejo, lo cual me lleva a las malas noticias ya que en los últimos meses han desaparecido siete de estas quince familias; creo que están muertos.

-entonces, son dos de ocho familias, ¿no? Si lo que dices en verdad es cierto.

-desgraciadamente lo es. Y puesto como los antiguos no han dicho nada de esto. Lo que solo reafirma mis sospechas de que puedan estar involucrados en esto. Aunque tengo el apoyo de seis de las familias desaparecidas y bastante antiguas no estaría demás que otros nos apoyaran. ¿No estas de acuerdo, Kaname-kun.?

-me dijiste que el no podía ser elegido como cabeza de familia.-dijo entre dientes Kaname refiriéndose a Zero-

-por supuesto, en su momento no se podía. Ahora que he revocado el destierro si puede asumir.-dijo con simpleza como si eso fuera obvio-

-no creo que esto se halla organizado de mera contingencia, ¿verdad?-dijo con sarcasmo pero manteniendo una recta y formal sonrisa-

-conoces bien a los de tu clase, joven Kuran. Ciertamente venia previendo esto, además se que varios integrantes del Concilio están confabulados con los Grallare y los Donatti.

-eso no es posible.-dijo Kaien lo bastante seguro de que no podía pasar eso, no había motivos para que los demás vampiros se revelasen contra el Consejo o contra los suyos-

-….-por el contrario Kaname sabia que eso era mas posible que cualquier otra cosa, por ello se mantuvo en silencio-

-como les he dicho esto no es algo que haya averiguado hace poco y me he previsto de investigar bien. La emboscada al Concilio y Consejo ha sido planeada desde hace mucho. Los sangre pura en el mundo vampirico somos pocos pero controlamos todo, algunos no están de acuerdo con que nosotros tengamos todo el poder.

-bien y si eso es cierto. Ello me conlleva a preguntar que sabiendo esto usted es parte de ello.-dijo con voz amenazante las auñas alargadas muy cerca de la garganta de Ilión, casi rozándola. El ataque había sido veloz y sorpresivo como se esperaba de un verdadero sangre pura-

-inteligente y si de cierta forma soy parte de ello. Pero no de forma directa como saben los Grallare y los Donatti pueden identificarme fácilmente, pero no a un espía menos cuando no es de nuestra especie.-dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente ante la amenaza-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-dijo Kaien asombrado de todo lo que ahí estaba revelándose-

-dice que ha aliado a otras especies a su causa, ¿cierto?-dijo Kaname interpretando las palabras del vampiro-

-nada se te pasa, y si tengo aliados. Si ellos los tienen ¿por que nosotros no?. He concebido acuerdos con licántropos.

-te asociaste con…-Kaien abrió los ojos asombrados-

-Si, lo hice. Hago lo necesario para mantener a mi familia existiendo. Incluso sacar la carta mas reciente que tengo.-dijo con seguridad y Kaname vio el brillo de alguna amenaza inminente surgir en medio de una desdeñosa sonrisa de Ilión-

-no estará hablando de…

-por supuesto. Tener alianzas mediante compromisos es una carta que todo sangre pura puede utilizar, ¿no crees Kaname-kun?-dijo con tono angelical como si hablara de flores y mariposas y no de algo cruel-

-por supuesto. Pero solo cuando esos sangre pura están concientes de lo que van a hacer y no a sus espaldas.-dijo con una sonrisa que rea una amenaza silenciosa-

-El Conocimiento sobre ello no cambia las cosas. Solo se ofrece al mejor postor y wiii hay un par de ganadores.-dijo con tono socarrón y retante-

-no puede estar hablando en serio. –mas agrego en un susurro rápido que solo Ilión puedo escuchar y entender-Esta tratando a Kiriyuu-kun como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

-claro que si, o acaso hay algo que quieras alegar.

-no conseguirá que lo diga.-mascullo Kaname-

-por supuesto, yo no estoy tratando de obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.-dijo con voz insinuante casi arrastrando cada palabra como si de una bofetada se tratase-

-maldito.-gruño Kaname entrecerrando los ojos en furia-

-por supuesto.-dejo de hablar en susurros que solo ellos entendían haciendo en cierta forma participe a Kaien para mortificación de Kaname- Estoy apostando ¿quieres saber quien será el ganador de esto? Solo espera y veras a quien en verdad sale beneficiado o desgraciado de todo esto. ¿Sabes? Hay un vampiro que me ha estado dando lata con un compromiso, aunque no generara ningún beneficio siempre es bueno tener aliados. Podría entregárselo a el.

-bastardo.-le tomo por las solapas del traje y lo estampo contra la pared de manera violenta-

-Kaname-kun-dijo alarmado Kaien el joven vampiro nunca había sido tan violento y no entendía su reacción-

-eso es, que enérgico.-sonrió ante el arrebato, trato de quitarse a Kaname de encima pero este lo tenia bastante bien empotrado contra la pared- Sabes que tengo el derecho para obligarte a el compromiso, pero esperare hasta que tu lo hagas por propia voluntad, pero créeme no soy demasiado paciente.

-¿Qué dices?

-se acerco al oído de Kaname y susurro muy lentamente-Zero esta en su habitación completamente debilitado por la falta de sangre puesto que aun no le he hecho ingerirla. Cualquiera que quisiera el compromiso podría sellarlo en unos tres días cuando Zero no tenga fuerza para oponerse. Ya que no habrá nadie para impedirlo, es tu decisión.

-no me importa en lo mas mínimo-gruño exasperado soltándole con rabia y alejándose varios pasos del vampiro para que este se arreglase-

-si tu lo dices.

-……….-apenas dedicándole una mirada iracunda al vampiro mayor salio en una exhalación del lugar sin reparar en nada más-

-eso es, buen chico.-dijo satisfecho, sabia que Kaname lo haría. Solo tenia que presionar lo justo. Claro que el no dejaría que nadie que no fuera Kaname se acercase a su sobrino. -sonrió a Kaien que no había entendido nada de nada- no pasa nada, cosas de vampiros…-sin mas- ¿otra taza de té?...

***********Fin Flash Back*****************

Los dos días después de eso habían sido una tortura para Kaname el cual no había podido dejar de de darle vueltas a lo que Ilión le había insinuado y de que si este seria capaz de hacer lo que le advertía. A cada cierto tiempo el mismo verificaba de que todo estuviese en orden ya que estaban en el mismo piso podía hacerlo con facilidad, se aseguraba de que nadie hubiese entrado en la habitación de Zero la cual estaba por completo desprotegida. Durante dos días había cavilado exponiéndose a si mismo y a sus sentimientos acerca de todo y como esto iba a ser una completa locura, no sabia que demonios tenia en mente Ilión pero el no quería ser participe, pero si no lo hacia no estaba muy seguro que Ilión no cumpliese su amenaza y eso lo volvía completamente loco. Incluso Takuma y los demás vampiros habían tenido el suficiente sentido común para no hacer preguntas o acercarse demasiado a la habitación de Kaname. Sus instintos le decían que fuera y lo tomara, que era su derecho, pero su sentido común se interponía a sus instintos y deseos.

Empezaba a tener un odio irracional por ese vampiro en especial (Ilion) y un poco a Zero que el muy idiota se estaba dejando en bandeja de plata para cualquier idiota pervertido que le pasase por la mente las ridículas ideas de su tío Ilion, vaya que familia que tenia el peli plateado. Golpeo la pared con fuerza haciendo que el recubierto de la pared brincara en miles de fragmentos, eso solo apaciguo su furia interna por segundos nuevamente, los suficientes para calmarse algo, no demasiado, pero algo.

Un olor suave y almizclado llego a sus fosas nasales…

Aspiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos, deleitándose con tal aroma…

Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron de improviso…

Había tomado una decisión…

Continuara….

N/: Okay este es un capitulo extra hehehe, (para los que querían saber que pasaba por la mente de Kaname antes de morder a Zero pues aquí esta, espero les agrade y haber si esta vez capte al peli castaño mejor XP) disculpen la tardanza, espero no retrasarme nuevamente. Gracias por leer.

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	10. Chapter 10

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 10:

Quebradas Fantasías…

Se removió en la cama entre la suave seda y los acolchonados cobertores sintiendo la calidez de estos entre una temperatura estándar y la frescura de su piel fría por naturaleza. No era raro que se moviera mientras dormía, era normal, lo que no era normal es que cada vez que se moviera sus actos se vieran limitados por algo, lo cual a fin de cuentas fue lo que termino por despertarlo. Abrió un ojo esmeralda tratando de identificar la molestia de sus sueños, cuando lo encontró simplemente bufo. Unos brazos y piernas le tenían sujeto en un abrazo cariñosamente asfixiante. Se removió incomodo, tratando de librarse del abrazo sin despertar al durmiente, lo cual logro después de varios intentos. Salio de la cama con el pijama color café y crema, estirándose un poco volvió los cobertores a su lugar por su salida de la cama. Se rasco la barbilla, esto era común y estaba pasando más o menos desde que conocía a Shiki. Puesto que eran amigos muy cercanos y no veía nada de malo que este viniese a dormir a su habitación de vez en cuando. Claro, que Shiki no siempre estaba en la academia por su trabajo como modelo y Takuma no siempre lo prefería para ser su compañero de cama (aunque todas sus conquistas no pasaban la noche con el). Es mas realmente no tenían una relación mas allá de lo que era una amistad profunda y antigua. Shiki estaba de acuerdo con ello cuando lo habían hablado, pero había desarrollado ese hábito de escabullirse a su habitación durante las madrugadas o días que la compañía se había ido apenas o cuando regresaba de su trabajo.

Shiki era su amigo, y siempre le había apoyado. Sabía sus secretos y sus temores. Sabia por que era un Play boy que tenía aventuras cada vez que podía, y aun así no le recriminaba. Aunque frente a todos seguía teniendo esa imagen respetable que daba como Vicepresidente. Se arreglo el cabello con los dedos, sintiéndole como siempre que había pasado la noche con una aventura casual, sucio. Así se sentía, no sabia por que a Shiki no le importaba estar en su cama cuando el olía así, se encamino al baño para darse un baño para quitarse el olor, para volver a dormir.

Los ojos claros como el agua se abrieron cuando la puerta del baño se cerró. Su cabello castaño se ladeo un poco cuando se movió en la cama acurrucándose bajo los edredones. Suspiro bajito para evitar que Takuma lo escuchase aunque dudaba que lo hiciese puesto que el Rubio cenizo cada vez que entraba al baño se perdía en su mundo personal, lleno de sus problemas y tormentos más profundos. Sabía muchas cosas sobre Takuma, sabia que odiaba dormir acompañado, pero aun así le dejaba a el compartir la cama, que odiaba mantenerse solo y que por ello siempre buscaba compañía que le hiciese olvidar, que su abuelo era una constante molestia y fuente de sufrimiento para el, pero que aun así no iría en contra de sus decisiones u obligaciones por mas que estas no le gustasen en absoluto. Y sobre todo mas que nada, sabia que Takuma Ichijo no iba a comprometerse nunca a menos que fuese un sangre pura con quien lo hiciese, lo cual el no era. Si, por que Senri Shiki, se había enamorado de ese noble y no tenia duda alguna que no tenia oportunidad alguna con el. Aun así se había resignado, si solo podía amarle así, en silencio, estando cerca de el, con eso se conformaría, aunque eso le consumiera, aunque los celos y los dolores en su alma le doblasen cada vez que olía en su piel rastros de otros brazos que podían obtener lo que el no.

Si, un amigo, eso era para el y eso nunca iba a cambiar…

N/: bueno aquí todos sabemos que Rido Kuran es su padre (los que no lo sepan upsssss ya hice spolier aghhhh XP aunque no creo que a estas alturas alguien no lo sepa) por lo tanto es un sangre pura(según entiendo es primo de Kaname sino alguien sáqueme de mi error) pero de momento no lo sabrá (ya que es necesario para la trama, aunque claro eventualmente lo sabrá, lo que me lleva a preguntar por el uso de su apellido y no el de Kuran pero bueno ya veré, si alguien puede decirme, estaría agradecida antes de que me invente alguna barbaridad que pueda arruinar sus orígenes jejejeje).

*****************************

Suspiro pesadamente, observando la salida del sol. Se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana de cristal, cómodo en un sillón de terciopelo azul de cuatro patas torneadas en madera oscura. Las luces del sol apenas traspasaban por el ventanal y las persianas sino fuese por que los dedos de Kain tenían sujetos los bordes de las persianas no podría ver siquiera los reflejos solares. Así que se encontraba oculto para cualquiera que estuviese afuera y mirara hacia su ventana. Tenia apenas unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos puesto que no había dormido la misma cantidad de días que Kaname Kuran había mantenido su vela. ¿Por qué? Por que el era el único que sabia en cierta forma que atormentaba al sangre pura, si, sabia por que el peli castaño se había mantenido en vela esos dos días, alejado de todo y todos. Reflexionando y atormentándose a si mismo. Si, presentía que algo grande iba a suceder y no sabía si era malo o bueno. Lo que si sabia es que esa madrugada cuando Kaname Kuran había salido de su auto encierro, este ya había tomado una determinación, la cual cumpliría pese a todo. No sabía los detalles pero sabía que esa determinación iba a afectarles a todos ahí y no solo a ellos, lo sabía.

Aunque Kaname no era el único que estaba en problemas ahí, si, conocía cada cosa que pasaba en la residencia de la Luna, incluso las escapadas de Shiki a la habitación de Takuma. No era difícil ver que el pequeño Shiki tenía un sentimiento mas fuerte que la amistad por Takuma, el único que no se daba cuenta de nada era el propio Takuma. Sobre todo cuando el pequeño Shiki prefería pasar cada momento de su tiempo libre cerca del ojiverde. Lo cual era mucho decir ya que este pasaba su tiempo libre de conquista en conquista, lo cual inconcientemente lastimaba al pequeño. Pero como él bien sabia, una relación no iba a funcionar entre ellos, mas por los impedimentos que tenía Takuma para formalizar un compromiso.

Lo que era gracioso era que se notaba que ambos sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro pero ninguno se daba cuenta más allá de su nariz. Lo cual no sabia si era afortunado o desgraciado para ambos. Lo cual lo ponía en una encrucijada, sabía que no era su responsabilidad descubrir ante ellos lo evidente, aunque eso no le correspondía sabia que ambos sufrían en silencio. De alguna forma creía que era lo correcto en ese momento debido a la situación de Takuma, ya que una relación entre ambos solo traería aun más dolor para ambos. Pero dudaba que a la larga si alguno de los dos no se resignara y daba rumbo contrario a esos sentimientos, no dudaba que alguno de ellos terminase muerto. Solo esperaba que ninguno resultara herido de manera irreparable, pero empezaba a dudar que eso fuese posible.

Se burlo de si, era patético, analizar la vida de otros cuando la suya propia era un desastre caótico. Sabia que el análisis de otras vidas que no fuesen la suya alejaba los problemas de su mente y su corazón, pero no siempre era así, como en este caso. Solo podía ver por todos lados relaciones amorosas por doquier, amores no correspondidos e incluso amores tan idiotas que no se daban ni cuenta de esto, vaya que si. La gente era estupida (todas las razas incluidas), sufriendo por amor cuando lo tenían al alcance de su mano. Pero bueno ¿Quién era el para juzgarlos?, en todos los años que había sido vampiro el tampoco había encontrado a la persona adecuada, alguien que le hiciese sentir lo que su alma atormentada necesitaba, oh, si, el destino se aseguraba que el amor no tocase su puerta. Había escuchado historias de vampiros que nunca se habían enamorado y que vivían aislados y solos. No, el no quería eso, la soledad era a lo que mas temía en el mundo. Y por ningún motivo quería que eso le pasase a el. Bien, no debía pensar en eso, tal vez pronto encontrase lo que buscaba, además el destino y el amor no podían evadirle para siempre ¿o si?

Reglas: (oh, si mas reglas, pero bueno es necesario)

*Todos los vampiros pueden jugar, tener aventuras amorosas e incluso amantes (de cualquier especie, siempre y cuando nadie se entere) siempre y cuando no compartan sangre.

*Morder no siempre involucra succionar sangre, así que mientras no haya succión de sangre no hay compromiso. (Aunque esto solo involucra a los vampiros no a las otras especies, ahí puede haber succión por parte del vampiro).

*Creo que toda clase social siempre buscara para un compromiso alguien de su mismo status o mayor, así que no es extraño que esto también se de en los vampiros.

*Takuma por su abuelo tiene que hacer un matrimonio ventajoso ya que el es un noble (los cabeza de familia pueden disponer de los miembros de su familia como mejor la parezca, como peones de ajedrez). Así que vampiros de menor status están descartados para el.

*Un vampiro puede morir, si desea hacerse daño.

*Los vampiros aman de verdad, si, lo hacen y cuando lo hacen es para siempre.

*Ya que los compromisos pueden ser impuestos (la regla anterior no se da con frecuencia, aunque algunos pueden llegar a desarrollar cariño en la relación esto no te mata; todo depende de que tan fuertes sean) por ello cuando quedan viudos no necesariamente mueren de pena, algunos no mueren pero no vuelven a comprometerse.

*********************************

-Valiant, ¿ya de regreso?-pregunto la hermosa trigueña de ojos avellanas, apenas sobrepasaba los 1.60, e iba vestida como una modelo-

-si, acabo de llegar….Paris…-dijo con un bostezo el joven vampiro, entre todos los Valenze era el mas joven apenas llevaba medio siglo con ellos, su cabello negro oscuro con un elegante mechón blanquecino en una gran melena alborotada como león, y sus grande y oscuros ojos, hacían resaltar aun mas su blanca piel-

-¿A dónde fuiste esta vez?-pregunto ella con esos grandes labios rosas-

-sabes que no puedo decírtelo, así que si me disculpas debo reportarme con Draconis…-dijo reprimiendo un bostezo, la ropa que usaba era deportiva pero un poco mas formal que debidamente para ejercitar-

-no puedes…-dijo ella deteniéndole con voz imperiosa-

-¿Por qué?

-sabes que esta en esos días del mes.-Ilion les tenía prohibido siquiera acercarse a las habitaciones de esos tres por ningún motivo-

-entiendo, ¿Cuántos ya?

-dos, mañana deberá estar bien verla…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si realmente no le importara el hecho-

-bien entonces iré a mi habitación.

-no entiendo por que ella te encarga misiones tan importantes, cuando tiene gente a su disposición mucho más capaz.-dijo con un aire de reproche palpable en su voz-

-¿te refieres acaso a ti?

-no especialmente.-dijo con voz desdeñosa-

-te lo diré, simplemente por que ella confía en mi y yo en ella. Y dudo mucho que tu seas así.-dijo simplemente con voz suave así con satisfacción mientras salía de ahí dejando a la vampireza sin tiempo a responderle nada-

-maldito neófito, pero esta me la pagas…-dijo rabiosa-

*********************************

El maître la condujo a través de los elegantes salones donde algunos tomaban el almuerzo hacia los jardines que estaban igualmente acondicionados; ya que no tenían que envidiarles nada a los elegantes salones. Donde las mesas distribuidas estratégicamente para dar privacidad a sus ocupantes estaban perfectamente elaboradas para ofrecerles cualquier cosa a sus ocupantes, desde las impresionantes vistas de opulentos jardines, puentes, lagos e impresionantes arreglos florales hasta las mesas con sombras naturales bajo árboles o bajo tejados adornados con enredaderas en flor o palacetes de cristal y hierro forjado. La mesa en cuestión era primorosa, rodeada por jardines de flores arregladas en hermosas estructuras como un jardín ingles bajo la sombra de hermosos robles. Con manteles de seda bordada en tonos pasteles junto a la cristalería y platería le daban el toque elegante junto al centro de mesa en rosas color durazno. Kaname Kuran se levanto de su asiento al ver llegar a su invitada, la cual lucia nerviosa y a la vez tímida por la invitación y el lugar. Llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa con un chaleco lago de encaje blanco con ligeros remates en rosa. Mientras que Kuran lucia un pantalón oscuro y una chaqueta y saco sin mangas gris suave con camisa blanca de cuello alto con la corbata oscura. Aunque aun podía notarse la ligera aura de haber pasado dos días en vela pensando, sin comer ni dormir. Pero la sonrisa en sus labios no vacilo cuando corrió la silla para que ella se sentara, estaba determinado y debía hacerlo ahora.

-me agrado que me citaras aquí, hoy…-dijo con una sonrisa suave, afable-

-le devolvió la sonrisa con una igual de afable- si, bueno mi querida Yuuki necesitaba hablarte de algo.

-¿si, que podría ser?...-dijo ilusionada, solo había una cosa que debían hablar mas cuando estaba siendo tan serio y formal en ello-

-ummm, es algo que nos involucra a los dos…

-¿podría ser? ¿Algo que tenga que ver con nuestro compromiso?

-eres muy lista, pequeña. Si tiene que ver son ello.

-¿si? –Sus ojos se iluminaron con ilusión-

-bien, veras. Me temo que debo decirte esto y tal vez no te agrade del todo.

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo suspicaz, algo no andaba del todo bien-

-me temo que nuestro actual compromiso no nos satisface a ninguno de los dos. Lo que quiero decir es que he llegado a la reflexión de que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros; lo que en verdad quiero decir es que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado.-dijo con tranquilidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café-

-¿cambiado? ¿Ya no me quieres?-pregunto contrariada y nerviosa, no esperaba en absoluto lo que Kaname le estaba diciendo-

-no, por supuesto que no. Te quiero, pero no como pareja sino como hermanos. En realidad, siempre te he querido así solo que me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.-dijo tratando de ser honesto y franco con ella, es lo mínimo que merecía-

-pero yo si te amo de verdad-dijo con algo de desesperación mientras sus pequeñas manos estrujaban la elegante taza de porcelana-

-lo se, y en verdad lo siento pero se que si no ponemos fin a esto ahora esto solo nos dará pesar a ambos en el futuro.

-¿estas rompiendo nuestro compromiso?-dijo abriendo los ojos anonadada, con la voz semi quebrada-

-siento lastimarte de esta manera, pero creo que es lo mejor, para ambos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo sus voz se había reducido a un murmullo lastimero, dos grandes senderos de lagrimas surcaban su rostro hasta su barbilla para caer en el liquido negro de la taza de porcelana que Yuuki tenia sujeta contra ella-

-lo siento, pero es lo que siento y no creo que eso cambie.-sintiéndose apenado por el dolor que le estaba causando a la castaña-

-pero nuestro compromiso fue hecho hace mucho, no puedes simplemente romperlo como si nada…-trato de encontrar una razón o salida a esto, no quería terminar su compromiso-

-Yuuki querida, nuestro compromiso fue hecho por nuestros padres y lo sabes. Eso no significa que no pueda romperse.

-te amo.-dijo desesperada asentando la taza con ambas manos sobre la mesa de manera brusca-

-eso no es verdad solo estas ilusionada por mi como tu protector, tu hermano. Ese cariño te tiene confundida. Yo también lo estaba.-dijo ofreciéndole su pañuelo, el cual Yuuki tomo son vacilación alguna con una de sus manos-

-¿Por qué ahora? Todo es tan repentino que no lo creo.-dijo ella llevándose una mano ala mejilla tratando inútilmente de parar el llanto-

-no lo es, ya lo había estado pensando. Solo que no había tenido la fuerza para decírtelo, defraudarte, pero se que esto es lo mejor.

-eso solo para ti, no para mi.-dijo estrujando los dedos sobre su regazo, arrugando su vestido con la cabeza baja dejando sus lagrimas fluir-

-para ambos-dijo tratando de que ella lo entendiera-

-no es verdad y no lo acepto.-dijo ella moviendo la cabeza tercamente de un lado a otro-

-tienes que hacerlo.

-no, ¿me escuchas? No lo acepto, ni lo aceptare nunca.-dijo alterada levantándose estrepitosamente-

Observo a la castaña salir de ahí hecha un mar de lágrimas negándose a comprender todo lo que Kaname le había dicho. Suspiro frustrado pero a la vez aliviado. Sabia que había hecho lo correcto, no podía seguir engañándola y seguir con ese compromiso sin sentido. De todas formas ella no podía hacer nada sobre ello, el nunca le había mordido ni ella por lo que el compromiso no era lo suficientemente fuerte así que podía romperse. Solo debía dar su decisión al consejo de ancianos y listo, al igual que su nuevo compromiso pero primero debía asegurarlo antes que cualquier otra cosa sucediera. Solo esperaba que pudiese aguantar hasta la noche. Si, se dijo mientras sus dedos aseguraban un estuche duro dentro de su chaqueta. No por nada había tomado una decisión, unas cuantas horas no eran nada.

Continuara….

N/: Okay este es otro capitulo extra hehehe, (para los que querían saber que paso cuando Kaname toma su decisión, y también un poco de otras parejas, hay que darles su espacio (admiradoras de Takuma y Shiki, su relación no va a ser fácil pero bueno la habrá así que no me maten aunque tal vez avance igual de lenta que la de Kaname y Zero) pues aquí esta, espero les agrade y haber si esta vez capte al peli castaño mejor XP) por fin salio Valiant, mi amorcito corazón muajaajaja no se que voy a hacer con el, ni con quien emparejarlo pero bueno es tan lindo!!! (se aceptan sugerencias XP) disculpen la tardanza, espero no retrasarme nuevamente. Gracias por leer.

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	11. Chapter 11

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 11:

¿Será el amor una Atadura?…

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido Toga?-dijo entre alarmado y furioso Kaien ante el aspecto poco saludable del cazador que en ese momento estaba delante de su puerta-

-……….-simplemente sonrió con ironía como única respuesta-

-me preocupo que mandaras a tus aliados y no vinieras tu personalmente, sobre todo cuando tenia que ver con Zero.-dijo ofreciéndole el brazo para que se apoyara en el-

-me tenían bajo estricta supervisión. Si me hubiese presentado hubiese habido más sospechas sobre mí de las que ya hay. Aunque ahora me vale una pura y dos con sal lo que piensen.-desestimo la ayuda ofrecida y se adentro en las habitaciones de director-

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo observando las ropas sucias y una herida seria que tenia en una pierna por la cual cojeaba-

-dentro de lo posible. No pueden matarme.-dijo con tono jocoso y algo tenebroso puesto que las heridas esporádicas en el significaba que sus palabras tenían mas verdad de lo que admitía ciertamente-

-¿lo intentaron?

-claro, aun no ha nacido el cazador que pueda matarme. El puto consejo y todo el clan pueden irse al infierno completo si por mí fuera, pero eso no es lo importante. Sino lo que esta sucediendo.

-Zero se ha convertido en un sangre pura.

-sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría. El es muy diferente a todos los descendientes de su familia. Incluso me alegra que tal vez tenga algo que ver con ello.-se dejo hacer pesadamente en un sillón de aspecto apachurrable y cómodo-

-estabas enterado de todo.

-por supuesto. ¿Quien crees que aviso a Ilión Valenze?-su clásica sonrisa de suficiencia e ironía salio de sus labios-

-fuiste tu. Pero como no…-dijo atónito ante tal información pensaba que Yagari era fiel al clan de cazadores-

-que sea un cazador no significa que no pueda aliarme o hacer tratos o lo que haga falta para salvar lo que me es importante. Incluso si eso va en contra del concilio de cazadores. No voy a poner en juego lo que me importa por una seudo lealtad.-gruño, hizo un gesto con la mano esperando que Kaien le sirviera algo fuerte-

-Toga. ¿Por que me dices todo esto?-dijo entendiendo a la perfección el gesto y saco una botella con un liquido ambarino y le sirvió un gran vaso-

-¿no lo ves aun Kaien? Algo grande va a suceder, algo que no podremos parar nosotros solos.-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos-

-no entiendo que quieres decirme. ¿Cómo estas relacionado tu con todo esto?

-esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es ¿de que lado estas tu Kaien?-dijo observando el liquido ambarino antes de tomárselo de un trago-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-yo he escogido un bando, incluso si eso me lleva a algo peor que la muerte. Pero tu ¿a cual perteneces?-le tomo por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo hacia si para cuestionarle seriamente-

-eso no es justo.-dijo con apenas voz los ojos fríos de Toga le quitaban el aliento sobre todo cuando los tenia tan cerca de el y le miraba tan fijamente-

-la vida no lo es. No puedes mantenerte siempre neutral Kaien.-dijo soltándole, quitándole la botella y sirviéndose el mismo nuevamente-

-…-las palabras de Toga le hicieron volver a lo que habían hablado Kaname, Ilión y el hacia algunos días atrás-¿lucharas en…?

-por supuesto, ahora mas que nunca.-dijo haciendo un brindis imaginario en dirección de Kaien ya que sabía que este no le acompañaría, este no tomaba-

-¿Por qué lo haces?.-le cuestiono no muy seguro de por que lo hacia realmente-

-por lo que es importante y valioso para mi. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.-y su único ojo pareció brillar con la determinación que Kaien no veía desde que Toga se había vuelto cazador-

-¿aunque no haya esperanza alguna para mi?.

-la vida, Kaien. La vida es la mejor esperanza que puedes esperar. Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza.

-creo que tu sabes mi respuesta ante siquiera de que yo la hubiese pensado. ¿Verdad?-le dijo sarcástico y burlándose de si mismo-

-por supuesto. Solo quería escucharlo de tu boca.-una sonrisita burlona bailo en sus labios-

-idiota.-dijo tratando de sonar enfadado pero la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en la comisura de sus labios desmentía su actitud-

-nadie se ha atrevido a decirme idiota y vivir para contarlo, pero tratándose de ti creo que sobrevivirás.

N/: se que Toga Yagari salio medio OC o fuera del personaje (nada raro ninguno de los personajes actúa como debiera pero bueno deseo pensar que si lo hacen aunque solo sea en mi imaginación), pero la verdad me lo imaginaba así cambiado por las circunstancias nuevas y no como el mal lenguado y bravucón que es. Aunque tal vez en las próximas entregas salga más a su carácter. Todo esta en veremos.

*********************************

La mayor parte del tiempo que podía recordar puesto que casi todo el tiempo estaba inconciente, golpeado o nockeado, pero esto sabia que era muy real podía sentirlo en cada una de sus células. Sabia que estaba entre la vigilia del sueño, a un solo paso del despertar pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Trato de respirar cuando el aire pareció convertirse en algo solidó que obstruía su garganta pero sabia que eso no funcionaria, nada funcionaria puesto que estaba muy débil y todo era su culpa, puesto que se había negado tercamente a tomar sangre en esos días llevando su cuerpo hasta el limite ya que la comida no podía suplir lo que una pequeña cantidad de sangre cada cierto tiempo podía ofrecerle. Esos colmillos perforando su piel de manera excitantemente dolorosa no podían ser mas que de una persona. Entreabrió los ojos por fin nublados por el sueño y apenas pudo vislumbrar una cabellera oscura que le tapaba parcialmente la visión por su cercanía, el resto era simplemente el dosel de su cama, podía reconocerlo. No intento moverse sabia que aunque lo intentase no lograría nada aun por muy fuerte que fuera se encontraba demasiado debilitado. Trato de recordar que había pasado después de su último estallido y discusión con Ilión, nada, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Aunque no sabia si agradecerlo o no. Kaname succionaba lentamente la sangre provocándole un dolorcito placentero y varios escalofríos más que estrictamente excitantes por todo su cuerpo. Uno de los brazos le rodeaba por el cuello y sostenía su nuca de manera delicada en un ángulo que podía ser cómodo, mientras que la otra tenia apretada su cintura en un fuerte agarre.

Se arqueo en el abrazo al sentir como la lengua de Kaname no solo degustaba su sangre sino el área de piel bajo sus dientes. No pudo evitarlo y cerro los ojos por el increíble placer que ese simple acto le había provocado casi había soltado un gemido placentero si no fuera por su increíble fuerza de voluntad. Zero pudo sentir como una diminuta sonrisa se formaba en los labios que tenia pegados en el cuello y eso solo lo hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, esto no podía estarlo disfrutando, pero se sentía tan bien en comparación de las otras mordidas desagradables de los otros vampiros. Su cuerpo volvió a arquearse voluntariamente contra el cuerpo de Kaname eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos y los largos dedos de Zero se aferraron contra el saco de de Kaname al igual que sus dientes mordieron de manera desesperada sus labios haciéndolos sangrar ligeramente por sus incisivos crecidos, tratando de reprimir las fuertes sensaciones que le producían las yemas y las uñas de los largos dedos de Kaname mientras recorrían bajo la tela del pijama la inmaculada piel de Zero. Su mente trato de reaccionar del embotamiento sensual en el que se encontraba, no podía dejar que Kaname le tocara así. No, cuando no había permitido a nadie siquiera violar su espacio personal, pero ahora Kaname lo había hecho y mas aun le tocaba tan íntimamente como a nadie había dejado hacerlo nunca. Kaname pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo que hasta hacia unos segundos estaba entregado y relajado; así que dejando de succionar se centro en el rostro de Zero, el cual lucia apenas pálido por lo intimo de la situación y los sentimientos descargados en una capa sensual que parecía envolverlos a ambos.

-¿Por qué?...-apenas pudo decir tratando de regular su respiración, sentía completamente seca su garganta y no estaba muy seguro de que pregunta hubiese sido escuchada-

-no preguntes nada Zero, luego lo sabrás.-dijo con extremada gentileza, quitándole algunos cabellos del rostro-

-no, quiero saberlo ahora.-dijo tercamente, quería empujarlo que dejara de estar en su espacio personal, pero sus emociones parecían ser leídas de manera errónea ya que Kaname en vez de alejarse hacia el abrazo aun mas intimo y estrecho-

-no compliques mas las cosas. Muérdeme.-dijo poniendo ambas manos en el rostro de Zero para que le mirara y le prestase su total atención-

-no-trato de razonar aun cuando el mismo podía sentir que su razonamiento estaba quebrándose en miles de pedazos en su interior debido a la batalla que tenía consigo mismo-

-no es una petición Zero, hazlo.-ordenó Kaname en un susurro, que tenia el sentido imperativo de la orden pero que a la vez había sonado mas como una petición oculta. Kaname volvió a rodearle con sus brazos en un estrecho abrazos, podía sentir los largos dedos se concentraban en sus cabellos en una caricia que quería ser reconfortante y que era sensual y hechizante. Zero entrecerró los ojos relajándose ante la caricia que estaba aflojando a cada segundo sus defensas. El ambiente volvía tornarse intimo y electrizante, Zero podía sentir la respiración de Kaname en su hombro, cada músculo en el vampiro castaño podía sentirse una dura tensión. Zero volvió a sentir los delgados dedos de Kaname esta vez sobre la camisa de su pijama haciendo círculos como esperando que con eso pudiese calmarse, no Zero sino el mismo. Los dedos de Kaname se detuvieron ante el suspiro de negación de Zero mientras la frente de este se restregaba contra su hombro, con una lentitud impropia para esa situación o tal vez la perfecta, Kaname le separo de su cuerpo lo mínimo para que ambos pudiesen mirarse. Los ribetes carmesí en los ojos avellana de Kaname hicieron que el poco raciocinio en la mente de Zero se perdiera. La lucha por sus instintos ante la sangre había aparecido en Kaname; el cual estaba luchando con estoica valentía para mantenerse a raya estaban despertando en Zero su propia sed de manera brutal y dolorosa-

No supo por que había obedecido, pero no sabía que lo necesitaba con desesperación hasta que su cuerpo había actuado de forma voluntaria penetrando la piel del cuello de Kuran. No fue conciente de mas solo de lo deliciosa que era la sangre de Kaname en sus labios, lengua y garganta. Aun en esa maraña de sensaciones pudo sentir el placentero y delicioso dolor en su cuello; Kaname le había mordido de nuevo. Y todo en ese momento pareció desparecer, solo eran la sangre y ellos; nada más, como si nada en el mundo fuese más importante.

Es suspiro satisfecho y extasiado de Zero trajo la mente de Kaname de regreso de sus cavilaciones. Dejo el cuello de Zero ya que desde que había empezado a recordar había dejado de beber del chico. El cuerpo laxo y suave hizo presión contra sus brazos en una simple muestra de abandono. Beber la sangre de Kaname por primera vez había dejado a Zero en un estado de cansancio y aturdimiento total que no podía ir en contra del suave y calido adormilamiento que ahora estaba haciendo presa a su cuerpo. Kaname sabia que a Zero su sangre le caería mas como haber tenido una gran borrachera mientras que a el la sangre de Zero le seria como haber bebido el mas fino de los vinos (aunque por el poder que tenia esta se sentía bastante mareado; pero al estar acostumbrado a beber sangre pues no le afectaría como a Zero el cual se acostumbraría rápido a la sensación por su poder). Dejo que el peso laxo del cuerpo relajado de Zero descansase entre su brazo y antebrazo. Le recostó con cuidado acomodando las sabanas y edredones que se habían desarreglado cuando Kaname había levantado a Zero para beber de el. Zero dormía casi parecía que no respiraba. Kaname miro las imperceptibles muestras de donde había mordido, ahí donde la cremosa piel estaba libre del horrendo tatuaje, se llevo una mano a su propio cuello, sangraba ya que Zero no había lamido el área para curar la herida y esta estaba manchando su cuello y parte de su ropa. Dudo un momento pero casi de inmediato desecho su duda.

Acerco el índice de su mano derecha a los labios de Zero. Delineo con este sus labios provocándole ligeras cosquillas haciendo que abriera los labios de manera inconciente. Introdujo la yema tocando la lengua lo cual le produjo placenteros escalofríos, pero obteniendo la saliva que necesitaba saco rápidamente el dedo antes que Zero cerrara los labios sobre su índice. Toco sus heridas y al segundo dejaron de sangrar. Miro nuevamente su índice sintiendo aun algo de cosquilleo en el, alejo de su mente todo, no podía dejarse llevar por ahí. No de momento. Suspiro, por una parte aliviado pero por otra algo frustrado. Saco un estuche alargado de su saco, en terciopelo azul oscuro y saco algo de el. Acaricio el cuello y la herida sanada de Zero depositando algo más permanente que solo sus dedos en el cuello de este. Cuando termino todo esto se inclino inconcientemente sobre Zero, por un segundo se quedo paralizado refrenándose así mismo y manteniendo una dura lucha mental consigo mismo. Movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Sabia que mañana tendría problemas mas serios de los que preocuparse que aquellos pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Si ya había hecho todo, que sentido tenia ahora no terminarlo? Era estupido y lo sabia. Aun así se sentía extraño y no podía evitarlo así que casi sin hacer presión dejo que sus labios tocaran los de Zero para inmediatamente salir de la habitación de este sin mirar atrás. En la oscuridad de la habitación antes de que Kaname cerrara la puerta de la habitación de Zero pudo apreciarse al mismo tiempo el brillo de dos joyas en distintos lugares. En la muñeca que sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta había una esclava gruesa en oro blanco donde pendía un único pendiente plano en forma de diamante donde el único símbolo estaba grabado a relieve y con esmalte azul zafiro y verde; una rosa. (Como la esclava que Yuuki tiene para neutralizar a Zero pero mucho mas bonita muajaja) y en el cuello de Zero un collar con el mismo pendiente del cual pendía una lagrima negra (un diamante negro cortado en forma de lagrima), el símbolo, diseño y forma eran igual que la esclava de Kaname y ahora descansaba intacto en la blanca garganta de Zero.

Continuara…

N/: bueno aki esta por fin muajajaja Kaname ya no pudo y ya hizo algo de lo que tal vez se arrepienta (yo la verdad no lo creo) pero mas bien por el impulso obligado por Ilión que por Zero pero bueno a ver que pasa una vez que Zero se entere de esto. Y Toga ya aparecio!!!! Que bueno ¿no? Y como ven ya se descubrio el pastel, a ver que pasa.

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (vampiro Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	12. Chapter 12

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 12:

Sentir más allá del Compromiso…

-Iliòn, vamos. No puedes faltar a clases.-dijo entrando de improviso al dormitorio del mencionado sin siquiera anunciarse y encendiendo las luces para iluminar la negra estancia-

-no quiero ir.-dijo con reproche envolviéndose en medio de las mantas de su cama –

-no me interesa. Además es importante ¿no debías hoy dar la clase practica con los especimenes vivos y de supervivencia?-dijo descubriéndolo con un jalón de las mantas-

-si, pero ha habido un cambio de planes.-dijo por fin levantándose con diferentes fachas-

-¿cambio de planes?-dijo enarcando una ceja a modo de pregunta-

-podría decirse. Además no deberías estar descansando tu, pareces muy energética hoy para los últimos días que has tenido.-dijo cambiando de tema y de ropas de muy mal modo-

-sabes que me recupero rápido.-dijo con aire seco no le gustaba que le dijeran nada sobre su condición-

-lo se, ¿podrías dar tu la clase hoy? No me siento realmente bien.-dijo ayudándole a cambiarse ante la desgana de este-

-eso es por no alimentarte.-le reto Draconis, mientras iba hacia una nevera camuflajeada con el mobiliario de madera y sacaba una brillante jarra de cristal con sangre fría-después de hacerlo seguro te sentirás mejor.

-no lo creo, además no tengo mi espécimen.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Qué ha pasado con Leviatán? ¿No iba a ayudarte con ello?-dijo dejando la jarra sobre una mesa y se acerco a Ilion a ayudarle a por fin terminando con todo el atuendo-

-iba, tu lo has dicho.-dijo tercamente obstinado en mirar hacia otra parte que no fueran los inquisidores ojos de Draconis-

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-tomo nuevamente la jarra y sirvió su contenido en una copa la cual calentó haciendo arder la palma que sostenía la copa antes de ofrecérsela a Ilion-

-……….-este la miro con fastidio pero aun así la tomo en sus dedos y vertió el contenido caliente por su garganta de un solo trago-

-vamos, que no ha de ser tan malo.

-no por que no respondas ante mí, tienes el derecho a meter las narices donde no debes.-dijo con irritación-

-ciertamente, sirvo a la familia Valenze y aunque yo antes sirviera a su padre ahora; sirvo al Joven Zero y a usted.-dijo con seriedad haciendo una reverencia que nunca hacia y eso para Ilion fue peor que un golpe al estomago, ya que eso significaba que Ilion había dicho algo que molestara o hiriera a la joven. Lo cual en su extraña relación nunca había pasado, siempre se habían tratado como iguales aunque ambos supieran que no era así-

-……..-cuchicheo algo tan rápido y tan bajo que aun con el sensible oído vampirico Draconis no lo escucho tratando de cambiar el humor y tratar de que Draconis olvidara su enfado-

-¿Qué?

-que Levi me beso, eso paso.-dijo completamente ruborizado y avergonzado-

-vaya, ya era tiempo.-dijo ella con una sonrisita entre divertida y algo apenada-

-¿Qué estas diciendo insensata?-dijo completamente estupefacto-

-oh, no me dirá que no lo sabia. Si Levi era tan obvio con usted además de las indirectas-vio la perplejidad en el rostro de Ilion-oh, en verdad no se había dado cuenta.

-oh, por la Madre Oscura de la Luna, no puedo creer esto.-dijo medio gritando su frustración y algo de terror-

-creo que nadie de nosotros no se dio cuenta, Levi era muy obvio en cuanto a sus intenciones por ti. Creo que tú eras el único que no sabia.

-pero somos de diferentes razas.

-hay por favor, no me vayas a salir con ese estupido sermón de que las razas no deben combinarse.-dijo enfadada ante la perspectiva que Ilion en verdad pensase eso- Oh, ¿en verdad pusiste esa excusa?.-dijo abriendo los ojos asombrada-

-…………-la mirada culpable del vampiro le dio la respuesta-

-pobre Levi.

-oye, de que lado estas.

-del que yo quiera-dijo dándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a replica-no puedo creerlo, si tu eras el primero en decir que ese estupido discurso de tu padre, no era mas que excusas. Y ahora haces lo mismo que el.-le recrimino en tono de reproche y sermón-

-………..-desvió la mirada entre molesto y angustiado- aun así, da la clase por mí.

-no puedo y lo sabes bien, además no tendría un espécimen vivo.

-utiliza a Silver.

-sabes bien que aun es muy joven y no se puede controlar como quisiera.-dijo con aire reprobatorio-

-……..-bajo la mirada hacia el suelo ante la amenazadora mirada de la joven-

-bien, te ayudare pero odio dar demostraciones en publico. Espero que cuando menos alguno de tus alumnos valga la pena y de algo de pelea. Y Alex y Silver ayudaran no me gusta ser la única en exponerme, además de nunca esta de mas en darles un sustito a esos alumnos tuyos.-dijo con una sonrisita retorcida-

-gracias.

-no tienes que darlas, sabes que estoy para servirte. Y también ver a Levi después, veré que se puede hacer.-dijo mientras admiraba sus uñas, las cuales ahora eran de color negro-

-sabes muy bien que no tienes que hacerlo.

-lo hago con gusto no podemos perder esa alianza, yo también soy una Valenze. Además te lo debo.-dijo sin emoción alguna, aun parecía seguir resentida con el-

-Sabes que no. El pasado es pasado.

-y te agradeceré toda la vida haberme concedido mi deseo aun cuando no tenias por que hacerlo. – dijo sin emoción, aun cuando Ilion sabia que las palabras tenían mas de lo que Draconis pudiese expresar-

-deberías descansar.-recomendó el vampiro, aun cuando Draconis fuese fuerte no quitaba que sufriera graves consecuencias-

-estoy bien del todo, Alex es quien debería estar descansando pero le encanta llevarme la contraria,-aunque Alex pareciese mas grande que ella la verdad es que ella era casi tan antigua como Ilión, mucho antes de estar al servicio de Ilión lo había estado al de su padre. Claro que esa era una parte de su vida que nadie sabia, solo Ilión-

-dudo mucho que sea así.

-el tiene mas sangre de "esa" que yo. A mi me afecta como si fuese una infección. En cambio a Alex le ataca.-sonrió condescendiente. Sabía que Alex solo estaba con ella por su egoísmo y capricho. Que el no podía dejarla aunque quisiera por el fuerte vinculo que compartían y que había sido un desafortunado suceso que solo ella e Ilión sabían. Cerró los labios con la culpa impregnada en su garganta. Su descuido le valía que ambos sufriesen, en distintos niveles, aunque ella podía jurar que tal vez ella más por la culpa silenciosa que debía llevar consigo-

-ummmm-entre cerro los ojos con sospecha y cuestionamiento-

-no me obligues a ordenarte que te calles o algo así.-le reto. Sonriendo con esa sonrisa que nadie podía decir que era falsa. Incluso Iliòn no podía diferenciarla de sus gestos habituales aunque a veces Draconis pensaba que el sabia perfectamente que ella no quería que le dijera nada sobre ella y el callaba cumpliendo sus deseos. Dejándolo pasar.-

-abusas de tu poder.-le reprocho con humor. Amaba eso de ella, Draconis no era un sirviente mas para el. Ella era alguien de la familia.-

-por supuesto, soy un vampiro. ¿Qué esperabas?.-dijo empezando nuevamente la pantomima que alejaba el dolor y la culpa de su mente. Lejos de todo cuestionamiento que podría destruir su burbuja en cualquier momento-

-medio vampiro.-recalco ilion fastidiándola-

-completo. Lo que pasa una vez al mes no cambia lo que soy.-si lo sabia ella no era lo que solía ser pero ella lo había decidido por su cuenta, había tenido voz y voto. A Alex no aplicaban las leyes de los vampiros como a ella, pero este no lo sabía. Y ella sabia que no iba a saberlo de sus labios, si, era egoísta, pero no iba a decirlo-

-cierto, ¿entonces Alex es…-dijo de manera burlona mientras de alguna manera cuestionaba como lo veía realmente Draconis-

-No se vuelve a hablar del asunto, punto.-le corto de manera abrupta sin proponérselo, pero inmediatamente se recobro siguiendo el tono de broma, suplicando internamente por que Iliòn no se diese cuenta que algo estaba mal-

-como gustes, querida.-dijo con simpleza Ilion imitando los gestos estudiados de la chica, pero Draconis pudo notar ese tinte de amargura y pesar que no podía ocultarle a ella.-tu me libraste a mi y yo te libre a ti, eso nunca va a cambiar y lo sabes…

-idiota.-dijo tratando de aligerar el humor. Pero se mordió los labios nuevamente carcomiéndole la culpa. Sabia que Ilion estaba distrayéndola para que dejara pasar el tema de Levi, lo sabía pero si volvía a preguntar ambos acabarían descubiertos, desnudos uno ante el otro y prefería que de momento eso no pasase puesto que ambos sabían donde atacar para herirse. No cuando ambos sufrían por algo tan similar. Sabia muy bien debía hacerlo en algún momento que solo estaba postergando lo inevitable y que eso le causaría más dolor a ella que a nadie, lo sabía pero, como dejar ir algo que quería tanto-

Nota/Autor: bueno aquí esta medio confuso, si lo se pero si se dieron cuenta existen tres miembros de los Valenze los cuales no son lo que dicen ser o mas bien no son lo que son. En fin, entre vampiros hay jerarquías y por lo tanto estas reglas también se aplican a los miembros con menos poder en el clan. Draconis fue convertida en vampiro por el padre de Ilion por lo que tiene más antigüedad que Ilion pero menos poder (puesto que no nació como vampiro) pero tiene mas poder que cualquiera que Ilion convierta incluso su poder puede ser comparado con el de Ilion (aunque no pueda convertir a nadie por su condición de sirviente a la familia, solo los sangre pura de la familia pueden agregar o eliminar miembros a la familia; aunque ella tiene un secreto que tienen que ver con los Valenze y otro que comparte con Ilion que nadie de be saber sino ellos estarán en graves problemas). Alex fue convertido por Ilion por lo que es menos poderoso que Draconis, pero tanto Silver y el tienen cierta dualidad de poder por ser Licántropos de Sangre Real (por nacimiento aunque fueran convertidos por razones distintas en mestizos), además de que Alex tiene un vinculo de sangre con Draconis por petición de ella.

Reglas: entre muchas de las familias de sangre pura no se ven bien las mezclas de razas sobre todo con licántropos que son por decirlo así la raza enemistada. Hay penas severas si esto sucede, dependiendo de la familia. Aunque depende mucho de la familia ya que otras familia piensan que las mezclan dan ventaja a los miembros de la familia para hacerla mas fuerte. Aunque eso no significa que ventilen las mezclas mas allá del circulo familiar.

Bueno espero que esto resuelva algunas dudas pero sino bueno tratare de aclararlo después.

******************************************

-están aquí-gruño entre dientes, su mirada estaba perdida entre las nubes que se observaban por las ventanas-

-¿a que te refieres Toga?-dijo dándose la vuelta ante el repentino comentario de su compañero puesto que estaba haciendo algo de té-

-ese chiquillo, trajeron a ese mocoso.-dijo levantándose, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo. Sus heridas estaban ya mas curadas-

-¿Toga?

-Valerius, mandaron a llamar a Valerius. Esta en la academia y no esta solo. El maldito equipo 11 esta con el-dijo mirando por la ventana como si con ello pudiera ver donde estaba a quien se estaba refiriendo en ese momento-

-pero si es un chiquillo no tendrá ni diecisiete.-refuto Kaien mirando hacia la dirección que Toga lo hacia pero sin ver nada-

-cierto pero al negarme yo. Se ordeno el año pasado así que puede hacerlo.-dijo atando los cabos que estaban sueltos en la conversación-

-bajo mi cadáver-gruño de repente el director-

-Kaien, hace mucho que dejaste esos tiempos atrás-le advirtió admirando la creciente llama belicosa que empezaba a arder en los claros ojos del director que no veía desde que este había dejado de ser un cazador-

-no dejare que haga que por todo lo que he luchado se vaya al garete.

-Kaien.

*****************************************

-¿deberíamos despertarlo?-dijo con voz dudosa y cansada Silver, podía oírsele jadear a cada palabra-

-ummmm, no se. El joven Zero normalmente se levanta por si solo.-dijo Alex con voz aun mas profunda y grave que la de Silver-

-pero si no lo levantamos ahora se perderá sus clases.

-si, y eso lo pondrá de mal humor. Iré yo, tu mantenerte aquí. No estas del todo recuperado.

-estoy mejor, tu tampoco luces como debieras.

-si pero luzco mejor que tu.-dijo con aire divertido retándole-

-Hermano idiota.-dijo con mohín el más joven-

Zero dormía boca abajo entre las sabanas revueltas. Lo cual le pareció raro a Alex ya que el chico siempre dormía boca arriba y en una posición siempre sosegada. No le dio importancia, aunque el olor que había en la habitación le activo varias alertas. Aunque tampoco le pareció raro ya que el olor le era conocido. Hasta ese día Ilión les había permitido volver a cuidar a Zero, aunque no había evitado que los dos se preocupasen por lo que le pasaba a su protegido. Draconis no había venido esta vez con el, alegando que tenia que ver y hablar algo de importancia con Iliòn, es por ello que Silver le acompañaba. Silver era un joven que no sobrepasaba los dieciocho años y de todos aunque todos tuviesen la sangre Valenze, eran los únicos hermanos verdaderos de nacimiento antes de ser convertidos. Silver era un niño de dos años cuando Alex fue convertido y este ya tenía veinticinco. Ambos lucían cabelleras rojizas semi onduladas y hermosos ojos grises. De facciones finas y aristocráticas, Silver podría decirse que era la mini copia de Alex en joven aunque su cabellera era mucho mas corta y moderna que la Alex y un tanto mas clara y lucia un curioso lunar en la barbilla además de pecas por toda la espalda, las cuales Alex no tenia y aunque tenían el mismo tono de piel Alex lucia una piel blanca como la leche y Silver apenas un bronceado ligero.

Todo el día habían recibido arreglos florales, presentes y demás muestras de respeto como las ultimas semanas desde que Zero se había convertido; así que ahora se encontraban adornando todo el corredor y pasillo puesto que ninguno de los vampiros se había atrevido a entrar en la habitación de Zero sin que este estuviera conciente o despierto para recibirlos. Se iba a acercar a despertar a Zero pero este se levanto en un impulso como si hubiese percibido su presencia y sus intenciones mucho antes de que Alex las ejecutara.

-eh, discúlpeme joven Zero pero como no contestaba a nuestros llamados.

-oh, si. Entiendo.-dijo sintiéndose extraño. No recordaba haber oído los golpes en su puerta, pero si lo decía Alex era por que era cierto-¿esta Draconis contigo?

-No, pero Silver esta afuera, arreglándolo todo.

-¿Qué es todo?

-haz recibido mucho arreglos y presentes desde muy temprano.

-¿presentes y arreglos?-dijo confuso, el pensaba que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para seguir recibiendo ese tipo de atenciones que no merecía ni quería recibir-¿Quién los envía?

-como siempre varios vampiros haciendo su protocolo de conocimiento, presentación y otras varias del señor Kuran.

-…-su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente ante el apellido del vampiro que la madrugada anterior había irrumpido en su habitación y el había echo ese tipo de cosas pese a su negativa y que no entendía el por que de ellas. Inconcientemente se llevo la mano al cuello, ahí donde habían estado los labios de Kaname, sus dedos recorrieron el área topándose con algo que no había notado-¿Qué es esto?-dijo tomando entre sus dedos el pendiente ya que no podía mirarlo por lo corto del objeto-

-Alex se acerco solícitamente y miro lo que Zero le mostraba- es una…espere aquí hay un espejo, mire.

-…-observo el objeto que pendía de su garganta- ¿Cómo se quita esto?-dijo buscando con sus dedos la cerradura, la cual no encontró por mas que busco-

-ummmm, no creo que pueda quitarse.-dijo haciendo patente lo obvio. El sabia que significaba ese pendiente alrededor del cuello del oji purpura-

-¿Por qué?

-creo que eso se lo puede decir el Amo Ilión o el mismo señor Kuran.

-no se a que te refieres.

-no me pregunte joven, yo no puedo decírselo.

-…..bien, ¿Qué horas son?-bufo exasperado, bien si nadie ahí quería decirle tendría que preguntarle directamente a Kaname o a Ilión a quien se asiera enfrente de el primero. Se levanto buscando su uniforme-

-en media hora inician sus clases.-dijo Alex acercándole todo lo que necesitase-¿Qué hacemos con todo lo que esta ahí afuera?

-lo que ustedes decidan, no me importa.-dijo mientras se metía al baño-

Alex bufo exasperado sabia que Zero diría eso, sonrió apenas en una mueca Zero sabia que no podía tirar los regalos aunque quisiera ya que eran una muestra de respeto por su integración a la filiación vampirica; ya no decía "nacimiento" puesto que eso irritaba en demasía al joven. En fin por lo menos Ilión le había advertido que no debía hacerlo, de momento ya que ahora no estaban para ganarse enemigo, no cuando las cosas estaban como estaban. Miro la puerta del baño por ultima vez mientras salía de la habitación; si estaba en lo correcto el plan de Ilión para Zero estaba en curso, con el compromiso sellado inminentemente vendría la unión de las familias lo cual seria un gigantesco evento puesto que la ceremonia de enlace era un hecho inminente, ya que ambas familias son a la mar de poderosas y antiguas. Lo que no solo podría generar conflictos sino luchas. Ya que aunque el compromiso fuese sellado eso no implicaba que por cada una de las partes no existiesen pretendientes dispuestos a todo por dejar libre su camino hacia el poder. Ya que aunque el compromiso fuese sellado y el enlace fuese completado no dejaba fuera el margen que alguno de los dos pudiese ser asesinado dejando a la pareja en posición de ser libre nuevamente. Por lo que Kuran tendría que aprestar sus fuerzas para proteger y ayudar a su nueva familia y protegerse a si mismo las espaldas, ya que Kaname como cabeza de familia tendría la responsabilidad por ahora de asumir los dos frentes de ambas familias. Lo que dudaba mucho es que el joven Zero se quedase sin hacer nada en cuanto se enterase de todo, ya que como "reclamado" quedaba en la posición de menos poder aun cuando tuviese más poderes que el propio Kaname.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto silver viendo a su hermano salir-

-ya despertó, pero no esta muy de buenas. Al parecer lo que quería Ilión lo logro.

-¿Qué? El joven Zero se enfadara mucho cuando lo sepa.-por supuesto que lo sabia, no por nada Alex mismo había pasado por una situación similar-

-lo se. Y será mejor no estar cerca cuando pase. No me gustaría tener que regenerar algún miembro si algo llega a suceder.-miro discretamente los ojos del pelirrojo menor, oh si, sabia que un "reclamado" no siempre estaba de acuerdo con las situaciones aun cuando estas hubiesen sido para salvar su vida-

-cierto puesto que aun no te has recuperado del todo.

-tengo mucha ventaja en cuanto a ti, me recupero mas rápido lo sabes.

-eso es por que eres mas viejo.

-¿que estas insinuando?

-solo lo obvio.

-ven aquí pequeño demonio.

-no, no, me rindo, me rindo.

-eso te enseñara.

-Alex…-dijo la voz del joven tornándose seria y decidída-

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿puedo decirte algo y juras no decírselo a nadie?-dijo con nerviosismo mirando hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que pudiese estarlos escuchando por casualidad-

-claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-ni siquiera a Draconis.-dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos-

-¿tan grave es?

-no, no lo creo. No lo se.-dijo pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro-

-a ver dímelo, por que no te estoy entendiendo nada.-dijo tomándole por el brazo y llevándolo hacia la biblioteca del instituto sabia muy bien que en ese momento ningún vampiro estaba ahí ya que todos estaban preparándose para el inicio de clases y sabia que Zero aun tardaría en salir de su habitación unos veinte minutos mas, nadie podía interrumpirlos o escucharlos-

-tengo el presentimiento de que he hecho algo malo, muy malo. Y no puedo recordar que he hecho, maldición. Veras, en los últimos días cuando desperté anoche me encontré en mi habitación con todas las medidas de seguridad abiertas. Todas.

-¿tal vez olvidaste asegurarlas bien?

-podría ser, pero aun si fuese así. No hubiese despertado en mi habitación ¿no lo crees?

-en eso podrías tener razón pero pudiste haber tenido suerte y no salir de ella.

-no lo creo, aun así siento que he hecho algo muy malo.

-lo mas malo que podrías hacer en ese estado seria morder a…-cayo en cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriéndose el joven al preguntarle-¿crees que sea eso?

-no estoy seguro, pero tal vez. Maldición.

-calma, vamos por partes. Lo investigare así que no te preocupes por nada. Todo puede resolverse.

-¿y si lo mate? ¿y si algo malo le sucedió?

-vamos, vamos que no es para tanto. Además si eso hubiese pasado ya lo sabríamos, ¿no?

-Ilion va a matarme. Y Draconis también.

-……..-emmmm, en eso no podía darle una mentira sabia perfectamente que cuando esos dos se enteraran iba a arder Troya, así que mejor lo mantenían en secreto un rato- calma, veremos como resolverlo.

-gracias, no sabia a quien acudir.

-idiota, soy tu hermano mayor siempre debes recurrir a mi.-dijo abrazándole por el cuello con uno de sus fuertes brazos a modo de llave haciendo patente que Alex aun era mas grande que el- pero cuando se entere Draconis mejor mantente alejado.

Continuara….

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"(Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	13. Chapter 13

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 13:

Mas Cercanos que Nunca…

Los jóvenes vampiros se miraban de unos a otros en busca de respuestas, ya que todos se encontraban en los lindes del bosque que rodeaba los flancos traseros del colegio y no como de costumbre en el aula. Zero miraba inquisidoramente a las espaldas de cierto vampiro (el cual conciente de la mirada inquisidora de Zero hacia como si no pasase nada) pero Zero no podía exigirle respuestas puesto que estaban en clases y en ese momento Ilion estaba informándoles el por que se encontraban en ese lugar, así que tendría que esperara a que terminara para así poder exigirle algo a alguno de los vampiros que tenían que darle respuestas y ya. El collar por suerte descansaba oculto bajo el uniforme pero eso no hacia que no pudiera sentirlo y saber que este no se iría a menos que obtuviese respuestas.

-muy bien jóvenes, ya que hemos pasado por todo lo teórico en cuanto a Licántropos, me pareció correcto hacerles una prueba para ver si mis clases han surtido el efecto deseado.

-¿examen?¿prueba?-fue el rumor general, entre excitado, titubeante y extrañado-

-si bueno algo así, más bien una prueba práctica.-dijo Ilion rascándose la mandíbula en actitud de hastío, se notaba que no quería estar ahí-

-……….-todos ahí le miraron con sabida desconfianza-

-Las personas que están aquí son Draconis, Alexander y Silver Valenze, ellos nos ayudaran supervisando el examen. –una sonrisa que trato de dar confianza a los alumnos se abrió entre sus labios pero esto solo hizo que la desconfianza general se acrecentara-El cual consiste en que ustedes tendrán que atravesar el bosque utilizando todos sus conocimientos para defenderse, pero como ya dije que esto es una prueba sobre licántropos habrá licántropos sueltos en el bosque. Su misión y aprobación será lograr dominar a los licántropos que surgirán a su paso o cuando menos tratar de salir lo mas ilesos que puedan de una batalla verdadera contra alguno de ellos.

-¿Qué? Pero si eso es una locura.-chillaron algunas de las vampirezas presentes-

-no se creen lo suficientemente preparados para afrontar el reto.-cuestiono con tono severos pero con un tinte de ironía y sarcasmo en la voz-

-eso no es verdad. Pero esto es en extremo peligroso.-dijo Ruka fastidiada con esto, no quería hacer este absurdo examen-

-lo es, pero si algo llegara a suceder nos tienen a nosotros. No se preocupen y concéntrense en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-aun así me parece una locura.-chillo indignado Rima ante la falta de precaución del que se decía su profesor-

-¿y donde están los licántropos?-cuestiono Takuma mirando hacia todos los lugares en busca de los especimenes-

-no se preocupen ahora por ellos, están listos, escondidos en el bosque para la prueba y eso es todo lo que deben de saber.

-……….-nuevamente la mirada de desconfianza general a excepción de algunos pocos como Kaname y Zero que ya habían luchado con licántropos antes o estaban mas concentrados en otras cosas como para protestar-

-muy bien, ahora deberán adentrarse de dos en dos.-dijo tomando una lista-

Los jóvenes vampiros se formaron en parejas asignadas rápidamente y se fueron perdiendo entre la espesura del bosque, aunque para Ilion no paso desapercibida la falta de un estudiante en su clase aun así se mantuvo en silencio y no lo dio a notar, mas tarde arreglaría eso. Una vez que Ilion y los otros tres estuvieron solos.

-muy bien chicos, traten de no maltratarlos demasiado.-les urgió Ilion a sus asistentes de ese día-

-lo intentaremos.-dijo Draconis con una sonrisita divertida, la cual al parecer escondía mas de lo que a simple vista aparentaba-

-¿llego tarde para la clase?-resonó una gruesa voz en los delicados oídos de los presentes-

-Leviatán.-logro articular apenas Ilion por el asombro de tenerlo ahí-

-pensamos que no ibas a venir.-dijeron los pelirrojos hermanos-

-yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, chicos. Siempre. Listos para esto.-saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a los chicos y con una reverencia más pronunciada a Ilion pero no le dirigió la palabra-

-por supuesto. Te apuesto a que asusto a mas que tu.-le reto Draconis mientras se ajustaba los guantes negros de piel, una sonrisita confiada pululaba entre sus labios-

-ummmm ¿Qué apostamos?-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, le gustaban este tipo de juegos, mas si tenían recompensa-

-ummm que te parece una botella de Courvosier (Whisky de alta y cara calidad, dependiendo una botella puede valer entre miles de pesos) para ti y para mi ummm dejémoslo a tu gusto generoso personal conmigo.-dijo con tono inocente poniendo el dedo índice en su mandíbula como si pensara sobre ello seriamente-

-presiento que eso me costara mínimo una gema de mas de cuatro ceros.-dijo rodando los ojos ante lo que sabia, de alguna forma iba a tener que gastar si perdía-

-esa es una subestimación.-le reto golpeándole el brazo con algo de fuerza-

-no demasiado herrada.-le apuntilló Alexander-

-que quieren, lo valgo.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle la mayor importancia-

-si, lo vales. Y presiento que… bueno mejor no lo pienso, de todas maneras siempre ganas tu.-dijo haciendo un gesto de contrariedad demasiado conformista-

-como debe ser siempre muajajajaja.

-presumida.-dijo por lo bajo Alex-

-cállate.-dijo amenazante con un puño en alto-

-me parece que Draconis esta desquiciada.-dijo como que no quería la cosa Silver-

-¿te acabas de dar cuenta?-le pregunto Leviatán-

-……..-la chica les mal miro a todos- solo por eso harán las labores domesticas durante todo el mes.

-¿Por qué?-se quejo Silver, Alex mejor ni protesto sabia que de todas formas acabaría haciéndolo aunque el en eso no hubiese tenido nada que ver en ese asunto. Su hermanito solo iba a acrecentar su castigo si seguía hablando-

-por que yo lo digo, por que se me da la gana y por que así lo quiero. ¿Tienes objeciones?-volvió a amenazar con el puño; sus ojos no presagiaban nada bueno-

-muchas pero mejor me las aguanto.-dijo tragando saliva, mejor no decir nada. Esa chica era terrible cuando estaba enojada-

-buena decisión. Ahora, bruja el último.-dijo desapareciendo en un instante ante la perplejidad de todos-

-heya eso es trampa.-gritaron los otros tres siguiéndola en el acto, mientras Ilion observaba a la nada, ante la actitud de Leviatán que le tenia desubicado-

*****************************************

Los jóvenes vampiros estaban alertas tratando de enfocar cualquier amenaza, todos excepto unos que parecían tener cuentas más importantes que atender. Aun cuando estaban en equipos diferentes. Aun así Zero dejo a su compañero el cual parecía estar muy entretenido tratando de cazar licántropos entre las sombras del bosque y se acerco al equipo conformado por Kaname y otro vampiro que le importaba un comino quien fuera y le hablo.

-dime que rayos fue lo que paso ayer, Kuran-dijo de manera hostil Zero-

-buenas noches para ti también, Zero.

-déjate de idioteces y respóndeme.-demando fastidiado ante la atenta faceta del vampiro-

-tenemos una prueba, ¿recuerdas?

-me importa un rábano, quiero respuestas y las quiero ya.

-si te calmas y te me acompañas te lo diré. No creo que sea el lugar más adecuado para hablarlo.

-Zero miro alrededor varios alumnos miraban a ambos jóvenes puesto que ambos parecían estar a punto de generar una pelea. Y como ambos estaban parados uno cerca del otro y la voz de Zero no había sido tan bajo como pretendía pues- esta bien.

-perfecto.-dijo con tono complacido- Senkoh-kun-dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero de prueba- será mejor que acompañes al compañero de Kiruyuu-kun para hacer la prueba.-el vampiro simplemente asintió y desapareció en busca del compañero de Zero- bien, vamos.

Kaname se encamino por las sombras del bosque esquivando todo mientras Zero le seguía a cierta distancia, una parte era que tenía poder pero aun debía ejercer más control sobre el. Ambos salieron del bosque y se dirigieron hacia la residencia de la luna la cual estaba completamente vacía ya que todos los alumnos estaban en clases en ese momento, tomaron los pasillos de nuevo hacia la habitación de Kaname, si Zero noto hacia donde se dirigían no lo dio a notar. Aunque imperceptiblemente trago saliva cuando Kaname abrió la puerta y le dio el paso para que entrase primero. Ignoro concientemente la inseguridad y la pequeña espinita que le decía que no entrase y entro seguido por Kaname el cual cerró detrás de ellos. Lo guió hacia la salita de estar y con una seña le señalo que debía sentarse.

-bien, ya estamos aquí, así que empieza a hablar.-gruño Zero malhumorado cruzándose de brazos y sentándose de mala manera donde se le había indicado-

-por supuesto, pero ¿no quieres tomar algo?-dijo haciendo sonar una campaña de cristal, al segundo un mayordomo apareció-

-….-se abstuvo de decir una bola de majaderías hasta que el mayordomo se fue, mas por la mala mirada que le daba Zero que por la necesidad de atender inmediatamente el pedido del castaño vampiro-

-bien, ¿Qué deseas saber?-dijo dándole un sorbo a su té, sentado elegantemente en el sillón con esa pase de seguridad y control que siempre tenia-

-¿Por qué demonios entraste a mi habitación ayer? ¿y por que demonios tengo esto en el cuello?-dijo desabrochándose abruptamente la corbata y el cuello de la camisa dejando ver el collar-

-estamos comprometidos.-dijo con simpleza-

-¿Qué?-dejo escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras sus dedos nuevamente ocultaban bajo el uniforme nuevamente arreglado la evidencia de lo que Kaname le estaba confirmando-

-como sabrás los sangres puras tenemos ciertas reglas y bueno al convertirte en sangre pura tu obtuviste ciertos privilegios y obligaciones y…

-cállate, se eso. Pero eso no justifica eso de "comprometido" o que me hayas mordido por segunda vez o esto. -Dijo refiriéndose al collar mientras sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza que ejercía en su mandíbula, sus incisivos sobresalían de sus labios de manera amenazante. Su poder estaba saliéndose de su control, podía sentir como cada poro de su piel desprendía poder inconcientemente-

-yo te mordí cuando no lo eras, pero al convertirte se hace presente la regla que todo sangre pura que fue mordido por otro obtiene un compromiso, lo de ayer solo fue sellarlo y el collar es la prueba ante todos que estas comprometido.-dijo con voz neutral, la pared a sus espaldas se colisionó en un segundo como si un gran poder su hubiese estrellado contra ella pero siguió hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sabia muy bien que Zero no iba a tomárselo con calma así que debía actuar inteligentemente por ambos-

-eso es una soberana estupidez.-dijo completamente aturdido-

-no lo es. Nuestro enlace matrimonial será fijado por el consejo. Aunque de momento nadie lo sabe y se mantendrá así aunque preferiría que no lo fuese existen reglas y debemos acatarnos a ellas, será público cuando se fije la fecha mientras tanto deberás tomar las precauciones necesarias y la actitud de acuerdo a tu estatus, no tolerare ningún desliz-volvió a tomar té de su tasa con total tranquilidad, su mejilla sangro por una herida que el ataque anterior había generado-

-¿es que acaso no tengo nada que decir sobre ello?-pregunto exasperado, sus manos en puños apenas y servían para contener la rabia que estaba surgiendo en su interior-

-no puedes, el compromiso fue sellado cuando bebiste de mi sangre y no podrás beber de otra sangre que no sea la mía hasta que el enlace matrimonial este completo.-dijo tomando un pañuelo para que la herida dejase de sangrar-

-esto es una incoherencia gigantesca-dijo parándose furioso y caminando hacia la puerta con la intención de salir de ahí. No quería escuchar más-

-detente Zero.-la voz que Kaname sonó autoritaria, inmediatamente el peliblanco se detuvo- vuelve aquí y siéntate-al instante sus ordenes fueron cumplidas ante la asombrada y estupefacta cara de Zero-

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-exigió saber Zero crispado, podía sentir como su poder estaba siendo controlado sin que el pudiese hacer nada. Como si una mano invisible estuviese sobre el controlándole-

-siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma, pero eres demasiado testarudo. Como vez no simplemente tengo la última palabra sobre esto sino que también tengo poder sobre ti, limitado, pero lo tengo.-dijo con serenidad, la herida en su mejilla se había cerrado completamente-

-lo que sea que estés haciendo, páralo ya.-le advirtió con tono amenazador, sus incisivos volvieron a aparecer sobre sus labios a modo de advertencia-

-siento decirte que esto es parte del compromiso no puede romperse. El poder que se me da es una medida de prevención, me corresponde desde ahora tu seguridad, además de que con tu carácter evitara que haya disputas y tengas que obedecer sin reclamar.

-¿esto es permanente?-dijo con un rastro de desesperación en la voz-

-no necesariamente, solo hasta que el enlace matrimonial este completo, pero incluso durante el enlace se puede incluir esta clase de poder. No es nada raro que lo esposos quieran maridos obedientes.

-déjame levantarme.-dijo podía mover su cuerpo con libertad pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerse sentado por la orden dada-

-¿para que?, estas muy bien donde estas.-dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose en dos pasos hacia donde estaba sentado Zero-

-no Kuran, no te me acerques.-levanto la mano como queriendo poner una barrera que detuviese al castaño-

-¿Por qué? Si eres mi prometido, no tiene nada de malo este tipo de acercamientos.-este le ignoro olímpicamente y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca-

-no, aléjate.-dijo incomodo ante la cercanía del castaño-

-shhhuuussss, silencio. Déjamelo todo a mí.-dijo de manera lenta Kaname tomándolo con cuidado por la cintura y obligándolo a recostarse en el largo sillón de tapicería color crema y bordados muy tenues en blancos y dorados-

-no, para-dijo empujando con sus manos el cuerpo de Kaname-

-quédate tranquilo-dijo tomando con una de sus manos las manos de Zero, quitándolas de su camino mientras su boca deambulaba por el cuello de este-

-no, aaah.-podía sentir el aroma de la sangre de Kaname, y de alguna forma eso le hacia sentir extrañamente necesitado. Sus dientes cosquilleaban haciéndole conciente que querían morderlo, pero cerró la boca tercamente tratando de controlar sus impulsos-

-tu aroma me gusta. Relájate.

-no, suéltame.-dijo irritado y bastante avergonzado. Se sentía acalorado y bastante confuso-.

-vamos, no es como si tuvieses miedo.

-…….-los ojos abiertos en claro signo de terror le dieron la respuesta que Zero no iba a decirle por ningún motivo-

-¿nunca has hecho esto?-el silencio y el sonrojo en la cara de Zero fueron su respuesta-¿ni con una chica?

-……-bufo medio gruño fastidiado por que Kaname pudiera leerle tan fácilmente-

-entiendo. Iré despacio.-dijo acomodándose sobre el peli plateado mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia los broches y botones del uniforme-

-no quiero que, aaah-dijo tratando de forcejear mientras kaname abría broches y botones, Zero trataba de que no lo hiciera-

-seré muy suave y gentil contigo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-una de sus manos se coló por los borde del saco y la camisa hacia le cintura en una caliente caricia-

-no digas eso. Aaghhh-se arqueo ante el asalto a su cuerpo-

-eres una rara joya entre nosotros. No conozco ningún vampiro que no lo haya hecho ya.-dijo con notable admiración mientras sus dedos desabrochaban la corbata y dejaban abierto el saco, el chaleco y la camisa revelando el tesoro oculto bajo estos-

-yo no…-contuvo la respiración cunado la boca de Kaname se poso en su clavícula besando el collar y su piel de improviso-

-lo se, y eso te hace aun mas especial.-sus dedos resbalaron por el pecho hasta el vientre en una sinuosa caricia hasta el borde del pantalón donde desabrocho el botón y bajo en cierre-

-para, para, no quiero. Suéltame en este momento o te arrancare la cabeza.-boqueo molesto y aterrado tratando de escapar. Sentía que el corazón estaba golpeando contra su pecho de forma violenta robándole el aire y la razón-

-tienes razón, tu primera vez no debe ser en un sillón.-dijo ignorando completamente la amenaza de peli blanco y tomándolo en sus brazos lo llevo hacia el dormitorio pese a las protestas y poca cooperación del otro-

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo cuando fue depositado con cuidado en la gran cama adocelada con cubrecamas en verde esmeralda y bordados nácar. A cada lado de la cama los taburetes o mesillas de noche adornadas con manteles bordador en los mismos tonos y lámparas de vitrales-

-aquí es donde debe ser…-dijo con tono sensual, una sonrisa predadora instalada en su boca y la brillante llama en sus ojos hacia sentir a Zero como una presa y de verdad no estaba lejos de serlo, mientras que con una mano se deshacía de un tirón del nudo de su corbata y con la otra se quitaba el saco, el chaleco y la camisa-

-…-por alguna razón la imagen le dejo sin palabras y lo único que atino a hacer fue a retroceder de espaldas mientras Kaname se subía a la cama y se acercaba a el gateando como un felino asechando a su presa-

-ummmm. Si no te estas defendiendo entenderé que me das paso libre…-dijo con tono juguetón y seductor Kaname instalándose sobre Zero con apenas resistencia, sus manos empezaron a deshacerse del saco, chaleco y camisa que estaban apenas cubriendo el cuerpo de Zero-

-no…-dijo recuperando el habla pero era demasiado tarde, Kaname en su descuido se había instalado entre sus piernas haciéndole mas fácil dominarle con su cuerpo, ahora sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza fuertemente sujetas por una de Kaname-

-que pena, aun así pensaba hacerlo.-dijo sobre su oreja lamiéndola-

-detente, por favor…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos ahora rojizos sobrecogido por el placer que le estaba generando esa acción, tratando de luchar en contra de ella-

-lo siento, no puedo…-dijo desviando su boca hacia su hombro y cuello donde empezó a lamer-

-aaaahh-no pudo evitarlo gimió cerrando los ojos fuertemente aterrado por lo rápido que su cuerpo empezaba a responder ante Kaname, ante su olor y cercanía-

-eso es….-sonrió besando la mejilla y la comisura de los labios-

-….-Zero suspiro debatiéndose entre entregarse al placer, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el bochorno y la vergüenza, cerro los ojos ante el asalto de placer que su boca estaba teniendo, Kaname lo estaba besando apasionadamente, robándole todo, explorando lo que nunca había sido explorado, adueñándose de su cordura y voluntad, haciéndole suspirar en contra de su voluntad puesto que pese a todo Kaname estaba siendo apasionado y gentil obligándole a ceder, haciendo que la pasión y la excitación en su cuerpo comenzaran a arder de forma desesperada y descontrolada-

-Kaname-sempai…-dijo la voz estrangulada en la puerta del dormitorio-

-Yuuki…-dijo Kaname reconociéndola, mientras sus manos se movían para tapar el torso desnudo de Zero con la colcha-

-este yo, bueno quería saber si estabas bien como, bueno yo este…-dijo completamente ruborizada ante la escena. Lucia un camisón de dormir con olanes y encajes de color rosa que cubría casi todos los pies-

-….-Zero simplemente estaba petrificado y aterrado. Haber sido descubierto en una situación así era horrible. No supo como paso pero logro moverse empujando a Kaname para hacerse pasó y tratando de medio arreglar su ropa salio de ahí sin mirar atrás-

-Zero…-dijo ella viéndolo salir de ahí como una exclamación-

-Yuuki, puedes decirme por que estas aquí…-dijo la voz sumamente baja de Kaname, el cual parecía querer controlar todo lo que pasaba en su interior-

-yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿no tienen clases en este momento?.

-eso no tiene la menor importancia. Estas evadiendo mi pregunta.

-bueno yo, pues veras…-dijo ella entre avergonzada y al parecer algo molesta-

-Yuuki.-le insto con tono de voz impaciente, no estaba para los juegos o caprichos de la niña. No cuando había interrumpido algo, algo que era muy importante para el-

-no es correcto que hagan esas cosas en horas de clases. Zero es un chico.-dijo por fin con tono molesto y grosero-

-Yuuki, Zero es mi prometido.-dijo tratando de mantenerse paciente, se removió el cabello con una mano en busca de paciencia para explicarse- Es normal entre los vampiros hacer estas cosas sobre todo cuando pronto me casare con el.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú, tenías un compromiso conmigo, yo….-chillo estupefacta la jovencita, completamente indignada-

-tú lo has dicho, tenía…-recalco cada una de sus palabras con majestuosa lentitud-

-no puedes hacerme esto…-cada palabra de Kaname había sido como una bofetada-no estabas hablando en serio en el restaurante, estabas confundido y te di tiempo para que lo pensaras, por eso venia hoy, parar hablarlo, arreglarlo…

-No, Yuuki no estaba jugando y si puedo, fue algo decidido por nuestros padres no por mí. Además solo lo hicieron para proteger a la familia y lo sabes. Y no hay nada que pueda arreglarse entre nosotros-dijo con sequedad y cansancio poniéndose una bata sobre los hombros, no le gustaba que Yuuki lo viera como si fuese un plato de carne, el único que podía verlo así era Zero-

-¿estas poniéndome aprueba? ¿Verdad? Para ya, no me gusta. Sabes que te amo así que no tienes por que ser tan cruel.

-no Yuuki, entiéndeme. No estoy jugando, lo que te dije fue verdad.

-pero yo te quiero.-sus ojos parecían que iban a derramar lágrimas en cualquier instante-

-yo también-la cara de la chica se ilumino- pero no como tu quieres. Sabes que si sigo como cabeza de familia de los Kuran nunca te dejare desprotegida aunque tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte para asumir el puesto de cabeza de familia de los Kuran…

-no, no, no, esto no puede ser cierto. Rompe el compromiso, el nuestro es más importante. -chillo empecinada Yuuki ante las negativas del vampiro-

-no Yuuki, lo siento pero no. Mi compromiso esta sellado-dijo levantando la mano y mostrándole la esclava que dejaba claro su compromiso y que ya nada podía hacerse-además no quiero…

Yuuki lo miro perpleja ante la actitud poco atenta del que siempre había sido su protector. La vergüenza que había sentido hasta hacia poco por verlos en esa situación se estaba esfumando dando paso a una furia multiplicada. Salio de ahí furiosa azotando la puerta de la habitación del castaño. Kaname miro la rabieta furiosa de Yuuki sin decir nada, se le pasaría. Se dijo o eso esperaba además Yuuki debía entenderlo, el quería ese compromiso e iba a luchar por tenerlo. Se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama revuelta, aun podía sentirse el sutil perfume del cuerpo de Zero en ella, cerro los ojos aspirándolo, embriagándose en el. Este día había estado tan cerca. Solo esperaba poder dominarse hasta el día de la boda.

Continuara….

N/: muy bien un montón de gente va a matarme por cortarlo en el mero momento, lo se, no tienen que decírmelo, pero como digo ahora. Ellos están comprometidos, no casados y como yo soy bastante conservadora de las tradiciones, pues bueno, así que habrá bastantes cositas picositas y fogosas pero nada de nada antes de la boda (aunque no se tal vez me convenzan de comerse el pastel antes de la boda) no se. Oh, si ¿Quién será el alumno que Silver mordió? Se admiten sugerencias. Y como ven en este fic Yuuki si sabe que es una vampireza y hermana de Kuran. Y ahora que Kuran ha roto su compromiso con ella, ¿Qué pasara?. Se nota que me gusta joder a Yuuki, ¿no? Muajajajajaja bueno en fin ya veremos que pasa mas adelante. Bye bye nos vemos lueguito.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	14. Chapter 14

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 14:

Mordidas Comprometedoras…

Se quito el uniforme había sido una noche larga, mostrando sonrisas falsas de seguridad y alegría, Takuma y Kain-kun habían estado molestándole con charlas que en cualquier otro momento hubiese soportado pero que en ese preciso momento estaban haciéndole apenas soportables las clases. Mientras que Kuran-kun le lanzaba miradas inquisidoras de vez en cuando, como si de alguna forma hubiese traspasado su careta y supiera que algo andaba mal con el. Aun así no le había dicho nada, respetando de alguna manera su privacidad aun cuando tenía el poder para exigirle decir cualquier cosa que desease. Se desabrocho la corbata y los botones de la camisa con cuidado, sentía como todo su cuerpo tenia una temperatura elevada, más de cuatro veces lo normal. Incluso podía sentirse sudar, cuando eso no era posible por su condición vampirica.

Tiro toda su ropa de manera descuidada, desnudándose en el proceso y entro al baño. Inmediatamente abrió el grifo de la llave dejando que la bañera se llenase, entro al agua haciendo que su piel desprendiera vapor al contacto de esta. Aun así sentía que el agua fría no bajaba su temperatura por lo que abrió la regadera empapándose desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Su cuerpo desprendía vapor como si de una braza caliente se tratase. Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra el muro de la ducha sintiéndose mareado. Se llevo una mano al área donde el cuello y el hombro se unían, una horrenda mordida estaba supurando sangre y liquido debajo de un vendaje que parecía ineficiente puesto que la herida no parecía querer cerrarse sino por el contrario; extenderse.

Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto. No podía dejar que siguiera así. Su familia le mataría si se llegaba a enterar de lo que había ocurrido. Un vampiro mordido por un licántropo, eso si que era deshonroso. Y por lo que sabia debía estar muerto en ese momento, así que o era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba o algo estaba mal ahí o tal vez moriría de forma lenta y agónica. De cualquier forma prefería la ultima a comparación de lo que le harían si alguien llegaba a descubrirle. Abrazo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Se sentía atrapado y muy mal. Si esto seguía así pronto colapsaría. Tenia que ir con alguien que pudiese saber que le pasaba y que pudiese guardar su secreto. El único problemas es que no conocía nadie que supiera por lo que el estaba pasando en ese momento. No podía ni siquiera decírselo a Kaname, el ya tenia sus propios problemas con su prometido, su familia y el consejo. Sus puños se precipitaron contra las losetas color damasco cercanas a la bañera astillándolas por la fuerte presión ejercida contra ellas.

-un licántropo, ¿Por qué tenia que ser un licántropo?-dijo llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza- un maldito licántropo….-dijo repitiendo esto en un susurro casi inexistente como temeroso de que el mismo aire a su alrededor se enterase, sus colmillos clavados en sus labios haciéndolos sangrar como un ruego penitente, una oración silenciosa-

********************************************************************

El consejo estaba reunido en pleno, la sala de conferencias estaba a reventar. Por primera vez en veinte años Cross había pedido una audiencia a los viejos cazadores del consejo. Muchos de los cazadores habían conocido personalmente a Cross, otros mas jóvenes habían crecido con sus historias y es por eso que muchos de ellos estaban ahí reunidos para ver con sus propios ojos, al que en un tiempo había sido uno de los mejores cazadores de todos los tiempos.

-no los quiero en la academia-dijo con voz irritada pero tratando de controlarse por respeto a las personas frente a el. Muchos de los cazadores ahí sabían quien era el y le respetaban por su reputación del pasado, incluso algunos aun le temían-

-¿a que te refieres, Cross?-indico uno de los ancianos del consejo, que hoy se habían reunidos ese día para escuchar la demanda de Kaien-

-a Valerius y el equipo 11. Están violando los convenios.-dijo con nueva irritación. Empezaba a odiar que los ancianos trataran de engañarle, mas cuando sabían que el podía fácilmente desmentirlos-

-no sabemos de que hablas, Cross-dijeron con indignación los ancianos. Un cuchicheo general se levanto en la asamblea de cazadores-

-no me vengan con eso. Se que Valerius y el equipo 11 están en la academia y están ahí para matar a Zero.-dijo perdiendo la paciencia y los estribos. Bien, si esos viejos querían jugar, el no estaba para juegos, pero podría jugar, claro a su manera-

-dimos nuestra palabra que no seria así, ¿tienes pruebas para apoyar lo que dices?-remarco uno de los ancianos irritado viendo que su palabra estaba en cuestionamiento ante toda la asamblea-

-no, pero se que están ahí aun cuando no los haya visto. No quiero que mi academia se vuelva un campo de batalla.

-Cross, sabes muy bien que nosotros respetamos los convenios y sabes que nosotros no querríamos de ninguna manera que se convirtiera en un campo de batalla entre cazadores y vampiros.-dijeron con aire solemne tratando de dar veracidad a sus palabras; pero para Cross sonaban tan vacía, hipócritas y huecas como si el mismísimo demonio se las estuviese diciendo-

-claro y que los alumnos humanos que están ahí se encuentren en medio, ¿no?-dijo con sorna sabiendo perfectamente que a los cazadores no les importaba demasiado la seguridad de algunos estudiantes siempre y cuando cumplieran con su causa y salvaran a mas, el bien mayor como ellos decían, pero el no estaba de acuerdo con ello, si debían salvar a algunos, debían salvar a todos y si fuera posible sin poner en riesgo a ninguno, ya fueran vampiros, cazadores, humanos o quienes fueran-

-por supuesto, por supuesto.-dijeron tratando de apagar el rumor general que había levantado la sospecha en voz alta de Cross-

-solo les advierto que haré lo que este en mis manos para que los convenios no se han violados. No en mi academia.

-Cross, ¿es eso una amenaza?-todo el recinto pareció contener la respiración ante la pregunta-

-no, solo un aviso.-dijo dándoles una enorme sonrisa que bien sabían era poco amistosa-

-no toleraremos esa conducta-dijeron aire ofendido e indignado. No toleraban por mínima que fuera la oposición y la de Cross era una clara señal de oposición ante todo el consejo sublevándose a toda su autoridad-

-para su suerte hace mucho que deje de ser parte del consejo, así que no tienen que tolerarme.-dijo con suave burla pero manteniendo la fachada tranquila y cortes-

-Cross…-su apellido sonó como a una amenaza velada que el tan bien conocía, pero no por ello se intimido en lo mas mínimo-

-con su permiso excelencias.-dijo tratando de retirarse de ahí. Esto era un caso perdido. El simplemente había cumplido con avisarles, ya si ellos hacían algo no podían culparle por defenderse-

-Cross, antes de que te vayas, queremos saber si has visto a Yagari.-insistió uno de los ancianos-

-¿Por qué lo preguntan?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido completamente-

-Yagari, ha violado los códigos de conducta de los cazadores. Por ello es buscado.

-entiendo, pero no, no le he visto.-mintió sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda-

-no nos estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?-cuestiono otro de los ancianos. Puesto que si bien conocían a Cross no podían determinar si mentía o no. Aunque este siempre se había mantenido neutral para ambos bandos-

-¿lo creen así?, si es así no me negare a que revisen por toda la academia incluidos mis aposentos.-dijo dándoles la mas cortes de las sonrisas-

-no, por supuesto que no. Puedes retirarte.-dijeron los ancianos, sabían por experiencia que aunque lo retuviesen y torturasen Cross no hablaría, no por nada había sido un cazador y no dudaban que aunque el tiempo hubiese pasado enfrentarle seria tal vez aun mas difícil que lo había sido en antaño. En verdad no les favorecía tenerle como enemigo, máxime si se ponía al lado de los vampiros-

-como deseen.-se encogió de hombros y salio con la frente en alto de ahí-

**********************************************************

-Silver, ¿no tienes nada que decirnos?-dijo con estudiada calma Ilion sentado en un gran sillón de terciopelo negro, a su lado derecho detrás de el posando una mano sobre el respaldo de este, estaba Draconis haciéndole de escolta que para variar llevaba un vestido color fusha en seda brillante con grabados en plata de aves y el cabello recogido con flores, el maquillaje ligero y los tacones a juego totalmente opuesto a la imagen de siempre. Lo que la hacia incluso mas aterradora-

-……-el pelirrojo hecho una mirada hacia su hermano mayor el cual negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Informándole con el gesto que por el Ilion no se había enterado-

-¿tal vez algo que tenga que ver con dos semanas atrás?-insistió Ilion, ya que el menor parecía reacio a delatarse-

-no se de que…-sus mejillas sangraron de tres líneas horizontales. Silver observo silencioso la mano de Draconis que ahora estaba en alto en un movimiento silencioso, el cual había sido el causante de las heridas-

-Draconis… se que estas enfadada pero no es para tanto.-le reprendió Ilion sabiendo sin siquiera voltear a mirara quien era el causante de las heridas-

-Ilion…-sus facciones estaban crispadas en un enojo silencioso aun así el maquillaje solo la hacia ver mas femenina y sus ojos que parecían arder en vetas rojizas-

-lo se, lo se, pero tu misma lo has dicho es un niño.-trato de defenderlo-

-uno demasiado imprudente. Ni Paris ni Dakota nos dan estos problemas.

-ninguno de ellos son híbridos.

-eso no lo excusa de su comportamiento.-dijo de manera feroz Draconis-

-no, tienes razón., pero no por ello los crucificare.-dijo alzando la voz, dejando por sentado esa aclaración-

-como decidas.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose del sillón hacia los ventanales para mirar por ellos, dejando el claro que estaba excluyéndose a si misma de la platica-

-bien Silver como has intentado mentirnos diré que no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Draconis te arrancase la cabeza, pero me contentare con un castigo ligero.-el joven trago saliva- y en cuanto a tu imprudencia debo decirte que no mordiste a un alumno de la clase matutina.

-no puede ser.-se quejo golpeándose la cabeza contra una columna a modo de reprimenda, pues sabia muy bien lo que Ilion quería decir-

-exacto, mordiste a un alumno de la clase nocturna y sabes que significa eso.

-claro siempre y cuando no este muerto.

-no, no lo esta, pero creo que por el bien de ambos deben hablar.

-¿hablar? Pero si querrá arrancarme la cabeza como mínimo.

-eso no lo se, pero si creo que es probable. Aunque te has salvado por que no pudo saber quien eras debido a tu transformación. Pero si no lo ayudas su transformación lo matara y eso será única y absolutamente tu culpa.

-no puedes imponerme cuidar a uno de esos chiquillos chupasangre…-la mirada que le dio Draconis no fue para nada amistosa- emmm, como sea no voy a cuidar mocosos engreídos.

-¿y como sabes que es un mocoso engreído?

-no lo se ni me interesa. No esta muerto y creo que sobrevivirá como Draconis lo hizo. Si es que en verdad esta infectado.

-abstente de comentar, Silver no me encuentro del mejor humor y soy capaz de llevarte arrastrado si es necesario.-dijo con voz cabreada Draconis, sus pupilas eran solo dos cuentas rojas de cristal en una ranura delgadísima de sus ojos-

-pero…

-no hay peros-suspiro pesadamente- además tu hermano te acompañara para que arregles esto adecuadamente si es que en verdad le has pasado la enfermedad.-dijo de manera tajante ella mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo con un enorme ramo de flores rojas en las manos-

-ciertamente, ya que lo mínimo es que repares el daño que has hecho.-apoyo Ilion, sin inmutarse de la salida de Draconis. Sabia perfectamente a donde iba, así que no iba a estaría disponible en todo el día-

-yo no me rijo por sus estupidas reglas.-gruño de manera defensiva el joven pelirrojo, sacando a relucir su rebelde carácter-

-no, pero en este caso lo harás.

-y si me niego.-cuestiono la autoridad de Ilion, el cual solo sonrío en respuesta ante la aquejada mirada de Alex el cual se había golpeado el rostro con una mano en signo de derrota ante la actitud de su hermano pequeño-

-créeme no querrás saberlo. Si yo soy severo con la reglas Draconis lo es aun mas y creo que aun tienes algo para recordar eso.-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras su sonrisa reflejaban que no estaba hablando en balde- Draconis fue la asistente personal de mi padre, Silver. Así que si crees que no es lo bastante aterradora ahora, te sugiero que no esperes para comprobarlo. Solo te diré que a mi padre lo llamaban "El demonio" y no en sentido figurado y no por que el fuese malo, sino por que tenia a alguien a su lado que ejecutaba cada cosa que el deseaba al pie de la letra.

-no me interesa, podría vencerla.-dijo con altanería el joven-

-error, pequeño. Incluso a ella le debes mucho más que tu vida niño….

-Alexander, ¿a que se refiere Ilion?

-dijiste que nunca lo dirías, Draconis se enfadara con esto.-dijo recriminándole Alex a Ilion-

-díganme de que demonios hablan.-exigió molesto-

-no esperabas que me mantuviese así, ¿no crees? además tu hermanito necesita mas de una lección de humildad. –Dijo respondiéndole a Alex e ignorando completamente a Silver-

-Ilion….-gruño Silver advirtiéndole que su carácter estaba fluctuando del enojo al enojo masivo-

-bien pequeño ya que tanto quieres saber, ¿nunca te has preguntado por que cuando algo les pasa a ti o tu hermano, Draconis siempre lo sabe?

-no. Pero que tiene que ver con esto.

-eso es fácil, tu y tu hermano son regalos de mi para ella. Su conversión fue pedido de ella. Aunque claro los eventos que produjeron la transformación no tuvieran nada que ver con ello. Si ella no lo hubiese pedido hubieran muerto y ya. Ella los salvo de la muerte. Aunque ella los trate como iguales, ustedes son simples esclavos que si ella quisiera pudiese ejercer el vínculo para obligarles a obedecer.

-eso no es cierto.-dijo estupefacto el joven pelirrojo-

-oh, pero claro que si. En fin, vayan a arreglar esto. No quiero a Cross aquí por la muerte de unos de sus estudiantes.-dijo despidiéndolos a ambos con un gesto de la mano-

*********************************************************************

Sus muñecas estaban atadas contra una estructura de hierro forjado como una pared o verja, la seda roja como la sangre rodeaban sus muñecas como firmes cadenas de las cuales no podía librarse, su cuerpo estaba expuesto aun cuando llevaba el uniforme, este estaba abierto dejando ver el torso y el cuello donde pendía el collar como símbolo de pertenencia y el pantalón apenas se sostenía sobres sus caderas revelando algo de la ropa interior y parte de la oculta piel. Podía sentir el calor en su cuerpo, su sangre hervía con cada caricia y roce que su cuerpo recibía a cada instante. Abrió la boca con la necesidad de algo, algo que en lo profundo de su ser estaba presente y con dolorosa certeza se hacia cada vez mas demandante, se encontraba sofocado y sus dientes cosquilleaban por la necesidad apremiante y casi dolorosamente asfixiante. Sabia muy bien que era lo que su cuerpo estaba obligándole a reconocer pero era terco, y lo sabia, no quería admitirlo, no, y no iba si quiera admitirlo a si mismo, pero lo sabia. Y ahora, en esa posición tan vulnerable tampoco podía hacerlo. Gimió sintiendo la abrasadora lengua en su garganta, cada uno de sus nervios estaban en total explosión ya que sentía como las delicadas y frías uñas recorrían su cuerpo sin permiso alguno exaltándole, provocándole, marcándole. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que se arqueara de manera involuntaria. Trato nuevamente de librarse pero eso solo provoco que el intento fuera castigado con mordiditas juguetonas en su hombro y que las uñas adquirieran un nuevo objetivo, sus pezones. Se mordió los labios cuando las uñas juguetearon con ellos retorciéndolos ligeramente haciéndolos quedar erectos. Boqueo lanzando un gemido involuntario.

Una ligera risita le hizo tensarse, puesto que sabía y reconocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Unos hermosos ojos color rojo le miraron paralizándole, incluso su respiración se atoro en su garganta ante el anhelo reprimido en esas pupilas. Sus labios rojos se abrieron revelando la perfecta dentadura y los caninos crecidos, la lengua se paseo por ellos en una insinuación. Zero sintió su corazón pararse mientras Kaname dejaba descansar los dedos de su mano contra la mejilla arrebolada de carmesí mientras que la otra recorría su torso de manera descendente. Contuvo la respiración cuando esa mano se detuvo sobre su vientre y los dedos acariciaron de manera sutil el borde la ropa interior, abrió los ojos mirando al vampiro dueño de esa mano, este simplemente le dio una sonrisita predadora mientras se acercaba con lentitud con la clara intención de besarle.

Se levanto sobresaltado sintiendo aun la alocada carrera que su corazón se negaba a dejar, trato de respirar profundamente para calmarse pero la acción le provocaba ahogo. Noto que se encontraba en su habitación y que el cielo empezaba a cambiar la noche por el día. Se levanto sin pensarlo mucho y abrió el ventanal de su habitación dejando entrar el aire frío de la mañana, se acerco a la baranda del balcón y tomo dos grandes bocanadas de aire como si le fuese necesario, admiro como el cielo se volvió lila y rosado mientras el sol empezaba a regalar sus primeros rayos sobre al tierra. Sentía que su sangre dolía, si, dolía anhelante de algo y el sabia perfectamente de que. Pero primero muerto que decirlo o siquiera pensarlo. Hacia una semana que se había enterado y no de muy buena manera de que estaba comprometido con cierto castaño y que nada podía hacer ni decir al respecto y eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera, pero eso solo era una parte puesto que el idiota también había intentado seducirlo, el muy pervertido ah y no feliz con eso además tenia que vivir de la sangre de su ahora "prometido" y eso era lo que mas le molestaba, así que había optado por mantenerse lo mas alejado del susodicho y gracias a la ayuda de Draconis y su enojo había logrado dominar algo de su poder manteniendo una barrera que incluso Kaname no podía romper (ya, Kaname tiene poder sobre Zero pero limitado así que esto puede pasar aunque no siempre) lo cual de alguna manera mantenía su salud mental y parte de su orgullo mas o menos intacto. Pero desde hacia unos días la sed había despertado y no contenta con ello los sueños también, y cada vez mas cardiacos que los anteriores. El solo anhelaba la sangre de cierto castaño pero primero muerto que pedirle a ese algo. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, era una necesidad casi angustiante y dolorosa que la hacia sentir el pecho oprimido y fuertes dolores. Pero eso no era todo, sino que para colmo de sus males, esos sueños no solo hacían que se excitara sino que le hacían fijarse aun mas en la perfección del que era su "prometido", si antes no lo podía ver, ahora incluso por los sueños ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos por que los recuerdos volvían a su mente. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando un pensamiento que no era suyo llego a su mente de manera indirecta como si de una ráfaga de aire fuese, advirtiéndole.

-¿muere?-se dijo confuso, inmediatamente se puso en guardia-

Se quito del barandal en un segundo evitando el ataque por milésimas de segundo. La parte de la baranda donde se encontraba se destruyo explotando en miles de fragmentos de granito sólido.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo sorprendido del ataque, sino fuera por sus sentidos extras de vampiro estaría seriamente lesionado-

-no pensé que te arriesgaras a salir a la salida del sol…los neonatos son débiles ante el sol…-dijo una voz que conocía, incluso el extraño atacante empezaba a hacérsele conocido-

-¿Quién demoni…. No puede ser…-dijo reconociendo por fin a quien tenía frente a si y que tenía todas las intenciones de matarle-

-oh, pero que mal, pensaba que te habías debilitado pero por lo que veo no fue así, incluso pudiste prever mi ataque…-dijo con tono jovial, un chico de la misma edad que Zero, su complexión similar a la de Zero pero en piel canela, de larga y enrulada cabellera negra verdosa, el rostro jovial oculto por un sombrero estilo hechicero negro con varias cuentas de plata, su atuendo de cazador en cuero negro y telas acordes dejaban lucir varios de los implementos que le servían para una cacería, los ojos amarillos relucían bajo las espesas pestañas, mientras que una cicatriz con la forma de un sol hecha por una quemadura sobresalía de su mejilla izquierda-

-Valerius…-dijo reconociendo a su atacante-

-vaya, me reconoces-dijo con una sonrisita que fue mas de burla que cualquier otra cosa, su guadaña fue izada nuevamente del lugar del ataque a su costado-

-…..-simplemente le miro en silencio, sabia como era ese cazador en particular. Habían entrenado juntos en su niñez. Sabía por experiencia que no debía bajar la guardia ni un segundo, ya que Valerius aprovecharía cualquier descuido en su contra-

-cuando me lo dijeron no pude creerlo, tu, uno de los mejores cazadores convertido en esto…-dijo con sonada burla apoyándose en el bastón de su guadaña-

-….-le ignoro completamente, no iba a hacer en sus provocaciones-

-haz deshonrado a toda la estirpe de cazadores Kiriyuu, que desilusión.-dijo con asco puro hacia lo que ahora representaba Zero-

-cállate, tu no sabes nada.-dijo con odio, Valerius a parte de Kaname era el único que podía sacarlo de quicio-

-es denigrante saber que caíste ante la tentación, nunca lo espere de ti, pero eso solo hace mas fáciles las cosas.-dijo con desden preparando su guadaña en un movimiento apenas visible para cualquiera, no para Zero-

-lárgate.-le advirtió, si Valerius quería pelear la tendría-

-ni creas que te dejare ir, muere…-dijo abalanzándose contra el, en un ataque que iba con toda la intención de ser fulminante-

Continuara….

N/: aquí esta la tan esperada continuación, ya se, ya se muajajaj muchos esperaban encuentros fogositos, pero nop, nop lo siento de momento no pero eso no quita que existan ciertas cosillas muajajajaj (aunque tal vez mas de uno quiera matarme nuevamente por cortarlo tan emocionante, en fin así es la vida, sino que chiste ¿no?). Oh, si se que algunos querían que fuese Aidou-kun al que mordieron pero no desesperen, ese lindo niño va a tener un encuentro cercano del mejor tipo muajajajaja (se aceptan sugerencias; aunque yo pienso que puede ser el hermanito de Leviatán no se) aunque creo q ya he metido demasiados personajes de mi autoria; no se. Aunque también me gustaría hacer algo con Kain, es que no se pero me encanta muejejeje. Oh, si esta vez no salio Kaname, si lo se pero el también anda en problemas así que bueno ya saldrá para la próxima.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	15. Chapter 15

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 15:

Miedos y Promesas….

El primer ataque los esquivo con suma facilidad puesto que con sus poderes vampiricos, su cuerpo acostumbrado a defenderse lo hacia de manera automática e incluso el aliciente de saber los movimientos de Valerius incluso antes de que este los ejecutara ayudaba. La facilidad con la Zero parecía esquivarlo y predecir sus movimientos solo irritaba mas al cazador, que viéndose de alguna forma minimizado por el potencial de Zero simplemente atacaba de manera errática. La furia le dio un extra a Valerius que Zero no previo puesto que se guiaba por el instinto y no por los pensamientos logrando que en un descuido un corte horizontal fuera marcado en el pecho de este. La sangre de Zero broto del corte haciendo que este sus hombros encogieran de dolor instintivamente. Aun así se mantuvo erguido, lo cual no desconcertó a Valerius, no por nada conocía Zero desde la infancia y sabia que nada iba doblegarlo (no por nada el había probado infinidad de veces la derrota cuando entrenaban juntos), aunque quien sabia. Zero gruño por el dolor y sus pupilas brillaron carmesí e instintivamente expulso su poder vampirico haciéndole una infinidad de cortes superficiales a Valerius en menos de un segundo lo cual tomo por sorpresa al cazador puesto que no esperaba tal ataque y poder, también había alargado sus uñas para atacar pero se retracto inmediatamente cuando vio los cortes en su atacante. En un movimiento Valerius saco un pergamino con distintos kanjis el cual hizo arder entre sus dedos y seguidamente apretó el pergamino en llamas, lo cual genero una reacción con la que Zero no contaba; su tatuaje empezó a arder como hierro candente sobre su piel. El dolor fue lo suficientemente intenso para que Zero bajase la guardia un segundo llevándose ambas manos al cuello como si eso pudiese contener el dolor. Valerius no conforme con ello estrujo aun más el pergamino en sus dedos, lo que genero que el cuerpo de Zero doliera como si fuera atravesado por miles de hilos inviables que trozaban cada uno de sus nervios haciéndole caer de rodillas. Lo que aprovecho Valerius para intentar atacarlo de frente.

Zero esperaba el golpe pero este nunca llego. Observo a Valerius el cual forcejeaba encarecidamente con la mano de acero que se había cerrado sobre su muñeca impidiéndole ejecutar el ataque que tenia planeado. Los ribetes rojizos en las pupilas ámbares casi doradas de Kaname indicaban el grado de furia contenida en su interior. Con un movimiento que fue grácil a los ojos de Zero pero violento para Valerius, Kaname aparto al cazador por los aires. Valerius pese a los violento del movimiento logro estabilizar su cuerpo y se equilibro en el barandal alejado de ellos. Tras Kaname y Zero tres vampiros mas estaban; Shiki, Kain y Takuma.

-te sugiero por tu bien que no toques lo que no te pertenece a menos que quieras afrontar las consecuencias.-dijo con irritación patente, sus colmillos dejaban ver que sus palabras eran una amenaza en toda regla-

-Kaname…-dijo inconcientemente al ver que el sangre pura se interponía entre el cazador y su persona a modo de barrera, de protección-

-otro maldito vampiro…-escupió cada palabra con asco. Ante los cual Shiki le gruño de manera hostil casi aventándosele para cerrar su insensata boca pero fue detenido por un gesto de Kaname-

-vaya al parecer no me conoces.

-eres Kuran ¿no?, me lo dice tu apariencia.-dijo con total desprecio y sorna. Lo que solo ocasionando que los demás vampiros gruñeran de manera hostil ante el insulto-

-buena deducción. Aido….-observo que a quien iba a llamar en ese momento no se encontraba a su lado, desde hacia días había notado un comportamiento raro en su amigo pero por respeto a su privacidad no le había dicho nada. Esperaba que se lo dijera en algún momento. Pero eso ya se salía del limite- Kain encárgate de el.

-así que no te ensuciaras las manos.-dijo ofendido, viendo como el mencionado se ponía frente a ellos en una posición de ataque dispuesto a todo-

-simplemente se que el podrá encargarse de ti-dijo con total desinterés-

-me subestimas, príncipe.-dijo con seguridad, que aunque parecía absorto en los movimientos de purasangre no dejaba de mirar de soslayo los movimientos de su auto denominado oponente-

-¿si?-alzo una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento-yo no lo creo…

-eso ya lo veremos…-en segundos varios cazadores mas aparecieron haciéndole escolta a Valerius-…les presento al equipo 11….

-Shiki, Takuma…-ambos vampiros entendieron el mensaje y se unieron a Kain dispuestos a atacar aunque el grupo de Valerius era tres veces más que ellos-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kuran? No necesito tu ayuda, la tuya menos que nadie…-dijo en un susurro rápido tratando de levantarse, aun estaba algo estupefacto por ver a otros vampiros estar tan dispuestos a defenderlo-

-oh, ahora soy Kuran.-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?, mi responsabilidad es cuidarte….

-maldición Kuran, no me digas que también les dijiste a ellos-dijo refiriéndose a los otros tres vampiros-

-ummmmm…no, aun no. Recuerda, es su privilegio cuidar a los sangre pura ya que somos escasos y aunque tú no quieres, lo eres. Ellos solo cumplen con su deber, aun cuando no les agradabas de prefecto, ahora eres un sangre pura y les agradas. Así que acostúmbrate. Aunque debes acostumbrarte, en algún momento lo sabrán.

-maldición Kuran.

-además, ¿Por qué no te defendiste? ¿Es que acaso pensabas dejarte matar por el?-gruño de manera desagradable tomándolo por ambas muñecas zarandeándolo de manera brusca-

-….-simplemente no contesto aparto el rostro entre furico por que Kaname le estaba pidiendo cuentas y extrañamente avergonzado sin saber bien a bien por que, puesto que Kaname tenia razón, de manera inconciente lo había hecho, había bajado su guardia para que Valerius le atacase-…eso no te incumbe…-dijo soltándose del agarre de Kaname de manera brusca-

-¿no me has estado escuchando, verdad? Zero…Pues entiéndelo de una vez, no te dejare, ¿me entiendes? Nunca lo haré…-dijo sujetándole con ambas manos el rostro para comprobar que Zero estaba escuchándole, el cual le miraba entre estupefacto y aturdido por la pasión que tenia Kaname demostraba en su empeño por salvarle a cada instante -¿Dónde están tus malditos Guardias de pacotilla? Están cuando no se les necesita pero bien que desaparecen cuando no…

-¡¿a quien le dices guardián de pacotilla?!…-dijo apareciendo Draconis en un segundo mientras atacaba a uno de los cazadores de manera violenta con el ramo de rosas destrozándolo por completo-

-oh, bueno ya veo, llegas tarde.

-mira quien vino a decirlo.-dijo con sorna parada sobre el cuerpo que había atacado segundos atrás-

-soy su prometido.

-uno que el aun no ha aceptado.-le chincho pateando de manera violenta sacando de su camino el cuerpo del cazador que le había servido de alfombra-

-insolente.

-cállate, sácalo de aquí. Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-bien-dijo renegando entre dientes, pero sin dudar un segundo de poner las manos sobre cierto ojivioleta que solo le miraba con horror. Kaname lo sujeto por la cintura y las piernas, cargándolo al hilo-

-espera, no le hagan daño…-grito Zero de manera inconciente aferrando el brazo de Kaname para que este lo escuchara-

-¿Qué?..-objetaron todos los vampiros presentes-

-no lo maten, por favor…-dijo en voz baja Zero sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los vampiros que no sabían por que hacia eso cuando Valerius había intentado matarlo-

-como ordenes, Zero-sama-dijo comprendiendo Draconis, los demás vampiros accedieron a regañadientes puesto que Kaname accedió con un gesto de cabeza-no lo mataremos a él.-dijo dándole una sonrisita suave-

-eso no sucederá, atrápenlos.-ordeno Valerius pero cuatro vampiros obstruyeron su camino haciendo que Kaname y Zero escaparan-

-créelo que si.-Kaname había desparecido con un Zero que aunque contra su voluntad tuvo que sujetarse a Kaname por la velocidad y fuerza que tenia para salir fuera de la habitación- Ahora que ellos se han ido pasemos a lo bueno.

-jummmm un vampiro vestido de gala que honor.-se burlo uno de los cazadores-

-nada que fuera para tu placer pero por hoy estará bien. Deslúmbrate de mí.-dijo con exagerada presunción-

-ja, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Piensas hacernos algo con tu maquillaje?-se burlo uno de los cazadores-

-ooppsss, no debiste decir eso.-las uñas color rubí de sus dedos crecieron hasta formar una arma peligrosa- Incluso de gala puedo patear tu inmundo trasero imbecil.-dijo con una sonrisita macabra mientras sus dedos se envolvían con llamas color púrpura-

*********************************************************

-¿Acaso te divierte jugar con la mente de los niños?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-

-no, especialmente. Yagari, ¿te diviertes?-dijo reconociendo la voz a sus espaldas, su mirada siempre fija a través de la ventana donde ya los rayos del sol se miraban en su esplendor-

-por supuesto. Vampiros en crisis, solo aquí…-dijo dándole una gran calada a su cigarrillo-

-oh, vamos…nunca he entendido a ese chico. Es un hibrido pero odia a los vampiros. Aunque ahora que se entere dudo mucho que el quede ese orgullo licano del que esta tan feliz…pero tal vez eso es lo que necesita por su bien…-dijo con aire ausente mientras le daba cara a su interlocutor-

-la humildad no es algo que sea bueno para ti…-dijo con burla mientras se acercaba al bar y servia dos copas de vino, loe ofreció una a Ilion y se dejo caer en un sillón del lugar de manera despreocupada-

-ja, solo hago lo que sea necesario…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirando la copa en sus mano pero sin mirarla realmente-

-se que algo estas tramando…

-por supuesto, ¿esperabas menos de mi?-dijo con una mueca de suficiencia mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su copa-

-no, solo que Draconis siempre es la culpable de todo que yo recuerde…-una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se oculta tras la copa que Toga tomaba-

-………-le miro seriamente, aun cuando era cierto lo que decía no podía admitirlo tan abiertamente-

-reconócelo. Tu podrás ser hijo de tu padre, pero ella es quien ha hecho todo el trabajo no por nada fue la mas cercana a el aun cuando no era nada de el. Eres demasiado blando, incluso por eso estas dejando todas las responsabilidades en Zero…-dijo abriéndose el chaleco bajo la gabardina de piel para mayor comodidad-

-si, normalmente es así, pero en este momento necesito que Silver cree problemas…-dijo tamborileando los dedos de su mano libre contra la barra-

-¿problemas?

-por supuesto. Todo aunado a los planes…-dijo terminando el contenido de su copa de un solo trago-

-entiendo. ¿Entonces mi parte sigue sin cambios?

-si… ¿Cross te acompaña?-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas altas de la barra del bar y se servia un poco mas de vino en su copa-

-pareció meditarlo profundamente durante algunos minutos-…..eso no lo se aun…

-mejor que no….-le advirtió sabia que Toga sentía algo demasiado fuerte por el Director ese y debía andarse con cuidado si no quería que eso terminara antes siquiera de empezar- Carlotta ha preguntado expresamente por ti…

-….-le dio una mueca de total desagrado, no le gustaba escuchar el nombre de esa vampireza-

-debiste causarle una buena impresión-dijo con una sonrisita burlona-

-solo lo que me pediste…-se levanto ignorándolo. Dejo la copa vacía y en ella la colilla de su cigarrillo-

-por supuesto, por supuesto… debes obtener su favor, no importa como sea.

-lo se…-gruño de mala manera- tienes mi palabra y yo siempre cumplo…

-no me cabe duda, Yagari. Por lo que deberás viajar inmediatamente.

-a tus órdenes.-dijo despidiéndose y dando la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se regreso cuando estaba frente a la puerta-

-¿sucede algo?

-si, solo necesitaba ver esto…-dijo y con cada una de sus palabras Ilion se sintió, todos sus sentidos le abandonaron, cayo de rodillas sobre la alfombra-

-pero ¿que demonios?…-dijo sintiéndose mareado, trato de levantarse pero nada, ninguno de sus músculos le respondió. Yagari se acuclillo a su lado- Yagari, que…

-no es nada personal, tu sabes…-dijo con ese tonito de suficiencia que siempre tenia, dejo escapar el humo de su cigarrillo en la cara del vampiro-

-¿me envenenaste?…-dijo casi al borde del colapso, sus sentidos estaban abandonándole, incluso hablar le resultaba dificultoso-

-no, solo es una droga paralizante…-dijo tomándole por el mentón, observando el temblelequeo en su cuerpo, debido al esfuerzo de mantenerse siquiera en esa posición- especialmente hecha para vampiros, pronto perderás la conciencia…

-eso no… Draconis, ella te la dio…-abrió los ojos cuando una luz se vislumbro en sus sospechas-

-eso no puedo decirlo, solo te aseguro que cuando despiertes todo estará mejor…-le soltó el mentón cuando las fuerzas de Ilion no fueron suficientes y cayo boca abajo contra la alfombra-…esto es por tu bien…

-maldito…-logro articular antes de que todo se volviera negro-

-sonrió con satisfacción-ahora, no te preocupes de nada.-se dijo mientras tomaba el cuerpo laxo del vampiro y lo cargaba en su hombro como un saco-si, un problema menos…

*********************************************************

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Alexander?-le grito con la fuerza de la furia le daba-

-eso no es importante-dijo con esa tono de paciencia infinita que nunca faltaba en el-

-claro que si lo es, una cosa es que seamos híbridos muy a nuestro pesar, pero ¡esclavos!, esclavos y nada mas ni nada menos que de esa, esa cosa.-dijo haciendo gesticulaciones exageradas mientras caminaba de manera errática por toda la habitación-

-calla, Silver. Draconis no es "esa" y lo sabes. Nunca nos ha tratado menos que iguales y bien lo sabes.-dijo armándose aun mas de paciencia-

-si, pero no sabia que ella tenia el poder para obligarnos a hacer su voluntad.-grito desaforado enfrentadote-

-esto es una pelea absurda Silver, eso no cambia nada.-se recargo contra el muro, esta pelea iba a tardar-

-lo cambia todo. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¿Es que estas de su parte? Cuando te convirtió acaso te lavo el cerebro tal vez.

-no estoy de su parte simplemente estas haciendo un gran escándalo de algo que…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no tiene importancia?! ¡¿Es eso lo que querías decir?! O tal vez tu también tuviste que ver con mi conversión, es mas lo planeaste con ella-dijo fuera de si, pero bofetada en una de sus mejillas le paralizo por completo-

-tú no sabes nada, no sabes ni siquiera como ocurrieron las cosas-dijo Alex exponiendo por primera vez su enojo, sus ojos grises ahora rojos dejaban ver su enojo ante tan absurdas suposiciones de su hermanito-

-por ustedes nunca me dijeron nada, ¡¿que quieres que piense?!

-acordamos no decirte nada. Ella no quería que tuvieras una mala percepción de cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Para que preservaras ese sentimiento orgulloso de pertenecer a los licántropos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se dijo confuso, a cada minuto que pasaba entendía menos de la situación-

-¿recuerdas como fue le incidente que te hizo ser un hibrido hace ya mas de tres siglos?...

-no, realmente solo fragmentos confusos.-dijo tratando de recordar, pero a cada intento su cabeza empezaba a doler-

-¿y antes de el?….-se cruzo de brazos, esperando que su hermanito llegara a conclusiones por si solo-

-si, lo recuerdo todo, cada detalle. Incluso cuando tú abandonaste el clan. Yo tenía tres años. Eso fue cuando te volviste un hibrido.

-no desaparecí, me hicieron desaparecer al igual que a ti.

-¿Qué?...

-las intrigas entre nuestra familia fueron mas fuerte que nuestros lazos filiales. Yo era el siguiente en la línea de regir al clan, pero mis ideas no eran bien vistas para los conservadores del clan, así que me tendieron una emboscada haciéndolo pasar por que había desertado del clan. Así los viejos pusieron a quien mejor les convenía puesto que tu no podías regir debido a tu edad, por un tiempo no fuiste peligroso hasta que tu también llegaste a la edad necesaria para regir, vieron en ti una amenaza.-trato de seguir con su relato pero algo le hizo detenerse- maldición….

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Silver, esto no podía estarle pasando ahora, aun quedaba demasiado por decir-

-algo esta mal, debemos irnos…-dijo tomándose la cabeza, como si fuera doloroso-

-¿A dónde?

-el cuarto de Zero-sama, están atacando…-gruño de manera audible, sus ojos combinándose entre una mezcla de rojizos y dorados-

-maldición…

-si no quieres ir esta bien-le dijo mientras se deshacía del chaleco del uniforme dejando ver la clara piel y el cuerpo trabajado-

-iré por lo menos me servirá para sacar esta frustración, pero esto no ha terminado aquí…-sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que sus dudas tendrían que esperar de momento-

-tendremos una plática, lo prometo…-sonrió afectadamente mientras sus pupilas grises brillaban con ribetes dorados, su cuerpo y el de su hermano se transformaron-

**********************************************************

El Consejo de Sangre pura estaba reunido puesto que la petición por parte de uno de los miembros del Concilio había pedido una audiencia con ellos para resolver un problema personal. Los miembros del consejo se encontraba sentados en una larga y majestuosa mesa sobre un estrado, en el centro detrás de ellos estaban los ancianos, los cuales influían y tenían la ultima palabra sobre cualquier tema que fuera expuesto al consejo. Una figura esperaba en el centro oculta bajo el resguardo de una enorme capa con capucha.

-bien, en que podemos ayudarle…

-sus grandezas, he acudido humildemente a este consejo para revelar un hecho que ha ocurrido y me parece injusto-dijo entonando su mejor voz sumisa ante el consejo-

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-el problema es la disolución de mi compromiso matrimonial por mi hermano; Kaname Kuran…-dijo con voz que trataba de ser calmada pero que en sus ojos dos rubias ardientes podía mostrar la rabia, dolor, envidia y sobre todo la venganza que estaba empezando a formular para hacerles la vida imposible a ellos; los causantes de su sufrimiento-

Continuara….

N/: oh si para los que dijeron que era Aido el que fue mordido, si lo es muejejeje en el sig. Capitulo verán lo que se arma con el y su familia (pobre TT__TT) en fin como ven las cosas se están complicando a cada segundo, intrigas y demás ¿Qué pasara?¿ ni yo lo se, ya que la historia toma su rumbo solita yo solo escribo muejjejeje. ¿Que diablos le hará Toga a mi Ilión? (¡lo estará traicionando, habrá un plan alterno, hay espías entre ellos, quien esta con quien?), vaya si que destapo un montón de incógnitas a cada cap ¿no? (y eso que decía que mi fic iba solo a tener 15 y ya vamos en el 13 y esto parece que va para largo) ¿y por que la estupida de Yuuki anda metiéndose donde no la llaman? Por dios, en fin se nota que va a terminar mal y la va a patear un caballo y morirá, en fin ya veremos que atrocidades le depara el futuro muajajajajajaja.(para los que no lo sepan hay un proverbio japonés que dice: que si te metes entre una pareja que se ama, deberías morir por la patada de un caballo o algo así).

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	16. Chapter 16

ummm... que puedo decir que me disculpe....no lo se y no tengo mente para ello, pasado mañana tengpo la exposiscion de mi protocolo de tesis, de la cual dependera si aprueban o no mi protocolo, por ello ando como loca con estres y preocupacion, asi que deseenme mucho exito ya que en verdad quiero que lo aprueben, por ello ya que no se que pasara, subo este cap, asi que espero les siga gustabdo la historia, gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza, espero no tardar mucho nuevamente (no prometo nada por que sino luego...)  
atte... elfo agua crystal

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 16:

Jugarretas Sucias….

-Leviatán-la grave voz del que había irrumpido en su habitación sin que el lo notara, lo saco de sus pensamientos que se notaban no estaban ni remotamente cerca de ahí-

-Pontífice…-dijo mirando a quien acaba de entrar a la habitación, la cual era su despacho. El hombre viejo de ropajes majestuosos y sacros le lleno la vista-

-¿has decidido que hacer?

-….-suspiro fuertemente. Regresando la mirada hacia los papeles que estaba leyendo-…¿se ha terminado el tiempo, ya?

-no, aun falta un semana… pero me imagine que ya tendrías una resolución…

-no, aun no…-se llevo la mano a la sien, el dolor de cabeza estaba matándole y aun debía revisar más papeles referentes al clan-

-¿entonces dejaras el clan en manos de Amel?-se acerco el pontífice; muy cerca casi topando el hombro de Levi como si estuviese a modo de confidencia-

-si fuese necesario…-dijo con aire ausente-

-Leviatán, los viejos del consejo…

-lo se, lo se, maldición…no es una opción, Amel es un imbecil. Si dejo el clan en sus manos estamos muertos…-dijo aventando con furia varios de los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio-

-aceptaron la alianza siempre y cuando aceptaras casarte…-dijo con voz suave tratando de calmar la furia de Levi-

-y me casare, lo haré. En verdad, solo que llevara más tiempo del que pensé…-dijo respirando a grandes bocanadas, necesitaba tranquilizarse o todo le saldría mal-

-no hay tiempo Leviatán… la guerra se avecina y debemos decidir un rumbo.-le advirtió tratando de que comprendiera su encrucijada y que no pensase que estaba en contra de lo que Levi pensaba-

-…..-suspiro pesadamente-…tendré una respuesta para el fin de semana…

-asentó varios papeles sobre la mesa-…son los posibles candidatos, si tu elección libre no se diera…

-entiendo, gracias…-le echo un vistazo de reojo pero no debió hacerlo, eso solo molesto mas a su ser interior- ahora si no te molesta déjame solo…-dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno y tranquilo pero no pudo evitar que su furia traspasara sus palabras y el pontífice fuera el receptor de su enojo de manera directa-

-como gustes…-dijo haciendo una reverencia saliendo del lugar apresuradamente puesto que no quería molestar más de lo que ya estaba Leviatán-

-vaya, si que estas de mal humor…-escucho una voz a sus espaldas-

-Yagari…-dijo dándole la cara al ex cazador, intrigado de su presencia en el lugar puesto que el ex cazador no acudia ahí a menos que fuera algo importante-

-Leviatán…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto intrigado por la presencia del ex cazador en su habitación-

-no, nada. Solo vine a hacerte una entrega especial…-dijo pasándolo de largo y atravesando la habitación directamente al dormitorio, donde de inmediato dejo sobre la cama el cuerpo desvanecido de cierto vampiro-

-¿Qué es esto?- se había fijado en el bulto que el cazador traía pero nunca había imaginado que fuera Ilion-

-nada, si no lo quieres puedo llevármelo…-dijo con un tonito peligroso que a Levi no le gusto nada-

-¿Qué demonios? Por supuesto que no-dijo estupefacto ante la implicación de lo que Toga podía hacer-

-si eso pensé, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer…-dijo con aire indiferente encendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una aspirada profunda-

-¿a que demonios te refieres?…-no entendiendo a que se refería el ex cazador. Este simplemente sonrió de lado y le lanzo el humo a la cara, lo que hizo que Levi retrocediera instintivamente pero la diera paso al ex cazador-

-Draconis dijo que lo entenderías, vaya si que eres mas denso de lo que ella previo y yo…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros pasando por el costado de este para salir de la habitación- bueno nos vemos, si tienes alguna duda habla con ella… bye, bye…

-Yagari, toga espera-trato de detenerlo pero el ex cazador ya se había esfumado del lugar- maldición ¿y que espera esa chica que yo haga?….-se sentó en la cama, al borde de esta procurando no tocar al que dormía ahí. Se acerco aun mas le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro-…Ilion vamos, despierta… no me hagas esto… no soy tan fuerte como tu crees… -tomo uno de los mechones del largo cabello entre sus dedos, lo llevo a su rostro aspirando el aroma de estos-despierta… no creas que no te haré nada por que estés inconciente…despierta…

Nota/Autr: veamos un lector me dijo que no se podía imaginar a Ilion, ¿no puse su descripción? Si que soy despistad, en fin aquí pongo una aclaración rápida para los que tengan el mismo problema hehehehe. Ilion tiene el mismo color de cabello que Zero solo que algo más corto hasta un poquito mas allá de los hombros, no mas. Su piel es más oscura que la de Zero y sus ojos son dorados. Pero al ser un adulto entre los 30 y 35 su cuerpo es mas desarrollado aunque no es tan alto (Kaname, Zero y Leviatán le ganan, bueno la verdad todos le ganan XP) Amo a Levi(este aparenta entre 25 y 27 aunque tenga mas así que es mas joven que Ilion en cuanto a la edad). En fin, realmente Ilion no se parece mucho a Zero a excepción del color de cabello.

* * *

Estaban rodeados por doce personas incluido Valerius y ellos solo eran cuatro, si lo dividía entre ellos les tocarían a tres cazadores expertos por cabeza, no que dudase que salieran bien librados del combate, pero todo podía pasar, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaban a asesinos entrenados, no que ellos no lo fuesen, pero eso no evitaba que iban a salir mal parados en algún momento.

Dos lobos blancos del tamaño de leones africanos con destellos plateados en el pelaje aparecieron frente a ellos. Podía observarse la diferencia entre ellos, puesto que uno era ligeramente más pequeño que otro. Se acercaron con sigilo hacia Draconis, mientras los otros tres vampiros miraban con cautela a los recién llegados que parecían estar de su parte, raro en los licántropos. Draconis sonrió de lado, al verlos llegar.

-hasta que llegan…-gruño Draconis de manera audible-

-¿los conoces?

-por supuesto, nos ayudaran a deshacernos de esta basura.-dijo dándole una caricia en la cabeza al mayor y con el otro trato pero simplemente se hizo a un lado este dándole a entender que no quería. Lo que ella interpreto como que aun seguía enojado por el problema anterior-

-pero si son licántropos…-dijo con voz alterada Aidou-

-oh, por supuesto y como vieron en su examen. Siempre es bueno tenerlos de ayuda y no por el contrario…-los lobos gruñeron en afirmación, integrándose inmediatamente al grupo que ahora era de cuatro vampiros y dos licántropos contra doce cazadores. Al instante los lobos se transformaron adquiriendo características humanoides, sosteniéndose en dos patas pero cuerpo más humano pero con cola y cabeza de lobo-

-como sea

-bien ahora mas equilibradas las cosas, esto será en verdad divertido.

En ese momento fue como si todo se quebrase, el tiempo pareció detenerse y las dos fuerzas viéndose igualadas en fuerza se abalanzaron unas contra otras con la firme intención de no dejar a nadie en pie, a menos que fuesen de su propio bando. No había cabida para la piedad.

* * *

Se sintió aterrizar en un lugar acolchonado, puesto que con la velocidad que llevaba Kaname cuando escapaban de su habitación había sido vertiginosa que le había obligado a cerrar los ojos por el vértigo además de que se encontraba bastante débil y esos movimientos solo habían logrado que le diera algo de mareo y por consecuencia nauseas, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que eran los asientos de piel de los interiores de una limosina, no pudo fijarse mas puesto que Kaname cerraba la puerta y esta se ponía en movimiento rápidamente ante la orden expresada de manera instantánea al chofer, el cual al escucharla había subido al instante la pantalla dejando aislados a los dos ocupantes, la velocidad era máxima, podía notarlo, lo cual supuso puesto que el sonido de rechinido de llantas contra el asfalto era bastante fuerte. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tan vulnerable estaba frente al otro vampiro; mientras que Kaname estaba perfectamente vestido el seguía utilizando el pijama de seda aguamarina con diseño ascendente de rayas blancas y la bata blanca sobre esta en diseño invertido, además de que sus pies se encontraban desnudos sintiendo el suave alfombrado del piso del la limosina.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Quién demonios te dio derecho a intervenir y por si fuese poco a tratarme así? No soy una maldita damisela incapacitada, es mas ni siquiera soy mujer, idiota…-arremetió con furia contenida, tratando de que su malestar interior dejara su cuerpo y tratando de taparse con la bata-

-ya que por lo visto quieres prescindir del sentido de la auto preservación de tu vida, tuve que intervenir. oh, y por si eso no fuera suficiente soy tu maldito prometido, lo cual me da el jodido derecho para entrometerme en tu vida las veces que sean necesarias.-dijo con aires exasperado, furioso aunque tampoco paso desapercibida la incomodidad del ojivioleta ante su vulnerable vestimenta, en la cual a su parecer era mas que una provocación andante para quien lo viese-

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer, por muy "prometido mío" que seas.-dijo tratando de calmarse, no ganaría nada con un Kaname igual de furioso o más que el mismo-

-en eso te equivocas querido, si se trata de ti todo es de mi incumbencia-dijo con aire sarcástico. Zero lo sintió y por alguna razón su cuerpo dio un respingo ante el comportamiento variable de el sangre pura-

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto tratando de que su voz fuese firme, puesto que aun se sentía bastante mareado y descompuesto para hincar una batalla verbal de la cual presentía saldría mal parado. Intento cambiar de tema a uno que le favoreciese puesto que supo que por el camino que iba solo llegarían a la confrontación y de nada le serviría para que Kaname lo dejase en paz-

-La Academia ya no es segura para ti…-dijo relajando los músculos que hasta ese momento había mantenido en guardia y alerta permanente a cualquier indicio de ataque. Más aun cuando se veía relajado en su postura podía notarse que no estaba con la guardia baja-

-detenla…-dijo refiriéndose al auto, comprendiendo lo que intentaba hacer su seudo prometido-

-no…-dijo tajantemente cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra los asientos-…desde ahora y hasta el día de nuestro matrimonio estaremos en la mansión principal de los Kuran…-dijo cerrando los ojos como si sus órdenes fueran a ser acatadas sin ningún problema; lo cual conociendo a Zero no iba a pasar. Sabía que en cualquier segundo su prometido iba a disgustarse-

-esa no es tu decisión, Kuran. ¿Vas a dejar que causen destrozos en la academia?

-no pasara nada. Los chicos tienen órdenes directas de que si no pueden con ellos, deben retirarse y encontrarse conmigo… Además el Director Cross no lo permitirá… incluso si esto es inminente, lo sabes.

-eso no es de ayuda, maldición… ¿Qué pasara con los demás, con Yuuki?

-no deberías preocuparte de nadie mas que de ti o de mi, Zero, pero ya que los estas te diré que nadie sufrirá el mas leve daño, en cuanto a Yuuki ha decidido hacerse cargo del Clan Kuran cuando yo lo deje para hacerme cargo del tuyo, tengo reunión con los viejos del consejo en dos días para informar de nuestro compromiso y de la fecha del enlace matrimonial y…

-¿Qué?-dijo contrariado ante la gran revelación que habían sido las primeras palabras del sangre pura-

-oh, ¿Ilion no te lo ha dicho?, ¿o tal vez prefieras volverte un Kuran?-dijo con una sonrisita retante, casi pedante-

-cierra la maldita boca, jamás seria "eso". Soy un Kiriyuu…-gruño con irritación-

-por supuesto, pero ahora también eres un Valenze. Uno que es el cabeza de familia y que esta comprometido conmigo y que se casara pronto conmigo.

-eso no es verdad…

-oh y debo decir que también es el único heredero de los Valenze y el único y legitimo príncipe, de el principado de Valenze en Europa, ahora Austria…

-eso no…-dijo abriendo los ojos en estado de shock-

-es verdad, ¿acaso pensabas que tus títulos nobiliarios no repercutirían en ti solo por ser el descendiente directo del hijo de la princesa heredera Ileyezka?.

-esto es una locura…

-¿lo es, Zero? ¿En verdad lo es?-dijo levantándose de su cómodo asiento, Kaname de improviso se puso frente a Zero, el cual ante el repentino movimiento se hundió contra el asiento, y aun mas cuando Kaname se aposto contra el, poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de la platinada cabeza, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna-

-trago saliva ante la repentina cercanía-Kuran aléjate-dijo pausadamente, tratando de pasar al roca que tenia en la garganta- sabes bien que esto no va a funcionar, por ningún maldito lado puede hacerlo…-se hundió mas contra el asiento, llevándose una mano hacia la nariz y la boca, podía sentir el aroma de la sangre de Kaname y eso solo hacia que se sintiera horriblemente incomodo, necesitado-

-¿crees que soy ingenuo, Zero?- se acerco aun mas, casi juntando sus narices, lo que hizo que Zero desviara el rostro hacia un lado exponiendo su cuello de manera inconciente, sus ojos empezaban a tener vetas rojas, por la necesidad angustiosa-¿Qué no lo he pensado?-el aliento de Kaname sobre su cuello le hizo sentir escalofríos, los dedos de su mano libre se aferraron fuertemente contra al piel del asiento- que es un suicidio, que todo esta en nuestra contra… que no intentaran matarme para quedarse contigo o al revés ¿crees que no lo he pensado?...

-por que se que no eres ningún ingenuo, es que te lo digo. Demonios. Aléjate…-dejando que su mano que estaba fuertemente aferrada al asiento se posara sobre el pecho de Kaname haciendo fuerza para que Kaname se alejara de el, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro. Sabia que no iba a lograr nada puesto que se encontraba débil y que aunque quisiera algo le obligaba a mantener su cercanía con ese sangre pura, pero no podía dejarse vencer, no, el no era así y nunca lo seria, no quería ceder, no debía ceder y no lo haría-

-se lo que te pasa Zero, ¿no lo ves?, yo también lo siento. Tu sangre quema en tus venas. Una simple bocanada de aire hace que tu cuerpo este sediento y cada vez mas… la insoportable agonía de la sed controlando tu alma, tus latidos. Todo en ti puedo sentirlo. Incluso esa innegable indecisión que te hago sentir cuando estoy tan cerca de ti como un suspiro…-susurro suavemente contra el oído de Zero que tembló ante la cercanía pese a su voluntad aun cuando su cuerpo aun estaba completamente tenso-

-Kuran, déjate de juegos. Deja de jugar con mi mente…-le enfrento pese a que su sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, que su corazón latía como loco y que sus sentimientos estaban mas confusos que nunca-

-no, Zero no estoy jugando a nada. Entiéndelo-dijo suavemente como si quisiese calmar una fiera salvaje y casi era eso. Su pierna hábilmente logro separar las de Zero para que Kaname pudiese acercarse aun más a este-

-eres un maldito bastardo-trago dificultosamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Kaname completamente pegado al suyo y una de sus rodillas en medio de las suyas obligándolas a estar separadas. Sus ojos solo expresaban disgusto, confusión, dolor, pero sus labios difícilmente lograban mantenerse cerrados, sus colmillos crecidos amenazaban con salir de sus labios al menor intento, el delicioso aroma a sangre inundo sus fosas nasales cuando jadeo ante los leves movimientos de vampiro sobre el-

-seré lo que quieras que sea, si con eso logro tenerte a ti…-dijo acariciando las mejillas que no tardaron en volverse aun mas rojas mientras se acercaba lentamente, sus pupilas amatistas se dilataron ante la cercanía viéndose oscuras y extrañamente brillantes por los destellos rojizos en sus profundidades-

-….-el corazón de Zero se acelero volviendo a su mente a los sueños que había tenido esa noche, todo esto le parecía absurdamente irreal, pero tan similar-

Pero esta vez no era un sueño, era real, sintió los labios húmedos sobre los suyos propios y todo lo que pudo haber estado reprimiendo ente su fachada quedo expuesto, solo sentía a través de cada latigazo de placer. Pudo sentir la lengua de Kaname acariciando sus colmillos y su paladar mientras el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a faltarle. Los colmillos de Kaname rozaron el interior de sus labios tan sutilmente que Zero pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero no, no lo era, Kaname estaba tan ansioso como el mismo. Kaname no conforme con explorar a gusto la boca que tanto había deseado desde que se completara el compromiso recorrió a placer el rostro de Zero que se mantenía quieto y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por todas las sensaciones que sus besos le hacían sentir; respirando a grandes bocanadas, su cuerpo completamente tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Sus mejillas y nariz fueron cubiertas de besos mientras Zero trataba de calmarse a si mismo.

-solo pídelo, Zero.-dijo con voz cautivante interpretando la tensión del cuerpo de Zero como la ansia y necesidad por beber su sangre-

-no se de que estas hablando-la mano que empujaba se aferro al blanco uniforme en agonía- tu no sabes nada…-sus dedos se toparon con algo duro dentro del uniforme-pero que es…

-oh, lo has descubierto…-dijo con una leve sonrisa abriéndose el saco dejando ver el interior de este-

-es… mi…-abrió los ojos asombrado por ver a su amada pistola sujeta al chaleco blanco de Kuran-

-si, lo es… es tu Bloody Rose-le confirmo Kaname pasando un dedo por la bella arma, pero sin intención de quitarla de la sobaquera-

-¿Qué haces con ella?-dijo cuestionándole pero sin la menor intención de que se la devolviese-

-no esperabas que la dejara a tu alcance, ¿verdad?. Hubieras hecho algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos los dos…-dijo con una mueca confiada-

-….-bajo la mirada, nuevamente Kaname tenia razón, aunque nunca diría eso ante el-

-le tomo por las mejillas depositando un beso en cada una de ellas y estaba por besarle nuevamente cuando pudo sentir en su pecho el agarre casi tembloroso, brutal de los dedos de Zero-¿Qué sucede, Zero?

-no lo hagas Kuran, no.-dijo con voz ahogada, su mirada y rostro desviada hacia un lado, sus mejillas envueltas en carmesí, su temblor y respiración dificultosa provenían de reprimirse a si mismo de algo que anhelaba tan intensamente que dolía-

-¿Por qué, Zero?-dijo atrapando la mano de Zero que antes estrujaba la camisa de su pecho, entre la suya la cual llevo a sus labios en un beso que parecía querer tranquilizarle. Los ojos brillantes amatistas le miraron, más no directamente pero podía verse una luz repentina en ellos-

-No soy como tus amantes que se postran ante ti por la mínima llamada; no puedes tratarme como ellos y lo sabes, solo pido igualdad y respeto. Aun cuando tu no quieras escuchar mi opinión sobre todo esto y esas estupidas reglas anulen mis derechos, es lo mínimo que me merezco…-la brillante Bloody Rose estaba apuntándole desde los dedos de la mano libre de Zero, su voz entre ahogada matizada por un rabia repentina, se sentía fatal, no podía mirar directamente a esos ojos cafés de frente, no cuando estaba tan avergonzado de si mismo pero podía mirar hacia cualquier otro punto que no fueran sus ojos y hacerle ver su enojo, no iba a dejarse mangonear-

-Entiendo y no solo eso sino mas. Pero debo decirte una cosa; jamás pretendí tratarte como un amante si fue así te pido sentidamente mil disculpas, los dos estamos en la misma situación y no lo olvides. –cedió con repentina seriedad haciendo que uno de sus largos dedos recorriesen el mentón de Zero y por ultimo la nariz de manera lenta e insinuante casi reverenciante; la Bloody Rose apenas titubeo en al mano del ojivioleta. Kaname se acerco a Zero pese a la amenaza de la Bloody Rose pero la aparto en un movimiento no amenazante, acerco los labios contra la tersa mejilla depositando un casto beso a la par que gesticulo contra la mejilla de Zero a modo de confidencia ya que esto solo fue escuchado por el- Me pides algo que me es casi imposible de hacer, pero lo haré si eso es lo que deseas y es verdad te debo el mayor de los respetos, mi prometido…

-…-abrió los ojos ante tal declaración que jamás espero oír de los labios del sangre pura-

-puedo esperar Zero, todo lo que necesites. Solo por ti…-dijo depositando un beso en la frente del ojivioleta para luego sentarse a su lado, muy cerca, demasiado cerca para el confuso corazón de Zero- ahora descansa, te despertare cuando lleguemos…-dijo con voz suave casi arrulladora, mientras obligaba a Zero a recostarse contra su costado. El cual le mando miradas fulminantes pero ante la fuerza del otro, no tuvo mas que acceder aun cuando refunfuñaba entre dientes-

* * *

-mi linda y hermosa Yuuki, veo ahora los dos tenemos mas cosas en común de lo que creí…-dijo el vampiro que estaba recargado contra la escalera de piedra que presidía al recinto de los viejos vampiros ancianos-

-¿Qué demonios balbuceas Treman-kun?-dijo con amarga y recelosa voz, con los ojos entrecerrados en disgusto-

-veo que de princesita solo tienes la fachada, ya que eres una completa arpía. No creí que tuvieras el valor de enfrentarte a las decisiones de tu hermano…dijo dándole una sonrisa podrida llena de segundas y sus ojos muy claras intenciones-

-mira lo que dices sabandija, puedo matarte en cualquier momento…-los ojos centellaron peligrosamente; las uñas crecieron peligrosamente haciendo fuego con el vestido color sangre antiguo que llevaba puesto en ese momento la castaña-

-jummm lo dudo no es ni siquiera una décima parte de fuerte de lo que es Kuran-san, pero si así lo deseas no me importara… morir por alguien de mi misma calaña aunque tal vez te lleves una sorpresa…-dijo insinuándole con el dedo la esbelta figura-

-deja de jugar idiota y di lo que tengas que decir…-dijo moviendo los dedos de manera desesperada en el aire como si rasgara con sus uñas este-

-si, querida. Solo decía que también tu no estas de acuerdo con ese compromiso…-dijo condescendiente-

-aun no ha sido aprobado por el consejo.-le rebatió con dureza levantando una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento, de que "atrévete a contradecirme y te mato"-

-pero lo hará, no tengas la menor duda…-le valía un soberano sorbete lo que la "princesita" pensara-

-si, pero puede romperse aun.-dijo fulminándole con la mirada-

-siempre y cuando no se casen…

-y no lo harán, eso corre de mi cuenta.-dijo sonriendo con satisfacción al imaginar la escena donde sus planes salían a la perfección-

-si lo deseas puedo apoyarte.-dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la vampireza, la cual simplemente le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, aun así este no se amilano en lo mínimo-

-¿tu que ganas con esto?-le cuestiono sacudiéndose la asquerosa mano del vampiro de su hombro-

-mucho querida, ganarle a tu hermanito y de paso ganar lo que quiero. Y si puedo ganar puntos adicionales, no me molestaría…-dijo con una mirada lujuriosa que solo hizo sentir a Yuuki vanidosa de si misma-

-ja, no pensé que pudieras querer una escoria así.-dijo con una mueca de asco total, imaginando lo que en verdad quería el vampiro frente a si-

-lo será, pero uno con sangre pura y que dará mucho renombre a mi familia…-se encogió de hombros, como si el tema fuese el menos crucial, pero que debían tocar por necesidad-

-ja, ya se me hacia raro. Te daré lo que quieres si me ayudas a conseguir lo que quiero…-dijo con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro, torciendo la boca a modo de burla-

-es un trato. Además creo que podremos conseguir aliados a nuestra causa. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara en señal de acuerdo-

-lo es… -dijo mirando la mano extendida en el aire frente a ella, y la miro dubitativa, después de un largo silencio hablo-y si lo se, haré lo que tenga que hacer aun traicionar a los míos. No me importa. Solo haz que consiga lo que quiero ya…-dijo por fin estrechándole la mano en señal de acuerdo-

Lo que Yuuki no previo fue que Treman estrechara fuertemente su mano y la jalara contra si. Estrechándola entre sus brazos y robando un beso apasionado, ella pudo sentir el beso y no se negó. Incluso paso sus brazos por el cuello del vampiro que devoraba su boca de manera obscena y lujuriosa.

Continuara….

N/: Okay nuevamente no salio Aido pero ya ha habido avances, y por lo que ven parece que nuevamente todo se complica. Ya veremos que sucede en la mansión kuran (el nuevo escenario de los personajes), ahora que al parecer se ha desatado una guerra silenciosa entre tres partes; los cazadores (el clan de cazadores, Valerius, el equipo 11), los vampiros (Kuran, sus aliados Toga, Cross, Zero y demás vampiros) y otros vampiros (Yuuki, Treman, y demás vampiros que quieren iniciar una guerra y sumir al mundo vampirico en caos). Y parece que las historias de mis personajes se empiezan a complicar (¿A dónde iba Draconis vestida así, por que no quería decirles nada a Silver y a Alex y parece que oculta mas de lo que aparenta) ¿Qué le hará Levi a Ilion? Creo que lo mas normal ¿no? Pero como reaccionara este cuando se entere. A ver como resulta todo esto. Muajajajaja y ya apareció el aliado de la odiosa Yuuki, para los que querían derramamiento de sangre y quieren hacer un comité pro-sufrimiento-de Yuuki (sobre todo a los que les cayo mal Treman-kun) aki veremos que le hacemos muajajaja (pueden enviar sus solicitudes de muerte a ya saben donde, se aceptan también para Yuuki muajajajaja. mil gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido el fic nunca pensé que fuera muy bueno muejejeje (la verdad tenia muchísimas dudas (aun las tengo y sudo la gota gorda en varias situaciones de las que me olvido o no se y bueno) y estaba aterrado de subirlo, demonios que si, pero que bueno que lo hice ¿no?) y a todos los que leen este desvarió de mi mentecita perturbada un gran saludo.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	17. Chapter 17

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 17:

Deseando no Ser Yo….

-todos los nobles han regresado a sus casas… El Concilio se efectuara en una Semana y todos se preparan para el.-dijo rememorando cada detalle que debía informar a su abuelo en ese momento-

-Entendido, ¿visitaras a Kuran-sama?-dijo algo ausente el anciano, no poniendo demasiada atención a lo que decía su nieto-

-si, dijo que nos reuniéramos en su casa en algunas horas.-s a decir no mirándole a los ojos-

-bien, perfecto. ¿Tienes algo más que informar Takuma?-dijo levantándose de su asiento-

-no, nada mas.

-bien, ¿entonces te veré para la cena?-era una pregunta, pero el tono era mas una orden-

-no, Kuran-sama me ha requerido por ello me quedare con el toda la semana hasta el Concilio…-dijo haciendo una larga pausa para que su abuelo rebatiera, por lo que al no haberla agrego-de hecho todos los harán.

-entiendo, ayúdalo en lo que sea que te requiera; trata de no ser una molestia…-le ordeno con frialdad-

-si, Abuelo.-dijo con prudencia. Su abuelo lo miro un segundo y salio de la habitación por una de las puertas laterales del salón, seguro con dirección a su despacho-

Takuma lo vio salir y pudo respirar hasta que el viejo vampiro cerro las puertas, el también salio del salón por una de las puertas laterales pero con dirección distinta. La sala de espera estaba ocupada por un vampiro castaño el cual esperaba el regreso del vampiro rubio. Shiki había acompañado a Takuma aun cuando no le agradaba para nada el abuelo de este y viceversa. Al parecer su abuelo le tenía manía al vampiro castaño y siempre que podía le insinuaba malas cosas. Aunque normalmente Takuma iba solo a la mansión de su abuelo, esta vez no pudo hacerlo debido a las circunstancias actuales.

-¿terminaste?-pregunto con entusiasmo el castaño, levantándose de manera algo impulsiva en el pasivo cuerpo del joven vampiro-

-si, podemos irnos inmediatamente.-le dio una sonrisa suave-

-eso es bueno, ¿no?-dijo abriendo los brillantes ojos-

-si nos apuramos llegaremos a media tarde.-pensó en voz alta, haciendo participe de sus pensamientos al castaño-

-bien-Shiki simplemente asintió mirando hacia el piso en lugar de mirar fijamente al rubio-

-¿has avisado a tu familia?-dijo no dejando de caminar, pero notando el sutil cambio del castaño-

-si, llame. Saben donde estaré.

-¿y tu trabajo?

-no hay problema, llevo el celular conmigo-dijo enseñándole el aparato-

-bien, antes pasaremos por casa de Aido-kun. Kain-kun me pidió que fuera a verlo ya al parecer no se ha estado comportando raro.

-esta bien.

* * *

-Kuran-sama, esta todo arreglado.-dijo haciendo una inclinación respetuosa el mayordomo-

-bien, ¿la señorita Yuuki?-dijo con algo de indiferencia, se encontraba sentado en una gigantesco sillón estilo Luís XV con bordes dorados y seda bordada en colores ocres-

-dejo dicho que se quedaría en la academia.

-¿la academia?-cuestiono elevando una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento-

-si, dijo que se quedaría con el director Cross.-dijo servicial el mayordomo sin saber lo que el castaño pensaba-

-¿si?

-si ya que las clases no fueron suspendidas para los de la clase diurna.

-ummm, retírate…-el mayordomo obedeció inmediatamente-

-¿esta algo mal?-dijo Kain apareciendo por la puerta del comedor-

-no, nada….¿donde esta?-dijo refiriéndose a una nueva molestia de la cual no podía deshacerse por pedido de su prometido-

-en los calabazos, como ordenaste. ¿Quieres que se haga algo mas con el?-dijo solicito el risueño vampiro-

-no, manténganlo ahí hasta que se lo diga a Zero.

-…no creo que le haga gracia la atención a su ex compañero de armas.-dijo tratando de no ser imprudente, no quería que Kaname se enojase con el-

-no es como que tenga muchas opciones a quejarse por el momento, además el dijo que no lo matáramos, no como mantenerlo con vida.-dijo con algo de humor agrio-

-¿Dónde esta Kiriyuu-kun?-pregunto Kain con genuino interés, además de que la mansión estaba demasiado silenciosa después de todo el alboroto inicial en la academia-

-en su habitación.-dijo mientras su mirada se enfocaba hacia la ventana cerrada, la cual solo reflejaba la niebla húmeda del lugar-

-¿solo?-la habitación tenia un ligero, casi imperceptible olor a sangre; sangre de Kuran-

-si, no es como si pudiese irse, no puede abandonar el perímetro de la mansión.-su mano derecha inconcientemente tomo su muñeca izquierda como aliviándola de un dolor imaginario o muy real-

-¿y eso podría ser por?-lo supo, supo por que olía a sangre, pero lo paso por alto-

-tiene un compromiso conmigo.-dijo simplemente confirmando las sospechas de Kain-

-¿no crees que eso puede causar mas problemas?-inquirió cauteloso, no estaba muy seguro que una discusión a estas alturas con la familia de su prometido fuera buena idea-

-si lo dices por su familia, no lo hay estarán aquí en unas horas, pero de momento como la situación es peligrosa tengo poder sobre el. Hasta que el consejo no lo haga oficial no tengo poder total pero si el suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo de si mismo.

-entendido.

-por cierto, no he visto a tu primo ¿Dónde esta?

-no lo se. Es como si hubiese desaparecido y eso que ya intente todo por contactarlo. No se que demonios esta pasando. Le pedí a Takuma-kun que fuese a la casa espero que este ahí.

-bien, se ha estado comportando de manera rara.

-si, lo ha hecho. Solo espero que no sea algo que pueda lastimarlo.

-….-simplemente lo miro en silencio, sospechando que Kain sabia mas de lo que decía, pero la verdad el tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en eso-

* * *

--Draconis, ¿Donde esta Ilion-sama?-pregunto Paris con cierto recelo, no podía entender por que el platinado había dejado a cargo a esa vampireza en lugar de ella-

--en este momento se encuentra fuera de la ciudad arreglando unas cosas, mientras no esta estoy a cargo.-se limito a decir, sin esperar que la vampireza la fuese a decir nada mas-

--pero no nos dijo nada.-trato de alegar desconfiada-

--no tendría por que hacerlo, era urgente.-su mirada se centro en los papeles que Valiant le acababa de entregar-

--el siempre nos dice a donde va.-dijo con chillona voz indignada-

-esta vez no.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin despegar un ojo de los papeles que estaba leyendo-

--además por que tú, cuando pudimos ser Dakota o yo.-gruño molesta, le irritaba que Draconis estuviese tan calmada y conforme con eso-

--tengo mas experiencia que ustedes

--eso no quita que tu seas….su cara reflejo lo que no podía ser dicho en al cara de la presente, pero eso fue suficiente para que ella entendiera lo que quería decir-

--cállate Paris.-la reprendió el moreno-

--pero Dakota yo…-se defendió herida ante la orden de su compañero-

--tiene razón Dakota, Paris es mejor que te calles.-le gruño de manera no muy amigable Alex-

--Alex, Dakota, esta bien. Déjenla, veamos que tienen que decir.--Paris simplemente la miro con rabia contenida pero no abrió la boca para nada--ya veo, ¿tal vez deba completar tus frases? Bien, no me crees lo suficientemente capaz para tomar el cargo mientras no esta Ilion.

--si, eso creo. Incluso aunque seas más antigua que nosotros. No te comportas como debieras con Ilion-sama.

--eso solo nos corresponde a Ilion y a mi, si tienes alguna queja díselo directamente.-dijo con autoridad-

--de acuerdo, pero no me someteré ante ti.-dijo ella con rabia saliendo de la habitación con una gran portazo-

--como desees. –Miro a Valiant, Dakota, Alex y Silver- ahora, tenemos algo mucho más importante. Silver, Ilion te había encomendado algo, hazlo, Dakota y Alex te acompañaran. Valiant ira conmigo a la mansión Valenze, para arreglarlo todo.

-¿estará bien Zero-sama?

-por supuesto, Kuran-kun le protegerá de momento, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo veamos pronto. De momento es mejor que no se involucre demasiado.

-aun así, ¿no crees que…

-no, no lo creo Alex.-dijo con tajante frialdad-

-como ordenes.-dijo sumiso-

-bien, debemos prepararnos. Nuestras visitas no admitirán menos que la perfección.-odiaba actuar así, pero si no ponía ese limite ahora, el iba a notarlo y no seria bueno para ningún Valenze, ahora era cuando debían tener la cabeza fría, por que de ello dependía sus cabezas y si debía actuar déspota con ellos para salvarles la cabeza lo haría aunque se arrepintiese de ello toda su vida-

* * *

-maldición, maldición-mascullaba entre dientes Zero sentado sobre la cama con sus rodillas encogidas contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas atrayéndolas mas contra si, no es como si no pudiese salir de la habitación, pero sabia que aunque quisiera no podría abandonar la mansión, así que lo mejor para su humor (no mucho) era quedarse ahí sin la presencia de cierto vampiro que lo desestabilizaba- maldito vampiro desagradable…

La habitación era una lo que hubiese esperado de un maldito elitista como lo era Kaname Kuran, con las suficientes (y demás para el gusto de Zero) cosas que pudiese necesitar (incluso las que no) para mostrar la opulencia. Lo cual empezaba a marear a Zero sobre todo cuando tenía un maldito mayordomo aplicado a cualquier maldita cosa que pudiese necesitar en cualquier lugar y hora. La maldita habitación parecía haber sido confeccionada específicamente para una princesa pura y por los mil demonios el no era ni por lo lejos lo mas cercano a una, incluso los maditos arreglos florales. Cada maldito detalle estaba incluso molestándole más que de costumbre. De seguro era por su enojo, pero no podía evitarlo, toda esta maldita situación estaba sacándole de quicio. Se levanto, no podía seguir así, mucho menos cuando estaba en desventaja, se miro un segundo, primero debía cambiarse no podía estar así, no cuando eran mas de las nueve de la mañana. ¿Pero donde conseguir ropa? Cuando toda estaba en la academia. Miro por toda la habitación, debía haber algo, algo que pudiese usar. Examino el cuarto gigantesco que estaba dividido en dos salas interiores, el dormitorio, el baño y una habitación que parecía ser un guardarropa. Y como supuso eso era, completamente amueblado e incluso tenia varias prendas colgadas en las perchas, todas parecían ser de su talla, viendo las marcas se le quitaron las ganas de tomar cualquier prenda, inmediatamente supo que Kaname había dispuesto todo eso para el cuando estaban de camino hacia ahí. Tomo una gruesa gabardina puesto que el clima era frió y quería salir no podía quedarse ni un minuto mas en esa habitación. Salio de la habitación sin que nada se lo impidiese, al igual atravesó los salones solo topándose con los sirvientes que le daban una reverencia respetuosa a su paso. Suspiro abochornado, acomodándose aun mas la gabardina salio de la mansión por una de las puertas de servicio, sin importarle que estaba descalzo camino hacia los jardines traseros cargados de rocío, la bruma húmeda del lugar le recibió con un agradable escalofrió. Camino por varios minutos admirado los alrededores. La mansión Kuran estaba rodeada por varias edificaciones menores distribuidas a los largo de las varias hectáreas (supuso, puesto que no podía ver el fin ni el inicio de lo que bordeaba a la propiedad) el clima esta determinado por los bosques montañosos del área y la brisa marina creando una niebla húmeda permanente. Sus pasos lo encaminaron hacia los limites bordeados del mar de la mansión, la orilla marina era de un suave color crema, con alguna salientes rocosas, adornada por un gran muelle de madera que se adentraba en las brumosas aguas color zafiro grisáceo. Subió por el muelle admirando las aguas mansas, tranquilas en un sonido casi hipnótico; camino varios minutos por el pulido y barnizado camino, hasta llegar al final de este donde había un par de mesas cubiertas por un tinglado, todo en madera, ignoro las mesas y se sentó en el borde, dejando caer sus pies por la baranda, Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien estaba cerca de el, hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de el, así que dejo de lado sus pensamientos girando el rostro apenas, sabia que no era un peligro la persona que estaba ahí y se acomodo nuevamente la gabardina, bata y el pijama para ver quien era.

-Joven Valenze-sama-dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia que empezaba a fastidiar al peliplateado, tras el, varios sirvientes traían una cantidad de alimentos considerable y varias cosas para el servicio-

-…-miro con desagrado los alimentos, nada que hubiese ahí le tentaría, solo incrementaba la sed-

-señor ¿hay algo que le desagrade?-dijo el mayordomo como si nada, observando que los demás sirvientes arreglaban una de las mesas-

-…-lo medito, no cabía ser desagradable con alguien que no se lo merecía-no, simplemente me siento incomodo.

-¿puedo preguntar por que? el amo Kuran ha dispuesto que se le proporcione cualquier cosa que necesite o en su defecto deshacernos de cualquier cosa que pueda molestarle.-dirigiéndose a Zero directamente-

-…-gruño entre dientes algo parecido a "maldito despilfarrador" pero el mayordomo se abstuvo de siquiera indagar-no, esta bien, así esta perfecto.

-la mesa estaba lista, los sirvientes se mantuvieron al margen, pero estando ahí para proveer de cualquier servicio a Zero mientras el mayordomo seguía hablando con Zero-no, no, no. Señor no lo haga, en unos minutos me encargare de que sea provisto de lo que necesite.

-pero yo no quiero, esto esta bien…

-el prometido de Kuran-sama no debe preocuparse por nada. Ese es mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo supiste…-dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido ante la firme declaración-

-el joven Valenze-sama es reservado pero el collar en su cuello habla por si solo.-dijo dándole una sonrisita cómplice sin rastro de malicia alguna-

-…-Zero se sonrojo y levanto inmediatamente el cuello de su pijama, en su enojo había olvidado que el pijama dejaba ver su cuello y por ende tan delatora muestra que el todavía ni siquiera asimilaba-

-además no a cualquiera, Kuran-sama dejaría beber su sangre.

-se abstuvo de preguntar nuevamente como lo sabia, al observar como en las manos del mayordomo descansaba una brillante bandeja de plata con una copa larga y gruesa de cristal cortado con un liquido rojizo- el amo insistió en que comiese.

-no tengo apetito.-dijo con algo de inquietud, inconcientemente sus dedos se aferraron contra la pulida madera del borde donde estaba sentado-

-debo insistir, no se nota muy bien.

-lo estoy-aseguro tragando inconcientemente saliva. Mirando tercamente hacia el horizonte-

-Kuran-sama ordeno que no dejase de insistir hasta que usted la haya tomado. Sin pretexto alguno.-dijo solemnemente

-(¡Puedes ignorarlo!, ¡Puedes hacerlo, Zero!, no vas a hacer algo solo por que el idiota narcisista poco amable chupa sangre de tu arrggg lo que sea quiere que lo hagas ¿¡En verdad puedo!?, no , no puedo. Han sido demasiados días y ni siquiera he podido tomar las tabletas)-se dijo mentalmente teniendo una lucha encarnizada consigo mismo. Se pincho la lengua con uno de sus colmillos esperando que su cuerpo se engañase, la sed no cedió, se volvió mas cruda-

-no Valenze-sama, no haga eso. Llamare a Kuran-sama.-dijo alarmado, al oler el suave olor de la sangre de Zero en el aire, la cual era muy diferente a la espesa y fuerte sangre de Kaname-

-no, no te atrevas.-dijo en voz alta, paralizando al mayordomo por la orden. Para luego volver a sus atormentados pensamientos en los cuales, unos ya habían ganado terreno. Mascullo algo muy parecido a varias pullas con el nombre de Kaname escrito en ellas-

El mayordomo le observo sin decir palabra alguna por varios segundos, para luego arrodillarse a su lado acercando la bandeja, tembloroso Zero acerco una de sus manos a la bandeja, dudando a cada milímetro que avanzaba y se detenía entre una batalla perdida. Sus dedos tocaron el fino cristal y se deslizaron por el soporte de la gruesa pero delicada copa. Su piel pudo percibir el suave calor de la sangre a través de lo frío del cristal, acuno la copa entre sus manos indeciso entre si beber de ella o dejarla caer en medio de las apacibles aguas bajo sus pies. Antes siquiera que lo pensara su cuerpo ya había tomado la decisión por el, sus labios sintieron el borde la copa y el primer sorbo de sangre fue como una infusión de especias fuertes y picantes. Sus sentidos se absortaron a la sangre y sus sentimientos. El gusto fuerte inundo su paladar y su garganta, suspiro cerrando los ojos disfrutando inconcientemente, como un niño que bebe chocolate caliente o café cuando hace frío para calentarse. Podía sentir la energía fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, además de un agradable y suave sentimiento a través de ella, era como un alivio, si, alivio pero no le correspondía a el ese sentimiento sino a alguien mas, y ese alguien mas era el dueño de esa sangre. Podía sentir como se sentía aliviado de que hubiese bebido. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, las bellas amatistas con betas rojizas, pero de alguna manera con ese sentimiento a cuestas no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo como hubiese pensado con anterioridad, mas cuando ese sentimiento calido, chiquito como una chispita empezaba a calentar su pecho sin tener la menor intención de abandonarlo. El mayordomo suspiro aliviado y miro a los demás sirvientes haciéndoles una seña para que empezaran a servir los alimentos, por lo menos no tendrían que enfrentarse a la ira de Kuran-sama por no haber cumplido con sus ordenes. Sonrió suavemente, el testarudo joven empezaba a caerle bien.

* * *

-Aido-kun nos ha estado evitando en la academia.-dijo con algo de calma Takuma tomando el te que la madre de Aido les había servido a el y Shiki-

-ha estado así desde que regreso de la academia, no ha querido salir para nada de su habitación. No, después de haber discutido con su padre-dijo con voz estridente la vampiresa-

-¿no tienen llaves de repuesto o algo así?-insistió Takuma ya un poco asustado por la situación-

-si, pero no hemos querido invadir su privacidad. Ya saldrá cuando lo necesite.-dijo con fría calma-

-lo entendemos pero

Varias voces parecían alzar la voz a cada momento en las habitaciones contiguas a la sala de estar de la mansión. No parecía una platica acalorada, sino mas bien una discusión bastante grave. La vampireza algo alarmada salio de la sala seguida por los dos jóvenes vampiros. Se encontraron con el dueño de la casa y tres vampiros mas, de los cuales el mas joven de ellos parecía discutir acaloradamente con el vampiro mayor, el cual lucia una grave magulladura en el rostro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿quien les dejo entrar?-dijo indignada la vampiresa, pero se callo al ver a su marido hacerle una seña para que se callase inmediatamente-

-mi nombre es Silver Valenze y como intuirá no vine de visita social, ellos son Alex y Dakota todos somos miembros de la familia Valenze. Estoy por un encargo de Ilion Valenze-sama, entonces sabrá que puedo hacer y deshacer lo que sea si eso me hace cumplir con las ordenes de Ilion-sama-Dakota y Alex le hacían escolta-

-si, si, pero que.. –la vampiresa se encontraba impactada-

-mi encomienda es su hijo señora.-dijo una sonrisa entre mortificada y acida-

-¿Qué?

-con el beneplácito de Ilion-sama, estoy aquí para comprobar algo y si estoy en lo cierto el daño será reparado.-dijo con algo de pesar pero con fuerte resolución-

-¿Qué dice usted?-dijo aun confundida no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, en su misma casa-

-si me permite.-dijo mirando al esposo de la vampiresa, el simplemente asintió en acuerdo. Ella solo miraba estupefacta mientras Silver destruía la puerta-

-pero que demonios.-dijo perturbado el ocupante de la habitación, se encontraba sentado en la barandal de la ventana-

-Aido-kun-dijo con voz solemne el que acababa de destruir la puerta de su habitación-

-padre. Madre.¿pero que demonios hacen ellos aquí?-dijo alterado, su rostro presentaba algunas magulladuras y el labio roto-

-cállate Aido.-dijo con severidad el hombre-

-padre.-miro paralizado a su padre. Silver se acerco a Aido y este lo miro desconfiando e irritado, aun mas cuando Silver se acerco para abrirle la camisa de un jalón revelando el cuello herido, donde una clara mordida podía verse-

-si, lo esta.-dijo con seriedad pero sin vacilar, reconociendo la huella de sus dientes en la blanca piel-

-entiendo, ¿entonces?-dijo el hombre con severidad y con un aura de disgusto en su semblante-

-se hará, como usted lo disponga.

-bien, lo mas rápido posible.-dijo con hosquedad, pero Silver pudo escuchar como rechinaba los dientes-

-Ilion-sama esta fuera por asuntos de importancia, pero creo que estará aquí en una semana para el concilio ¿esta bien eso?-dijo con diversión contenida sabiendo que al vampiro mayor estaba por darle algo mas que una rabieta de niño pequeño, solo había que presionar un poco y lo obtendría, pero la verdad no quería hacer ese tipo de escenas así que se abstuvo de comentar nada mas-

-perfecto.-dijo a regañadientes, no muy conforme con el acuerdo, ¿pero que odia hacer? No podía ir contra los deseos de un sangre pura-

El vampiro salio de la habitación sin decir una palabra mas, segundos después la vampiresa le siguió para tratar de entender todo lo que estaba pasando ahí y no lograba entender. En la habitación, Aido miraba estupefacto a los tres Valenze y a sus dos amigos que no entendían nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-gruño de manera amenazante-

-Aido-kun-Takuma trato de calmarlo pero no respondía, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en el pelirrojo menor que no parecía ver la gravedad del asunto-

-díganme, ¿Por qué mi padre os dejo hacer todo esto?

-eso es sencillo, tú serás parte de nuestra familia.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¿Qué?-grito estupefacto, esto no podía estarle pasando a el ¿o si?-

-jummm, ¿acaso pensabas que podías ocultarlo por siempre?-dijo con acidez, su sonrisa mas parecida a una mueca cruel y despiadada adornaba sus labios-

-¿Qué demonios están diciendo?

-he informado a tu padre y el me ha concedido tu mano.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que acababa de informar fuese lo mas trivial del mundo-

-eso no es posible, a mi me mordió-se callo inmediatamente tratando de no revelar nada comprometedor-

-¿crees que no puedo reconocer la propia marca de mis dientes?-le reto con clara indignación-

-no, estas equivocado.-trato de confrontarlo, el pelirrojo que tenia frente a si era un Valenze, no un licántropo, no podía hacer esas cosas ¿o si?-

-no, no lo estoy. Además es importante que te diga lo que te sucederá con esa mordida.-lo tomo por el brazo haciendo mas presión de lo que hubiese pretendido hasta el punto de hacer daño al joven vampiro-

-nada, eso va a pasar.-dijo con dolorosa duda, entrecerrando los ojos adolorido-

-o claro que pasara y será mejor que lo entiendas ya que ahora eres un hibrido y la primera transformación no puedes pasarla solo.-dijo con absoluta severidad, reprendiéndole de manera inconciente, ese vampiro era un niñato y empezaba a fastidiarle por no entender su punto-

-abrió los ojos aterrado-yo, no puedo…

-como yo te mordí, me corresponde velar por ti por el resto de nuestras vidas, así que la ceremonia será en una semana como se lo dije a tu padre.-dijo soltándolo, no quería lastimarlo-

-jamás-dijo con terca actitud-

-no tienes nada de objetar-dijo el pelirrojo dándole una sonrisa de triunfo, pero sin un claro objetivo bajo ella-

-me niego.

-no puedes, yo te mordí.-dijo con chula y fresca actitud, solo quería molestar al niñato, no había razón tras ello ¿o si?-

-eso no es verdad, tu no eres un licántropo. Eres un vampiro, los híbridos solo son de nacimiento no por transformación.-trato de enfrentarle y enfrentarse a si mismo con la verdad revelada que no quería aceptar del todo-

-créeme, los hay. Estarías muerto si cualquier otro licántropo te hubiese mordido, pero yo soy una sangre real por ello no lo estas. Y tú ahora eres uno y vas a transformarte con la luna llena y no va a ser bonito puedo asegurartelo.-su sonrisa vario en una mueca seria, revelando que lo que decía era cierto-

-no

-será difícil para ti vivir sino conoces a lo que te enfrentas. No creas que esto es placentero para mí, pero fue mi error y debo afrontar las consecuencias. Así que vamos.-dijo un poco fastidiado y sin demasiada ceremonia lo levanto sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de plumas-

-pero que… suéltame maldito idiota.-dijo sintiéndose herido en su orgullo por tan insultante actitud y confesión ante la acción de sus actos. Jamás había recibido tan insultante declaración de intenciones para con el. Sus colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios con la clara intención de lastimar a cierto arrogante-

-tu padre me ha dado su consentimiento, estarás conmigo desde este momento y en mas. Por cierto que me muerdas no lograra nada, tengo una constitución mas fuerte que la tuya, por cierto la próxima vez que tu padre siquiera intente ponerte una mano encima dalo por muerto. Mi lobo interior es algo protector. -los ojos color platino brillaron con un extraño brillo dorado, salvaje, descontrolado, peligrosos, eso era lo que decía la mirada de ese joven pelirrojo y por alguna extraña razón Aido se mantuvo en silencio-

Continuara….

N/: Más acción y más romance prontito muajajaja creo que me pase un poco ¿no? Pero bueno ya necesitaba algo de diversión y algo más. Bueno como lo prometí, aquí esta Aido, a ver que sucede. Silver ya declaro sus intenciones. ¿Qué hará Draconis? ¿A quienes esperan? ¿Por qué Paris esta celosa?, si, ya se. Ilion y levi para el próximo capitulo. ¿Será capaz Levi de resistir o se dejara llevar por sus instintos? Comenten.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	18. Chapter 18

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 18:

Insatisfactorio Sentir….

Se arqueo ante la primera embestida, su cuerpo vibraba ante cada empuje que le abría ante las demandas egoístas de su amante. Su pecho se abrió en la desbordante marea de pasión y lujuria. Sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda de su amante con fuerza ante las explosivas sensaciones en su interior. Sus colmillos se adentraron la piel de manera ruda, bebiendo a grandes como si fuese un dulce néctar, con la necesidad a flor de piel siendo casi imposible para el separar su boca de esa piel. Como si fuese una bebida adictiva. Suspiro con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo que el final estaba cerca, trato de conectar sus ojos con los de su amante, pero por alguna razón la niebla negra cubría sus sentidos haciéndole imposible reconocer a su pareja, pero eso poco le importo cuando los escalofríos de placer recorrieron su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica a través de su vientre y su espalda. Sus dedos se aferraron a las mantas de la cama, la uñas crecidas traspasaron la seda de las sabanas en el ultimo golpe de pasión a su mente y sus sentidos. Abrió la boca largamente en un suspiro cautivado mientras su pareja se derramaba en su interior, poco después con el cuerpo exhausto se dejaba caer sobre el lecho. Se dejo guiar por las fuertes manos que acariciaban su espalda cuando el alba parecía despertar en el horizonte a través de las ventanas.

Lo primero que sus hermosos ojos dorados enfocaron cuando despertó en una cama que no recordaba y una habitación igual, fue la larga cabellera oscura. Un fuerte aroma a selva húmeda y algo que podía ser colonia con toques cítricos todo envuelto en un agreste olor masculino. El cual si reconoció de inmediato. Se levanto de un impulso haciendo caer la sabana que le cubría a la par que notaba su denudes. Casi de inmediato se cubrió con la sabana y salio de la cama como si esta quemara. El dolor surgió por cada fibra de su cuerpo sin determinar especialmente algún punto. Se miro, tenia mordidas y chupetones por doquier. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, dolía horrores y no podía recordar absolutamente nada. ¿Qué demonios sucedió ahí? Oh y olía a perro o mas bien lobo mojado después de oh, aghhhh no. ¿Eso era posible? no, no lo era y así iba a dejarlos. ¿Levi no había sido capaz o si? Bueno realmente no recordaba que había sucedido ahí, es mas ni siquiera sabia como había llegado ahí, tenia fragmentos confusos de una platica con Yagari pero nada parecía claro en su mente. Leviatán se despertó ante todo el alboroto.

-Levi, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-reclamo ofuscado, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con una de las sabanas cubriendo debidamente su cuerpo desnudo ante el licántropo-

-¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas?-le pregunto con tono contrariado ante la inusitada amnesia de su compañero-

-Levi, por favor.-le pidió algo desesperado, aun con las evidentes pruebas de lo que ahí había pasado-

-Anoche, nos casamos.-dijo levantándose de la cama sin el menor pudor, simplemente revelando las muy bien formadas líneas de su cuerpo-

-¿Qué?...-trago ruborizándose por completo, jamás había visto a Levi sin camisa, mucho menos desnudo-

-si, Ilion. Ayer ante el consejo de viejos licántropos aceptaste casarte conmigo en una ceremonia informal frente a toda la manada.-dijo con simpleza poniéndose el pantalón de vestir color café sin nada de bajo ante la perpleja mirada del vampiro que no podía quitarle la vista de encima-

-no puede ser cierto, Levi. Eso no pudo pasar.-dijo llevándose la mano derecha al cabello en desconcierto y dejándose caer sentado en la cama donde ambos había estado hacia solo unos momentos-

-¿quieres ver el acta de matrimonio?-dijo condescendiente, a la par que buscaba dicho documento en el escritorio de la habitación-

-Levi-sus ojos se abrieron aun más confusos, no llegaba a entender lo que suceda ahí del todo.-

-toma, esto te ayudara a recordar.-dijo siendo amable, alcanzándole una cámara digital-

-pero que demonios.-soltó consternado ante la prueba en sus manos-

Ilion observaba atónito las pruebas que Levi le mostraba, renuente a creerlo miraba una y otra vez el acta y algunas fotos que habían sido tomadas la noche anterior, pero Ilion se esforzaba por recordar sin éxito alguno aunque empezaba a aceptar que el sueño húmedo que había tenido no era solo un sueño por todas las evidencias presentes. Levi solo se limitaba a observarle silencioso y sintiéndose bastante culpable. Sabía que estaba engañando de alguna forma al vampiro pero sabía que era la única forma, además Ilion lo sabría tarde o temprano pero de momento era mejor para ambos que fuese así. Cuando fuese el momento el mismo se encargaría de decírselo y afrontar las consecuencias, pero de momento no.

**********Flash Back****************

-no pensé que tuviese que hablarte para explicártelo-la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba algo irritada y un poco sorprendida-

-Draconis, no entiendo nada.-le medio gruño desconcertado ante la actitud disidente de la vampireza-

-lo que Ilion tiene es una droga manipuladora, cuando despierte solo obedecerá una orden que le ha sido dada, o mas bien serán dos. La primera casarse contigo y la segunda tener sexo contigo.-la voz de la chica parecía completamente ajena y desinteresada de lo que estaba diciendo-aunque el orden puede variar, pero espero que se mantenga ese orden, por tu bien y de ciertas partes tuyas que no querrás perder.-dijo ella con una voz suavecita, casi jocosa perro la amenaza seguía ahí pese a todo-

-¿Qué?-no pudo evitarlo, su voz salio a modo de grito por la información-

-oh, por favor. ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo con dibujitos, un diagrama o una video conferencia por Internet?-la voz de Draconis no fue divertida, mas bien fue algo mas parecido al fastidio-

-no, pero ¿Por qué haces esto?

-sabes tan bien como yo que Ilion no haría esto en sus cinco sentidos, yo simplemente le estoy dando un empujoncito. Además esto les beneficiara a ambos.-la picardía parecía ir y venir entre los decibeles de la voz de la chica-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto asombrado, no recordaba haber dicho a nadie los problemas que tenia con la manada y el consejo de viejos licántropos por su necesidad de pareja formal-

-se dice el santo no el milagro.-la voz había variado del fastidio a la diversión en cuestión de segundos-

-aun así me parece inmoral-dijo a modo de reproche, aunque sabia que a ella poco le importaba lo que el pensase-

-bien, si eso deseas. Entonces se lo ofreceré a alguien más.-volvió a sonar completamente desinteresada-

-no, de ninguna manera.

-bien, entonces espero que para mañana ya estés casado con el, sino….-hizo una larga pausa a propósito, aunque su voz había sonado a clara amenaza-bueno, no querrás saber que pasara

-bien, como tu digas. Pero se que Ilion estará muy disgustado con esto cuando el efecto de la droga acabe.

-no te preocupes por ello. Además una vez casados el no podrá retractarse. Así que dependerá de ti mantener esto o destruirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente ¿o tal vez debería decir colmillo? Bueno solo quiero el bienestar de ambos y se que con esto se hará.-la voz de la chica parecía lejana, ausente-

-pero….

-solo tómalo como el pago de una deuda, Ilion me libro de el, yo lo libere también, pero algo mas surgió y quede en deuda nuevamente, esto solo es un pago de ella. Bye bye-solo podía escucharse el sonido de la línea muerta-

******************Fin Flash Back***********************

-(Solo espero que sea como tu piensas, Draconis)-pensó atormentadamente mientras su mirada volvía a enfocarse en la vulnerable espalda del que ahora era su esposo. El cual parecía cada vez más mortificado, ruborizado y terriblemente avergonzado de lo que estaba pasando ahí-

* * *

-¿A que estas jugando, Silver?-le cuestiono Draconis cambiándose de ropa-

-solo hice lo que Ilion dijo que hiciera.-dijo el impávido manteniendo la mirada hacia un lado evitando mirar hacia donde se cambiaba ella-

-si, pero no era esto.-le especto saliendo con una bata de seda, de esas antiguas, de las que parecían en si mismas vestidos antiguos por si solas, por la cantidad de encajes, cristales y materiales lujosos puestos en su fabricación. Aido simplemente se mantenía en silencio ante la conversación-

-cierto, no me dijo que me comprometiese, pero quise hacerlo. ¿Tienes alguna objeción con ello? De todas formas cumpliré con lo que me pide-especto por fin mirándola. Alex, Valiant y Dakota se mantenían al margen de la discusión, solo aguardando y escuchando-

-siempre y cuando sea por la razones correctas, Silver.-le regalo una mirada profunda, inusitadamente con vetas de preocupación apenas vistas por Silver un segundo para desaparecer como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí en un principio-

-lo son.-aseguro con firmeza-

-te creeré. No hay tiempo para discutir. Solo haz que se comporte, no quiero nada inapropiado.-dijo volviendo su atención a sentarse en un taburete bordado frente a una hermosa cómoda de caoba rojiza estilo victoriana-

-me comportaré.-concedió Aido bajando apenas la cabeza en señal de entendimiento participando por primera vez en la conversación que se tenía sobre el-pero no apruebo casarme.

-no es algo que quieras, te transformaras, quieras o no y si tu pareja no esta cerca para controlarte podrás causar muchos problemas. Además no tienes nada que decir sobre esto, tu padre ha aceptado. No hay nada más que decir.-dijo con tono suave pero con severidad y sin lugar a reclamos-

-no. Debe haber alguna forma, esto no puede pasar.-dijo con tranquilidad el rubio, pero su voz tenia un matiz de desesperación-

-entiende esto cariño, en esta familia solo tres son híbridos, Alex y Silver son licántropos Sangre Real de nacimiento convertidos a vampiros, en mi caso soy vampiro de nacimiento como tu, esto no me afecta al menos una vez por mes. No podrás transformarte a voluntad de momento. –dijo su voz se había vuelto inusitadamente dura y cruel-Tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante es esconder esto lo mejor que puedas, no nos avergonzamos de esto, entiéndelo, pero es mejor siempre tener un as bajo la manga. Y como vivimos en una sociedad vampirica es mejor tratar con vampiros como vampiros.

-lo entiendo, pero yo no quise esto.

-nadie lo esperaba, pero como sabrás Silver cometió una falta y debe repararla, así que como la pareja de Silver, tendrás la protección de toda la familia sin importar nada, pero también serás juzgado de igual manera si llegas a hacer algo que afecte a la familia. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es acoplarte a tu pareja.-le advirtió con mas de una amenaza velada, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio- Y ten muy en cuenta esto pequeño, Silver podrá protegerte, pero quien decide quien vive o muere en los híbridos de esta familia soy yo, así que no intentes ir contra mi. Por que yo no soy muy buena cuando me contradicen.

-…..- el rubio la miro por un segundo para luego bajar la mirada algo asustado, la mirada de la vampireza era demasiado dura e intimidante para mantenerle la mirada, le recordaba mucho a Kaname cuando estaba irritado y ella no parecía estar irritada de momento, no quería saber como era cuando estaba en verdad irritada-

-los Vongola estarán en unas horas aquí, y todo esta dispuesto. Así que vayan a alistarse. Ilion no podrá recibirlos, así que yo lo haré por el.-dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema, mientras se maquillaba en un santiamén cambiando radicalmente su maquillaje haciendo resaltar completamente lo pálido de su piel. El cabello completamente oscuro recogido en un complicado moño alto donde las mechas verdes habían desaparecido-

-¿Los Vongola? ¿Ellos…-pregunto preocupado Valiant, sabiendo algo que los demás ahí no-

-si, Valiant. Así que vayan de una vez.-dijo cortándole sabiendo que pronto diría algo que no era necesario-

-¿Qué hacemos con Paris? No quiere salir de su habitación.-pregunto a su vez Dakota-

-si, eso es lo que quiere ella. Esta bien, ella sabe que no puede hacer algo estupido ahora sino quiere morir. No es estupida, bueno algo, pero no quiere morir, eso te lo aseguro.-dijo con aire pensativo y ausente, su mirada perdida ente el reflejo del gran espejo del tocador-

-entiendo.-afirmo Dakota con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego salir con los otros de la habitación-

* * *

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo la calmada voz de Kain acercándose por el pasillo-

-¿Cómo crees?-el cazador ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, los hechizos en su celda impedían que se asomara siquiera fuera de los barrotes-

-te lo advertí, no podrás traspasar los hechizos aplicados a tu celda.-dijo dejando una bandeja con varios alimentos para el cautivo-

-eso no es una excusa.-renegó el cazador frunciendo el ceño haciendo mas evidentes las lesiones no curadas en su rostro-

-lo es, soy un vampiro Tahta.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-ummm, un vampiro destructor y constructor de hechizos. Interesante, fue por eso que destruiste todos mis conjuros y pergaminos con suma facilidad.-dijo no muy sorprendido sabia de ellos, pero nunca había visto a un vampiro así, se llevo la melena a un lado de su cuello-

-acertaste. Yo mismo construí los hechizos que rodean tu celda, solo yo puedo quitarlos o en su defecto Kaname-sama puede destruirlos, lo que dudo completamente que haga cuando lo primero que quiere es arrancarte la cabeza.

-ja, ese vampiro maldito el sentimiento es mutuo.-gruño algo para si mismo que a Kain le sonaron como una sonata de insultos-

-no creo que debas decir eso, no cuando un vampiro maldito es quien te mantiene con vida y te alimenta.-dijo con aire divertido pero también algo amenazante. La venita saliendo en la frente de Kain ese caza vampiros era un dolor en…. Bueno ahí-

-no por gusto, puedo asegurarte.-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-tal vez. Pero aun así no deberías renegar tanto de tu propia suerte.-Kain miro la melena del caza vampiros los destellos verdes eran mucho mas notorios por los rayos del sol que salían a través de los barrotes de la ventana de la celda-

-bien si lo dices tu.-dijo con burla- sácame de una duda ¿por que vampiros nobles y un sangre pura defienden a un nivel e como lo es Kiriyuu?

-¿y eres un cazador? Pensaba que estabas mejor informado, sobre todo cuando te aventaste de frente contra Kiriyuu de esa forma.-dijo con aire burlón. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las cicatrices del costado de su rostro, esa que tenia forma de sol que parecía mas grande ahora que la miraba de cerca-

-cállate, vampiro y responde.-le gruño medio ordeno no de muy buena manera que digamos-

-lo haré, pero no por que me lo ordenes sino por el simple hecho de sacarte de la ignorancia. Kiriyuu no es un nivel e, deberías saberlo.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros alejándose un poco de lo barrotes de la celda a modo de precaución, aun cuando no tuviera por que, ya que las precauciones eran bastante fuertes para que el cazador no le hiciese el menor daño, pero por alguna razón le había disgustado la forma en la que se había dirigido hacia el- El consejo no mando a matar a Kiriyuu por que se transformase en un nivel e, sino por el hecho de que sabían que por las venas de Kiriyuu corría dormida la sangre de un sangre pura de mas de cinco mil años, un Valenze. Por lo que se son familias antiguas y poderosas. Actualmente el es el único heredero de los Valenze por lo que tiene derecho al trono, un príncipe. Uno de los rangos mas altos entre los sangre pura.

-eso no puede ser.-dijo abriendo los ojos ante tan sorprendente revelación-

-oh, pero lo es. Creo que alguien debería pedir unas cuantas cuentas cuando salga de aquí ¿no lo crees?.-le dijo pinchando el ego de cazador que estaba ya de por si dañado por perder ante Kain en una batalla- bien, no piense de mas, para cuando salgas lo harás. Así que come algo mientras lo analizas.-dijo con tono tranquilizador mientras tomaba una manzana de la bandeja y la mordía, sentándose en el suelo del corredor, apoyando la espalda contra una de las columnas de las celdas. Su atuendo era elegante pero sutil, el blazer era azul claro pero un poco mas fuerte que el clásico azul cielo haciendo juego con el pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa negra en cuello V que lucia el vampiro -

-oye, eso es mío, ¿y tu no deberías tomar sangre o algo así? En vez de comer eso. Vas a tener un envenenamiento alimenticio.-dijo reaccionando llevando la bandeja lejos del alcance del vampiro, sentándose al lado del muro donde Kain se sentaba-

-tomamos tabletas por si no lo sabes.-sus ojos rodaron en sus cuencas, eso era absurdo. ¿Y este era un cazador de elite? ¿Compañero de armas de Kiriyuu? Pues la verdad no lo parecía- No nos alimentamos de sangre sino es un caso de vida o muerte y aun así existen reglas que no podemos romper.-dijo sin mirar al cazador, centrando su vista en la manzana, pero sin quererlo todos sus sentidos se desviaban a cierta personita-

-si, como no. De seguro le pusiste algo a la comida para que me duerma y así puedas morderme.-dijo con tono desconfiado, rebuscando en los alimentos algo que le fuese sospechoso-

-ya quisieras idiota. Además tu sangre huele asqueroso.-se rió ante la absurda perspectiva de ese cazador-

-vampiro imbecil. Mi sangre no huele mal, eres tu el que tiene atrofiado el olfato. Rogarías por una poco de mi sangre.-dijo con fastidio, y algo de orgullo herido, ningún vampiro iba a despreciar su sangre-

-cazador fracasado.-dijo sonriendo entre mordida y mordida de la manzana-ni aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera en el planeta.-dijo riendo aun con los bocados de manzana en su boca-

-idiota…-refunfuño el cazador resentido, pero por alguna razón sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la suave risa que inundaba cada pared de su celda haciendo eco en sus oídos y mente-

* * *

-sabemos por lo que ha pedido esta audiencia, Kuran-san-la voz del consejo de ancianos se hizo presente entre el murmullo de personas reunidas a su alrededor, expectantes por saber que estaba sucediendo ahí-

-¿si? Vaya que rápido corren las noticias.-dijo con aire burlón sin proponérselo-

-Kuran-san-la voz de los presentes sonó a reprimenda velada-

-bien, ¿entonces?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, muy bien que estuviera ante el consejo de ancianos, pero no es que le importase demasiado. Sino fiera un mero protocolo, el jamás hubiera ido a pedirles algo. El no tenia por que darle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos con la que tenia que ver son su relación con Zero-

-no entendemos la naturaleza de esta ruptura. No cuando ese compromiso ha sido tan largo y ahora de la nada.

-no de la nada, señores. Se decidió por diferentes razones que mi hermana y yo discutimos con anterioridad. Las cuales no discutiré con ustedes.-dijo con algo de reticencia, ese tema ya lo había hablado con su propia hermana, para todavía tener que ventilarlo más en el consejo.-

-Kuran-san. Entienda esto, nosotros no vemos la necesidad e disolver ese compromiso a menos que haya una razón de peso para ello.

-y la hay. Esa es la segunda razón que me trajo ante ustedes. He tomado un compromiso con Zero Kiriyuu o más bien Zero Valenze. Y el compromiso esta sellado. Pido al consejo una resolución ante esto y la fecha para consumar el compromiso.

Las voces no se hicieron esperar, los cuchicheos incesantes iban de un lado a otro tratando de entender cual había sido la naturaleza de los actos efectuados. Pronto el cuchicheo se hizo insoportable y la voz potente de uno de los intrigantes de la mesa del consejo hizo callar a todos repentinamente. El abuelo de Takuma se acerco a los tres ancianos, los cuales al parecer tenían un veredicto. Hablaban tan bajo al oído de este, que Kaname no pudo escucharlos aun cuando estaba tan cerca de ellos. Minutos después el abuelo de Takuma se acerco al estrado y con voz segura y fuerte hablo.

-los ancianos han llegado a un veredicto.- el silencio se hizo sepulcral- ya que el nuevo compromiso ha sido sellado, no queda mas que anular el primero ya que este solo había sido de manera verbal y no consumada, así que eso esta decidido, por otro lado el matrimonio será dispuesto para el año que viene.

-no.-la voz del castaño sonó tajante e inamovible-

-¿Kuran-san?-preguntaron todos ante la tan tajante negativa-

-me opongo, los arreglos pueden ser realizados en menos de una semana.-dijo con severidad-

-pero el Concilio será en una semana.

-puede realizarse, ese mismo día si fuese necesario. Además de que mejor muestra de unión cuando una pareja a favor del Concilio se una.-dijo utilizando todas sus dotes de persuasión-

-eso seria demasiado pronto.

-¿acaso hay algo que lo impida?-cuestiono, en su seño se encontraba una ligera mueca de disconformidad-

-no, por supuesto que no.

-¿bien?-una ceja se levanto en su estilizado rostro que incluso lucia mas serio que de costumbre-

-ummm, si eso desea Kuran-san.

-Por supuesto-una diminuta sonrisa de triunfo adorno sus labios, mientras su postura afirmaba más la suficiencia que tenia sobre todos los presentes-

-bien, que así sea. El Matrimonio será efectuado el mismo día que el Concilio Vampirico, el 23 de Diciembre.

-bien.-acepto con satisfacción, todo estaba saliendo según sus planes-

Detrás de las puertas del recinto una castaña se mordía los labios con rabia ante el veredicto. Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella, no, eso no. Nunca iba a permitir que eso pasase, sobre su cadáver. Solo así podría dejar a su hermano en manos de ese, ese que una vez había considerado su amigo, casi otro hermano y que ahora era su rival, su enemigo. Alguien que le hacia el peor daño, y a los que le hacían daño ella debía destruirlos, si, y de la peor forma que pudiese existir en el mundo. Si, eso era. Kiriyuu Zero o Valenze o como sea que ahora se hiciese llamar, ahora era su enemigo y ella no iba a descansar hasta verlo completamente destruido. Iban a sufrir y ella iba a disfrutar de su sufrimiento y agonía con gran placer. Como su corazón que había sido burlado y pisoteado por ambos.

* * *

La mujer que bajo por las escaleras no se parecía a nadie que ellos hubiesen visto con anterioridad, pero bajo todo ese atuendo formal pudieron ver que se trataba de Draconis. El vestido largo de encajes y volandas, moños y joyas, le hacían ver mucho mas extraña de lo que ellos jamás la hubiesen visto. Aun con la sensación de estar tratando con una persona completamente diferente y la extraña sensación y shock del impactante aspecto fueron abordados en ese segundo por visitantes.

Una veintena de hombres en trajes oscuros parecían hacer guardia a la que parecía el grupo principal o mas bien la familia principal integrado por lo mínimo diez personas; pero sobre ellas cinco personas parecían resaltar por su elegancia y por que cada uno de sus poros exudaba seguridad y liderazgo. Draconis conocía muy bien a cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo a los tres principales, que eran las cabecillas de la Familia Vongola. Los principales eran cinco jóvenes vampiros, que no parecían tener más de veintitantos años. Draconis se dirigió específicamente al más alto de ellos, el que parecía tener más experiencia de todos.

-Sean bienvenidos, todo esta arreglado para su estancia. –Dijo ella con una escueta reverencia haciendo gala de una exquisita educación-

-Perfecto, todos se encuentran cansados por el largo viaje. –Sonrió el vampiro, el cual con un ademán elegante hablo por todos los presentes-

-El Señor Ilion Valenze-sama no se encuentra para darles la bienvenida pero ha dejado dicho que espera que disfruten su estancia y que espera no tardar en sus asuntos para decirlos personalmente. Al igual que Zero Valenze-sama no se encuentra en la casa, ya que esta en la casa de su prometido.-informo de manera escueta no revelando demasiado-

-por supuesto, por supuesto. Aunque no estábamos concientes de un compromiso con el joven Zero. –Dijo con una imperceptible mueca en los labios que solo pudo notar Draconis, la cual sabía que eso solo significaba problemas-

-es reciente, ni siquiera ha sido anunciado.-le expreso sin darle demasiada importancia-

-Si no fuese molestia nos gustaría que nos presentase a la familia, madame.-dijo el vampiro con una sonrisita retadora bailando en sus labios, la postura erguida no tenia nada que ver con la burla personal en sus labios-

-claro, ya que nunca han tenido el placer de conocerlos en persona a excepción de Valiant. –Hablo Draconis sin caer en la provocación, ignorándole por completo- Los aquí presentes son Dakota, Silver y Alexander Valenze; todos miembros de la familia Valenze. -los mencionados asintieron ante la escueta presentación- también esta Paris, pero en este momento no se encuentra del todo bien, pide la disculpen. Por otra parte el es Aido Hanabusa esta comprometido con Silver-el mencionado solo asintió en acuerdo y no protesto cuando silver paso su brazo por su cintura, cuando el mayor de los vampiros le miro de manera insistente-

-Rafaello Maximiliam Vongola, a su servicio. Soy el esposo de esta bella dama.-dijo el vampiro de hermosos ojos negros y cabellera corta pero abundante, el traje hecho a medida en corte italiano delineaba perfectamente su figura, la sonrisa suave y calmada exudaba cierta medida y calculo en sus acciones de las que dejaba ver en realidad. La aludida simplemente le fulmino con la mirada ante tal atrevimiento de información que nadie le había pedido, el simplemente sonrió aun mas tomándola por la mano delicadamente depositando un beso en ella, la cual retiro Draconis con molestia y con unas ganas asesinas que estaban claramente reflejadas en sus ojos-

N/: A ver se que a muchos no les satisface el papel que le he dado a Yuuki, siendo ella una dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva y abnegada niña mas dulce que la miel. Okay, estoy de acuerdo con ello pero como bien saben la gente misma esta ligada a sus propios sentimientos y esos sentimientos controlan muchísimas veces lo que hacemos y decimos, incluso cambiando completamente como somos si nos sentimos tristes, heridos, enamorados, desesperados o engañados. Sobre todo cuando creemos algo tan fervientemente que nos cegamos y cerramos a cualquier explicación que no sea la nuestra y nos engañamos a nosotros mismos aferrandonos a algo que ya no puede ser. Por que creemos confiando ciegamente y amamos igual. Eso nos descontrola y muchas veces nos hace hacer cosas estupidas, reprobables y de las que nos arrepentimos casi el 90% de las veces. Por que todos sentimos, amamos, odiamos, sufrimos, cometemos errores pero también recapacitamos y cambiamos para bien o para mal. No con esto estoy disculpando lo que hace ella, pero se lograra entender un poco mas por lo que pasa y por que el cambio radical operado en ella, además recuerden que no es la Yuuki humana que todos conocen sino la Yuuki vampireza que dormía en su interior y de que ahora ella tiene poder, el poder de hacer lo que ella quiera cuando antes no podía ni defenderse así misma.

Continuara….

N/: ¿algo fuerte no? ¿Acaso creían que Levi iba a quedarse con las ganas? Sobre todo cuando le ponían todo en bandeja. Bueno aquí otro capitulo más. La boda será pronto para deleite de cierto castaño y mortificación de cierto amatista, pero bueno no es buena la abstinencia, no cuando se desea algo tanto como Kaname lo hace. (Además tampoco para nosotras muajajajaja) en fin también hay pequeños avances entre cierto cazador capturado y Kain espero que pronto salga algo, ya se descubrió el pastel ¿Por qué tanta trama enredosa? ¿Quién diablos son los Vongola? Si, ya se que no debo poner tanto personaje, que solo hago la trama mas enredosa, pero eso pasa cuando hay tantas parejas no puedo dejar las historias personales fuera sino que chiste, así no pueden identificarse con los personajes y se que muchos lo hacen, lo siento, sino no va a tener buena trama la historia, son necesarios, solo agregare algunos mas y ya, así que no se preocupen demasiado. En fin, mas en el próximo cap.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	19. Chapter 19

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 19:

Secretos al Descubierto….

Se movió entre las suaves sabanas y edredones que le cubrían. Nunca había dormido tan bien, la cama era comodísima y parecía que estabas flotando en una nube por lo suave que era. Nunca lo admitiría pero la verdad (quitando todo lo que hacia que pareciera una cama de princesa, "los techos altos y con telas suaves y trasparentes en caídas con revuelos" empezaba a amar esa cama). Se removió aun entre las lagunas del sueño buscando la fría sabana de un costado, esa noche se había ido a dormir muy tarde esperando que Kaname regresase para decirle el veredicto del consejo, pero le había ganado el sueño y no supo a que hora había regresado el castaño. Aunque tenia muchas ganas de saber que había sucedido, su confortable lecho le gano a su curiosidad así que se quedo unos minutos mas en la cama, sus pensamientos comenzaban a adentrarse nuevamente en la penumbra del sueño cuando un pensamiento filtrado le hizo levantarse como un resorte, haciendo enrojecer su rostro por la vergüenza y la ira.

-¿Qué demonios, quien dice que yo soy lindo?-gruño enojado enfocando sus bellos ojos, tratando de que el sueño se fuese. Iba a encontrar a quien hubiese pensado eso y le iba a dar una buena paliza-

-tu capacidad de conocer los pensamientos de otros, me asombra. Como vampiro tienes capacidades asombrosas.-dijo una seria pero asombrada voz a un costado de Zero-

-¿Kuran? ¿Que demonios haces aquí?-el sueño se había desvanecido como por encanto ante la persona que había estado esperando, su rostro se sonrojó ante el claro cumplido-

-si, disculpa que este en tu habitación de esta forma.-dijo desde su posición, sentado en un confortable sillón a buena distancia de la cama. Vio el sonrojo de Zero pero no lo dio a notar haciéndose el desentendido-

-jummm no soy una señorita para que te disculpes por tu entrada, ¿tienes algo que decirme, no?-dijo quitándole importancia, levantándose de la cama. Arreglándose el pijama bajo la bata. Camino hacia la cómoda donde estaban los enceres para arreglarse el cabello, debía de estar como un nido de pájaros-

-(no, no eres una señorita, pero si un señorito y virgen así que podría decirse que esto no es correcto, pero si te lo digo te vas a molestar, ¿verdad?)-sonrió ocultando sus pensamientos e intenciones no quería que su prometido escuchase sus pensamientos, cambiando de tema argumento-como lo pediste el cazador que intento matarte se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-¿lo dejaron irse, sin mas? -dijo deteniendo el movimiento del cepillo sobre su cabello-

-ummm, esta vivo.-dijo con clara evasividad sin intensión de ocultarlo en lo mínimo-

-Kuran. Debo verlo.-gruño de manera consiente, odiaba ese descaro del castaño-

-no-dijo categóricamente y sus ojos brillaron en carmesí por un segundo-que te baste saber que esta vivo y no muerto como debería estar. No diré una palabra más sobre esto.

-¿que piensas hacer con el?-pregunto desconfiado, no podía evitarlo-

-ten en cuenta que lo deje vivo solo por petición tuya, tómalo como un regalo.-dijo con un elegante encogimiento de hombros-

-déjalo irse.

-no, esta en un lugar donde no puede hacer daño.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-nada, solo estoy tratando de hacer caso omiso a una molestia que ya no debería existir sino fuera por tu petición. Así que Zero no presiones. Además solo te estoy dando la excusa que necesitas.-dijo con demasiado rencor en sus palabras, aun no entendía esa conexión entre ambos cazadores, pero iba a entenderla y si ese cazador era una amenaza para el iba a quitarlo de su camino aun si eso hacia que Zero se molestase con el-

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Yo no necesito ninguna excusa.-le dijo subiendo la voz mas de lo que pretendía-

-oh, claro que la necesitas, lo sabes, ¿no? Compórtate de ahora en adelante sino quieres a ese amigo tuyo hecho pedacitos el día de la boda. Esta es tu excusa. Solo te doy las armas para que sigas odiándome y amándome con las misma intensidad que lo haces.-dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser falsa y cruel pero dejaba mas sentimientos a la vista que cualquier otra-

-yo no te amo. Nunca lo he hecho ni lo hare.-dijo desviando la mirada, sintiéndose desnudo ante aquella mirada. No podía ser cierto que ese vampiro lo hubiese visto a través de sus confusos sentimientos-

-se acerco a tan solo milímetros del peli plateado poniendo el dedo índice bajo el mentón, obligándole a verle de frente-tal vez no es amor, pero es algo y se que lo sientes, no puedes negarlo. El consejo ha decretado nuestra boda para dentro de una semana.-dijo alejándose observando distraídamente por la ventana dándole su espacio a Zero-

-¿Qué?

-si, durante el Concilio la unión se llevara a cabo, los arreglos han empezado desde esta madrugada. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, todo estará perfecto.-dijo alejándose, ya veía venir la pelea. Pero no iba a ceder, no en esto. Observo a Zero con cautela ya que este lo miraba fijamente-

-¿Qué no tengo que preocuparme, dices? Lo único que me preocupa es que no quiero casarme ni contigo ni con nadie. -escupió con irritación-

-Zero-dijo con voz grave e inflexible, pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del oji violeta ante la mención de su nombre, reacio a responder el llamado- siéntate-dijo haciendo una floritura elegante con su mano, señalando donde debía sentarse y quitándole el cepillo de las manos, la orden fue cumplida aun ante la negativa de este. El lugar donde fue obligado a sentarse era un taburete frente un espejo oval de cuerpo completo. Zero trago cuando Kaname empezó a cepillar su cabello con sumo cuidado, lo veía a través del reflejo del espejo concentrado en cada hebra platinada como si esta fuese lo mas importante-Zero, ¿sabes que esto no puede evitarse, verdad?

-…-Zero cerro los ojos suspirando frustrado, concentrándose en lo que quería decirle-lo se, conozco perfectamente los protocolos y reglas del mundo vampírico.

-bien, entonces esto puede funcionar si nosotros ponemos de nuestra parte.-dijo con confiada determinación, sabiendo que Zero estaba luchando consigo mismo entre aceptar o huir desesperadamente de su toque-

-de ninguna manera puede funcionar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo empezando a trenzar el cabello ya liso-

-Kaname, reconsidéralo, nosotros nos detestamos desde el primer momento que nos vimos, eso no va a cambiar de un día para otro, solo por que nos casemos. ¿Crees que no te disparare si te me acercas demasiado?-dijo demasiado frustrado para notar que había llamado al vampiro castaño por su nombre y no por su apellido como de costumbre-

-no mentiré, puede que eso fue se al principio y no esperaría menos de ti. Eres un cazador y tu instinto te dice que debes disparar a cualquier vampiro aun cuando seas uno. Pero ahora es muy diferente, me gustas y se que a ti tampoco te soy indiferente.-dijo sin su esperada superioridad o arrogancia, simplemente como un hecho-

-eso no es verdad.-gruño disconforme tratando de alejar la cabeza de las manos de Kaname-

-no te muevas, no me dejas terminar con tu cabello.-dijo con amonestación jalando un mechón de cabello, como si hablase con un niño pequeño- Y si, lo es. Puedo sentirlo, aquí- dijo señalando su pecho-

-…..-negó tercamente con la cabeza, llevando inconscientemente sus manos hacia las solapas de la bata juntándolas sobre su pecho, como cubriéndolo. Empezaba a pensar que Kaname tenia talentos vampíricos ocultos que solo le daban ventaja sobre el-

-no mientas-dijo sobre su oído, la respiración de Zero se detuvo en su garganta- lo se, aunque no te obligare a decirlo. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.-la suave voz de Kaname tan cerca de el, le produjo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, la trenza completamente hecha fue depositada sobre el hombro derecho de Zero- seguiremos hablando de esto en el desayuno-dijo sin mas y en un sutil movimiento de su dedo contra el cuello del pijama de seda, hizo que este se deslizara hacia atrás, revelando el cuello y parte de la espalda, donde deposito un beso sobre la piel desnuda en el hueso del cuello. Sus labios sintieron el encogimiento del cuerpo bajo su toque y por un segundo sus colmillos rozaron la tersa piel, cerro los ojos ante la demandante necesidad de una sed apasionada que crecía sin control en su ser y se obligo a alejarse aun cuando sus dientes cosquilleaban con al necesidad desesperada de enterrarse en el área-y por favor, usa la ropa. Es para ti. O me veré en la necesidad de desvestirte y vestirte a mi gusto-dijo con una sutil sonrisa, un guiño de ojo y saliendo de la habitación-

Zero no le respondió, puesto que sabia que su voz no iba a salir de su garganta aunque lo quisiese. Se dejo caer sentado en el suelo a un lado del taburete, sabiendo que su cuerpo iba a colapsar por el terrible movimiento de su corazón, esperaba que nadie pudiese escucharlo aun cuando el lo tenia entre sus oídos y su mente por la fuerza de este. No esperaba que ese toque lo descontrolara y eso lo aterraba, es mas no esperaba que Kaname fuese así de suave con el. Lo odiaba, si odiaba sentirse tan descubierto y vulnerable. De laguna forma lo hacia sentir furioso, pero a la vez tan cuidado. Como si fuese un niño se encogió sobre si mismo, su mente decidiendo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. No podía evitarlo, pero tampoco podía creerlo. Después de tanto ¿el se merecía un poco de felicidad? ¿Vivir? ¿Amar? ¿Ser amado?, no lo sabia pero en verdad quería averiguarlo.

* * *

El sonido suave de una melodía de piano sonó en el celular, avisándole a su propietario quien era el que llamaba antes siquiera de que mirara la pantalla. Shiki tomo el aparato y salió por la terraza para tener una conversación privada. Desde la cama Takuma le vio alejarse y perderse entre la suave luz del día y la fría bruma de la mañana. Se dio la vuelta entre las sabanas, nuevamente Shiki y el habían dormido juntos (Solo dormir, mentes cochambrosas muajaja), respiro el sutil aroma que aun conservaba el lado de la cama donde Shiki había dormido. No había podido dormir debido a la necesidad insufrible en la parte baja de su anatomía, no, ya no podía controlarse teniendo el cuerpo de Shiki a su disposición. La atracción nunca había sido repentina y esta no era la excepción, el pequeño cuerpo del castaño encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y eso lo mortificaba y encantaba por igual. Nunca se había permitido esta clase de pensamientos por el bien del castaño, puesto que, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle al oji azul? ¿Una vida secreta de amantes?, ¿una relación desigual en la cual el pequeño tenia mas que perder que el? No, ni siquiera debía pensarlo, Shiki no se merecía eso. El se merecía a alguien que pudiese darle el lugar que se merecía, sin ningún tipo de engaño. Pero, entonces que hacia con esa pasión que ardía lentamente dentro de su pecho, ese sentimiento profundo y cálido que parecía querer desbordarse en palabras cada vez que tenia entre sus brazos el confiado cuerpo de su amigo, "amigo", si su amigo de la infancia, el único nombre que podía darle sin darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Se sentó acomodándose contra el respaldo de la cama y observo absorto la luz que procedía tenue de la ventana, esperando a que el lindo cuerpo de su amigo regresase. Se llevo la mano al rostro debía dejar de pensar así, Shiki no iba a ser su amante, no podía destruirle la vida así a su amigo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos auto destructivos que no vio cuando Shiki había vuelto y se encontraba a su lado mirándole con esos grandes y brillantes ojos

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Takuma, sin descubrir sus ojos, sintiendo le presencia y la fija mirada del castaño sobre su persona-

-mi madre, quiere que regrese a casa por alguna razón.-dijo sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre el pecho-

-¿ahora? ¿Le dijiste que estabas en la casa de Kaname-sama?-le miro, inconscientemente su mirada se fijo en la tensa arteria de su cuello, tenia sed y específicamente de una sangre en particular-

-si, pero no me dio opción a negarme. Debo obedecerla si o si.-dijo frustrado, su madre había arruinado su tiempo libre con Takuma-

-¿iras?-se levanto de la cama, debía poner espacio de por medio ya que su cuerpo empezaba a responder a la cercanía del castaño y solo llevaba puesto una fino pantalón de seda-

-no quisiera, pero debo.-dijo algo desilusionado, ante la evidente evasiva que Takuma había puesto entre ambos-

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo mirándole nuevamente poniéndose una bata gruesa sobre su cuerpo. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza desarreglo su cabello en claro signo de normalidad-

-me gustaría, pero no creo que sea necesario. Terminare con esto rápidamente y volveré.-dijo dándole una sonrisa sosegada, le encantaba observar como el cabello rubio lucia en las mañanas, cuando Takuma acababa de despertarse-

-¿al menos desayunaras con nosotros?-inquirió el otro observando divertido el curioso remolino de cabello que lucia Shiki en ese momento y que solo hacia a su vista que Shiki luciera mas adorable y apetecible-

-si, claro. ¿Crees que ellos desayunen con nosotros?

-ummmm, no lo se. No creo que Zero, este muy dispuesto a dejar su posición de un día para otro.-dijo reflexivo-

-tienes razón. Aun así espero que ellos puedan ser felices pese a todo-dijo suavemente, aunque inconscientemente dejando salir un poco de anhelo propio en sus palabras-

* * *

Habia dos cosas que odiaba profundamente de Yagari Toga, una; ese maldito habito de ignorar a la gente cuando el mismo hacia que estas viniesen acompañandole por alguna razon y otra que el muy maldito adquiria dos personalidades diferentes cuando se trataba de trabajo (una; la que lo fastidiaba hasta el cansancio, y otra la que lo heria profundamente por cualquier cosa). Y al parecer la personalidad que mas odiaba estaba presente. Yagaria podia ser odioso, rebelde, insufrible, ingrato, adicto a fumar, cruel, incluso sadico pero nunca habia utilizado sus personalidades de trabajo con Kaien desde que eran amigos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Toga?-pregunto curioso ante el paso firme y confiado del ex cazador-

-…..-el ex cazador de rulos azulados le miro intensamente sin ninguna intensión de responde al llamado-

-¿Yagari?- Kaien lo supo de inmediato, así que probó nuevamente pero de manera diferente-

-ummmm, hay algo que debo hacer.-dijo con simpleza y reservas-

-¿si? ¿Entonces que hago acompañándote?-pregunto contrariado ante las reservas del hombre frente a si, desde que se habían vuelto amigos nunca le había llamado por su apellido, pero volver a ello era doloroso para el. Era como un retroceso en su amistad-

-lo que haga aquí Kaien es parte de algo, algo que no puedo decirte, pero necesito tu apoyo, si algo sale mal o se sale de control.

-sabes que lo tienes-dijo sinceramente tratando de infundirle la confianza que Yagari necesitaba sin que este la pidiese-

-¿sin importar nada?-le cuestiono con ese único ojo brillante. La mano del ex cazador fue a su mejilla con la intención de tocarla pero a medio camino pareció pensarlo mejor y se detuvo-

-¿a que te refieres?

-…nada ya lo veras.-dijo dándole la espalda reanudando su paso-

Y esas palabras habían sido como sentenciarse al sufrimiento el solo puesto que había aceptado silenciosamente. Yagari Toga había sido un amigo por muchos años, mas de los que podía contar con sus dedos y en algún punto cuando eran mas jóvenes habían llegado a ser mas que eso, pero también eso se había perdido con el tiempo quedando solo lo que ambos tenían ahora. Aunque por su parte el fuego nunca se había apagado, para Toga si y eso a veces dolía mas de lo que Kaien podía soportar, pero soportaba y esperaba, no sabia realmente que, pero lo hacia. Sabiendo que de alguna manera nada bueno podía esperar de esto. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No podía dejar ir ese sentimiento por más años que pasasen. Se trago sus sentimientos cuando su amigo fue recibido atentamente en el lugar al cual habían acudido, pudo observar que era una mansión repleta de vampiros. La vampiresa de cabellera lisa y clara (el mismo color de cabello de Kaien no se si es café claro o rubio acafezado o.o) bajo por la escaleras con un vestido mas que nada indecente en negros y purpuras y con una gran sonrisa de labios rosas y sensuales saludo nada discretamente al cazador. Kaien se trago la angustia para ni siquiera murmurar nada y un dolor agudo se instalo en su corazón cuando Toga respondió el saludo con más que un simple saludo. A eso se refería Toga cuando dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, si, su ayuda para fingir todo lo que fuese necesario, puesto que no le había pasado por alto, conociéndolo como lo conocía, que todas las atenciones que tenía estaban siendo mas falsas de lo que el mismo creía.

* * *

-los preparativos de la boda están en tus manos, no soy realmente millonario pero puedo costear una boda que este a tu altura. Solo pídelo y será tuyo.-dijo sentándose en la cornisa de la ventana de la habitación de rubio-

-Valenze-kun- dijo irritado cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-

-no me llames así, soy Silver.-dijo dándole una sonrisa suave y algo divertida por el enojo del rubio-

-bien, Silver-kun sabe bien que esto no va a funcionar y no debe suceder. Nos va a hacer desgraciados a todos.-dijo exasperado llegando a su limite, ese licántropo pelirrojo estaba tomándose esto con demasiada calma-

-¿eso crees?-la pelirroja ceja se alzo en cuestionamiento-

-es lógico, por favor. Ni siquiera nos conocemos el uno al otro.-dijo dejándose caer en un sillón aun con los brazos cruzados y un mohín de disgusto en sus facciones-

-eso no es necesario, los compromisos arreglados existen desde miles de años atrás. Incluso me atrevo a decir que tu familia te ha instruido y preparado para ello.-dijo quitándole importancia, tomo asiento en una silla mirándole fijamente-

-si, pero

-le corto inmediatamente-ya ves, entonces no existe ni una traba para esto. Además lo de conocernos fácilmente puede arreglarse.-dijo levantándose decidido a anular cualquier distancia que hubiese entre ellos-

-no se te ocurra acercarte-dijo el rubio levantándose también pero poniéndose a la defensiva-

-puedo y lo hare.-dijo señalando con su índice la clavícula del vampiro para trazar un lento camino sobre el cuello de este-

-eres un bastardo-trago saliva ante la insinuante declaración-

-no, simplemente tu futuro esposo.-dijo atrayéndolo hacia el, sujetándole por la cintura-

-de pronto su sangre comenzaba arder y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desquiciado dentro de su pecho-¿Qué demonios esta sucediéndome?-le grito confundido sintiéndose sofocado por la avalancha de sensaciones en su cuerpo-

-tu lobo interno esta respondiendo ante mi, pronto solo querrás tenerme cerca de ti.-dijo con una sonrisa sosegada, su nariz se dirigió por el largo cuello en un recorrido lento que solo puso la piel de gallina al vampiro y acelero aun mas su pulso-

-eso nunca va a suceder.-le rebatió sofocado, el área donde Silver tocaba ardía, en verdad ardía y el quería deshacerse pronto de esa sensación. Lo empujo deshaciéndose del abrazo-

-no podrás evitarlo, tu eres mi pareja y te acoplas a mis deseos. Aunque no quieras una parte de ti, quiere unirse a mi lo mas pronto posible.-le rebatio divertido rodeándole mientras lo decía-

-eso es abominable.-dijo con una mueca de asco en sus labios-

-por favor, no me digas que nunca lo has hecho.-le tomo por la espalda, cerrando fuertemente sus brazos en torno a su cintura-

-por supuesto que si, pero no con hombres y mucho menos con licántropos.

-me encantara enseñarte algo nuevo.-dijo con una ladina sonrisa, tomándole por el mentón le planto un beso en plena boca-

La lengua de Silver irrumpió en la boca de Aidou avasallante, acariciando con cadencia cada parte a su paso, chupando y mordiendo de vez en cuando logrando que la resistencia inicial de Aidou cayese poco a poco aun cuando este trataba de morderlo cada que podía. Silver mordió el labio inferior del vampiro liberándolo del sofocante beso, logrando que Aidou gimiera ante las sensaciones. Silver sonrió los vampiros podían ser muy fríos pero cuando se les enfrentaba contra la pasión de un licántropo cedían rápidamente. Llevo la boca a la arteria donde fluía la sangre, Silver como hibrido nunca había tenido la necesidad o la sed de beber sangre, pero en esa ocasión era irresistible, así que cedió a sus impulsos mordiéndolo. Aidou gimió sonoramente ante la mordida, arqueando su cuerpo ante el indescriptible placer que había sentido ante dicho acto aun cuando su mente estaba completamente en contra de ese placer. Sin proponérselo sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda de Silver. Este divertido por las reacciones del vampiro se arrodillo en el suelo quitando las ropas a su paso. Aidou no se resistió demasiado y apoyo las manos en los hombros del pelirrojo mientras este lamia la piel descubierta a su paso. Se llevo el antebrazo a la boca necesitando acallar sus gemidos cuando Silver lo tomo en su boca, sus uñas se enterraron en el hombro de Silver cuando Aidou se arqueo involuntariamente hacia el pelirrojo ante el frenesí de las sensaciones que inundaban a su cuerpo. Gimió alto cuando el orgasmo lo llevo al límite de sus sentidos, haciendo que todo fuera de un brillante blanco, casi se fue de espaldas sino fuera por que Silver lo tomo por la cintura.

-¿bastante bueno?-dijo con una sonrisita burlona-

-idiota-dijo entre resuellos, controlando la necesidad de besar esa sonrisa sexy-

No esperando demasiado lo cargo en brazos llevándolo hacia el sillón frente a la ventana, arrodillado en el sillón de raso azul Silver le hizo apoyarse a Aidou contra el ventanal de madera con cristales transparentes. Aidou cedió con facilidad sintiendo aun sus miembros inferiores como gelatina. Los dedos de su mano derecha fueron a la boca de Aidou, los cuales este lamio por mas instinto que por querer para que después Silver acercara sus dedos lubricados a la abertura de su amante, mientras que su otra mano se ocupaba de distraerlo nuevamente. Silver deslizo su dedo y empezó a estirar el agujero de Aidou. El encontró la importante glándula y pasó sus dedos sobre ella. Mientras Aidou gemía, el rápidamente deslizaba el segundo dedo dentro, sabiendo el pequeño dolor que causaría con la rápida invasión. El dolor solamente pareció aumentar los deseos de Aidou que inconsciente a su propio deseo se movía buscando apaciguar esa pasión en su interior. Silver saco los dedos y posiciono la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Aidou. El suavemente empujo, pasando el primer anillo de músculos, empujándose totalmente cuando Aidou gritó tan fuertemente como dieron sus pulmones. El se apoyo sobre la suave y clara espalda de Aidou llena de diminutas pecas apenas visibles y beso cada una de ellas como siguiendo un imaginario mapa. Aidou giro la cabeza confundido ante la acción tranquilizadora del licántropo, pero este aprovecho para tomarlo en un beso, profundizando hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Sonriendo, Silver apoyo una mano en la espalda baja de Aidou y la otra en su cadera. El se empujo más antes de retirarse. Aidou sintió todo su mundo moverse y dejo caer la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana, sintiéndose avergonzado y sofocado puesto que aunque una parte de el quería que Silver parase, otra no quería hacerlo y quería que el fuese aun mas duro.

Silver leyendo en su amante, le dio exactamente lo que le pedía, empujándose dentro y fuera tan duro como podía. El veía los músculos en la espalda de Aidou contraerse y estaba seguro que estaba cerca. Además de que los gemidos involuntarios estaban muy lejos del sufrimiento y más cerca del placer de que el mismo vampiro estaba dispuesto a revelar. Las uñas de Aidou se aferraron contra el marco de la ventana, clavándose y un hilillo de saliva salía de sus labios por su barbilla hasta su garganta. Silver supo que Aidou estaba cerca, así que empujo con nueva fuerza sintiendo las contracciones del cuerpo bajo el suyo cerca del orgasmo. Aidou gimió mordiéndose los labios, arqueándose contra su amante sin soltar el marco de la ventana, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor estallaba en chispas multicolores y su semilla se descargaba nuevamente en la mano de su amante y los cristales del ventanal. Silver empujo dos veces mas ante los apretados anillos antes de vaciarse dentro del cálido interior, sintiendo como su amante parecía vibrar ante la descarga en su interior. Silver le abrazo nuevamente no obteniendo resistencia alguna del vampiro solo los suspiros entre cortados volviéndose una respiración mas regular, lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó sobre la inmaculada cama. Aidou le miro fijamente antes de darle la espalda avergonzado. Silver solo sonrió ante la actitud del vampiro y con sumo cuidado empezó a limpiarlo para que estuviese mas cómodo y desnudo para el.

-entre nosotros solo habrá pasión, eso no hace una relación.-escucho Silver decir a Aidou, casi como un suspiro o un susurro-

-cierto, no lo hace. –vio que Aidou se acostaba boca abajo para mirarle bajo la sabana-Pero yo no quiero simplemente tu pasión Aidou, lo deseo todo y la pasión solo es el principio-dijo besando las pecas en su espalda, no poniendo todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Aidou se acerco hacia su cuello, le tomo por la muñeca derecha depositando besos en su mano y algo mas-

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo observando el grueso anillo oval de oro blanco donde descansaba un zafiro transparente igual oval con destellos blancos-

-eso cariño, es tu anillo de compromiso. ¿No pensarías que soy tan desconsiderado de tener un compromiso sin un símbolo adecuado?

-con la desastrosa proposición dudaba seriamente que hicieras algo así.-dijo sincero-

-ya ves que no. Habrá muchas cosas que conocerás de mi y te asombraran, te lo aseguro.-le beso la frente para después abrazarse a su torso y cintura en un apretado abrazo-

-jummm, te saltas todo el protocolo pero haces algo así.

-es normal, soy un licántropo y en nuestras costumbres no tiene nada de malo tener a tu pareja antes de la boda.

-….-el sonrojo en su rostro era a partes iguales entre la vergüenza y algo de frustración por lo desvergonzado que era ese licántropo-

-además no es como si pudiese contenerme, eres mas bonito de lo que esperaba.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, besando y chupando el hombro de Aidou-

-¿bonito?-pregunto confuso tratando de no gemir ante las acciones de Silver que no iba a parar hasta dejarle una buena marca-

-y no estoy hablando de tu apariencia. Bueno, mucho hablar, descansa, que en un rato tenemos que ir a ver a algunas personas.

-¿personas?

-duerme, ya lo veras después.-dijo dando por terminada la discusión, acomodándose en su costado haciendo que Aidou se acurrucase entre sus brazos-

Continuara….

N/: para los que no querían historias sobre mis OC (o personajes inventados) me centre ahora en los demás personajes y los principales, espero que este pequeñito lemmon les haya gustado mauajaja. Silver no se iba a esperar o creían que si mauajaja, pero bien que le gusto a Aidou aunque lo niegue XD. Un lector me pregunto si Kaname no comía, bueno a mi no me parece relevante poner cada cosa que hagan (aunque eso no quiere decir que Kaname no se alimente) ya que el no tiene la restricción que Zero, el si puede beber sangre de otras fuentes. ¿Que querrá la madre de Shiki? ¿Qué diablos hará Takuma para reprimirse y no comerse a su amigo? Yo la verdad, preferiría que se lo comiera pero bueno, esperemos que su situación mejore. Por cierto para los que pensaron que Kain esta con Yagari, no es así. Mas bien Kain esta con Valerius (o mas bien pretendo hacer una relación de ellos si se puede) Yagari siempre va a ser de Kaien aunque no lo parezca, aquí les puse un avance de su historia personal, así que no se preocupen por ello. Ummm y pa quien se lo pregunta nop, El vampiro que salió en el cap anterior, es el ESPOSO de Draconis, no prometido. Así que bueno eso se va a poner color de hormiga muajajajaja. Otra cosa importante, se que tardo mucho en actualizar, si lo se. Siento que eso les cause un problema, pero como ya lo dije yo no voy a escribir por escribir y entregarles algo que no valga la pena, si, soy tardona, pero pienso y repienso los argumentos y la trama para plasmarla conforme a la historia y los personajes (para evitar que salgan muy OCCS). No puedo hacer nada en cuanto a mi tiempo de actualizar, a veces tengo y otras no, a veces tengo inspiración y otras no, siento profundamente a quienes dejan de leer por falta de actualización pronta. Pero ciertamente mi tiempo no es mío, y me debo a muchas partes (principalmente mi universidad, mas cuando ya estoy a punto de terminar) pero aun así hago un espacio para traerles algo que sea bueno aunque sea tardado, así que les pido disculpas si mi forma de escribir o actualizar les causa algún problema yo no puedo obligar a nadie a leerme, dejarme un review o x. Así que si alguien deja de leer bueno lo sentiré TT__TT, pero no puedo hacer nada. A todos lo que siguen pacientemente mis tonteras y a los que no, también gracias. Siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	20. Chapter 20

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 20:

¿Pasiones?….

Miro por el ventanal, tras el cobijo de las tupidas cortinas de la habitación que se le había otorgado, la noche cerrada solo le daba la mas grata bienvenida a una cantidad de vehículos abordados por vampiros supuso no sin estar completamente seguro de ello. En la bella mansión se realizaba una gran celebración esa noche. Tras el la puerta de su habitación se abrió dándole paso a un muy diferente Yagari Toga. Ataviado con un traje de gala, de saco largo y chaleco de terciopelo, hasta la camisa blanca y la estola a modo de corbata en un color parecido a su único ojo sano. Su cabello seguía indudablemente cubriendo la cicatriz de su ojo malo, aunque innegablemente lucia mas elegante y pulcro que bajo el inseparable sombrero del cazador.

-¿no estas listo aún?-dijo Yagari observando el traje de gala de Kaien, aun tirado sobre la cama, y viendo que el ex cazador no parecía tener la mínima intención de tomarlo y ponérselo-

-¿Por qué piensas que debería bajar a un salón lleno de vampiros, cuando esta mas que claro que a la anfitriona no le caigo para nada bien?

-no le caes mal, simplemente es un poco posesiva.

-¿un poco? Por favor si hasta se encela del aire que te rodea.-dijo con desdén haciendo una mueca desagradable en sus labios sin estar realmente consiente de ello-

-bueno si, pero es trabajo. Lo sabes.-dijo encojiendose de hombros, descartando la importancia que Kaien le estaba dando al asunto-

-¿lo se? Yo no se absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se por que me trajiste aquí si desde un principio ibas a filtrear con esa vampiresa.-dijo de manera irritada sin proponérselo, los últimos días habían sido el peor infierno personal que Kaien había tenido que soportar y por estupidez propia, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que el mismo que lo había arrastrado hacia ahí, tuviera las suficientes agallas para reñirlo-

-no filtreo, trabajo. Y por eso necesito que estés listo, en este preciso momento.-gruño de mala manera, alzando un poco la voz dándole un matiz mas a orden que a petición-

-Kaien gruño por lo bajo, no entendiendo al hombre frente a si- bien, bien, dime el plan mientras me cambio. Estaré listo en unos minutos.-dijo desnudándose ahí mismo-

-necesito que mientras entretengo a Carlotta busques pruebas de que esta familia tiene nexos con los Grallare, necesitamos dar con su ubicación lo mas pronto posible-dijo tratando de no concentrarse en la lechosa piel del cuerpo frente a el. Kaien seguía teniendo un cuerpo delgado y flexible, como el del muchacho de su juventud, sin demasiados músculos visibles nada que ver con el de un cazador experimentado, aunque algunas de las cicatrices presentes contaban otra historia-

-¿deberé infiltrarme entre los invitados o conseguir pruebas de su circulo interior?-el pantalón del traje se amoldo como un guante al esbelto cuerpo, dejando a la vista el torso suave donde dos bolitas marrones sobresalían del blanco pecho-

-puede que las dos cosas, sabes bien que necesitamos estar seguros.-dijo tragando saliva disimuladamente, su cuerpo empezaba a responder de formas dolorosa y humillante ante el improvisado show que le estaba ofreciendo Kaien sin siquiera saberlo-

-…-le miro seriamente acomodándose le traje color café claro. De saco tipo gabardina hasta los muslos y el chaleco en estampados de seda, camisa blanca con una estola a modo de corbata en color lila-azulado que resaltaba sus ojos-bien lo hare; pero ten cuidado que no nos pillen o estamos muertos.-dijo pasando los dedos por su cabello tratando inútilmente de acomodarlo en la desordenada coleta-

-no tienes ni que decirlo-detuvo el movimiento frenético de las manos de Kaien y tomo la punta del listón que amarraba los cabellos del castaño, le dio un rápido jalón dejando libres los mechones en un santiamén, el largo cabello cayo liso a las espaldas del ex cazador-

-Yagari que demo…-no pudo acabar puesto que el cazador le estaba besando de un manera tan abrasadora y sorpresiva que no pudo oponer resistencia alguna, cerro los ojos por instinto y costumbre, su cuerpo reaccionaba mas por instinto haciéndolo inclinarse hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible, entregándose a los brazos que le sostenían por la espalda. Después de de los que parecieron incontables minutos Yagari se separo de sus labios no sin reticencia mordisqueando el labio inferior del castaño en varias ocasiones logrando que algo de saliva corriera por el borde de este. Kaien le miraba con ojos entrecerrados aturdido por la experiencia, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la confusión y sus sentimientos, no moviéndose ni un milímetro de su posición, sabia que si lo hacia estaba en riesgo de que sus miembros no le sostuviesen, aun con voz entre cortada por la excitación trato de preguntar-Yagari ¿Qué fue eso?

-Kaien no me preguntes ahora, tal vez cuando esto termine te lo diga.-dijo apoyando su frente contra la del castaño- Kaien, ¿confías en mi?

-se que me arrepentiré de esto, Yagari, pero si, si confió en ti. Aunque eso lateramente vaya a costarme la vida.

-…..no lo hará, de eso me encargo yo. Te veo abajo.-dijo saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo-

* * *

-nunca pensé que los ancianos de tu clan, aceptaran esto.-logro articular sentado en sus piernas, Levi estaba muy entretenido lamiendo la piel a su disposición-

-no podían oponerse. Además tu mismo dijiste que necesitaba casarme.-dijo divertido, mordisqueando la piel entre el cuello y el hombro-

-si, pero no conmigo.-gruño ante la excitación que comenzaba a formarse en la parte baja de su cuerpo-

-¿con quien mas sino?

-sabes que soy un vampiro, ¿verdad, Levi?-dijo levantándose de sus piernas mostrándose para probar su punto-

-lo se perfectamente.-dijo tomando la mano del oji dorado, incitándolo a que volviese a sentarse en sus rodillas-

-y que tu clan primero me arranca el corazón que verme como amante de su líder. Pude verlo, sus miradas no eran muy amistosas.-le ignoro alejándose, acomodándose la ropa que Levi había removido-

-naaaahhh, eso no es cierto. Sabes perfectamente que te aprecian mucho. Además que se jodan, solo por ellos no quieren algo, no significa que ese algo no sea bueno para el clan.-suspiro algo frustrado, Levi no le dejaba tocarlo demasiado, ya que al parecer no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo aun con el. Le daba su espacio, pero eso no quería decir que fuese fácil-

-apreciar no es lo mismo que querer, Leviatán.

-tal vez nunca se ha hecho pero nada dice que no pueda hacerse. Solo tienen que acostumbrarse a la idea.-dijo pasando a su lado, acariciándole la columna de abajo hacia arriba provocándole un escalofrió a Ilion, no hizo mas solo se alejo hacia su escritorio-

-hemos sido enemigos por siglos.

-si, pero incluso eso se ha disuelto. Hicimos convenios ¿recuerdas?-dijo con algo de sarcasmo en la voz, sin proponérselo realmente, no quería hablarle así a Ilion-

-aun así, primero me matan. Además las razas no pueden combinarse.

-eso no es cierto, sino mira a Alexander y Draconis.

-eso es diferente. El fue convertido, Draconis se infecto. No nació por una mezcla de sangres.

-es lo mismo. Además piensas demasiado. Todo va a salir bien.-dijo tomándolo por la nuca para iniciar un beso-

El beso termino tras lo que parecía una eternidad para ambos, solo se podían escuadra la voces jadeantes por la intensidad del beso y las falta de aire. Ilión apenas y podía mantenerse en pie por todo lo que ese beso le había removido y se mantenía en pie solo por que Levi le sostenía entre sus brazos. Se mantuvieron en silencio apenas consientes que el tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían inmersos en un abrazo que no solo compartía un calorcito suave y agradable sino sentimientos escondidos que nunca habían querido dejar salir.

-Draconis me informó que los Vongola están en disposición del plan convenido.-dijo Levi separándose de el, aunque no quisiera-

-¿el plan sigue en marcha?-dijo asombrado, no es que no supiera que el Concilio iba a realizarse pronto, pero Levi hacia que perdiera el norte-

-absolutamente, nuestro matrimonio solo le da mas fuerza a la orden dada al clan. Sabes muy bien que ella no dejaría el plan por tu casamiento.

-¿te dijo algo más?-el licántropo le dio lo que parecía un informe completo acerca de algo. Ilion lo leyó inmediatamente, a cada hoja que pasaba sus cejas se elevaban-¿están completamente seguros?

-por supuesto. Los Vongola consiguieron las pruebas necesarias. Están muertos, todas las familias antiguas que estaban de nuestra parte han sido eliminadas. Incluso La Reina Akasha ha muerto. Los Vongola confirmaron que su lazo de sangre se ha roto.

-eso no puede ser.-dijo alterado-

-si, ¿sabes que significa?-pregunto, no sabiendo realmente a que se refería o que significaba realmente toda esa información en sus planes-

-con las familias antiguas muertas y la familia real de Akasha muerta. La familia mas antigua en turno obtiene el poder cuando el consejo de ancianos sea depuesto.-dijo automáticamente procesando aun la información que se le había dado-

-los Valenze. Oh mejor dicho Zero Valenze, ya que es el único que puede asumir. Zero se volverá el príncipe de la comunidad vampírica mundial o reyes junto a su esposo.-dijo asombrado de lo que realmente alcanzaba esa información. Ahora entendía por que Ilion estaba tan alterado-

-sucedió lo que no queríamos que pasara. Debo comunicarme inmediatamente con Kuran-san. Debe estar lo mas alerta posible. Trataran de asesinarlos.

* * *

-así que Aidou se casara también, vaya si que son noticias.-dijo con cierto sarcasmo y algo sorprendido de las noticias-

-Takuma me informo esta mañana, al parecer, un licántropo le mordió y el licántropo en cuestión fue a pedir su mano a mi tío. A lo que el accedió a regañadientes, pero lo hizo. Su unión se celebrara después del Concilio, unos días después.

-bien, ya veo. Ahora dime, que es lo que te trae aquí, ya que dudo mucho que solo sea esto que me informas, ¿verdad?

-quisiera hacer una petición, si es posible.-Kaname le insto a proseguir con un ademan de mano- quisiera que pasara a mi propiedad el cazador que esta en los calabozos,

-¿quieres que te de a ese cazador?-pregunto completamente intrigado y desconcertado ante la inusual petición de Kain-

-si.-dijo simplemente, manteniendo su humilde y respetuosa aptitud. Ambos hablaban en voz baja ya que Zero estaba durmiendo profundamente con la cabeza recostada entre un suave y mullido cojín entre los muslos de Kaname-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin dejar de acariciar los largos cabellos en una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sostenía unos papeles para su lectura. Zero había tenido un ataque de poder, por sus poderes vampíricos, los cuales despertaban en el momento menos esperado espantando a todos en la mansión incluso los sirvientes habían huido despavoridos. Y ahora se encontraba inconsciente, completamente exhausto después de tal despliegue de poder vampírico. Kaname preocupado quería mantenerlo lo mas cerca posible de el por si sucedía de nuevo, ya que el podía controlarlo con su vinculo. Además no como si Zero hubiese accedido de buena gana, pero el cansancio lo había vencido-

-hay algo que me atrae de el, aun no se que sea.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no mentía, realmente no sabia-

-esto puede traerme problemas, ¿lo sabes?-le cuestiono, haciendo constar que esto podía repercutir sobre su incipiente relación con el oji violeta, el cual dormía ajeno a su platica-

-si, siento traerle dificultades.-dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado-

-¿sabes que ese cazador es una molestia para mi?-enfoco nuevamente sus ojos en los papeles que había estado revisando antes de que Kain pidiese verlo, su mano siguió su trabajo acariciando los lacios cabellos-

-si, lo mantendré lejos de su camino Kaname-sama.

-¿sabes que no será sencillo mantenerlo alejado?-le cuestiono, haciendo constar que era realmente un verdadero problema meterse en ello y que Kain seria por completo responsable por cualquier cosa que ocurriese de ahora en adelante, sobre todo si no podía controlar a ese cazador salvaje-

-si, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse. Lo mantendré bajo control.-sus ojos brillaron determinados, Kaname supo que nada le haría cambiar de opinión-

-…..-le miro fijamente- conociéndote, se que lo harás.-dijo regalándole una suave sonrisa, condescendiente-

-¿eso quiere decir que…-una sonrisa amenazo con aflorar en sus labios-

-si, quédate con la molestia si es lo que quieres y mantenlo alejado de mi hasta que deje de serlo.-dijo dando por concluida esa platica, no quería ni saber que iba a pasar con eso, pero bueno ya arreglaría eso en su momento. Además, sabia que Kain no haría nada demasiado drástico al cazador, nada que fuese permanente. Ya que al parecer Kain estaba sintiendo algo mucho más fuerte de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y Kaname no quería interponerse entre la felicidad de su amigo y de cierta forma librarse de la molestia. Aunque sabia que de alguna manera u otra Zero iba a molestarse con el, así que bueno; tenia la excusa de que había sido por ayudar a un amigo-

-por supuesto.- asintió, dejando el despacho del castaño tan silenciosamente como había entrado, no quería perturbar el ambiente íntimo de la pareja. No cuando Kaname parecía tan relajado y feliz de esa tan escasa intimidad, que el cazador peli blanco se negaba a dar o darse a si mismo-

* * *

-Treman-kun es grata tu presencia, mas con adorable compañía.- resonó la decrepita voz a través de las estancias-

-me alegra escuchar eso Grallare-sama. He traído a Kuran-san a vuestra presencia puesto que tiene una petición.-dijo humildemente haciendo una reverencia ante la decrepita figura. El vampiro parecía haber sido calcinado, toda su piel estaba de un color hollín y la poca piel que se podía observar bajo la capa era de un insano color pálido-

-así que bien pequeña, ¿en que podemos ayudarte?—los ojos rojos se dirigieron a la castaña que aguardaba con pose altiva a que se dirigieran a ella. Las estancias estaban repletas de vampiros en actitud amenazante, pero nada de ello logro amedrentarla. Los miro por encima del hombro y se dirigió al vampiro que parecía ser el jefe del clan y el cual se había dirigido a ella-

-en todo por supuesto. Pero quiero algo mas especifico y se muy bien que ustedes también lo desean.-dijo con voz altiva y desdeñosa, jugando su carta demasiado pronto-

-¿si, y eso que podría ser?-la mirada carmesí pareció verla con humor y dos de los vampiros a su costado rieron de forma nada disimulada-

-la localización exacta de la familia Valenze, así mismo como el ultimo Valenze con derecho a la corona.

-bien, pequeña. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esa información?

-solo quiero que se deshagan de el, y que no toquen a Kaname Kuran por ningún motivo. Si eso sucede, tendrán nuestra lealtad eterna.-dijo bajando la cabeza en correspondencia a sus palabras-

- Al parecer tenemos un trato, jovencita.-la sonrisa torcida se extendió por la que parecía ser unos labios agrietados-

* * *

Draconis los había despachado sin dar ninguna explicación mas (mas que nadie Dakota, Alexander, Silver, Aidou y Paris que se morían por saber todo el enredo, bueno Paris no tanto y Aidou tampoco ya que no sabia mucho de nada), a excepción de algunos pocos, los sirvientes instalaron satisfactoriamente a todos en sus habitaciones y parecían resguardar todo a cada segundo. Alex no podía quedarse con la duda, aun cuando sabia que Draconis no quería que preguntase nada ya que desde que habían llegado los Vongola había evitado cualquier discusión acerca de nada, así que libres de los oídos curiosos de los otros, Alex y Dakota, se llevaron a Valiant con ellos (léase lo arrastraron a una habitación), ya que al parecer sabia mas de todo ese embrollo que nadie.

-los Vongola son una de las familias antiguas, son la mafia de los vampiros, son los únicos que tienen permiso especial de la Reina Akasha para deshacerse de los vampiros que sean una molestia para la comunidad vampírica, son inmunes al consejo de los vampiros antiguos. Son un grupo independiente y no sirven a cualquiera.-dijo con infinito cansancio, sabía que esto iba a pasar-

-Valiant, ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-le cuestiono Dakota, no sabiendo realmente que posición jugaba en ese enredo o por que sabia lo que sabia-

-por que yo, era parte…-dijo con dificultad, era una parte de su vida de la que no quería hablar, le era muy difícil-

-suéltalo de una vez.-gruño impaciente Alex, comportándose completamente diferente a lo que regularmente se comportaba-

-yo era un sirviente de esa familia. Un esclavo.-dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado, esa era una historia que no quería contar-

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos vampiros asombrados-

-hay cosas que no puedo contarles chicos, ya que no son mías. Pero deben saber que yo soy un vampiro que fue abandonado por su familia de sangre por lo que quede a disposición de quien me encontró. Como vampiro de baja categoría fui dado como regalo a la familia Vongola. Es ahí donde conocí a Lady Draconis.

-¡¿Lady Draconis?!

-si, ella ya llevaba años comprometida con el Amo Rafaello Vongola obteniendo el cargo de Lady, pese a todas las opiniones desfavorables de su familia, ya que no aprobaban la relación Sangre pura- sirviente. Aunque al Amo Vongola no le importaba, al parecer su primera acción cuando fue nombrado jefe de familia fue comprometerse formalmente con ella desafiándolos a todos.

-¿Cómo puede un sirviente casarse con un sangre pura?-cuestiono Alexander completamente confundido ante la avalancha de información que no parecía concordar con todas las reglas establecidas-

-no lo se. Pero al parecer fue más una decisión por parte del Amo Rafaello y el Padre de Ilion-sama. Lady Draconis me salvo de ser dado como juguete a uno de los miembros mas perversos de la familia.

-¿juguete?

-sexual, si. Ella le pidió al señor Rafaello que me diera a ella como regalo de bodas.

-¡¿Accedió?!

-el Amo Vongola nunca se ha negado a las peticiones Lady Draconis. Al parecer su historia es mucho más antigua que eso, llevan más de treinta siglos juntos. Y aunque me uní a ustedes realmente hace poco, llevo mucho más tiempo con ella que ustedes. Fue por órdenes de ella que hice como si no la conociera o a Ilion.

* * *

-¿madre?-pregunto el castaño-pelirrojo (la verdad no sabría decirlo en el anime parece castaño brumoso) entrando a su habitación donde su madre le esperaba-

-Shiki, pasa rápido. El pronto estará aquí.-dijo la regia mujer, vestida con una formalidad apabullante. Shiki pocas veces la había visto vestir con tal opulencia-

-¡¿El?!-pregunto contrariado ante el remolino que su madre parecía hacer a su alrededor sacándole la ropa informal, cambiándosela por otra mucho mas formal-

-si, por supuesto. Tu padre, pronto estará aquí.-dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio y que Shiki estuviese haciéndose el desentendido a propósito para fastidiarla-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si me dijiste… bueno nunca has querido decirme nada sobre el.-dijo contrariado, no lograba entender el razonamiento ilógico de su madre-

-ummm, eso no tiene importancia ahora, el quiere verte y eso es lo que importa.

-madre.- gruño sin proponérselo realmente, oponiéndose inconscientemente-

-compórtate Shiki, no vayas a hacer un drama por esto.-dijo comenzando a enojarse la pequeña dama vampiro-

-no, bueno, pero que demonios.-dijo con algo más de voz, pero la cachetada que atravesó su rostro lo dejo en silencio momentáneamente. Shiki la miro desconociéndola-

-jovencito, espero que ese lépero vocabulario no salga de tu boca mientras tu padre este aquí.-dijo con severidad, mientras terminaba de arreglarle el atuendo a su hijo-

-no le debo absolutamente nada a ese sujeto.-dijo aun mas hostil, mandándole una fría mirada a la que se decía su madre-

-insolente.

-madame, esta aquí.-dijo un sirviente entrando a la estancia después de tocar para que se le permitiese entrar-

-¿lo pasaron a la sala principal y le trataron con el mayor de los respetos?-dijo ella de forma nerviosa, arreglándose inconscientemente-

-si, mi señora.

-retírate, vamos Shiki y espero que te comportes. No tolerare ninguna falta tuya.-dijo alisándose las imaginarias arrugas y viendo por enésima vez si su maquillaje estaba perfecto-

-como desees madre.-dijo distante siguiendo los pasos de la pequeña mujer hacia la estancia. Un hombre sentado elegantemente en la habitación tomaba algo de té mientras esperaba. Su mirada severa se enfoco en ellos cuando entraron a la estancia-

-Shiki, tu padre Rido Kuran-dijo le pequeña mujer con una excitación y nerviosismo impropia de ella. Parecía una colegiala enamorada. A Shiki solo se le revolvió el estomago, algo estaba mal. ¿Qué diablos tenia que ver ese vampiro con los Kuran? ¿Ese era su padre? ¿Por qué ahora específicamente quería verlo, cuando el Concilio estaba tan próximo?

* * *

Draconis se encontraba leyendo una cantidad de papeles considerables mientras iba de un lado a otro, siempre seguida muy de cerca de Rafaello que no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra. Hasta que esta harta de su aptitud, le insto a que se adentraran al despacho, especificando claramente que nadie debía molestarlos. Pero aun cuando entraron Draconis siguió enfocada en sus papeles, ignorando completamente al vampiro, el cual ya no pudo mas y exploto.

-te deje conservar a esos malditos licántropos, aun no se bien por que. Pero abusas de mi, Draconis, incluso permití que te quedaras y ejercieras tu papel de guardián y no el de mi esposa. ¿Qué? ¿No nos hemos visto en varios siglos y así me tratas? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-gruño de manera audible, había tenido esta conversación con ella, pero Draconis se negaba a escuchar razones-

-¿me dejaste? nada, Rafaello, Hiciste un acuerdo con Ilion y creo que decidiste por ambos en su momento ¿no? Además sabias muy bien que no iba a dejar a Alex a la deriva cuando fue el quien puso en riesgo su vida y status para cambiar nuestras relaciones con los licántropos. Sino ahora jamás tuvieras esas alianzas.-le gruño de manera desafiante, empezaba a odiar esa conversación-

-si, pero

-calla, Rafaello. Sabes muy bien que no abandonare a los Valenze. Ni a Alexander o Silver. Ellos recuperaran lo que les fue quitado pronto.-dijo asentando fuertemente los papeles contra el escritorio de manera violenta-

-Draconis, he sido muy paciente pero hasta yo puedo cansarme.-dijo entrecerrado los ojos, su enojo podía palparse de manera muy consiente-

-me amenazas, ¿acaso? Siento recordártelo pero no puedes anular nuestro trato. Lo sellaste con sangre.-dijo con sus labios rojos carmesí en una especie de sonrisa cruda, sentándose aburrida en el sillón de piel, tras el escritorio. El vestido de terciopelo rojo sangre y negro con encajes, le hacia ver aun mas respetable-

-puedo cuando tu no lo cumples.-imito a la vampiresa sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a el escritorio-

-¿acaso me he negado a lo que me has exigido?

-no vives conmigo.

-¿acaso importa eso?, nunca te he dado pie a que desconfíes de mi. Y se muy bien que lo sabes, no por nada tus espías siempre están detrás mío.-le espeto, sabiendo que Rafaello había tratado de que eso fuera un secreto-

-para mi si.-dijo pareciendo avergonzado ante la clara demanda de ella-

-nuestro acuerdo no fue así.-dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, levantándose de su asiento y yendo al ventanal-

-pensé que así era.-dijo con voz un poco mas sosegada, su furia se estaba apagando. No podía estar demasiado tiempo enojado, no con ella-

-El trato solo era casarme contigo a cambio de ustedes se volvieran guardianes de la familia Valenze y protegiesen a sus miembros de la extinción. Además sabes que tengo obligaciones que no puedo eludir, tu mismo lo sabes. Y la prioridad ahora es que el último descendiente Valenze llegue a su coronación y la familia real se propague.

-lo se, pero eso no pasara rápido si uno de ellos se sigue negando en redondo a tener hijos. Mírate solo quedan tres Valenze de nacimiento en la familia y uno de ellos ni siquiera es tratado como uno…-levanto el índice a modo de advertencia, el rojo esmalte brillo de manera perfecta-

-Rafaello te lo advierto, un bastardo siempre será un bastardo. No puede ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde.-sus ojos parecían dar una clara advertencia ante las palabras imprudentes del vampiro-

-las reglas han cambiado y los sabes, incluso los bastardos son considerados parte de la familia.

-aun así, nadie lo sabe aquí, así que déjalo pasar. Jamás te perdonaría si esto llega a saberse.-cerro los ojos cediendo un poco, sabia que lo que Rafaello le decía era verdad-

-incluso la mejor mentira llega a descubrirse.-dijo resuelto, no como una amenaza sino más bien como un consejo-

-no siempre, querido, no siempre.- sonrió con burla-

-maldición, eres la hermanastra de Ilion, no deben tratarte como un maldito sirviente.-dijo con frustración, empezaba a odiar que hablasen a medias siempre y que nunca llegasen a nada-

-el padre de Ilion me dio el lugar de sirviente y guardián a su lado aun sabiendo que era mayor que Ileyeska, pero mi madre solo había sido su amante, una noble cualquiera mientras que la madre de Ilion e Ileyeska era sangre pura, la legitima esposa. Ahora el esta muerto Rafaello, jamás fui reconocida. Esto es a lo mas que puedo aspirar. Lo sabes bien. Sobre todo por nuestro secreto.-dijo tratando que de una buena vez las razones entraran en la dura cabeza del sangre pura, dejando por un momento traslucir lo que llevaba en el pecho-

-eres mi esposa, por amor a los vampiros antiguos. Nadie se atrevería ponerte un dedo encima.

-calla, nadie debe saberlo.-dijo más como una petición que una orden-

-¡¿Qué, que tu e Ilion lo asesinaron?! ¡¿Y que con ello?!. El maldito bastardo quería volverte su amante y te masacraba casi siempre, tu, su hija, por amor a los cielos, esa es suficiente razón para torturarle, matarle, incinerarle y esconder sus impuras cenizas en el lugar mas putrefacto y oculto de la tierra.-dijo furico haciendo aspa vientos por toda la habitación-

-aun así. No se debe matar a un sangre pura por mas que este sea un tirano.

-nadie jamás sabría que fue asesinato, borre cualquier pista o duda.

-si, pero te valiste de ello, ¿o no?-dijo con desprecio, volviendo a su postura distante nuevamente-

-Draconis, se que eso no fue lo mas correcto y que es demasiado pedir. -dijo con tono arrepentido, no quería que volviesen a lo mismo de siempre, a esa relación fría y distante de dos desconocidos-

-no lo hagas, Rafaello. No ruegues, jamás lo hagas, ni siquiera por mi. -dijo con un tono inesperadamente condescendiente

-pero yo te amo, pensaba que tu también, pero…-dijo con un tono triste, casi lejano, como anhelando tiempos mejores entre ellos-

-¿pero?

-yo en verdad ya no lo se.-dijo moviendo la cabeza en actitud derrotada-

-te ame Rafaello, tan intensa y fuertemente, lo hice.-su voz sonaba inesperadamente sincera y llena de sentimientos que Rafaello había esperado desde que se habían casado hacia tanto tiempo- Pero todo ese amor se fue destruyéndome por dentro cuando decidiste tratarme igual que ese bastardo; como un objeto que no valía nada, que podía ser dado sin consultarle nada. Aun el padre de Ilion no pudo romperme, tú lo hiciste con un solo golpe.

-nunca quise hacerlo, pensé que nuestro compromiso te haría feliz.

-pensaste mal, solo por ello no puedo perdonarte.-su actitud volvió a perderse, en esa lejanía que mantenía fuera a Rafaello de sus sentimientos-

-Draconis.-su voz era una suplica-

-busca a una buena chica que pueda amarte, eso es lo mejor.-dijo dándole la espalda, no quería hablar nuevamente de esto-

-no quiero a nadie mas, solo a ti.

-desgraciadamente, yo nunca te hare feliz si lo que esperas de mi es amor. Rafaello yo no puedo amar a nadie ni siquiera a mi misma.-dijo dejando el despacho, dejando a Rafaello con sus dudas y temores-

* * *

-ugggssss, nunca las resacas dolieron tanto.-dijo con voz dolorida, ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos, sabia que todo le daría vueltas. Prefería evitar ese episodio-

-claro por que esta no es una resaca.-dijo una voz sexy y divertida peligrosamente cerca que el había empezado a conocer muy bien-

-¿Qué demonios?-se levanto sobresaltado, tratando de ubicar al vampiro peli naranja, el cual estaba sentado a su lado en una cama muy grande-

-ummm, podría decirse eso, pero mas bien soy un vampiro. Y puedes llamarme Kain. Valerius Saint Christopher. –Dijo con una sonrisita perversa, pecaminosa, enseñando los bancos dientes-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? ¿Y que demonios hago aquí y donde diablos es aquí?-dijo completamente confundido, de no estar en la celda que había empezado a considerar su ultima morada-

-tsk, tsk, muchos demonios para tan cortas preguntas.-chasqueo la lengua amonestándole por tan bárbaro vocabulario-

-drogaste mi comida-dijo completamente seguro de ello, era la única forma de que estuviese ahí, su ego estaba herido, había confiado inconscientemente en el vampiro. Pero debió saberlo, el era igual que los otros, era un estúpido-

-ummm, no realmente solo utilice algo de mi…-dijo sacándolo de su error pero el cazador lo corto-

-no me vengas con eso, responde mis preguntas maldición, maldito vampiro.-dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, aun cuando estaba furico-

-ummm como ordene su alteza. Como puede observar esta es una habitación, una que esta conectada a la mía por esta puerta. Espero que su habitación le agrade, es cortesía de Kaname-sama.-dijo con burla y sarcasmo-

-y un diablo, voy a recibir cortesía de un vampiro.-maldijo empezaba a odiar a ese mencionado vampiro, pero en ningún momento se había alejado de la cama o puesto distancia entre Kain y el-

-tendrás que hacerlo, no hay mas. Es esto o mi habitación. Y no creo que desee estar atado a mi cama ¿o si?-dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa-

-prefiero mil veces la celda donde estaba.-le miro con irritación, como diciéndole "¿estas loco o que?"-

-esa opción esta fuera de tu alcance Valerius, así que confórmate.-dijo levantándose de la cama y encogiéndose de hombros-

-jamás.-gruño irritado-

-esta demás decir que no podrás salir de esta habitación o comunicarte con nadie. Y creo que en verdad deseas hablar con Zero-sama.-dijo caminando por la habitación enumerando de forma descuidada-

-…-este le miro asombrado, si, esa era una de sus metas-

-si eres bueno y te comportas, pediré a Zero-sama una audiencia antes de la boda, e incluso podría llevarte a ella.-dijo con una sonrisita agradable, viendo que tenia algo para coaccionar al testarudo cazador-

-ni cuando el infierno se congele recibirás de mi obediencia.

-no quiero obediencia, solo comportamiento civilizado. Se que has dejado de lado la orden matar a Zero-sama, así que te convertiste en renegado del consejo, ¿no?

-que haya dejado de lado momentáneamente mi misión, no significa que la este abandonando. Solo quiero estar seguro de algunas cosas antes de seguir.

-bueno, entonces se buen chico mientras encuentras tus respuestas. Aunque te daré una ahora; tu vas a ser mío al final de todo esto, ya se temprano o tarde. Y será temprano, tenlo en cuenta.-dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-¿te drogaste con algo o estaba en mal estado la sangre que bebiste?-dijo completamente desconcertado ante la fresca actitud del vampiro-

-ninguna de las dos. Descansa cariño, de verdad lo necesitas.-dijo acercándose demasiado al desconcertado cazador-

-y de quien crees que es la culpa, maldito-gruño de manera furica aventándole un cojín que Kain evito con su velocidad vampírica saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes besar al cazador de una forma que le quito el aliento y el enojo por igual sin proponérselo siquiera- maldito vampiro pervertido- grito a la habitación desierta, con el gran sonrojo en su cara y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora-

Continuara….

N/: Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y siguen estas locuras pacientemente, me han ayudado grandemente con sus ánimos y comentarios. Muajajaja el Consejo Divisional de mi carrera aprobó mi protocolo son ningún problema (desgraciadamente de once, solo dos protocolos pasaron, entre ellos el mío) ahora solo debo escribir los primero dos capítulos y tener mi base de datos, con las bibliografías por separado en capítulos lista para el fin de semestre. (Casi nada ¿verdad? TT__TT) en fin trabajare como esclava, pero como estaba feliz y tuve algo de inspiración, aquí otro cap, espero les guste. Cualquier sugerencia, queja, reclamo, ya saben donde. Cuídense y no estamos viendo prontito. El próximo capitulo espero que sea ya la boda si nada se tuerce. Bueno pasando a otra cosa; alguien me pregunto si Draconis y Alex estaban casados, no recuerdo haber puesto eso en ningún lado de la historia (no se por que se dio esa impresión). Bueno si que sean muy cercanos por la sangre lupina y varias acciones pero nada mas, además de los sentimientos protectores de ella por el pero nada mas. Aunque ahora ven la situación de ella con Rafaello. Y se descubrió que secreto tienen Ilion y Draconis (aunque no se sabe todo al respecto). Sus historias son demasiado complicadas en si mismas, tal vez pueda haber algo mas entre esos tres (Alex, Draconis y Rafaello), no se (estoy tentada a un trío pero la verdad no se) estoy medio loca no hagan demasiado caso. Todo puede pasar. Otra, no es que me haya olvidado de las demás chicas vampiro, pero la verdad no me va el Yuri y realmente no tengo las ganas de poner mas historias, no creo q a ustedes les guste que escriba sobre ellos ya que esto solo alargaría la historia y bueno si ya confundo demasiado con mis personajes. Y los malosos de la historia atacan de nuevo, se han aliado a los enemigos mas poderosos, quienes han logrado que casi toda la familia Valenze desapareciera, ¿lograran sus planes?. Oh, si ya cayo la bomba, ya ven por que razón están desapareciendo las familias antiguas, oh si mi pobre Zero, esta en peligro sin saberlo. Muajajaja, me encanta Kain, tan fresco y el pobre cazador muajaja, va a ver lo que se siente ser la presa muajaja.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	21. Chapter 21

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 21:

¿Situaciones Peligrosas?….

Aidou miraba desganadamente una cantidad de revistas que estaban apiladas a un lado de la primorosa mesita de esa cafetería, de mantel a cuadros rosas y cremas con arreglos de rosas amarillas y rosadas. Su mesa se encontraba situada atrás de una gigantesco ventanal ovalado con vista a lo que parecía ser una ciudad no muy desarrollada, incluso los aspectos de las tiendas eran muy pueblerinos, aunque era adrede ya que todos los establecimientos, tiendas y casas parecían seguir el mismo estilo dándole ese aire típico a la ciudad. Silver saboreaba el café mientras el hincaba el diente a la cantidad exagerada de postres que estaban a su alcance. Aidou llevaba pantalones de vestir caqui y un saco igual haciendo contraste con al camisa azul cielo de botones que llevaba, además de los lentes oscuros que estaban sobre su pelo. Silver por su parte parecía igual de formal solo que su atuendo era un pantalón oscuro y un saco azul oscuro haciendo contraste con la camisa polo (o tipo deportiva cuello en V) blanca, los lentes apenas ahumados no habían abandonado su rostro aun cuando estaban dentro del lugar. Aidou no sabia realmente que pasaba, esa mañana Silver lo había cargado en brazos sin darle opción a oponerse y lo había instalado en el asiento del copiloto de un BMW convertible blanco y habían conducido hasta ese lugar, donde sea que fuese ese lugar.

-¿puedes decirme ahora, por que estamos aquí?-dijo con una mueca disgustada, arreglándose el cabello pasando sus dedos por los desordenados mechones-

-¿es que no puedo invitar a mi prometido a un lugar bonito, de vez en cuando?-dijo con la mejor cara de inocente que pudo encontrar, casi que podía convencer a un santo, casi-

-ummmm, no.-entrecerró los ojos-

-vampiro de poca fe. ¿Te ha gustado algo de las revistas?-dijo divertido, su prometido no era tonto y por lo que parecía no le gustaba que lo hicieran tonto. Sonrió bobaliconamente cambiando de tema-

-¿Cómo podría saberlo, son cosas para chicas?-dijo cayendo en la treta, algo fastidiado por el insinuación de las revistas-

-en eso te equivocas cariño, son revistas especializadas en compromisos de cualquier especie, en las cuales hay desde el mas insignificante arreglo hasta los menús mas especializados para el banquete.-dijo tomando una de las revistas en cuestión, mostrándole un articulo en particular-

-¿de donde las sacaste?-abrió los ojos impresionado, no esperaba que el licántropo se tomase las cosas tan enserio-

-del mismo lugar que todos lo hacen, de las empresas especializadas en nuestras necesidades. Por supuesto. Por mi parte el pastel de sangre con fresas y tequila suena bien.

-¿sangre, fresas y tequila?

-si, mira aquí esta. No es bonito-dijo acercándose mas de la cuenta para mostrarle la revista, casi que sus cabezas estaba juntas, haciendo como si le mostrase algo mas en la revista susurrándole le dijo- observa por el ventanal. Hay un grupo de personas en la otra esquina. Se discreto.

-Aidou no se movió y siguió fingiendo que veía lo que Silver le mostraba, pero miro de reojo lo que se le pedía-¿Quiénes son?

-ellos, son los dirigentes de nuestro ex clan.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros volviendo a su lugar, mirando la revista como si realmente estuviese leyéndola-

-¿Qué?

-oh, si Alex y yo pertenecimos a un clan, incluso lo lideramos, hasta que alguien nos traiciono hace tres siglos.-dijo como si nada, pero de reojo veía las reacciones del que seria su esposo-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué piensas tu que hago aquí, cariño?-dijo revelando una sonrisa ladina sin mostrar abiertamente sus intenciones-

-comprobando a tus enemigos.-dijo Aidou comprendiendo lo que en realidad estaban haciendo ahí-

-muy bien, el clan volverá a nuestras manos pronto.-dijo con simpleza llevándose la tasa de café a la boca para tomar algo de el oscuro liquido-

-¿si?

-si, lo necesitamos para lo que viene.

-¿viene?, ¿Qué viene?-pregunto intrigado, e inconscientemente sin proponérselo comenzó a probar los pastelitos que estaban en la mesa y la fuente. Realmente estaban muy buenos-

-nada, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.-dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual decía que no iba a decirle mas-

-¿no pueden ellos saber que estas aquí por tu olor?-eso mas que tranquilizarlo lo impaciento. No sabía por que pero no podía estar tranquilo en lo que refiriese a su pareja. Si, bueno después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía ir en contra de sus instintos, no cuando cada que Silver lo tocaba, su cuerpo parecía querer arder y mantenerse lo mas pegado posible al pelirrojo. Además de que en los últimos días había desarrollado mas instintos hacia su pareja y su presencia, podía sentirlo y olerlo, lo cual de por si ya era bastante extraño, pero eso solo hacia que su presencia fuese mas notoria hacia el y sus sentidos. Además de que su corazón latía como loco cuando este estaba cerca y una infinidad de cosas más que habían estado cambiando tan rápidamente y que no podía controlar que se había rendido y decidido no ir contra ellas-

-somos vampiros, no pueden olernos. Pueden sentir que estamos aquí, pero como solo ven a dos vampiros disfrutando de una tarde en una cafetería, no suponemos una amenaza. Alexander esta al otro lado de la ciudad verificando los puntos de reunión y demás.-dijo mirando descuidadamente hacia las otras mesas, manteniendo la tasa de café en sus manos, en un sencillo gesto de admiración del lugar-

-así que nosotros somos como el señuelo ¿o algo así?-dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en su futuro esposo-

-podría decirse.-le sonrió con cautela e hizo un gesto indicando que la conversación había terminado, cuando menos en ese tema-

Un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca y cayo en el suelo dejando una gran mancha carmesí. Algo definitivamente estaba mal, si, pero no tenia el suficiente tiempo para determinar que era, a menos que quisiera que los atraparan. Y esa de ninguna manera era una opción. Miro por sobre su hombro, en su espalda cargaba el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Kaien. Debía apurarse esa herida en el costado de Kaien no auguraba nada bueno, mas cuando este había dejado de hablar (y eso que no dejaba de hablar ni cuando estaban en peligro) para tratar de concentrarse en resistir cuando sus fuerzas empezaban a desvanecerse. Lo cual solo podía indicar que Kaien en verdad estaba mal. Esa noche había sido demasiado larga. Si, para ambos lo había sido. El festejo había transcurrido de manera tranquila, mientras que el se inmiscuía en las conversaciones, distrayendo a sus principales anfitriones, Kaien había logrado infiltrase buscando la información que necesitaban. Pero algo había salido mal pese a todo. Solo había perdido a Kaien de su vista por unos instantes, pero supuso que había ido por la mansión en busca de información. No previo que los celos de la vampiresa llegasen hasta tal grado, ese había sido su error. Todo había pasado tan rápido que para cuando encontró a Kaien este sangraba y todo para Toga se había vuelto rojo. Ahora la gran mansión se encontraba en llamas con su principal anfitriona ardiendo dentro de esta con muchos de sus invitados también. Aunque no dudaba que los estuvieran siguiendo por eso, ahora debía poner a salvo a Kaien, eso era lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

-vamos, Kaien… ya falta poco resiste, no me vayas a dejar…-decía más para si que para el ex cazador inconsciente-

Supo exactamente donde se encontraba antes siquiera de abrir los ojos; el calabazo de la casa de su madre. Recordaba perfectamente como se habían dado las cosas después de que su madre le había presentado por primera vez a su padre. Todo había sido un desastre. Ahora entendía por que ese vampiro se había presentado ante ellos después de todo. Ese despreciable hombre esperaba que traicionase a Kaname, ya que Rido se había unido a los Grallare. Y ahora estaban reclutando aliados para lo que se avecinaba en el Concilio. No podía creerlo su madre había estado conforme con todo, pero el no. El jamás iba a traicionar a Kaname aunque eso lo matase, no ahora más cuando sabia que ellos eran primos. Es por eso que lo habían encerrado, ante su negativa de ayudar. Su madre pensaba que seguro cambiaria de opinión si lo mantenía alejado de todo y en abstinencia de sangre. Estúpida, eso no iba a pasar. Se toco el rostro inflamado por el golpe que Rido había empleado para noquearlo. Siseo dolorido, aun no se recuperaba del todo, ese golpe tardaría algo en curarse mas si no tenia sangre. Se sentó analizando todas sus opciones, sabia que no podía salir de ahí, cuando menos no sin ayuda, así que eso lo dejaría de momento. Debía avisar a Kaname sobre esto, no podía dejar que esto se quedase así. Sabia que si hacia esto iba a quedar muy débil, pero no tenía otra alternativa, no cuando el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra. Así que sin pensárselo demasiado, llevo su muñeca a su boca y con una mordida certera abrió un corte. Alargo el brazo sangrante dejando que el hilillo de su sangre se fundiera con el piso empezando a crear un charquito. De sus labios empezó a surgir palabras, como un cantico, enfocando su energía en su sangre, la cual parecía tener vida propia. Minutos después del charco sangriento surgía algo, algo así como un gorrión hecho de sangre. El animalito parecía tener vida propia y se removió inquieto por el lugar probando sus alas. Shiki se cerró la herida sintiéndose agotado. Levanto la mano y el gorrión se poso en ella, Shiki no perdió tiempo susurrándole lo que debía hacer, el gorrión probó sus alas nuevamente, el recinto no parecía tener resquicio alguno para que el gorrión escapara, pero eso no importaba, la mínima ranura era lo suficientemente grande para su sangre, la ranura sellada de su ventana fue la oportunidad, el gorrión se precipito contra ella estampándose en la pared creando un charco de sangre que se fue desapareciendo a través de la rendija hasta no quedar nada. Shiki sabia que el gorrión llegaría a su destino. El olor a su sangre apenas y se había dispersado en el aire cuando la puerta de su encierro se abrió revelando a la odiosa figura de quien se decía su padre. Shiki solo le miro un segundo para restarle importancia.

-veo que tu madre no te ha enseñado bien a como respetar a tus superiores. –dijo el hombre con voz grave, profunda. Sus ojos parecían dos cubos de hielo por lo inanimados-

-ja, si como no.-le espetó con profundo desprecio-

-la carencia de respeto por sus superiores es algo que tienes en común con tu primo, ja pero incluso después del concilio aprenderá a respetarme.-dijo paseándose entre el espacio entre la puerta y algo de la celda, como reflexionando profundamente sobre lo que decía-

-lo dudo.

-no lo creas, pero cambiando de tema es curioso que me haya enterado de algunas cosas estando por aquí.-una sonrisa siniestra y burlona aprecio en los pálidos labios del mayor-

-Shiki simplemente rodo los ojos ante su comentario-¿viniste para una platica padre-hijo o algo así? Por que si es así te digo desde ya que no te servirá de nada.-expreso con asentó peyorativo, insinuando que ese hecho era mas que una ridiculez-

-ja que simpático-dijo con sarcasmo-tu madre es una preciosa fuente de información cuando no es estúpida como de costumbre.

-Shiki le miro de mala manera, aun cuando tuviese razón nadie debía insultar a su madre ni siquiera su padre- bastardo

-¿quieres saber lo que me dijo?-le cuestiono con una ceja alzada en la angulosa cara-

-no, pero aun así piensas decírmelo ¿no?-le respondió a su vez con el mayor sarcasmo que pudo encontrar-

-a ver si después de todo te queda algo de ese orgullo arrogante.-dijo agarrándolo rudamente por las solapas del cuello de la ropa, para seguidamente arrastrarlo fuera de la celda-

-maldito bastardo, suéltame. ¿A que demonios te refieres?-dijo tratando de luchar ante el agarre de sus ropas y ante el rudo arrastre, pero se encontraba lo bastante débil como para hacerlo-

-ya que soy tan buen padre, he decidido darte un regalo. Claro espero lo disfrutes.-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, deteniéndose aventando violentamente al joven vampiro contra algo-

-¿Qué demonios? arghhhghh-grito, su espalda atravesada por filosas púas, le quitaron el aliento pues el dolor le atacaba a cada nervio-

-esto, mi querido niño. Se llama la dama de acero…-dijo cerrando la compuerta dejando atrapado a Shiki dentro de lo que parecía ser un sarcófago con afiladas púas de acero en su interior- espero que cuando venga a verte estés mas complaciente. -El vampiro dejo el lugar con una risa maniática mientras Shiki dentro de su prisión solo podía rezar para que la tortura terminase pronto-

-Draconis… -saludo con cordialidad, fijando su vista en la segunda persona su cordialidad cambio a algo más frio-Rafaello…-casi gruño de mala manera-

-Ilion.-saludo con extrema cortesía, haciendo caso omiso a la grosería-

-Ilion…-le reto a su vez Draconis, no por q ambos le tuvieran aversión a Rafaello, Ilion iba a comportarse como un mal educado-

-…-Levi solo sonrió de lado manteniéndose al margen de la situación-

-¿han logrado contactar con Kuran-san?

-no. Kuran-sama no se encuentra en las direcciones habituales, al parecer presentía algo y bueno se mantiene al margen. Además estamos siendo vigilados si damos un paso en falso, ellos estarán muertos.-informo Draconis-

-demonios. Entonces solo podremos verlos hasta el concilio.

-me temo que así es.

-mientras tanto estarán a su suerte.

-si, pero no lo creo tan así, debido a las precauciones que ha tomado Kuran-san no parece ser que puedan tomarle desprevenido.

-eso espero

-¿Qué haremos, entonces? ¿Esperar hasta que los encuentren?

-por supuesto que no, los planes han seguido el curso convenido. Yagari no se ha puesto en contacto y eso empieza a preocuparme han pasado dos días del convenido.

-¿habrá salido mal?

-puede, Rafaello ha enviado a algunos de los suyos en su búsqueda. Los Grallare deben ser eliminados cuanto antes. El concilio es en dos días.

-bien, se hará como esta acordado.

-bien si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

-te acompaño-dijeron dos voces al unisonó. Las miradas se conectaron inmediatamente en molestia-

-necesito hablar con ella, Rafaello.-dijo con un tic enojado en el rostro, tratando por todos los medios de ser civilizado-

-necesito acompañar a mi esposa, Ilion-dijo con una sonrisa torcida tratando de no traslucir su enojo-

-pero tu la has tenido toda la semana, así que déjale espacio por ahora. Y ve a atender tus asuntos.

-lo mismo te digo, ya que Draconis a estado contigo los últimos tres siglos. Debes entenderlo. Además no debes descuidar a tu esposo. Como yo no hare con la mía.

-cállense ambos, además debo ver como va el plan y no quiero a ninguno de los dos cerca.-gruño fastidiada- saliendo del lugar sin dejar tiempo a replica-

-la hiciste enojar.

-no es cierto. Estaba perfectamente hasta que llegaste con tus tonteras.

-es mi hermana y tengo derecho a protegerla.

-¿protegerla? ¿De mi?-dijo abriendo los ojos ante lo absurdo de la afirmación-

-si.-dijo con convicción retándole con la mirada-

-ja, no me vengas con eso. Tu que ni siquiera la reconoces como un miembro de la familia. –Gruño exaltado, mostrando los colmillos inconscientemente en su arranque de furia-Yo solo busco protegerla y amarle. Darle lo que se merece.

-claro, lo pensabas hacer comprándola con mi padre.- imitándole, su postura era de confrontación-

-no podía ser de otra forma y lo sabias. Tú sabes lo que el bastardo de tu padre quería de ella. Además sabes que me engaño, sabias que el quería violarla y luego matarla. Yo solo lo retrase y lo sabes. Además yo me atrevía a hacer algo, tal vez no fue la mejor forma pero me atreví aun en contra de todos. Incluso tú no rompiste el convenio después de eso.-dijo completamente insultado no había nadie en el mundo que pudiese decirle ni una puta cosa acerca de su actuar, bueno tal vez su esposa, pero nada, mas ella. El había hecho lo que había creído necesario y no se arrepentía-

Ilion le miro rojo de la ira, si lo había sabido minutos antes de que su padre quisiera lastimarla, no antes, por eso había matado al bastardo, no antes. Rafaello no podía culparle de algo que no había sabido hasta ese punto. El bastardo no sabia nada, pero se atrevía a cuestionarle, su furia se desencadeno y le lanzo un golpe que giro apenas el rostro del alto vampiro. En instantes una legión pequeña de vampiros estaba a modo de barrera entre ambos vampiros tratando de proteger a su líder. La situación parecía estar tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Rafaello se llevo el pulgar de la mano al labio donde un hilillo de sangre bajaba parándolo con un movimiento rudo. Con un gesto de la mano hizo que los vampiros se retiraran.

-sabes muy bien que no te respondo como te mereces por que eres familia y por que eso enfadaría a mi esposa.-sus ojos tenían un destello rojizo- solo, te advierto, no habrá segundas oportunidades aun cuando el convenio se rompa.

-no te atrevas a amenazarlo.-gruño amenazadoramente Levi que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen-

-no te metas licántropo.

-me meto que todo lo que involucre que mi esposo, me involucra.-le respondió a su vez Levi en postura de ataque-

-oh, cierto. –gruño entre dientes recordando ese insignificante detalle-Ahora somos familia, solo mantenlo alejado de mi o enfrenta las consecuencias.-gruño saliendo del recibidor con algo de poder vampírico destruyendo las baldosas del piso a su paso-

Las manos frías sobre su frente le hicieron despertar de la negrura de su inconsciencia, respiro ahogadamente antes de recuperar el conocimiento por completo y parpadeo un par de veces ante el exceso de agua en su rostro, dos gotas de sudor atravesaron su rostro. Una toalla pequeña de algodón volvió a moverse, revelando lo fría que estaba por el líquido recorriendo su rostro quitándole el exceso de sudor. Gruño sintiendo la garganta pegajosa y reseca, inmediatamente una copa con agua fue acercada a sus labios resecos. Trato de levantarse pero una mano sobre su pecho le insto suavemente a permanecer en su posición, vio como Kaname le sacaba los mechones de cabello mojado d la frente para volver a pasar la toalla por su rostro, suspiro sofocado abriéndose los primeros botones de la camisa celeste que vestía, había tenido otro ataque de poder. Un par de punzadas atravesaron sus sentidos hasta cosquillear en sus dientes, su ataque había despertado nuevamente su sed. Cerro los ojo ante la cruda necesidad de su cuerpo, mas por la inconsciente cercanía del castaño que solo lograba que esta se volviese aun peor. Kaname había estado entrenándole los últimos días pese a las protestas el peli plateado para superar sus arranques de poder pero aunque había logrado con éxito pasarlos el último lo había dejado completamente noqueado. El castaño sabia lo que hacia en cuanto a entrenarle y nunca había intentado sobrepasarse con el o fastidiarle.

-¿Cuánto fue esta vez?-llevo una mano hacia sus ojos, sentía que ardían, había logrado observar que se encontraba en la habitación del castaño-

-unas ocho horas-dijo con cautela Kaname-

-¿Qué paso? ¿No estaba entrenando para que esto no ocurriese?.-dijo Zero todavía confundido, le dolía la cabeza-

-si, pero no pensé que pasase tan pronto

-¿tan pronto?-le miro fijamente instándolo a proseguir-

-el ultimo estallido, ahora estas en plena facultad de todos tus poderes como sangre pura. Con algo más de entrenamiento podrás usarlos a tu disposición.

-Zero le miro detenidamente tratando de ver algún signo de mentira en sus palabras pero no lo hallo- bien-se llevo el brazo a la cara cubriéndose los ojos-

-estas agotado y débil. Deberías alimentarte.-dijo Kaname comprensivo observando en la habitación, fijando su mirada en el juego de cristalería en el mini bar, se concentro y una de las copas apareció entre sus dedos-

-no quiero.-gruño o trato de hacerlo, puesto que solo había sonado a un mini gruñido-

-no es algo que puedas rechazar.-dijo con simpleza mientras sostenía una copa de cristal verde ahumado con una de sus manos-

-¿y tu?-no pudo evitarlo, la pregunta había escapado de sus labios, antes siquiera de pensarla-

-Kaname le miro extrañado, ante la repentina pregunta. Ante el repentino interés del amatista por su alimentación-yo no necesito beber con regularidad, mientras tenga las tabletas

-¿pero aun así lo necesitas, no?-dijo evitando mirarle-

-por supuesto. Cuando eso pase simplemente me las ingeniare.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto dejando la copa que sostenía sobre la cómoda-

-Zero sintió una punzada ante sus palabras-¿Por qué yo no puedo beber mas que tu sangre, cuando tu puedes ingeniártelas y tomar sangre de cualquiera?-gruño de manera inconsciente levantándose, sentándose en medio de la cama, llevándose una mano a la cara, tratando de quitarse el malestar-

-Zero, no hablaba de eso.-dijo con voz reconfortante sentándose a poca distancia del amatista en la cama- Yo simplemente me refería a que tal vez cuando eso pasase tu pudieses compartirla conmigo, nada mas. –Zero se sonrojo ante la implicación de las palabras del castaño-Pero se que si te lo decía así te enfadarías. No deseo beber mas sangre que la tuya, pero tampoco quiero presionarte a dármela.-tomo la mano de Zero entre la suya depositando un beso en esta, pero el amatista la quito como si quemase llevándola hacia su pecho, bajando la mirada al pecho, ocultando sus sentimientos del castaños. El castaño sonrió con algo de tristeza pero trato de no aparentarlo a toda costa. Había tratado por todos los medios de ganarse la confianza de Zero pero este aun estaba reticente-descansa aquí, lo necesitas. Yo debo atender unos papeles antes de la boda.-dijo encaminándose hacia la salida de la habitación-

-estaba por atravesar la puerta de la habitación cuando el susurro de la voz de Zero le travesó impidiéndole cualquier movimiento mas-todo en lo que confiaba se ha derrumbado, todos se han alejado de mi… -hizo una pausa demasiado larga para gusto de Kaname que esperaba casi sin respirar cada susurro del amatista, tras lo que parecieron siglos volvió a hablar-si decido confiar en ti, Kaname. ¿Me traicionaras?-la voz de Zero sonaba ausente, lejana, vulnerable-su mirada parecía perdida aun cuando estaba mirando de frente, su mano se levanto hacia la dirección del castaño como anhelando algo, queriendo tocar o atraer algo fuera de su alcance-

-jamás, hacerte daño, seria como arrancarme el corazón y preferiría mil veces hacerlo que dañarte.-dijo poniendo sus sentimientos en palabras, dijo dando la vuelta lentamente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, acercándose al instante tomando la mano extendida del albino sin oposición de este-

-como tu mismo dijiste esto no puede evitarse, pero eso no quiere decir que te ame pero tampoco que te odie. Aun estoy confuso, pero se bien que me siento bien estando a tu lado o tal vez solo sea mi egoísmo para apagar a mi soledad. -podía sentir como el flujo de su propia sangre respondía a la cercanía del castaño-

-es suficiente.-dijo el castaño volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama, muy cerca del amatista sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento-

-no, no lo es. Tal vez nunca seamos amantes en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero quiero que esto funcione de alguna forma. Puesto que se que una vez esto se cumpla no podremos separarnos. Y no se si sea capaz de amar como necesitas. Tal vez este lo suficientemente dañado como para no poder hacerlo.-dijo mordiéndose los labios en inseguridad, nunca se había expuesto de esa manera pero de alguna manera sabia que se lo debía al vampiro y debía ser honesto-

-todo estará bien, podremos superarlo.-dijo reconfortándolo llevándose con lentitud la mano del albino hacia sus labios deliberadamente lento para darle tiempo a Zero a quitarla si quería-

-necesito que así sea. Necesito confiar aun cuando pueda destruirme. Estoy tan cansado de luchar, tan cansado.-dijo mirándole a los ojos, los bellos ojos amatistas semi nublados por el destello rojizo de la gran sed que empezaba a generarse en el interior de Zero-

-deja que tus alas descansen en mi Zero, confía en mi.-dijo atrayéndolo hacia si en un abrazo sino obligado si lo bastante apretado para reconfortar al albino-

-Kaname, hazme creerte. Deseo creerte.-dijo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del castaño, aferrando fuertemente sus dedos en la ropa de este, tanto que incluso sus nudillos estaban blancos. Kaname le dejo hacer abrazándole a su cuerpo sin reparo alguno, sus ojos empezaban a tener destellos rojos, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía y las punzadas demandantes de su sed-

-nunca te abandonare, no te dejare solo Zero. Te lo juro.-dijo completamente consiente de que el peliblanco estaba depositando su confianza en el, en el. En el nadie más. Algo q nunca había hecho, lo cual solo lo hacia aun mas preciado-

-confió en tu palabra.-dijo en un susurro dejando salir un suspiro cansado como si se hubiese qui8tado un gran peso de encima-

-bien, solo terminemos con esto. Una vez que terminemos con esto, dedicare cada segundo a hacer tu vida a mi lado lo que necesites y deseas.

-recostó la cabeza contra el cuello de castaño sintiendo que la respiración de este calmaba su inquietud, su soledad, su corazón y su alma-¿de verdad?

-si, solos tu y yo. Poco a poco.-dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para alejar la necesidad de su sed a lo más profundo de su mente, pero Zero no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Mantuvo sus mandíbulas tan fuertemente cerradas hasta el punto del dolor-

-bien, muérdeme.-dijo en un susurro, contra la piel del cuello del castaño-

-¿perdón? ¿Podrías volver a repetirlo? Creo que no escuche bien.-dijo realmente preocupado de que su sed empezar a hacer mas estragos en su mente-

-no me hagas decirlo de nuevo, una vez ya es lo suficientemente humillante.-gruño de manera poco audible tratando de fundir su rostro en el cuello del castaño por la vergüenza que sentía-

-no tienes que presionarte, yo estaré bien. Ya te dije que puedo estar sin sangre-dijo entendiendo el comportamiento del albino o suponiéndolo. El albino siempre había sido un buen chico aunque intentara por todos los medios hacerse el duro y mantener una fachada de insensibilidad, de seguro estaba preocupado por le necesidad de Kaname-…no es como si fuera a morirme sin…

-no lo hago, en verdad. Lo necesito Kaname. ¿Por favor?-dijo cortándole abruptamente, pasando sus brazos por el cuello acercándolos aun mas. Kaname podía sentir el ligero jadeo necesitado en su respiración, la nota de desesperación y necesidad en ella-

Oh, por Dios ¿Cómo podía negarse ante tal petición? ¿Era ese, el cascarrabias y distante cazador? Se golpeo mentalmente, no era momento para pensar eso. Contuvo la respiración ante el inesperado movimiento del cuerpo de Zero presionándose contra el suyo. Sus caninos descendieron picándole las encías, haciendo aun más aguda su sed. Tenía una terribles ganas de morder el blanca piel del cuello, pero sabia que no debía. No cuando la confianza del amatista era tan endeble. Tomo por la muñeca un de los brazos del albino desembarazándolo del fuerte agarre a su ropa y llevo la palma hacia sus labios, depositando un beso en signo de respeto y petición silenciosa. Zero despego su rostro del cuello del albino ante la acción de este comprendiendo la petición en la muda muestra. Pero el no quería que Kaname le mordiese la muñeca, no podía explicarlo, pero el deseaba de manera desesperada que le mordiese el cuello, tanta era su necesidad que lo abrumaba y asustaba a partes iguales. Aterrado seria la descripción mas correcta, pero no podía estar siempre con miedo, en estos últimos días Kaname le había demostrado poder tener su confianza, no, eso era mentira, sabia que Kaname era una persona en que podía confiar, solo que nunca lo había admitido.

Le tomo con ambas manos el rostro, haciendo que le mirase fijamente. Los bellos ojos amatistas con ese halo rojo dejaron al castaño sin aliento. Sus rostros estaban solo a centímetros, sus alientos parecían mezclarse. Zero ladeo el rostro unos centímetros embelesado, como en trance y en ese mudo gesto ofreció inconscientemente sus labios. Kaname le beso de manera desesperada, sus dientes chocaron estrepitosamente, haciendo que sus colmillos perforasen los labios del otro, haciendo el beso sensual y sangriento. Kaname dentro del beso le hizo retroceder hacia el centro de la cama, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta de Zero y sus zapatos, al igual que los de Kaname. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos oscuros de la nuca, mientras Kaname le deshacía la coleta baja, dejando una cascada de cabello platino. Kaname repartía besos por todo el rostro de Zero haciéndolo estremecer. Kaname abrió la camisa blanca dejando a la vista el pecho, Zero se estremeció ante el tacto ligero de los dedos de Kaname contra su piel, pero Kaname pudo percibir un ligero temblor que nada tenia que ver con la excitación del momento. Kaname cerro los ojos refrenándose a si mismo, sabia que si seguía Zero no le detendría pero eso no haría nada para la confianza endeble que había entre ellos. Pero no podía dejarlo, de así, no cuando ambos deseaban algo mas. Dejo que sus dedos divagaran por la suave piel logrando escalofríos por todo el blanco cuerpo, llego hasta el borde de los pantalones desabrochándolo, Zero gimió acercando su cuerpo contra el de Kaname en una petición silenciosa. Kaname se alejo llevándose con el los pantalones y ropa interior en el proceso dejando a Zero solo con la camisa blanca desabotonada cubriéndole apenas. Kaname se mordió el labio ente la visión tan inmoral. Zero era un visión de ensueño y difícilmente alguien podría resistirse a el en esa condición. Los ojos rojos de Zero le miraron en insinuación debatiéndose entre ceder o no, el ligero sonrojo por la excitación en las pálidas mejillas y el ligero temblor en sus extremidades herméticamente cerradas solo lo hacían aun más invitante. Kaname trago duro ante el golpe de excitación que logro hacer que su cuerpo respondiera de inmediato ante la visión de Zero, sus ojos rojos solo le hacían aun mas hermoso. Trato de controlarla, no quería dejarse llevar, no cuando Zero confiaba ahora en el.

-se que lo deseas tanto como yo, Zero, pero se bien que si sigo mañana te arrepentirás.

-Kaname…-gimió rogando completamente controlado por sus instintos-

-lo se, es demasiado fuerte para dejarlo pasar. –dijo acercándose nuevamente, pero con lentitud, sabiendo como cada uno de sus gestos afectaba al peli plateado- ahora, haz todo lo que te diga y te hare sentir mejor. Toma los bordes de tu camisa con los dientes y pasa tus brazos por mi cuello.

Zero le obedeció con algunos titubeos y lanzándole una mirada no muy buena pero la excitación era demasiado fuerte y dolorosa para dejarla pasar, así que se expuso ante Kaname, el castaño sonrió ante la obediencia de Zero. Kaname aun tenía los pantalones a medio abrochar y la camisa entre abierta, así que se arrodillo frente a Zero obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus muslos. Zero enrojeció hasta las raíces cuando Kaname lo obligo a abrir las piernas para acomodarse contra el. Sus dedos se acercaron tocando el cuello y el rostro lentamente conociéndolo con demasiada lentitud, haciendo que Zero suspirase frustrado. Lo que hizo sonreír a Kaname, sus dedos encontraron las clavículas y la muy sensible vena del cuello por los suspiros ahogados de Zero. Sonrió ante los esfuerzos de Zero por mantener entre sus dientes los bordes de su camisa y suspirar. Sus dedos siguieron bajando hasta encontrar las tetillas, las cuales acaricio hasta dejarlas duras mientras Zero se retorcía cerrando los ojos ante el intenso placer que eso le proporcionaba. Sus dedos siguieron bajando descubriendo la piel a su alrededor, como grabándola con sus dedos. Zero inconscientemente dejo de respirar cuando los dedos de Kaname rozaron cerca de su ombligo e inconscientemente dejo de ejercer presión en sus dientes jadeando en anticipación dejando hacer los bordes de su camisa que tenia entre los dientes.

-oh, no cariño. No hare nada hasta que vuelvas a hacer lo que te dije.-el peli plateado le miro rogando pero Kaname solo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia posando sus dedos contra el ombligo de Zero-hazlo y continuare.

El peli plateado volvió a llevar el borde su camisa a sus labios y Kaname siguió hasta que sus dedos llegaron a su objetivo. Zero se retorció arqueando su espalda contra la mano que sujetaba su sexo, aun contra si mismo ronroneo mordiendo los bordes de su camisa. Los dedos de Kaname recorrieron su longitud trazando lentas caricias con las semi crecidas uñas transparentes. Zero abrió los ojos arqueándose cuando Kaname pasó un dedo por la obertura que derramaba pre semen. Zero oyó el sonido de un cierre bajar. Quitando su mano, El cuerpo de Kaname se deslizaba contra el suyo. Esa era la primera vez que Zero había incluso sentido a otro hombre contra él. El sabía que el no podría resistirse mucho, el placer era tan intenso.

-No puedo...Voy a correrme,-él jadeo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Hazlo.-gruño Kaname mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Zero-

Zero cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió el orgasmo frente a él aferrándose fuertemente al cuello del castaño. Boqueo jadeando soltando el borde de su camisa sin poder evitarlo, siseo cuando sintió el caliente chorro entre ellos. Presionándose contra él Zero dejo caer su cara contra el hombro sudoroso de Kaname. La espalda de Kaname se tenso cuando el también llego al borde e instintivamente mordió el cuello de Zero alimentándose inconscientemente haciendo que el orgasmos de ambos se volviese aun mas fuerte haciendo que ambos viesen estrellas tras sus parpados. Kaname suspiro ahogadamente cuando dejo de ver estrellas tras sus parpados, tratando de controlar su respiración sintiendo como el cuerpo contra si se relajaba visiblemente. Kaname pasó sus brazos por el pecho de Zero atrayéndole cuando este comenzaba a resbalarse, Zero se encontraba visiblemente agotado entre el sueño apenas consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kaname le beso la frente despejando la frente sudorosa del pelo, Zero simplemente suspiro aliviado y se acurruco más contra el cuerpo del castaño. Kaname lo recostó contra la cama, limpiándolos a ambos. Kaname le arropo antes de vestirse completamente desaliñado pero eso no le importaba, quería quedarse junto a Zero pero sabia que no era lo mejor ya que Zero de seguro estaría avergonzado cuando despertase, además debía terminar con sus deberes para la boda, pero no salió de la habitación de Zero sin antes probar nuevamente esos labios que le tentaban, los cuales se amoldaron a los suyos recibiéndolos con confianza lo que solo hizo mas feliz a Kaname, algo mucho mas tranquilo y pacifico, dejo a Zero descansar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Respiro profundamente tratando de concentrarse, si no lo hacia el hechizo no saldría bien y no quería eso. El papel en sus manos chispeo un poco cuando la energía comenzó a concentrarse. La energía chispeo en sus dedos por unos segundos pero inmediatamente desapareció como el papel en sus dedos convirtiéndose en cenizas ante sus ojos. Se sobresalto ante la presencia que no había detectado antes.

-sabes que no servirá de nada que sigas intentándolo, ¿verdad?-dijo cierto vampiro con voz entre hastiada y divertida. Apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho contra el marco de la puerta-

-cállate sanguijuela.-gruño de manera cansada y fastidiada, sobándose los ojos. Su corazón latía desbocado, no sabia por que demonios su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía de Kain y le avergonzaba ya que no podía controlarlo-

-soy mas fuerte que tu y lo sabes, no podrás traspasar los hechizos impuestos aquí, así que déjalo por la paz.-gruño de manera tranquila adentrándose a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el- ummmm, no has comido nuevamente lo que se te ha dejado-dijo con desaprobación mirando la comida intacta-

-no comeré nada que me traigas-trato de encubrir su sentir descontrolado con malas actitudes, cuando lo que en verdad quería era que el vampiro lo besara, nunca le había pasado eso y era horrible que le pasase ahora con un vampiro, un vampiro por amor a quien sea que estuviese haciéndole esa mala pasada-

-si intentas seguir rompiendo mis hechizos deberás hacerlo. O morirás. Los seres humanos se debilitan pronto sino se alimentan.-dijo sentándose en sillón, empezaba a cansarse de la obstinación del ex cazador-

-no es así, lo hare pronto y me largare de aquí

-ja, que buen chiste.-dijo con desprecio, enojándose se levanto del sillón tomando por sorpresa a Valerius tomándole por el cabello obligándole a mirarle de frente-tu nunca vas a dejarme, eres mío. Y en cuanto a lo de alimentarte, fácilmente puedo remediarlo, así que no me des problemas o te convertiré en algo q odias y dudo mucho que quieras, ¿verdad?

-nunca me voy a convertir en lo que ustedes son…-dijo con odio sintiéndose impotente, estaba un poco intimidado ya que el Kain siempre había sido amable hasta ese momento-

-te lo preguntare una vez, y espero que la respuesta sea la que quiero. ¿Dejaras de luchar y me obedecerás o tendré que convertirte para que me obedezcas?-dijo con un tono ligeramente peligroso ejerciendo mayor presión en su agarre-

-suéltame, maldito. Y no, nunca lo hare-maldijo tratando de liberarse, pero Kain tenia razón se encontraba demasiado débil para oponerse y eso solo le daba la razón al vampiro lo cual le enojaba hasta el extremo-

-bien si así lo deseas-sus ojos eran dos dagas heladas, aventó a Valerius contra la cama- si eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendrás- dijo quitándose la corbata y abriéndose la camisa caminando lentamente hacia su presa, sus ojos brillando en un carmesí irreal y sus colmillos extendidos no auguraban nada bueno-

Continuara….

N/: si, siento el atraso pero mi única defensa es que mi monografía no quiere quedar, tengo falta de información y estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para conseguirla y bueno eso me tiene muy estresada, tanto que ya me enferme dos veces y bueno apenas estoy saliendo de la segunda. Estaré actualizando lo mas pronto q pueda debido a estoy de vakas pero no se esperancen mucho si, comprendan q no hay tanto tiempo como quisiera y bueno ya estoy a un semestre de salir, así q deséenme éxito muajaja. Y si mas de uno querrá matarme por seguir aplazando la boda, pero bueno este cap. debía ser así, ya, en fin espero que ahora si el sig. cap. sea la boda sino q chiste pero lo digo no va a ser tan fácil muajajajaj. Por lo menos les puse algo, así que no pueden matarme por que si no quien termina la historia hehehehe ¿quieren que el lemmon de Kain y Valerius siga o lo dejo así? Ustedes deciden. Pobre de Shiki, maldito Rido espero que le pase algo feo, en fin veremos si Takuma hace algo al respecto aaghhhh y mi pobre Kaien aaaghhhh no pobre esperemos que no sea nada grave y que pronto se junte con Yagari, quisiera un lemmon de ellos aghhhh. Bueno se cuidan y nos vemos lueguito.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^_^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	22. Chapter 22

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 22:

Cuando la vida de tu amor pende de un hilo…

Valerius trato de salir de la cama pero Kain fue mucho más rápido y lo tomo por el tobillo arrastrándolo al centro de la cama. Valerius forcejeo tratando de liberarse, logro patear a Kain en el rostro haciendo que le soltara pero eso fue por escasos segundos ya que Kain rápidamente volvió a apresarle volteándolo haciendo que Valerius quedara de espaldas contra la cama y lo atrapo contra las sabanas. Ahora rostro a rostro Valerius podía sentir el aliento apenas perturbado de Kain contra el suyo propio que estaba dramáticamente exaltado en comparación. Para Kain había sido sumamente fácil doblegarlo aun cuando el cuerpo de Valerius estaba más que entrenado en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra vampiros, noto no sin algo de terror como para Kain hubiese sido sumamente fácil doblegarlo sin ningún miramiento desde el principio. Su corazón se acelero mirando en los castaños ojos que ahora eran de un rojo intenso se acerco casi al punto de tocar su nariz. La nariz perfecta dibujo ligeras caricias desde su cuello expuesto hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionaria de manera involuntaria en pequeños espasmos. Inconscientemente Valerius dejo de respirar y cerró los ojos cuando Kain se acerco con intenciones muy claras de besarlo. Pero pasados varios segundos, la risa cristalina le obligo a abrir los ojos, observando que Kain se reía, de manera muy fuerte tanto que lo había dejado libre para llevar sus manos hacia su estomago pera contener la fuerza de sus carcajadas.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo confundido Valerius, completamente furiosos inconscientemente por que Kain se había detenido en su cometido, bueno, aunque esto no iba a admitirlo ni bajo tortura-

-¿piensas aun detenerme?-dijo respondiendo la duda de Valerius con una sonrisa socarrona, acercándose peligrosamente nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de Valerius que ni siquiera se había movido de sus posición por el shock-

-maldito bastardo-dijo completamente sonrojado, angustiado y molesto ante la clara burla del vampiro, tratando de levantarse y salir de ahí y encerrarse el baño cuando menos para ocultar su vergüenza-

-oh, cálmate. Se que lo sabes muy bien. Valerius.- dijo tomando las muñecas de Valerius en una mano y acariciándole el rostro quitándole el cabello largo de la cara-

-no sé de qué demonios hablas-gruño frustrado, haciendo esfuerzo titánicos para quitarse de encima a Kain pero sabía que era causa perdida-

-sabes que quieres que te toque tanto como yo quiero tocarte-dijo con un tono suave y seductor. Haciendo que cualquiera que lo escuchase se le pusiera la piel erizada ante las implicaciones de esa sensual voz-

-eso no es cierto.-dijo completamente rojo como un tomate-

-si, claro. Entonces si hago esto-dijo desabotonando la camisa de Valerius- querrás golpearme.

-por supuesto, idiota.

-oh, bueno….-Kain se quedo sin aliento ante la visión, mas bien impactado y casi se muerde la legua-…son eso ¿aros?-aros en las tetillas, dos pendientes de plata con grabados góticos, así mismo el tatuaje de grabados góticos que se extendían y enrollaban como negras enredaderas por el pecho hasta mas allá de lo que el pantalón permitía observar-

-….-Valerius no atinaba a dónde mirar, estaba completamente avergonzado por la mirada lasciva que el vampiro tenia sobre el-

-si, lo son y tienen una cadenilla que los une entre sí, pero mira que interesante-dijo jalando suavemente la cadenilla con sus dientes, lo que hizo que Valerius gimiera ahogadamente sin poderlo evitar ante la inesperada acción de Kain-vaya y yo que pensaba que los cazadores eran mas conservadores.

-….-Valerius simplemente le miro feo mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir-

-me agrada, incluso podría ver uno en tu ombligo o un collar en tu bello cuello-dijo mientras su sonrisa lasciva se iba haciendo cada vez más grande imaginando lo que podría hacer con el cazador-

Kain pasó el dedo por la superficie de los tatuajes y fue recibido por una descarga eléctrica que hizo a ambos jadear por el dolor y por la intensidad de esta. Interesante, Valerius tenía un tatuaje que le protegía y a la vez lo lastimaba contra los ataques de los vampiros, vaya que conveniente medio gruño Kain ante esto. Apostaba que incluso el tatuaje estaba en brazos, piernas, nalgas e incluso el "amiguito" de Valerius y en esa parte oculta que nadie había visto, iba ser muy doloroso para Valerius ser poseído por el sino quitaba el tatuaje ya que este era una medida para alejar a los vampiros o en caso de que el cazador se entregase voluntariamente sintiera tanto dolor que no lo hiciese, vaya con el consejo de cazadores, claro que no contaban que Kain era un experto en ello y podía modificar el tatuaje para que las descargas en vez de dolorosas fuesen placenteras. Sin demora mordió uno de sus dedos dejando caer gotas de su sangre sobre los tatuajes ante la mirada atónita de Valerius, mientras palabras salía de sus labios la sangre hizo brillar los tatuajes generándole dolor y un extraño sentimiento a Valerius que no pudo hablar debido a los espasmos que hicieron arquera su cuerpo sobre la cama aferrando sus dedos contra el delicado material de la colcha. Kain lamio el estomago de Valerius comprobando como esto afectaba al ex cazador, las descargas eran dolorosas pero ahora no lo eran tanto al punto de lastimarlo sino que iban acompañadas por una exquisita sensación de placer que estaba haciendo reaccionar a Valerius pese a todo.

-¿Qué de…monios… esta..s… ha…ciendo?-jadeo completamente tenso ante el cumulo de sensaciones que Kain estaba haciéndole sentir, se arqueo cuando Kain lamio una de sus tetillas mandándole descargas que no podía asimilar-

-nada que tú no quieras…-nuevamente la sensualidad estaba ahí, el tinte rojo en sus ojos y los colmillos crecidos delataban su estado, le lamio el cuello dejando pequeños besos en el proceso-

-eso… ughhh… es… una gran mentira…-dijo completamente acalorado y excitado, las caricias de Kain lo estaban llevando a un camino sin retorno-

-¿si? ¿entonces por qué no me empujas lejos de ti?-dijo soltando una pequeña risita mientras mordía juguetonamente una clavícula y lamia siguiendo los diseños del tatuaje a su alcance –

-¿Qué?-dijo Valerius completamente desconcertado, hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que Kain lo había soltado y el estaba respondiendo voluntariamente ante todas las acciones del vampiro, trato de aclarar sus ideas pero una mano en cierta parte de su anatomía le hicieron gemir sin control y mandar todo al demonio-

Kain había abierto su pantalón y se había apoderado de la parte más sensible de Valerius que ahora gemía desesperadamente perdido entre el placer y el dolor equilibradamente manteniéndole en el limbo del placer. En pocos minutos Kain logro tenerlo completamente desnudo sobre los edredones crema de la cama, los tatuajes se volvían más tenues en las extremidades, como finas venas enredándose por la clara piel. Kain se lamio los labios ante el erótico espectáculo, Valerius estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza completamente extasiado por el placer gimiendo y suspirando quedamente entre las sabanas revueltas. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras Kain descendía lentamente entre sus piernas, tomándolo entre sus labios. Valerius grito ahogadamente y se retorció arqueando la espalda. Sus dedos se enredaron en los ondulados cabellos del vampiro mientras este seguía chupando incesantemente lo cual origino que el ex cazador se viniera rápidamente sin poder evitarlo. Kain gustoso trago rápidamente, lamiendo el área con glotonería mientras sus manos se afirmaban en las piernas de Valerius manteniéndolo así, con las piernas abiertas. Valerius se dejo hacer desmadejado mientras Kain lamia la parte interna de su muslo, hasta la arteria femoral, donde se detuvo llevando sus ojos nuevamente hacia Valerius que le miro, los hermosos ojos de Kain eran carmesí, le dio una pequeña sonrisa mirándole fijamente mientras sus dientes se hundían en la tierna carne provocándole pinchazos de placer y dolor a Valerius que se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar que sus gemidos penetraran en su mente mientras la succión de su sangre y las caricias de la lengua del vampiro se hacían más atrevidas y profundas, pero eso no evito que las olas de placer recorriesen cada musculo de sus cuerpo haciéndolo excitarse de nuevo a tal punto de venirse de nuevo en la mejilla de Kain. El vampiro se levanto en sus codos luciendo satisfecho mientras sensualmente lamia el liquido que escurría por su rostro, el resto lo quito con la palma para lamerlo lentamente sin despegar la mirada del ex cazador que solo podía atinarse a enrojecer cada vez más ante las acciones tan obscenas y pervertidas (al parecer de Valerius). Sonriendo completamente divertido ante las actitudes ofendidas del ex cazador, lo cual solo lo divertía más y más cuando lograba romper alguna de sus barreras.

-Zero-sama se encuentra en las habitaciones del ala norte.-dijo acomodándose nuevamente la camisa y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación con una sonrisa de triunfo implantada en sus sensuales labios.-

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿no piensas vigilarme?-le pregunto aun aturdido y recuperando su respiración-

-no, no pienso hacerlo. Ya que tu corazón ha elegido aunque tu mente no quiera reconocerlo.-dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente-

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo completamente sonrojado por las miles de implicaciones que tenían las palabras del vampiro-

-se que no vas a traicionarnos, por ello puedes ir y venir como te plazca.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sosteniendo la ropa interior de Valerius en uno de sus dedos para total vergüenza del ex cazador que solo atino a aventarle un jarrón que tenía a mano, el cual solo impacto contra la puerta cerrada, con la resonantes carcajadas de Kain-

Zero abrió los ojos completamente abochornado, cuando Kaname había salido de la habitación se levanto vistiéndose rápidamente y mas rojo que una amapola en plena primavera. Por los vampiros sangrientos se había comportado como todo un….. Suspiro fuertemente frustrado llevándose las manos revolviendo su cabello en frustración mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación, tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos culposos y enterrar los otros menos culposos en lo mas profundo de su mente (esos donde el gemía nada recatadamente y Kaname lo miraba sensualmente hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza en le mas absoluto placer), ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió hacerlo? Bueno no estaba pensando, eso respondía a su pregunta. Era verdad, ciertamente que empezaba a sentir cosas por el maldito sangre pura pero era muy diferente a lo que había sentido en sus brazos. Estaba bien, lo admitía estaba enamorándose rara e irremediablemente aun pese a todas sus negativas (su cara se volvió roja cual rubio y su corazón latió alocadamente ante tal reconocimiento), bien que le importara al mundo, ya no iba a volver a repetírselo ni aunque fuese en su mente. Abrió las puertas de su habitación. Recargándose con estas cuando las cerro, tratando de quedarse ahí hasta que fuera el momento inminente de su boda de ser posible, pero sabía que en cualquier momento debería enfrentar a Kaname y lo mas seguro es que se sonrojara y su voz se fuera al garete, por que por los dioses empezaba a sentir mucho mas de lo que en un principio hubiese esperado y no precisamente odio. Se llevo una mano al rostro empezaba a agotarse de pensar, apoyo los brazos en sus rodillas tratando de desenmarañar sus confusos pensamientos. mejor no hacerlo. Se dejo resbalar por las puertas hasta quedar sentado en el suelo alfombrado. Levanto la vista para moverse en su habitación, pero los objetos en ella y frente a él, lo dejaron completamente boquiabierto, se llevo las manos a su boca tratando de guardar su jadeo de asombro; eran los implementos que debía llevar para su boda.

Abrió los ojos completamente desorientado, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y le dolía todo. Aun así la comprensión rápidamente hizo eco en su mente disparándole todo lo que había pasado y su único pensamiento coherente era Kaien. Se levanto como rayo siendo recibido inmediatamente por dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo, se miro los vendajes ensangrentados cubrían todo su cuerpo haciendo presión en sus huesos fracturados, aun con el dolor y completamente asustado de la suerte de Kaien, frenéticamente busco a su compañero, para su salud mental lo encontró dormido a su lado en una cama parecida a la suya en lo que parecía ser una habitación. Kaien parecía respirar con dificultosa lentitud y e insana capacidad, mirándolo bien Toga podía ver que se encontraba pálido cual muerto y que la fiebre le hacía sudar manteniendo una fina capa de sudor constante en su rostro manteniendo los mechones de cabello rubio castaño pegados a la frente. Se acerco observándolo absorto conteniendo la respiración, conteniéndose a cada paso, la irreal respiración que parecía querer detenerse en cualquier momento. Su mano se movió sin pensarlo tocándolo, sus dedos rozaron la afiebrada frente, Kaien se movió ante el toque pero no despertó, en ese instante la presencia a su espalda le sobresalto, tomando inconscientemente su arma la apunto a la figura que simplemente le miraba fijamente con una bandeja de alimentos y medicamentos en las manos.

-Samara-dijo completamente asombrado de que la vieja mujer le mirara con esos ojos inquisitivos y socarrones, el puro en los labios, los ojos negros como pozos, el traje de cazadora y las botas tipo vaquera le daban un aspecto de temerse sobre todo la gran arma santificada con balas de plata que descansaba en su horonda cadera, la abundante cabellera color agua marina le daban un aspecto de juventud que ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo-

-es bueno ver que aun me recuerdas, imbécil cazador.- dijo escupiéndole el humo a la cara, mientras lo hacía a un lado para hacerse espacio ante el enfermo Kaien-

-tan educada como siempre, ¿estará bien?-le miro fastidiado e impotente. No podía decirle nada a la persona quien les había salvado a ambos, era una vieja mandona y desagradable y le había hecho la vida imposible en varios entrenamientos antes de hacerse cazador, pero era una mujer de respeto y que imponía terror hasta al más valiente. Pero hacia bastante tiempo que ella se había retirado de los cazadores y se había aislado sin dar su ubicación a nadie-

-lo mismo digo, estúpido. ¿ahora en que rayos te metiste? ¿Por qué rayos Cross-san esta así?-dijo cambiando los vendajes y poniendo más cómodo a Kaien-

-es largo de contar, no deberías saber. Es mejor que no te involucres, vieja.-le espeto sintiendo como el dolor en su costado aumentaba a intervalos irregulares haciendo que su respiración fuera irregular y dificultosa-

-estupideces, ¿tiene que ver con lo que Kaien ha estado haciendo, con la famosa vinculación entre los vampiros y humanos?, y no me llames vieja, imberbe-gruño está dándole un golpe en la cabeza- y no sé, Kaien es fuerte pero no lo sé, le herida es muy profunda y su fuerza natural de curación no está funcionando, si sigue así, morirá.-dijo con el ceño fruncido examinando la condición deteriorara del ex cazador. Suspiro frustrada la situación no pintaba para nada bien y lo sabia-

-¿fuerza natural de curación?-sus ojos completamente abiertos anonadados, recordaba que Kaien realmente sanaba rápido pero nada fuera de lo normal, como todos los cazadores era fuerte pero nada mas, no que tuviese alguna facultad especial, además se lo hubiese dicho, ¿no?-

-¿no te lo dijo?-dijo ella a su vez incrédula, sabiendo la relación tan cercana de ambos cazadores. Recordaba perfectamente como de cercanos eran e incluso había pensado que eran pareja en alguna ocasión pero nunca pudo confirmarlo-

-¿Qué?-no pudo evitar gritar innecesariamente ante lo que esa expresión en la mujer podía implicar, Kaien siempre le había contado todo, absolutamente todo, ¿verdad?-

-suspiro resignadamente, negando con los movimientos de su cabeza-Kaien Cross es un Dhampir, un hibrido con la fuerza de un vampiro y la naturaleza humana, sin necesidad de beber sangre para vivir ya que su naturales humana es más fuerte en el que la vampírica…-dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios-

-eso no puede ser….-dijo completamente incrédulo ante las palabras de la que una vez fue su mentora, sus ojos iban de la mujer a Kaien-

Takuma suspiro fuertemente, completamente aburrido sentado en un cómodo diván cerca de las puertas ventana de la habitación abiertas de par en par. Kaname le miro de reojo mientras seguía con el papeleo sentado cómodamente en su escritorio. Ambos estaban en el despacho del castaño revisando varias cosas que debían quedar terminadas antes de mañana, puesto que le concilio y la boda no iban a dejarles tiempo de nada.

-deja esa sonrisita boba, me estas fastidiando…-dijo malhumorado el rubio mirando la indisimulada sonrisa en su líder-

-¿de mal humor? Oh, si, Shiki no está, verdad-dijo con sarcasmo divertido del mal humor del siempre feliz y calmado vampiro-

-no sé de que hablas-dijo alejando la mirada de la penetrantemente fija del castaño, el cual trataba de no reírse ante las acciones infantiles del rubio-

-no te hagas el desentendido, lo sabes bien.-presiono un poco mientras miraba los papeles que le faltaban por leer-

-….-simplemente gruño por lo bajo haciendo un mohín-

Kain entro con una sonrisa completamente divertida y aun riéndose un poco por todo lo que acababa de suceder en sus habitaciones, Takuma solo le miro y se fastidio aun mas por la radiante sonrisa que este ostentaba, lo cual extraño al Kain que solo pudo preguntarle con la mirada a su líder, el cual se encogió de hombros desentendiéndose pero son una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Kain entendió que era mejor no decir nada y se acerco para tomar los papeles que debía leer para ayudar a su líder. Trabajaron silenciosamente durante buen rato, bueno Kain y Kaname ya que Takuma seguía perdido entre sus pensamientos. Takuma miraba el cielo raso, el cual lucia limpio y demasiado brillante para su gusto. Una parvada de pájaros paso cual mancha oscura entre sus ojos y el cielo, lo curioso fue que de la mancha oscura una gota cual fino ébano se separo y voló directo hacia los ventanales, pronto Takuma pudo observar que no era un ave normal y se levanto sin saber por qué al encuentro de esta, el ave voló tan rápido que Takuma apenas pudo verlo pasar a su lado cual bólido hacia su líder.

-¿pero qué demonios?-dijo con asombro Kaname ante la presencia del ave de sangre en su escritorio-

-el penetrante olor de la sangre inundo los sentidos de los presentes pero inmediatamente Takuma supo de quien era la sangre- es de Shiki. Debe ser urgente para que se haya comunicado de esta manera.-dijo Takuma alterado-

-si, puedo verlo…-afirmo Kaname tomando el ave en su palma, la cual brillo dándole el mensaje- maldición….

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Takuma desesperado por la reacción de su líder-¿está bien Shiki?

-velo por ti mismo…-dijo aventándole el ave la cual reprodujo el mensaje para Takuma, maldito bastardo…-gruño Takuma de manera violenta-

-debo mantener a Zero seguro, no dejare que ese bastardo logre su objetivo.-dijo levantándose completamente preocupado, haciendo rápidos planes mentales para lo que estaba a por suceder y lo que podía esperarle el día de la boda-

-debo ayudar a Shiki-dijo completamente descontrolado Takuma, dejando ver por primera vez sus sentimientos más fuertes hacia el pequeño castaño pelirrojo-

-no sabes qué demonios encontraras ahí, Takuma. Debemos hacer un plan.-le especto Kaname tratando de buscar todas las maneras posibles de mantener a salvo a todos y rescatar al pequeño vampiro-

-pero Kaname-sama, Shiki puede estar en peligro ahora.-dijo implorante, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba Shiki sufría, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel que le gritaba como lamentos vividos del propio Shiki en su mente-

-lo sé, pero él no querría que su esfuerzo fuera en vano o ponernos en peligro.-dijo tratando de mantener la calma y hacer uso de su siempre templado razonamiento, manteniendo sus dotes de líder a flote-

-déjeme ir Kaname-sama-rogo Takuma, su corazón se estrujaba a cada segundo que pasaba-

-se cómo te sientes, pero no podemos hacer mucho por el ahora-dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Takuma, pero parecía que cada negativa por parte de Kaname hacia que Takuma se desespérame mas mandando al demonio su san templado raciocinio-

-no podemos dejarlo ahí, está en peligro.

-cálmate Takuma-dijo Kain dándole un apretón en el hombro mirando lo alterado que estaba el rubio, el cual desestimo la preocupación del otro vampiro-

-no Kain, tengo que ir, no puedo dejarlo solo.-estaba a punto de que sus nervios se destaran y ponerse a llorara como un niño pequeño-

-bien, lo entiendo. Ve y ten cuidado, trae a Shiki.-dijo Kaname sabiendo que tan profundos eran los sentimientos del rubio por su ahora descubierto primo-

-gracias, Kaname –Sama estaré aquí lo más pronto posible. –dijo agradecido, sin esperar más mordió su muñeca y un hilo de sangre lo comenzó a rodear mientras el repetía frases necesarias para el hechizo de traslado, en segundos despareció ante los ojos de ambos vampiros-

Entro a la mansión detrás de su hermanito que arrastraba a su pareja, el vampiro parecía bastante tímido ante la actitud desinhibida de su loco hermano, el día de hoy habían logrado terminar con sus perspectivas pero aun debía pasarle sus reportes. El actual líder era un idiota y fácilmente podían deponerlo del puesto pero debían hacerlo cuidadosamente, ya que él era uno de los descendientes de quienes ordenaron eliminarlos en el pasado, incluso ellos estaban aún vivos en el consejo de ancianos licántropos. Además algo estaba pasando y debía hablarlo con ella. Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose directamente hacia el estudio donde Draconis siempre estaba arguyendo algunos de sus tantos planes, golpeo pero nadie le respondió lo cual le extraño, dando por sentado entro sin encontrase a Draconis pero alguien mas estaba ahí.

-¿buscando a alguien?-dijo la sobria voz del vampiro desde el gran sillón tras el escritorio de madera negra y pulida-

-¿Vongola-sama?-dijo completamente desencajado ante la presencia solitaria del vampiro-

-si, Alex soy yo, Draconis salió, ¿la buscabas?-dijo levantándose con una sonrisita que haría que cualquiera tuviese los cabellos de punta. El traje de diseñador ceñido a su cuerpo encajaba en las partes correctas, acercándose e invadiendo el espacio personal de Alex sin su permiso-

-bueno, si. Debo darle mis informes. si me disculpa volveré cuando ella regrese.-dijo algo desubicado por el tono casi amable del vampiro-

-si, eso sería lo mejor, pero debo decir que no.-la voz de Rafaello empezaba a ponerle la piel de gallina y sobretodo empezaba a descontrolarle por alguna razón la invasión de su espacio personal-

-¿por qué no?

-tú y yo tenemos un problema y vamos a resolverlo cuanto antes.-sus ojos estaban en rojo demostrando su estado de ánimo, aunque la parsimonia de su voz indicara todo lo contrario-

-no sé de lo que está hablando.-dijo suprimiendo los latidos de su corazón, se encontraba bastante confundido ante las reacciones de su cuerpo. El vampiro simplemente sonrió socarronamente. Se alejo unos pasos cruzando los brazos contra su pecho y recargando la cadera contra el escritorio-

-bien, lo pondré así. Si te mato Draconis podrá desaparecer de mi vista y jamás mostrarse ante mi nuevamente, como vampiro odio compartir y sé que tu tampoco lo harías, así que estamos teniendo un problema y uno muy grande.-dijo divertido podía escuchar fuerte y claro el latir acelerado del corazón de Alex-

-si desapareces no creo que haya algún problema-dijo tratando de mantener el control sobre sus emociones, volviendo a su carácter fastidioso-

-mas rápido de lo que Alex parpadeo, la mano de Rafaello ya lo tenía presionado a la pared por el cuello alzado varios centímetros del suelo-jummm eso no está en la posibilidad como bien sabes, así que solo nos queda a nosotros resolverlo. Sabes bien que aunque este herida me ama, es por eso que esta herida. Si desaparezco se que una parte de ella desaparecerá y jamás volverá. Y no querrías eso. Además sé que mi presencia no pasa desapercibida ante ti.

-….-le miro directamente a los ojos, asombrado, desvió la mirada rápidamente avergonzado-tienes la misma presencia que Draconis…

-por que nuestras sangres están mezcladas, ambos compartimos partes de un mismo ser. -sonrió con desvergüenza utilizando algo de ese carisma propio, presionando un poco el cuello de Alex-

-…-su rostro se torno rojo por la vergüenza. Eso significaba que siempre había sido deslumbrado por la sangre de ese vampiro-

-si esa atracción que sientes hacia Draconis, es la misma hacia mí, es por la sangre. No te preocupes eso pasa demasiado. Sé que la amas, igual que yo y creo que darías cualquier cosa por ella, como yo.-dijo leyendo completamente sus pensamientos, lo libro de su agarre-

-….-Alex mantuvo una rodilla en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento que había perdido por la presión del vampiro-

-así que esto nos lleva a ambos a una dura decisión.-dijo dándole la espalda a Alex y alejándose unos paso de el-

-¿decisión?-cuestiono incorporándose nuevamente, podía aun sentir los dedos del vampiro presionando su tráquea y alrededor de su cuello-

-si, tu debes decidir si tu amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarme y yo aceptarte como familia.-dijo volviendo a mirarle de frente pero ahora con varios pasos de distancia entre ellos-

-¿familia?-dijo confuso, no sabía hacia donde quería llegar Rafaello-

-aaah, sé muy bien que has bebido de la sangre de Draconis, y no intentes negarlo. matarte seria lo mas correcto a esta afrenta, pero no lo hare, por que se que ella no quiere eso sino lo que voy a proponerte. Podría tenerte como el perro que eres, licántropo.-ojos eran fríos, fijo en el, taladrando su mente hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo ante el- Puedo ejercer aun mas poder sobre ti que lo que Draconis tiene, ya que yo soy la fuente directa, humillarte hasta el punto de que no supieras ni quién eres y toda tu existencia se redujera a mis órdenes. Pero me vería aun mas en ridículo de lo que ya he sido forzado a ser, forzándome hasta el límite, hasta las últimas consecuencias poniendo a prueba mi amor por ella sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento. –dijo dejando escapar algo de furia ante su orgullo herido ante las acciones de su esposo-No puedo integrarte a la familia como un subordinado debido a que has bebido mi sangre de forma indirecta así que la única salida que me ha dejado Draconis es que te tome como esposo.

-¿Qué? Pero Draconis-dijo completamente estupefacto ante las proposiciones que Rafaello estaba proponiéndole, a él, sobre todo a él. Demonios si se odiaban-

-si, ella es mi esposa, pero no hay reglas que dicten que no pueda tener mas de una esposa siempre y cuando la primera este de acuerdo y sé que lo está. –dijo desestimando la gravedad de lo que estaba proponiendo-Fue lo suficientemente egoísta para dejarte beber su sangre sabiendo las consecuencias. Así que esto nos deja en esta encrucijada que solo tú puedes resolver

.-¿Por qué yo?-dijo en un susurro, inconscientemente aterrado por todo lo que estaba implicando en tan pocas palabras-

-yo no acostumbro obligar a nadie, así ya te di las opciones pero ten por seguro que si tu no lo haces lo hare yo. –dijo con voz imperturbable, pero con la actitud que reflejaba que cualquier cosa que decidiera Alex no iba a dejarlo en desventaja sino todo lo contrario-Solo te diré algo mas que ser compañero será en todo el sentido de la palabra y no solo de nombre incluso darme descendientes, así que piénsalo bien.

-Alex le miro fijamente por un largo tiempo sin saber ciertamente que responder ante tan descarada y extraña propuesta, aun cuando intento buscar una y mil excusas para negarse supo que no podía decirle que no a Rafaello, no a él. Su sangre hervía con solo estar cerca-

-bien sellemos el acuerdo-dijo con voz completamente ajena, implacable-

En un dos por tres Alex se encontraba inclinado boca abajo contra el gran mueble de madera pulida, en algún momento Rafaello había quitado todo lo que había sobre él para mantenerlo sujeto contra la fría madera. Trato de levantarse pero el agarre en su cuello solo incremento dejándolo sin aire. La camisa y saco fueron levantados hasta la media espalda revelando el pantalón que fue bajado junto con la ropa interior sin ningún miramiento. Alex jadeo indignado ante los movimientos bruscos y por lo que pronto iba a suceder ahí, trato de desasirse del agarre de manera violenta pero su cuerpo no le respondía y a cada intento el cerco de acero en su cuello se apretaba un poco mas haciéndole imposible respirar. Rafaello pudo observar la significante lucha y eso le hiso perder el control ya que solo quería molestar al hibrido, darle un susto, pero su cólera y sed tomaron el control de sus acciones, el cual sin preparación alguna se introdujo en el cuerpo de Alex de una sola vez. Alex grito por el lacerante dolor que desgarraba sus entrañas, enterrando los dedos en la pulida madera creando surcos de esmalte y haciendo sangrar sus dedos, todo su cuerpo crispado por el dolor. Su cara desfigurada por el dolor se reflejaba en la pulida mesa de ébano. Rafaello, lamio y chupo cada resquicio en que le fue posible llevando a Alex pese a todo al borde de las emociones, aun cuando este trataba por todos los medio de no sentir, de aislarse de todo lo que su cuerpo se empeñaba en hacerle sentir. Alex jadeo en contra de su voluntad cuando Rafaello le tomo entre sus dedos combinando punzante dolor y suave placer. Las piernas de Alex temblaron ante las enérgicas embestidas contra su cuerpo y más aun cuando el límite se volvió cercano y mas por esa mano que se dedicaba a prodigarle atenciones a su cuerpo. Mientras que la otra ahora en vez de asirle por el cuello, le sujetaba firmemente por la cintura para que no se moviera de su sitio y colapsase. Su cuerpo vibro y se escucho así mismo cuando Rafaello encontró el punto donde todo perdió importancia para Alex que no pudo evitar sumergirse en la bruma dolorosamente placentera, que le hizo gemir de forma fuera de su control e incluso con mas vergüenza pudo observar su rostro transfigurado por el placer y los propios gemidos que su cuerpo insistía en soltar pese a tener ambas manos contra su boca para evitar tal bochorno. Pudo sentirle llenarle con su esencia, haciendo que su cuerpo doliera y vibrara, llegando los dos en algún momento al pináculo del placer cuando Rafaello le mordió el cuello y probándole y marcándolo como nadie mas podría hacer nunca. Rafaello se alejo saliendo de Alex, el cual se quejo quedamente sintiéndose completamente ultrajado

-voy a matarte.-dijo entre balbuceos y resuellos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ira y por su respiración agitada-

-heheh inténtalo cachorro, pero hará falta mas que beber mi sangre para lograrlo. Si te unes con Draconis puede que lo logren.-dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser socarrona, pero por algún motivo Alex supo que era falsa, triste lejana-

-miserable.-dijo tratando de reunir todo el malestar y odio que le era posible-

-cada día de mi inmortal vida, cachorro, cada día. Esperare ansioso en día que puedas hacer algo al respecto.-dijo con un tono de voz distante, distraído y por un segundo Alex pudo ver que había tristeza oculta y pudo saber abiertamente como se sentía el vampiro mayor-

-voy a matarte, lo juro.

-lo sé, espero que lo hagas.-dijo saliendo de ahí dejando completamente desconcertado a Alex-

Continuara….

N/: Huiiiiii por fin Takuma va en pos de su amado Shiki muajaja a ver cómo le va, ¿Qué tal? No hubo mucho lemmon con Valerius y Kain pero les di uno con Rafaello y Alex ¿a que no se lo esperaban o si? Vaya trama hehehe Kaien tendrá mucho que explicarle a Toga si es que se salva, oh siii maujaja a que no es tierno mi Zero huiiiiiiii, si lo se los deje con la duda sobre los implementos de la boda, pero bueno, ahora si muajaja el sig cap es la boda y no hay vuelta de hoja muajaja espero sugerencias, bueno espero les haya gustado el cap y espero sus comentarios.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya sé, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^_^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	23. Chapter 23

Dulce locura

By: Immperial Draconis

Capitulo 23:

Cuando la sangre se derrama…

Mirando como Kaien dormía tranquilamente después de la noche infernal que habían tenido, Toga se sentía como estar caminando entre cristales rotos, hiriéndose a cada segundo pero aun así siguiendo por el extraño coctel de sentimientos, se llevo la mano al cuello donde aún seguían las marcas de colmillos, donde Kaien lo había mordido para alimentarse y sanar. No lo lamentaba pero aun así eso lo dejaba en una encrucijada de sus sentimientos, se llevo la mano a la sien sintiéndose completamente agotado por la pérdida de sangre y la noche en vela, la cual había pasado entre sobresaltos para Toga que sentía que a cada segundo Kaien podría dejar de respirar para siempre. Se acomodo nuevamente en el incomodo sillón al lado de la cama de Kaien y trato de pensar, pero su mente seguía terca recordando cómo habían pasado las cosas esa noche.

_Flash Back_

La respiración de Kain parecía variar de intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Toga supo de inmediato que eso no podía significar nada bueno y menos cuando Kaien parecía caer aun más en un estado de inconsciencia profundo. Dhampir, Kaien era un Dhampir y el nunca lo había dicho, maldición, se sentía un poco traicionado y dolido por la conveniente omisión de su ¿amigo, amante? Ya no sabía bien que eran realmente aunque el tenia mucho de culpa de eso, aghhh pero no podía olvidar esto, maldición. Suspiro fuerte y frustradamente necesitando destruir algo para eliminar su frustración y desengaño. Samara solo le miraba andar de un lado a otro, simplemente esperando, Toga sabia que ella estaba esperando sus reacciones, sabía bien como ayudar a Kaien pero lo más seguro es que solo se lo diría cuando él hubiese tomando una decisión, ¿pero que decisión podía tomar? Si estaba tan furioso que solo quería destruir cosas, bien paró en seco, siendo racional sabía bien que Kaien había adivinado su reacción, la cual sería justamente esa que estaba tomando ahora o tal vez peor considerando su carácter, lo más seguro es que estuviese aterrado de revelarlo o simplemente lo había olvidado mencionarlo cuando se volvieron amigos y cuando paso el tiempo simplemente por el carácter de Toga decidió no decírselo. Bien, lo entendía pero eso no evitaba que estuviese endemoniadamente cabreado con Kaien y que cuando saliesen de esto fuera a patearle ese hermoso culo que tenia. Miro a Samara y esta le sonrió en respuesta, sabía que él había tomado una decisión.

-bien, ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarlo?-le miro con resentimiento, estaba algo herido pero dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuese necesario-

-estaba esperando que dijeras eso. Es simple, solo debes hacer que Kaien haga surgir su lado vampírico para que su curación sea más rápida.

-…-le miro receloso, odiaba que la mujer solo le dijera las cosas a medias-simplemente dime como hago eso.

-incítalo a beber sangre, es simple.-dijo ella rodando los ojos, toga era estúpido o se hacia el estúpido muy perfectamente-

-no, no es tan simple. ¿Quieres decir que Kaien debe beber sangre para que…-trago duro sabiendo que implicaba eso-

-que lento eres cuando se trata de Kaien, no me importa como lo hagas solo hazlo, debe hacerlo ahora o se morirá. Simple.-gruño la mujer fulminándole con la mirada, aplasto el cigarro con su zapato de forma violenta-

Toga maldijo por todo lo alto pero ya estaba desabrochándose la camisa acercándose a donde Kaien estaba postrado, gruño cuando acomodo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Kaien y este gimió dolorosamente aun inconsciente cuando su cabeza quedo apoyada contra el cuello desnudo de Toga, bien ahora ¿Qué demonios debía hacer par que Kaien lo mordiera?, la ecuación no era tan difícil, el problema era romper la dura resistencia que Kaien había siempre tenido sobre su lado vampírico.

-Kaien, escúchame tienes que dejarlo salir

-Kaien abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo y con la voz apenas en un hilo dijo-no, toga no puedo-su voz se quebró y su respiración pareció dificultarse aun mas, no pudo evitar gemir dolorosamente, como si solo mantenerse quieto fuese un gran esfuerzo-

-no discutas, simplemente déjalo salir. –Dijo Toga empezando a sentirse frustrado, Kaien era un cabezota-

-me odiaras, si lo dejo salir. No quiero eso. -Kaien lo miro entre miedo y algo parecido a la esperanza-

-deja de decir estupideces, muérdeme de una puta vez. Por supuesto que no pienso abandonarte ni nada por el estilo, por supuesto no puedo prometerte no darte un buen golpe por no decírmelo pero eso será lo de menos. Maldición. -sintió a Kaien apretujarse contra su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello-

Toga simplemente meneo la cabeza ante el hecho de que nunca podría entender del todo a su loco amante, sabía que era un hecho irremediable que ellos estuviesen juntos, lo supo desde que se habían conocido, simplemente que las cosas nunc a se habían dado bien por la testarudez de su parte, simplemente había sido un bastardo con Kaien y lo sabia pero bueno, eso podía remediarse.

-Kaien no voy a abandonarte, te amo, maldición.- sintió a Kaien tensarse ante su declaración para luego relajarse inmediatamente y sentir el pinchazo de unos in incisivos demasiado crecidos para ser de humano-tsk, eso es.-toga dejo salir el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo sintiéndose aliviado, Kaien iba a recuperarse, le acaricio el cabello incitándolo a tomar lo que necesitase-

_Flash Back_

Los ojos miel dorada le miraban fijamente desde hacía un segundo, lo cual hizo que saliera de su ensoñación. Bien parecía que las cosas iban aponerse claras más rápido de lo que había pensado.

-buenos días Kaien, ¿me quieres decir por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de importarle un rábano el mundo, Kaien trago saliva audiblemente antes de intentar levantarse-bueno eso quisiera saber ¿sabes?, pero no hay tiempo, debo evitar una masacre en el concilio de vampiros y si, Kaien no vas a ir.-dijo adelantándose a los deseos del castaño, se puso la gabardina y tomo sus armas- arreglaremos esto cuando regrese.

Camino por el pasillo totalmente a oscuras, sintiendo que a cada paso que daba podría caer, aunque sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar ya que aunque el lugar estuviese a oscuras sus ojos vampíricos podían ver bien en esa oscuridad. Suspiro fuertemente mientras daba nuevos pasos, el nudo en su garganta parecía apretarse más con cada paso titubeante, el piso pareció iluminarse un poco a su paso revelando una alfombra color sangre bajo los lustrosos zapatos que usaba y centenares de velas aparecieron alumbrándole, entrecerró los ojos lastimado por la repentina luz, pero eso no fue suficiente como para que su conciencia mirara alrededor asombrado por la inmensidad del lugar aun con todo eso nada importaba porque su vista seguía fija al frente, clavada en una carmesí que parecía penetrarle el alma y la mente con solo eso puesto que solo estaba fija en el con tales sentimientos que era perturbadora. No sabía que había seguido caminando hipnotizado por esa mirada pero ahora se encontraba frente a frente ente el castaño que solo le miraba fijamente tomando su mano entre las suyas susurrándole no sabía qué cosas, a las cuales no estaba atento debido a la cercanía del castaño que solo parecía sonreírle a él y eso hacía que su corazón saltase como desquiciado. Por más que lo quisiese no podía despegar su mirada de la del castaño y más cuando este se acercaba mas y mas. Sus cuerpos se unieron por un dulce besos, donde Zero se ofrecía sin reserva alguna al castaño que solo lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con delicadeza y cuidado. Suspiro ahogadamente cuando el beso termino y Kaname le beso el cuello y no pudo menos que sonrojarse al escuchar el leve susurro en sus oídos, el lo único que pudo hacer fue afirmar con la cabeza antes de esconder el rostro en el hombro de Kaname que soltó una leve risa complacida que hizo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del peli plateado.

Se levanto sintiendo el corazón el boca, miro alrededor percatándose que había sido un sueño, Valerius roncaba a pierna suelta a su lado. Recordaba que anoche había ido a verlo y curiosamente se habían vuelto más cercanos de lo que habían sido en la infancia, tal vez se debía al hecho de que ahora tenían más cosas en común o que simplemente de alguna manera extraña estaban sintiéndose en la misma situación con un par de vampiros pervertidos. Hablando de ellos, esa madrugada habían sido trasladados al lugar donde iba a darse el concilio, Kaname había argumentado que era una medida de seguridad, ya que quería percatarse que todo estaba en orden y yendo en marcha como estaba estipulado. Su estomago se cerró en unas horas iba a casarse y no con cualquier vampiro sino con Kaname Kuran, ¿podían ser las cosas más raras en su vida?, bueno si podían serlo mejor no pensar, por primera vez en su vida iba a ir con la corriente y no contra ella, con el flujo de los sentimientos cálidos y bochornosos que el vampiro le hacía sentir. Tampoco era tonto, sabía que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por el vampiro como para andarlos negando pero eso no quitaba lo que esa madrugada había pasado, Kaname le había dado el único regalo de bodas que él hubiese pedido, su confianza, su total y completa confianza, y con ella su integridad y su valor como ser humano volvió a él, estos habían sido regalos no previstos y esto Zero lo apreciaba más que nada en el mundo, puesto que ante los ojos del castaño él era visto como un igual y no un adorno. Porque para Zero volver a ser el aun cuando fuese una parte y ser aceptado tal como era, era algo inestimable y sin precio alguno.

Por primera vez en años se levanto con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y con el corazón desbocado por la ansiedad. Debía prepararse, ese día se casaba y extrañamente Zero estaba impaciente por decir, "sí, quiero"*.

Mira que le había costado lo suyo entrar a la casa estaba bien protegida contra intrusos, al parecer no era bien recibido cuando no anunciaba sus intenciones, pero eso no era lo importante lo importante era lograr encontrar a Shiki. Se adentro por los espaciosos corredores investigando a cada tanto, era extraño la casa parecía completamente deshabitada. Lo cual era raro ya que aunque los dueños salieran siempre estaban los sirvientes. Gruño por lo bajo eso solo podía significar aun más problemas, lo estaban esperando. Bueno no había por qué hacerlos esperar, se dirigió a donde sentía presencia y abrió las puertas dobles con un movimiento de muñeca. Frente a él se encontraba la dueña de la casa, la cual parecía no estar esperándolo debido al asombro en su mirada.

-mi querida dama, parece no me estaba esperando-dijo apretando los dientes tratando de ser lo más cortes posible ante la tan aparente indiferencia de la mujer-

-debo decir que no entiendo tal brutal intromisión, Takuma-san-dijo ella llevándose la tasa de té a los labios, tratando de aparentar total calma, pero Takuma había visto leves titubeos en su comportamiento dándole las pistas que necesitaba-

-tal vez sea la imposibilidad de recibimiento, mi apreciada dama -dijo no sin sarcasmo-

-jummm imposible-dijo ella desestimando la apreciación diciéndole con un gesto que se sentara-

-dejémonos de rodeos, ¿Dónde está Shiki?-el rubio accedió pero no había caso en seguir con cortesías hipócritas-

-no sé de lo que habla Takuma-san

-tal vez lo diga de manera más fácil, señora mía. Dígame donde esta Shiki ahora o tendré que destruir pedazo a pedazo esta residencia para encontrarle.- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en el siempre tranquilo rostro, lo que hizo temblar imperceptiblemente a la vampiresa-

-puedo asegurarle Takuma-san…

-silencio, hasta aquí llego mi paciencia-dijo levantándose, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron, llenando de cortes a la vampiresa, la afilada punta de su katana estaba a milímetros de la pálida frente de la dueña de la casa-eso es la advertencia, ¿Dónde está?-ella no movió ningún musculo mirándole con odio-bien, si así lo decide-dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a destrozar la casa salón por salón si era necesario-

Al instante varios vampiros de bajo nivel intentaron detenerle pero Takuma ya se esperaba eso así que se deshizo de ellos sin la menor contemplación con su katana y avanzo rápidamente sobre los corredores tratando de encontrar una entrada a los cuartos para "invitados especiales", no era idiota sabia que toda familia de vampiros tenia algunos para torturar a sus enemigos o algún vampiro que se saliera de las normas. Estaba por llegar a las escaleras que parecía conducían al sótano de la mansión, cuando sintió el ataque a su espalda, logro reaccionar a tiempo pero aun así recibió unos largos cortes a su costado, la vampiresa le había atacado con sus uñas crecidas como puñales, Takuma maldijo por lo bajo, solo había querido darle una advertencia a la vampiresa de que nos e metiera en su camino, le tenía consideración por ser la madre de Shiki aunque no se lo mereciera, su costado sangro y ardió, gruño, sus ojos se pusieron carmesí aunque estaba tratando de controlarse por todos los medios, esto iba a costarle la amistad de Shiki después, pero primero tenía que ver que se encontraba bien, era más importante constatar que se encontraba vivo. Al demonio con la cortesía, dejo que sus instintos tomaran el control. En un movimiento rápido se acerco a la furibunda vampiresa la cual no esperaba el ataque frontal, el sonrió con sadismo y la golpeo en el estomago lanzándola contra la pared.

Se acerco a ella cuando esta trataba de levantarse del brutal ataque y sin la menor contemplación le tomo por el cuello alzándola haciendo que los músculos de su cuello se forzaran, fácilmente podía matarla pero no lo haría, tal vez hoy no, suficiente con el terror que veía en la mirada de la mujer, la dejo caer sin gentileza alguna y siguió su camino sin detenerse, los calabozos del lugar eran bastante grandes, arrugo la nariz sintiendo la humedad y el olor extraño del lugar que enturbiaba sus sentidos, se llevo la mano a la nariz sintiendo algo de asco, siguió caminando tratando de encontrar a Shiki. Y como si de una nube de humo fuera, el tremendo olor de sangre inundo sus sentidos, sus ojos se volvieron brillante carmesí. el temor lo invadió por completo cuando supo de quien era el olor y el vital liquido que parecía salir de un sarcófago de metal, sin mediar nada destrozo la tapa del sarcófago con sus propias manos lastimándose en el proceso pero no sintió nada, lo único que pudo sentir cuando levanto la pesada tapa fue su corazón estrellándose contra el piso, al ver la pálida tez de Shiki que cual papel puso era enturbiado solo por los constantes riachuelos de sangre que salían de las heridas que le habían provocado las púas del sarcófago. Estaba desangrándose, y estaba en un punto donde había perdido tanta sangre que no podría regenerarse a sí mismo o respirar siquiera era casi imposible. Le saco del sarcófago sintiendo que su respiración se había retenido en su garganta y que si respiraba la respiración apenas perceptible de Shiki se detendría para nunca volver, el cuerpo del vampiro menor se sentía tan liviano entre sus brazos, se sentía tan impotente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que debía darle sangre, ¿pero donde conseguía sangre ahí?, la única forma era dándole la suya pero si la daba estaría rompiendo varias reglas fundamentales, aunque ya había roto varias yendo a buscarle, al demonio con las reglas, se sentó en el sucio suelo acomodando a Shiki entre sus brazos y piernas y sin pensarlo demasiado se mordió el brazo, abrió la boca del menor y le obligo a tragar la sangre que se le ofrecía, por un instante nada sucedió y lo peor que Takuma pudo pensar sucedió, Shiki dejo de respirar.

Alex miro con rabia y furia a la bella mujer de la que había pensado estar enamorado por mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Ella le miraba expectante completamente serena como si todo lo que hacía lo esperaba de alguna u otra forma, todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de un par de horas estaba partiéndole la cabeza, sumándole lo que acaba de ser confesado hacia que se sintiera mas enfermo que nunca en su larga vida.

-¿estás diciendo que soy tu sustituto?-le grito con rabia absoluta aporreando los puños contra la solida mesa de caoba, la cual se tambaleo ante el duro ataque-

-no de esa forma, pero básicamente si lo piensas de cierta forma, si.-dijo ella sentada inmutablemente, había llegado hacia poco y leído los informes que Silver y Alex le habían traído para terminar de formar el plan-

-estas demente.-dijo completamente fuera de sí, un cenicero pesado de cristal cortado roso su pómulo provocándole heridas pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto-

-no, simplemente estoy asegurándome que todo quede en orden, cuando tenga que irme.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, el oscuro vestido brillaba por la satinada textura aun cuando era totalmente negro-

-eso es una idiotez, no estás considerando los sentimientos de los que vamos a quedarnos, de los que te amamos. –le acuso sintiéndose completamente usado y herido, al instante una bofetada le hizo voltear el rostro ante la fuerza con que fue dada-

-cállate –dijo completamente tensa dejando ver su incomodidad por primera vez- ¿Crees que te elegí al azar? ¿Crees que dejaría que fueses infeliz?. Sabía que serias el perfecto complemento. Rafaello no necesitara de mucho para amarte tan loca y ciegamente que no podrá respirar sin ti.

-¿sabe esto Rafaello?-dijo completamente sereno, no sabía porque pero la sola mención del vampiro mayor lo calmaba como un encanto-

-no y no pienso decírselo. Y tu tampoco lo harás.-dijo ella volviendo a su estado de calma aparente-

-el tiene derecho a saberlo

-no, no lo tiene y tu no vas a decírselo a menos que quieras que le diga que estas en cinta.

-¿Qué? no digas cosas ilógicas –la mirada seria de la oriental le dijo que no estaba haciendo ninguna broma-eso no puede ser… soy un macho y un alfa y

-Alexander, uupssss se me había olvidado decirte, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?, sorry, my bad. –Dijo completamente divertida tratando de fingir completamente malestar el cual no logro-entérate, los híbridos machos pueden procrear, más bien son demasiado… bueno más que eso diría yo, son extremadamente fértiles. Y tú no eres la excepción. Y nop no hay excepción a la regla.

-yo te mato, en verdad.

-bueno no creo que afecte demasiado si me matas ahora o después.-dijo ella tratando de aliviar el ambiente, pero claramente podía verse que sus ojos habían perdido toda chispa de vida en ellos-

-Draconis…

-no pienses demasiado Alex, pronto serás feliz y harás feliz a Rafaello y yo descansare, podre enmendar mi deuda con ustedes.

-tome de tu sangre, desarrollare la enfermedad, esto no arreglara nada.-dijo Alex tratando de hacerla entrara en razón, debían buscar una solución, debía haberla-

-tonto, ¿crees que te hubiera contagiado adrede?. –Dijo ella con una triste sonrisa- Yo no te convertí, Rafaello lo hizo por mí, tú nunca has tocado mi sangre. Ni Rafaello tampoco.

-pero están casados, y debe…-Alex la miro atónito no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-nominal Alex, a Rafaello nunca le importo mientras estuviese con él, el acepto gustoso y nunca me reprocho ni que no viviera con él ni ejercer mi vida como mejor me pareciese, pese a toda la oposición de la sociedad vampírica.

-Draconis, desde cuando sabes esto, cuando –sabía que solo estaba balbuceando palabras, pero tenía tantas preguntas que hacer-

-desde el principio, la verdad es que lo supe desde que nací, mi madre me lo dijo. He vivido más que las expectativas de muchos. Cuando, no mucho más puedo asegurarte, un día simplemente no abriré los ojos más. –Alex trato de razonar pero ella simplemente lo detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza negando- todos morimos Alex, unos más pronto que otros pero todos lo haremos.

-pero no tu, tu no

-como sea , sabemos que esta noche será una masacre así que estén preparados, deberás asumir el liderazgo de las manadas, concéntrate en eso. Silver te ayudara en eso mientras nosotros haremos lo posible para que no se maten entre ellos.-dijo ella dándole una sonrisita que trataba de ser reconfortante, lo que no logro pero Alex sabia no iba a sacar nada mas del asunto, así que lo acepto, de momento. Buscaría ayuda, así tuviera que confabularse con Rafaello-

-Debo admitir que serás el único vampiro en la historia de los vampiros que luce genial aun usando ropas de chica. Y que ese comentario arda en el infierno.-dijo Valerius con una voz que intentaba ser seria pero que fracasaba irremediablemente por las comisuras de sus labios que no parecían quedarse abajo-

-Valerius, cierra el pico. Y no son ropas de chica por si no los has notado tiene pantalones y saco, además tu traje no está muy alejado del mío.-le gruño malhumorado, mirando las ropas en cuestión sobre su cama-

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo y un sonido raro entre labios, como si Zero estuviese diciendo bobadas-

-Zero le miro matándolo con la mirada ya era bastante que el color del traje fuera no común, bueno por lo menos no era blanco- ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

-bien, bien lo hare, pero tu deberás ayudarme con el mío. No entiendo la maldita manía de los vampiros de usar nudos tan complicados en las corbatas, es más ¿Por qué diablos usan corbatas aun? –dijo mostrando el traje igualmente demasiado elaborado para su gusto pero de nada le había valido argumentar Kain se lo había dado esta mañana, no sin antes llevarse cualquier otra ropa que pudiese ponerse, así que era eso o andar desnudo, bueno no desnudo, con una bata de baño-

-¿por regla de etiqueta, tal vez?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolos, ambos miraron hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la persona-

-Kaname –exclamo Zero sin voz, el castaño lucia fenomenal con el traje de gala, completamente de negro incluso la camisa y la corbata, aunque se podía distinguir que los negros eran en diferentes texturas, el chaleco sin mangas estaba brocado con diseños románticos de flores y hojas, mientras que la corbata era de satín abrillantado y con un nudo exquisitamente elaborado, donde brillaba un solitario rubí, los detalles como los botones de oro y rubís sobresalían en la sobriedad del traje, el chaleco largo estilo gabardina hasta tres cuartos de muslo con presillas de oro, en el ojal una hermosa rosa roja en esplendor combinada con una orquídea lila y el pantalón recto, así mismo como los brillantes zapatos lustrados que podrían reflejar cual espejo complementaban el sobrio conjunto-

-siento irrumpir así y sabiendo que no debo ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero como eres un chico no creo que valga, además ni siquiera estas vestido de todas formas pido disculpas –dijo prudentemente, la mirada que le estaba dando Zero ante tanto parloteo no auguraba nada bueno, se aclaro la garganta con una especie de algo quitándole peso al asunto- bueno lo que me traía aquí es…

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto una suavecita voz mientras se abría la puerta nuevamente y aparecía una castaña vestida con la gala de la ocasión como un ángel rosa y trayendo un gran ramo de rosas lilas-

-¿Yuuki?-dijeron sorprendidos ambos vampiros-

-este bueno, si yo –dijo ella apenada y completamente roja por la vergüenza- quería hablar con ambos antes de la boda.

-¿y por qué seria eso?-dijo algo receloso Kaname-

-bueno quería disculparme contigo nii-san sé que no me comporte tan bien en este asunto, pero he entendido que si es tu felicidad yo también soy feliz, además con quien serias más feliz que con Zero.-dijo ella mostrando una brillante e inocente sonrisa, entregándole el ramo a Zero que lo recibió sin queja alguna- además Zero siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo

-Kaname la miro no sabía porque pero no le creía ni una palabra y se lo iba a decir en este momento, no la quería cerca de Zero e iba a decírselo de una no muy agradable manera- Yuuki…

-te agradecemos tu regalo y por supuesto esperamos que estés en la boda –dijo Zero abrazándola adelantándose a las agrias palabras de Kaname, el cual solo se resigno. Zero no la conocía tan bien como él, algo no estaba bien aquí, pero no podía decir nada, Yuuki seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Zero-

-suspiro fuertemente antes de comentar- como dice mi prometido –su voz remarco el "mi"- esperamos que asistas a la boda, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos asuntos que tratar….

-pero nii-san esperaba poder ayudar a Zero a vestirse después de todo yo soy su mejor amiga y quien mejor que yo para asistirle además…-empezó a parlotear la castaña tratando de poner sus ojitos de cachorro apaleado para que se apiadasen de ella-

-eso es deber del padrino, señorita. Y yo soy el padrino de Zero interviniendo Valerius que hasta ese momento se había mantenido relegado de la conversación, no sabía porque pero la chica no le caía nada bien-

-entiendo, pero…

-Yuuki es un chico, tú no puedes ver a un chico vestirse.-le reto Kaname educadamente, no iba dejar a Zero y a Yuuki en la misma habitación jamás-

-ella sonrió forzadamente mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla con frustración- tienes razón, nii-san, me iré pero esperare ansiosa. –dijo ella dándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas saliendo despreocupadamente de ahí-

-esa chica no me gusta-murmuro el

-Valerius –le amonesto Zero con voz exaltada-

-simplemente te digo lo que siento, vuelvo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole peso al asunto, salió del lugar, dándoles privacidad-

-bien Zero, hazle caso a tu amigo. Yuuki no es de confiar.-dijo acariciándole el rostro-

-¿tu también? Es tu hermana.

-y por qué lo es, se como en verdad es, así que hazme caso y ten cuidado. No te confíes de ella-dijo tomándole por el rostro y plantándole un beso en la frente-

-cerro los ojos sintiendo nuevamente esa ola cálida de sentimientos reconfortantes que siempre sentía cuando Kaname lo tocaba, suspiro derrotado- bien, como tu digas- Zero ya no sentía la urgente necesidad de estar en desacuerdo para mantenerse cuerdo, no inferior acatando los deseos de alguien más, por el contrario había entendido en un punto que lo que hacía o decía Kaname no era para lastimar su orgullo o para humillarlo, sino que simplemente quería protegerlo aunque también reconocía que Zero era suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse por sí mismo-

-debes tener cuidado, ya que no podre verte hasta que la ceremonia de inicio. Posiblemente el conflicto se dé a media ceremonia así que debes estar preparado.-el menor asintió ante las indicaciones del castaño- pero aparte de eso traigo esta-dijo con una sonrisa engañosa mostrando una pequeña bolsa, la cual no auguraba nada bueno para Zero, este trago duro-algo azul, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Dos horas después Zero estaba seguro que quería matar a Kaname pero bueno, el muy no estaba y tenía que verlo en la ceremonia de matrimonio, suspiro frustrado amaba al idiota arrogante, lo aceptaba, bueno una cosa era aceptarlo y otra muy distinta decírselo. Valerius caminaba dentro de la habitación en círculos, mientras el daba los últimos toques a su traje.

-calma Valerius, ni que fueras el que se va a casar

-ja, ja, ja, ja que gracioso. Tú no eres un humano en medio de una cueva llena de vampiros –le saco la lengua mientras se arreglaba el cabello largo suelto que traía y jalaba nuevamente el cuello de su traje para aflojar la corbata del apretado nudo-

-deja eso vas a deshacer el nudo-dijo mirandole con entendimiento, Valerius estaba nervioso de ser atacado y no poder defenderse en absoluto- Kain estará ahí, no debes preocuparte

-quisiera –gruño malhumorado-

-bien, hagamos esto –dijo con resolución Zero levantándose-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo a ambos mirar poniéndose tensos por costumbre ante un ataque, para que segundos después todo se volviese negro para ambos.

Continuara…..

*N/:bueno sería más bien: "si, acepto" pero bueno me gusto mas este XDDD ¿Qué le habrá dado Kaname a Zerito? XD si adivinan tratare de poner el sig capítulo más pronto. Seeeeeeh Chantajistaaaaaaa pero bueno ando sin tiempo y seria un viacrucis hacer un cap pronto así que si ustedes se esfuerzan yo también Xd, seeeeh clásica regla de dar y dar. A que estuvo buena la probadita, muajaja ya lo prometí y ya lo traje la boda, aunque nunca dije que no hubiesen problemas en ella muajajaj XD next cap ¿Dónde está el novio?. Era lógico, ¿no? Y si se q más de una me matara por lo de Shiki pero bueno no he decidido q pasara con esta parejita y por diossss muajaja vaya sorpresitas con Alex y Draconis, huiiiiii Toga se enojo, espero que perdone a Kaien, en fin se aceptan sugerencias. Hasta la próxima muajajaja.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya sé, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^_^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


End file.
